Final Fantasy Eds
by RogueStar
Summary: DONE My EEnE&FF7 crossover! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 1 

It was a beautiful summer afternoon at the Peach Creek cul-de-sac. Everyone was out enjoying the day. Sarah and Jimmy were playing doctor with dolls and stuff animals on Sarah's front lawn. Rolf and Kevin were seeing who could throw a football the farthest as Naz watches. And Johnny, well, he was having a conversation with his piece of wood, Plank. Everyone was having fun. Ok, almost everyone.

Just outside the cul-de-sac was Peach Creek's garbage dump. There, sitting on the ground were the Eds. They sometimes come to the dump to try to get ideas on how to swindle the other kids out of their money, which is mostly Eddy's plan. Otherwise, they sometimes just go there to hang out. However today, they been at the dump almost all day trying to think of their next big scam.

"AAAAHHH!! I can't come up with ANYTHING!!" Eddy shouted, yanking on the only three hairs on his head.

Double-D, the brains of the three, looked at Eddy and rolled his eyes. "Eddy, I doubt you'll think of anything if you keep torturing yourself like that."

The short boy let go of his hair and gave Double-D the evil eye. "Yeah, well I don't see you coming up with anything, sockhead!"

Before an argument was about to start, they both heard a familiar voice.

"EDDY! DOUBLE-D!"

Ed, the tallest and rather dumbest of the group, came running toward them, completely covered in garbage and whatnot. The other two Eds gave their looks of disgust at their friend.

"Ed! Back off, you reek!" Eddy said holding his nose.

"What in the world have you been doing?!" Double-D asked him. They both realized they haven't seen Ed in the pass couple hours.

"I've been on a treasure hunt!" Ed said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Whatcha find? A brain?" Eddy said sarcastically. The fowl smelling Ed stood there for a few moments, staring off into space before giving an answer.

"No, something even better!" He reached deep into his coat pocket and pulled out something that looked like a CD player. "I found it under a huge pile of-"

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Eddy and Double-D yelled in unison.

Eddy took the thing from Ed and examined it. "…It's just a piece of junk." He said with a scowl on his face. On the other hand, Double-D gave it a look, and then said, "Whatever it is, it looks like there are some parts missing."

"Like I said, It's JUNK." Eddy repeated.  
Ed suddenly perked up. "Oh, wait!" Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a couple wires, a fancy looking game paddle with two joysticks and a D-pad, a huge book based on some video game, and some small rectangular shape thing. He dropped all of it on the ground and looked back up at his friends, who were surprised of how much room he had in those pockets of his.

The two boys looked at their friend's findings on the ground. Eddy glanced at Double-D. "Well genius, what is it?"

Double-D took the "CD player" from Eddy and carefully looked it over once more. He noticed a round button on the right side of the device. When he pushed it, a lit popped up on it, revealing inside a round disk. He then went back to the other stuff. Kneeling down, he begun to assemble whatever it was Ed found.

About five minutes later, whatever it was, was all put together. The brainy Ed looked at it once more, and then smiled. "I got it!" He said rather cheerfully.

"It's about time." Eddy said. Double-D stood up and cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, what we have here is a video game system!"

Eddy didn't look too impressed. "So?"

"So? Eddy, a piece of equipment like this shouldn't belong in a dump." Double-D said. "I don't understand why anyone would would what to just toss a perfectly good device like this away. As you can see, there's a game still inside it, and if I'm correct-"

"It's gotta be busted!" Eddy interrupted. "It wouldn't be in a dump if it wasn't!"

Suddenly, a huge smile grew on Ed's face. "VIDEO GAMES!!" He shouted. "TO MY HOUSE!!" The big Ed snatched the game system from Double-D and ran out of the garbage dump.

"ED! GET BACK HERE!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, we'll see if that little machine still works, won't we, Eddy? Besides, we're obviously not getting anything done here." Double-D said exiting the dump. Eddy followed, grumbling under his breath.

At Ed's home in his room, Ed and Eddy watched Double-D as he hooked up the system to Ed's T.V.

"I am almost done." He said.

Eddy sat on Ed's bed with a scowl. "This is a total waste of time!" He barked. Double-D just ignored his friend's comment as he connected one last wire.

"There, it's all hooked up." The hat wearing Ed announced.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Ed said. He was looking through the book he found along with the game. It was a guidebook to a game called, "Final Fantasy 7". He ran up to Double-D and asked, "Don't this look like the pretty disk?" He pointed at the title of the book. It had a figure with a large sword and a tower in the background.

Double-D observed the book, then opened the lit on the system. The CD inside had the same title on it. "Why, yes it is Ed." He answered.

"Let's play!" Ed said grabbing the paddle and plopping himself on the floor.

He pressed the ON button on the system. On the T.V. screen, a symbol that looked to say 'PS1' came up. "It's working!" Double-D said with a smile.

"It is?" Eddy sat up from the bed and looked at the T.V. He was suddenly interested now…

About an hour went by and Ed was still playing. Double-D and Eddy continued to watch, and so far, they figured out it was one of them RPG games where you walk around fighting monsters and stuff. It looked like you couldn't get Ed off that thing now, he was hooked.

"Hey, I'm bushed." Eddy said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Double-D added.

Ed looked wide awake staring at the screen.

"Hey, Monobrow! I think its time to call it quits." Eddy said.

"Awww, but its getting good." Ed whined.

Eddy stood up and stretched his arms. "Look Lumpy, I don't know about you, but I'm going home."

"Same here." Double-D said. Ed looked away from the game and at his friends with puppy dog eyes, wishing they could stay just a bit longer. Eddy let out a sigh and said, "Look Ed, we can play more tomorrow, alright?!"

The tall boy perked up a bit. "Okay Eddy!" He said. He then reached over to turn off the game.

He pressed the OFF button, but nothing happened. He pushed it again; the game STILL wouldn't shut off.

"Uh, guys?" He said. "The game doesn't what to quit." The other two Eds, who were just heading out the door, turned and looked at their friend.

"Whaddaya mean it don't want to quit?" Eddy asked.

"I pushed the OFF button, but its not going off." Ed explained.

"Hmm, maybe the screen froze." Double-D assumed. He went over to the system and pressed the buttons on the paddle; still nothing.

"Oh great. Ed, what'cha do?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing, Eddy, I swear!." Ed said in his defense.

Double-D fiddled with the system for a good ten minutes. "We're going to have to unplug it." He said. He went to pull the cord.

But before he even touched it, the screen suddenly flicked and then flashed back so bright, it lit up the whole room. The Eds were taken back as the light seemed to engulf them all and they felt like something was pulling them forward.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" Eddy yelled in a panic. He and the others tried to run, but they found out they couldn't move.

"My T.V. never did this before!" Ed said in a shaky voice.

The luminous glow got even brighter before the Eds suddenly went into a blackout. When the light finally disappeared, the room was empty. They were gone.

TBC.........


	2. Chapter Two

Final Fantasy Eds

Chapter 2

"...Uuugh, my aching head."

Eddy slowly awoke from feeling like he was hit with a five ton hammer in the head. With his eyes still closed, he just stayed put, suddenly feeling a gust of wind drift across his face.

"Hey, Ed... Shut the window, will ya?" He groaned. But his friend didn't answer. "Ed, I said..." He paused as he felt the ground underneath him.

"What the…? GRASS?!"

Eddy shot open his eyes to see a clear cerulean sky above him. He sat up with wide eyes and a dazed look on his face. "…How'd I get out here?!"

He glanced around to see where he was. It looked to be a huge field, one he's never been in before. And to make things even weirder, Ed and Double-D were nowhere in sight. "Ed! Double-D!? Are you guys alright!? Where are ya!?" Eddy shouted across the field, suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of his gut. "…Did they just…"

However to Eddy's relief, he heard the two calling from far behind him.

"Hey Eddy! Over here!" Ed yelled running towards him; Double-D was close behind.

"Are you alright Eddy?!" Double-D called out.

The undersized boy let out a sigh. "MAN, you guys scared me to death! Am I glad to-" Eddy suddenly cut short his sentence when he noticed something different with his friends. They were wearing completely different clothes then before!

Instance of Ed's usual attire, the big lug was now dressed in a sleeveless blue turtleneck sweater with VERY baggy pants that went all the way up to the bottom of his chest, topped off with a thick, odd looking belt. Along with that, he was wearing gloves and combat boots.

Double-D's get up was even stranger. He still wore his black hat, but now he had a long red cape that practically touched the ground. The cape was held with buckles in the front. His normal reddish tee shirt was replaced with a black one along with long black pants which were tucked at the knees, where he now had freakish looking boots. He too had gloves and also a red bandana wrapped around his forehead.

A very puzzled and confused Eddy just continued to stare at his friend's new wardrobe. After about a good minute of gawking, Ed came up and began poking his little buddy on the forehead.

"Eddy? Hello, earth to Eddy. Come in Eddy."

The boy finally snapped out of it. "What the HECK are you two sporting there?!" He asked, still wide eyed.

"Cool, uh Eddy?" Ed said looking down at his weird new clothes.

Eddy turned to look at his other oddly dressed friend. "Double-D, you looked like something out of a horror movie." He said with a snicker.

Double-D gazed at his new outfit. "I must admit, it is very strange. When Ed and I woke up, we were wearing these unusual clothes. We then noticed you weren't with us, so we came looking for you, and-"

"Eddy's new clothes are cool too!" Ed abruptly interpreted.

"Say what??" Eddy uttered.

Sure enough, Eddy too was wearing a completely new outfit. He now had a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. The jacket alone had a mess of pockets, and he now wore brownish jeans, also with pockets to boot. Like his friends, he too had gloves and what looked like hiking boots, and for a finishing touch, he had a white scarf around his neck and a pair of goggles on his head.

"…Well, that least I don't look as weird as you two." Eddy said admiring the jacket. "But who gave us these duds?"

"Your question is as good as mine, Eddy." Double-D said. "But what's more important is where we are?"

The Eds checked out their current location. The field they were in was indeed very large. On one side, there were mountains about a mile away. On the other side, there was another field, a less greener one.

"How did we all wine up in the middle of nowhere?" Eddy asked.

"That's yet another good question." Double-D said with a worry tone in his voice. "What do you think Ed? …Ed?"

As usual, Ed wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the clouds. "That one looks like a jawbreaker, and that looks the buttered toast I had for breakfast this morning..." He went on and on. "OH! THERES A CHICKEN CLOUD!"

"ED!" Eddy shouted.

The not so bright boy turned to his friends.

"Quit fooling around, you numbskull! We need to figure out where we are and how to get back home." Eddy explained.

"He is right." Double-D said. "Let's put our heads together and think of a way out of this situation."

"Um…okay, but don't we need glue?" Ed said.

Double-D and Eddy just shook their heads and sighed.

Just then, Ed noticed something far off on the less grassy field. "HOUSE!"

"What? Where?" The two other boys asked. Ed pointed her finger at the direction. It looked like there was a small farm house over there.

"All right! Good work, Monobrow!" Eddy said patting Ed on the back.

"Yes, well done Ed." Double-D said. "We'll go to that house, and ask them where we are!"

The three young boys headed for the nearby house, in which they must first go across the almost grassless meadow. Far on the other side of that field, a long, strange shadow moved across near them…

A half hour had passed as the boys kept walking, already halfway towards the house. However, Ed was beginning to get on Eddy's nerves.

"Eddy, are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, you just asked me that five seconds ago!" Eddy said.

(Five seconds later) "Are we there yet?"

"No."

(Five more seconds later) "Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

(Yet, ANOTHER five seconds later) "Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP ED!!!"

"I hate to interrupt you two..." Double-D said covering his ears from Eddy's yelling. "But I was just pondering something…"

"What else is new?" Eddy said sarcastically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Double-D replied. "Anyway, as I was saying, do you both still remember those lights we saw in Ed's room?"

Eddy and Ed paused for a moment and thought on that. "Hey yeah, I remember that." Eddy responded. "That light...it looked like it came from Ed's T.V. Geez, that freaked me right out!"

"Eddy, don't you remember what we were all doing before that happened?" Double-D asked.

"Duh, we were checking out that game "peach-top" here found at the dump." Eddy answered pointing to Ed. "What's yer point?"

"What if…" Double-D suddenly sounded anxious. "…What if that light meant that we…are…"

"Spit it out already!" Eddy yelled.

Double-D tried to explain his theory, but then something stopped him mid-sentence. He suddenly looked really frightened.

"Well, what? I'm waiting here!" Eddy said. He was beginning to get irritated. "…Double-D??" Eddy waved his hands across his friend's face. "…Hello?"

Double-D's face turned ghostly white right in front of Eddy. The short boy turned to see that his other pal was pasty too. "…What's the matter with you guys?!"

"…S-sna-aa-…" Ed was trying to get something out, but he was having a difficult time doing so.

"What's the problem!?" Eddy asked offensively.

"…Eeeeddy…" Double-D finally replied. "Beeeehind yooooou…"

Eddy at last got the feeling that something was wrong; REALLY wrong. That was when he noticed the menacing shadow that was towering over them. He gradually turned around, only to come face to face with a creature that was not of their world.

The towering shadow belonged to a monstrous black snake.

"…SNAKE!!" Ed finally screamed.

TBC………


	3. Chapter Three

Final Fantasy Eds

Chapter 3

All three of the Eds were frozen with fear at the sight of the enormous snake just five feet in front of them. Its small eyes were blood red, and its body jet black. It had the looks of a cobra.

The beast stared down at the terrified boys, letting out a hiss that made the Eds' skin crawl. The three swallowed hard.

"………RUN!!!" Eddy screamed. The boys high tailed it, not daring to look back. Their legs just took on a mind of their own, and they kept it that way. After running for what seemed like forever, they finally stopped to catch they breath.

"…Holy…cow!" Eddy uttered out, still trembling. Double-D was breathing so hard, he began to hyper-ventilate. Ed, completely tired out, plopped himself on the ground.

Double-D gained control of his breathing then said, "That proves it! Don't you see now, Eddy!?"

A empty look on Eddy's face said it all. He was still shaking as he turned to look at Double-D. "…We're...in the game, aren't we?" He said in a low tone.

Double-D slowly nodded his head.

"Oh, COOL!!" Ed replied, not realizing the trouble they were in.

"No, Ed!! It ain't cool!!" Eddy said furiously.

"Don't yell at him Eddy, its not his fault." Double-D said.

"Of courses its his fault!" Eddy snapped. "He's the one who found the stupid game in the first place!"

Double-D thought about that. "…Yes, but he had no knowledge that this would happen. None of us did. He isn't to blame."

"No knowledge is right!" Eddy said. "I was the one that said it was JUNK! We should have just LEFT it!"

As the two Eds fought it out, Ed just sat on the ground, starting to sort of bad. But then his goofy grin appeared on his face as he got up and went over to two fighting ones. They didn't see Ed coming as the big lug suddenly shouted out, "GROUP HUG!".

"Ed! What are ya doing!? Let go!" Eddy said squirming.

"I think Ed is trying to say he's sorry" Double-D said.

"HUG!" Ed said squeezing harder, knocking the wind out of the two.

"Alright Ed, we forgive you!" Double-D said trying to break loose.

"Yeah let go, I can't breath!" Eddy barked.

In the moment of Ed's friendly squeeze, a familiar hissing caught the Eds attentions. Big Ed spun around, still holding on to his buddies. About a half mile away, the mammoth snake was coming at top speed, ripping up the ground as it got closer.

"SNAKE!!!" Ed screamed.

"Don't just stand there! RUN ED!!" Eddy shrieked.

Without a moment to lose, Ed began to run like he never ran before, still holding on to Double-D and Eddy. The snake continued to chase them across the field.

"Faster Ed!! It's gaining!!" Double-D yelled.

Ed pushed himself harder, trying run as fast as he can. But no matter now hard he tried, the monster kept catching up.

Suddenly, Ed stopped, not only because he was all out of breath, but he also reached a dead end. A huge rock wall, which was part of the mountains around the field, stood in their path. Ed drop his two friends and fell on the ground, entirely out of juice.

Eddy scrambled up and shouted, "ED! Come on, we've gotta get out of here!! GET UP!" He and Double-D started tugging on Ed's arms, but he just wouldn't get back on his feet. The snake was getting closer.

"I can't go on, Eddy." Ed answered, wheezing his words.

"We ain't leaving you here, Ed!" Eddy shouted.

The snake was dangerously closing in, but the boys just couldn't get their companion back up. They started to panic, and they felt this was it.

However, just when they all thought it was game over for good, they heard a voice cry out from on top of the high rock wall.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

Confused, the boys looked upward and saw the source of the voice. It was a young girl; about the same age as the Eds.

Without hesitation, she leaped from the rocks and landed in front of the boys. The snake noticed the new comer and halted.

"Who the heck is that?!" Eddy said.

The mysterious new girl was wearing some weird clothes. She had a white tank top with a very short black skirt. A belt and shoulder straps held her skirt up, and she had combat boots and sporting gloves on. She had short brown hair, but with her back turned, the Eds couldn't see what her face looked liked.

The oversize snake was now focused on the her and not the Eds. It was apparent that it was ready to attack, but the girl just held her ground.

"She's nuts!" Eddy said.

"She's insane!" Double-D added.

"Wow, she's cool!" Ed said.

The young girl slowly glistered to the monster, saying, "Come and get me!"

The snake responded by lunging at her, but she was able to jump out of way. As the beast recovered from its failed attack, the girl stood up and cracked her knuckles. She then shot her arms straight out, allowing the snake to come right after her again. But this time she wasn't moving.

"HEY! Get out of the way!!" Eddy shouted.

But just then, a radiant green light flashed forth from the girl. The boys' jaws dropped, not knowing what they were seeing right now.

When the monster dived at what it thought was it's next meal, it didn't get very far…

"FIRE 3!"

The words she spoke were followed the unexpected appearance of vast fireballs that shot from the skies towards the monster. At impact, it let out a ear piercing roar and fell to the ground; dead.

The strange young girl wiped the sweat of her forehead and finally turned and faced the Eds. The boys were in absolute shock by what they just witnessed. They didn't know weather to thank her or run away. For crying out loud…she just summoned fire from the sky!

TBC……… 


	4. Chapter Four

Final Fantasy Eds

Chapter Four

An eerie hush fell over the pale field as the Eds were now face to face with their mysterious savior; a young oddly dressed girl around their age.

Eddy inched over to Double-D and whispered, "I say we run! This girl can shoot fire from the sky! You can't trust someone like that!"

"Eddy, she just saved our lives!" Double-D whispered back.

The girl noticed them murmuring back and forth. She cocked her head to one side.

"I'm telling you, we should run!" Eddy continued.

"You're being ridiculous! We have to thank her!" Double-D said out loud.

Eddy growled. "Ed, you agree with me, right?" He turned to face Ed, but he wasn't here. The two looked around and saw their friend jumping up and down all excited in front of the new girl, telling her how cool her rescue was.

"OH MAN, THAT WAS COOL! YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DID THE THING WITH THE OTHER THING, AND THE FIRE AND THE SNAKE GOING DOWN AND-!" He continued to go on as the lass just stood their and gazed at him oddly.

"Uh, you're welcome?" She said. Turning her head to the side she made eye contact with the other two Ed boys. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we are! Thank you so much for saving us!" Double-D exclaimed. As he made his way over to her and Ed, Eddy just stood there, still not certain of the new comer.

"Come on Eddy, she doesn't bite." Ed said. The tall lad went over and practically dragged Eddy over to meet her.

When all the Eds were present and accounted for, the girl took a good look at them and said, "It's a miracle you guys didn't get managed by that Midgar Zolom. You all must be fast runners." She laughed a little to her own comment.

"Zol-what?" Eddy asked.

"I believe she's means that horrible monster that was after us, right?" Double-D said facing the stranger.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, that's right, but I'm not surprised that you all ran like that. I mean, where the heck are your weapons?"

"WEAPONS?" All the Eds asked.

The stranger looked at them for a brief moment. "Hey, wait a minute! You guys haven't been here long then?" She asked.

"We don't even know WHERE we are!" Eddy said.

"I see…I'll explain everything." The girl said. "But not right here; this place is crawling with Midgar Zolom. It's really dangerous if you're not equipped with anything. Follow me." She began to head off to the direction of the small house Ed spotted earlier.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Eddy shouted. The girl stopped and faced him. "Why should we trust you?!"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a bit of a dirty look. "Because I just saved you and your friend's hides and if you don't follow me to safety, you'll all be Zolom chow!" She answered sarcastically.

Eddy's facial expression changed quickly. He turned to his friends with a nervous smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's follow her!"

"FOLLOW THE LEADER!" Ed announced.

"Um, by the way..." Double-D said. "We never got your name."

The lass glanced back at the Eds and smiled. "Oh, sorry about that. The name's Amber."

After about ten minutes of walking, like Amber promised, they were out of the dangerous field and on a floral grassy pasture. Just yards away was the little farm house. The boys breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the ground to rest. Amber did the same.

"Oh man, my aching feet." Eddy complained.

"I think we got about a year's worth of exercise from all that running and walking." Double-D said tiredly.

"Boy, my toes are cramped." Ed said taking off his boots. The moment her did, his feet let out a horrible rank that drew flies.

"Jeez, Ed! Put your boots back on!" Eddy shouted; plugging his nose.

"Opps, sorry Eddy" Ed put his boots back on.

"Oookay...." Amber said a little disturbed. "I think now would be a good time to explain some things."

"May I go first?" Double-D asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Amber answered.

The boy cleared his throat. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you "sucked" into the video game just like us?"

Amber's eyes looked downward. "Yeah, I was. I've been trapped in this place for…I don't know how long now. All I was doing was playing this game one day, and the game system started messing up. I went to unplug it, but then..."

"A bright light?" Ed asked.

Amber looked back up. "That's right!"

"That's how we got here!" Ed said with a big dopey smile on his face.

The girl thought for a moment. "Then…you guys were playing the same game? On the same system?"

"Lumpy here found it that the dump." Eddy said pointing to Ed.

"The dump?" Amber said a surprised tone. "Let me guess...are you all from Peach Creek?"

"Wow, she's good!" Ed said.

"Yes, we're all from Peach Creek. And I do believe we all forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Eddward with two Ds. You may call me Double-D."

"I'M ED!"

"Yeah, and I'm Eddy"

"We're pleased to meet you." Double-D said politely. But Amber didn't seem to be listening. She had a blank look on her face. "Uh…are you alright?" He asked.

"I...I'm from Peach Creek." She answered quietly.

"What? Really?" Double-D said.

"Wait a minute, how can that be?" Eddy said. "I've been living in Peach Creek all my life, and I don't remember you."

"Like I said, I don't know HOW long I've been in this game." Amber said. "I guess I've been so busy trying not to get killed or eaten, that I've lost track of time. But…what I can't believe is that…you guys must have been playing the same system and game I was playing before!"

"If that's true, then now did it end up at the dump?" Double-D asked.

"My best guess is when I disappeared, my family must have tried to look for me, but when they couldn't find me…" Some tears fell from her eyes. "…I remember my mother not liking to stay in a place that is the source of a bad memory. I guess they just moved and lost the game system along the way or something…"

Ed's eyes suddenly perked. "Hey Eddy? Remember long ago? Those people that didn't stay very long?"

"Hey yeah!" Eddy said. "It was about three or four years ago, just before Double-D came a long! There was this new family that just moved into the cul-de-sac, but they didn't stay very long! Maybe a month and that was it."

They all looked at Amber who was trying to hide that she was crying, but they could still see the tears.

Eddy continued, "Yeah, that was a while ago-" He stopped and got all wide eyed.

"What is it, Eddy?" Double-D asked.

The squat boy jumped to his feet. "It just hit me!!" He shouted. "If this girl's been here that long and she still can't get out, then how are we gonna get home?!"

TBC……… 


	5. Chapter Five

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Eddy was now in a panic with the fact that he and his friends were trap in a game and that the new comer, Amber, even though shes been in the game for some years, didn't even know how to get out. "OH JEEZ, WE'RE STUCK IN A GAME WITH MONSTERS AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE!" Eddy said panicly. "AND I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO GET EATEN BY SOMETHING BIGGER THEN A HOUSE!" He begain to pace back and forth, still freaking out. Ed watched his little friend.  
  
"Eddy, calm down!" Double-D said. But Eddy was too stressed to even lisien. Amber too tryed to calm him down, but failed. "Ed, please do something!" Double-D said.  
  
"Oki Doki, Double-D." Ed said making the "okay" sign. He got up and picked his panicy little friend up, and with a goofy grin on his face, slapped Eddy across the face a few good times, snapping him out of it. He then just dropped him on the ground. Eddy shook his head and rubbed his cheek, which was now all red from Eds slapping. He then looked up at his big dopy friend. "Thanks Ed, I think I needed that." He said getting up off the ground.  
  
"You are welcome!" Ed said still grining.  
  
"Thank you Ed." Double-D said. He then turned to Amber. "Now Amber, we know you have been in here for sometime, so have you every even thought of a of a posable way to get out. I mean, if we all were able to get IN, theres has to be a way to get OUT, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sockhead's got a point there." Eddy said, looking to the bright side. "We got in, so that means we can get out."  
  
"IN AND OUT, THATS WHAT ITS ABOUT!" Ed shouted.  
  
Amber thought for a moment. "Well, the only thing I came think of is to littery beat the game, but........." She stopped and then thought of something. She looked at the Eds with the new clothes they have been wearing. She didn't realvied it till now! "THATS IT!" She cryed out, making the Eds jump back.  
  
"Whats it?!" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber begain to jump up and down, gigging all girlish like, which make the Eds look at each other all confushed. When she stopped, she got her breath, and said, "I should have thought it before! Now that you are all here, we CAN beat the game!"  
  
"I don't get it, what do ya mean?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I'm don't understand ether." Double-D said.  
  
"Nope, drawing a blank." Ed said.  
  
"I'll explain....." Amber begain. " You see, when you play the game, you always use THREE characters. And, you need three to beat the game! Understand?"  
  
"But, there is FOUR of us." Double-D said.  
  
"Thats even better!" Amber said. "With four, we'll have a even better chance. And if we do beat the game, it might just set us us all free!"  
  
The Eds stood there for a moment, reflecting on want Amber said. About a minute or so later, Eddy spoke up.  
  
"I say we go for it. Its sounds like the only chance we got!" He then looked at his buddys. "So want do ya say, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, lets do it!" Ed said without any hesatantion. Double-D, on the other hand, thought for a bit.  
  
"Common, Double-D" Eddy said.  
  
The brainy boy then made up his mind. "Alright, it does seem logic want Amber said."  
  
"Thats great!" Amber said putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, the first thing I think we should do is........"  
  
"Hey Amber, I was just wondering...." Ed said inderupping her. "Why are we wearing these cool clothes."  
  
"Hey yeah, I toldly forgot about that." Eddy said looking at his get up.  
  
Amber looked at them for a second before slapping herself on the forehead. "Oh, I'm so stupid, I forgot to tell you, the clothes you all are wearing are clothes worn by some of the characters you use in the game."  
  
"Woah, really?" Ed said.  
  
"I don't get it." Eddy said scratching his head.  
  
Amber sighed. "Okay heres the thing, because of those clothes, you all now represent three characters used in the game." She pointed to Eddy. "You Eddy, represent the character called Cid Highwind, an expert pilot and mechanic."  
  
Eddy, with a bit of a shocked look on his face, looked over himself again. "A pilot, uh? Well, that explains this snazzy white scarf."  
  
Amber then moved on to Double-D. "Now I'm kind of surprised of what you turned out to be, Double-D. Your known as the character called Vincent Valentine, a really creepy looking guy, but underneath the dark scary look, theres a good soul."  
  
Double-D was surprised at what he heard. He didn't say anything as he looked his outfit, and then his hands. The right, a fingerless glove, the left, a scary looking claw. He never thought he would see himself in something like that.  
  
"OH! OH! WHAT I'M I?! WHAT I'M I?!!" Ed said jumping up and down.  
  
Amber took one look at him, and made a face. "Well, I don't quite believe it myself, but you Ed, are the character known as Cloud Strife, an exsoldier." She then turned to face Eddy and Double-D. "And believe it or not, Cloud is the character the whole game revolves around, so in other words, hes basicly.....the leader."  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHATS UP WITH THAT!??" Eddy yelled. "How come peachfuzz gets to be the "leader"?!"  
  
"Good question." Amber said as she and Eddy watched Ed doing a little "victory dance." "You know, I think the game chooses want character you get to be by your special traies."  
  
"Well, Ed is very strong." Double-D said.  
  
"Then there you go." Amber said. "Ed got to be Cloud, because Cloud happens to be the strongest in the game, which is a really good thing, cuz we are going need alot of strength to beat this game."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
RogueStar: Chapter 5, up and running! Tell me want ya think, and I'll be back with chapter 6 soon! ^.~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After finally understanding why they had the strange new outfits, the Eds, along with Amber, now had to think of how to defeit the game.  
  
"Amber, do you happen to know HOW to beat the game?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Well, to start things off..." She started. "I knew alot about this game before I was sucked in, thats why I got used to it so fast. To beat the game, we have to find and defeit a really evil guy called Sephiroth. Well, actually I know were to find him, but like I said before, ya can't beat this game with only one character."  
  
"In that case, lets go get him now!" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm afraid its not that easy, Eddy." Amber said. "You guys are NOT ready to face the final boss. He is dangerous. I'm not gonna lie to you guys, but you can get killed in this place if your not ready, or prepared for that matter."  
  
All the Ed's eyes went wide at the thought and swalloed hard. "Wants this Sephiroth dude like?" Eddy asked a bit creeped out.  
  
Amber's eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen him in the game yet, but hes a cold, evil person. According the game, he believes he is the true ruler of the planet when he found out more about his roots. He horrablely strong and he uses powerful magic."  
  
"MAGIC?" Eddy and Double-D said surperised. They both remember the fire Amber "called" from the sky earier. "Was that fire thing you did earier like the magic your talking about?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Not quite." Amber said. "The magic he uses is like ten times more powerful!"  
  
The Ed's faces went white. "Hey, can you teach us how to do magic tricks?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yes, I can, but you guys are not quite ready for that, and its not "magic tricks", its REAL magic." Amber's face then went seriose. "And theres one other thing you have to know." She lifted her head and looked way up in the distense, and pointed to a spot in the sky. The Eds looked were she was pointing. Far up in the sky, was what looked like a small little red glowing dot. Wow, whats that? A star?" Ed said all mizmurized by the red dot.  
  
"Stars don't came out in the daytime, Monobrow." Eddy said.  
  
"What is that?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Its a spell." Amber said serious like. "A powerful black magic spell that Sephiroth summoned a while ago."  
  
"I don't get it, what the heck is it?" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber took a deep breath and cleared her throut. "Early in the game, before I got trapped in side it, I was playing it. As I played through it, I found out about two kinds of magic, Black Materia and White Materia."  
  
"Mater-what?" The Eds all asked.  
  
Amber reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sack. She opened it up and she took out some small round gems, some green, some yellow, some blue, some light purple, and a few red ones. The Eds walked over to look at them. Eddy's eyes got all wide. "Oh man, these must be worth a jawbreaker factory!" He said with a little twich in his eye.  
  
Amber looked at him with a werid look. "Eddy! This is no time to think about money!" Double-D said.  
  
"These colored gems are what you used to do magic attacks." Amber explained.  
  
"COOL!" Ed said taking one of the gems and playing with it.  
  
"So, these is called Ma-ter-ia?" Double-D asked. Amber nodded her head "yes". "Now what were you saying before about Black and White Ma-ter- ia?" He asked.  
  
Amber looked up at the red light in the sky. "During the game, Sephiroth got his hands on Black Materia, which is one of the most powerful magic forces in the whole game. As the game's storyline goes, another one of the characters in the game, her name was Aeris, happened to have White Materia, which can defent aganist Black Materia. You all following so far?"  
  
The Eds nodded their heads "yes", even Ed, believe it or not!  
  
"Good, now listen, this parts importent." Amber said. "The character Aeris had the power to use the White Materia. She tryed to use it to summon Holy."  
  
"Holy?" Ed asked.  
  
"Holy is the magic you use when you use White Materia." Amber explained. "And it is the only thing that can stop Black Materia magic! Unfortunately, just before she summoned Holy, Sephiroth struke and killed her."  
  
All the Eds looked at each other in disbelieve and shock. "Oh man, thats terrable." Eddy said. "Want happened next?"  
  
Amber continued. "With poor Aeris dead, being the only person who could of summoned Holy, Sephiroth was able to use the Black Materia."  
  
"What happened? I mean, what does "Black Materia" do?" Eddy asked, starting to get scared.  
  
"Its summons the most destructive magic of all, Meteor."  
  
"Meaty orb?" Ed asked with a "duh" look on his face.  
  
"No Ed, she said "Meteor"." Double-D said. "But what does Meteor do?"  
  
Amber looked up at the sky again. "It hasn't done it yet. Its slowly coming."  
  
The Eds suddenly realized what the glowing red dot was in the sky. They all got a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Amber then finshed her explaintion. "Meteor is nearly half the size of the planet. Everyday, its gets closer. Sooner or later, it will destroy the planet."  
  
A silences fell through the air. The three Eds were all shock and stuned at what Amber just told them.  
  
"...................."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ed started screaming and running around in circles in a panic. Eddy stood infront of his not to bright friend, and stopped him in his tracks. "Calm down, Ed!" Eddy said.  
  
"Your friend is a bit different, isn't he?" Amber said to Double-D, sightly chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, Ed is one in a million." Double-D said.  
  
"Anyway, all in a nutshell, what I'm saying is we have to get to Sephiroth before Meteor hits." Amber said.  
  
"Wait a minutie," Eddy said. "If we beat this Sephiroth guy, whats gonna stop Meteor from coming?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot one thing." Amber said. "You see, at first, in the game, they make you think that Aeris wasn't able to summon Holy in time, but actually, she did. But something is blocking Holy from countering Meteor."  
  
"Blocking it? Ya mean something is keeping it, coming or something?" Eddy asked a bit confused.  
  
"Bingo!" Amber said, snapping her fingers. "And guess who is blocking it?"  
  
"Uhhh, could you repeat the question please?" Ed said.  
  
"I get it, its Sephiroth!" Double-D said.  
  
"Right!" Amber said. "Now that you all understand, I think we better get started with you guys."  
  
"Started? For what?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Getting you boys ready for Sephiroth, duh. Weren't you listen?" Amber said a bit sarcastic like. "But first things first. I have to pick up something, and I have to there to get it." She pointed the farm some yards away. The Eds all looked at each other. "Okay, whatever." Eddy said shrugging.  
  
~ A short walk later, the Eds and Amber arrived at the farm. The boys all were wondering what Amber had to "pick up" there.  
  
"Amber, is alright if I asked what we're doing here?" Double-D asked.  
  
"You'll see." She said heading inside the farmhouse. The boys waited outside.  
  
Suddenly, they heared a weird sound coming from behind a fence just a couple feet away.  
  
*kerw* *kerw*  
  
They all turned to see what was making it. There behind the fence, were huge yellow bird-like creatuers. They were the size of horses! They had large beaks and small blue eyes, and large talon feet.  
  
Eddy took one look at them and scowled. He didn't like any kind of birds, big or small. Ed, on the other hand......  
  
"What the heck are those?" Eddy said. Suddenly, Ed grabbed Eddy by the shoulders and started shaking him hard, with a HUGE smile on his face.  
  
"BIG CHICKENS!!!!! EDDY, THEIR GREAT BIG CHICKENS!!!!" Ed then dropped his little friend, ran towards the fence, and hopped over it. "I'M IN BIG CHICKEN HEAVEN, GUYS!!!!!" He yelled out and started chasing the big yellow birds, trying to pet one.  
  
"ED! YOU MANIAC, GET OUT OF THERE!" Eddy yelled.  
  
The comotiom caused Amber to run out to see what was going on. Following her, was a young boy. "What is going on out here!?" The young boy shouted. Amber noticed Ed in the pen, chasing the big birds. She ran over to Double-D and Eddy.  
  
"What is Ed doing in there!?" She asked the two boys.  
  
"Ed thinks those "things" are giganic chickens." Eddy explained.  
  
"Chickens???" Amber said confused.  
  
"Don't asked, its a long story." Eddy said.  
  
"Hey Tifa!" The young boy called out. He was talking to Amber. "Tell your crazy friend to get out of there! Hes spooking the chocobos!"  
  
Eddy and Double-D looked at one another confused. "TIFA???" They both said at the same time. Amber looked at them. "I'll explain later." She said. "But right now, lets get ED out of there before he causes anymore trouble!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................  
  
RogueStar: *HA HA HA HA!* Ed is chasing the chocobos! Tell me what you all think of that. I'll try to work on chapter 7 soon! Later! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After draging Ed out of the chocobo pen, Amber and the boys were now in the home of the owner of the farm.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bill." Amber said to the owner, an elderly man. "You see, uh, my friend here is, uh...really fond of chocobos."  
  
"Whats a cho-cho-bo?" Ed asked. Double-D and Eddy slapped their friend's mouth to make him shut up.  
  
"I don't know where you got these friends, Tifa..." The elderly man said to Amber. "But tell that one to stay away from the pen."  
  
"I will, don't worry about it." Amber said.  
  
The elderly man took a good look at the Eds. "By the way, Tifa, who are these young men? I haven't seen then around here before."  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot." Amber said. She pointed to Ed. "Bill, this is E, I mean uh, Cloud. Cloud Strife." She then pointed to Double-D. "This is Vincent Valentine." And then she pointed to Eddy. " And last, but not lest, Cid Highwind."  
  
"What the heck is she doing?" Eddy whispered to Double-D.  
  
Amber continued. "And once again, I'm sorry for what Cloud did."  
  
"Aw, its alright." Bill said. "Nice to meet you boys. So Tifa, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"I need to use Baby, Goldy, and Champ. Are they all okay to go on a little trip?" Amber asked.  
  
"Whats she talking about?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Of course, Tifa. Follow me." Bill said.  
  
~ The Eds, Amber, and Bill all headed to the big barn house. Eddy tapped Amber on the shoulder. "Hey Amber." He whispered. "Whats with the name changes?" Amber made the "shhh" noise. "Not now, I'll tell you later."  
  
As they walked into the barn, the first thing they all heard were the sound of chocobos scwaking in stalls.  
  
"MORE BIG CHICKENS!" Ed shouted. But before the bit lump could cause any more trouble, Double-D and Eddy held him back.  
  
"Hey! Keep your maniac friend in check!" A young boy shouted from one of the stalls.  
  
"Now Billy..." Bill said. "Be nice, These are Tifa's friends, and its under control."  
  
The boy came out of the stall, leading a blue chocobo by a rane. "Sorry Granpa." He said.  
  
The Eds looked at the blue chocobo that Billy lead out. All the ones outside were yellow. The boys just got more confused.  
  
"Billy..." Bill said. "Tifa needs Goldy, Baby, and Champ. Chould you prep them for her?"  
  
"No problem, Granpa." The young boy said. "I just have to feed Aoi's daily dose of Mimett greens, and then I'll get right on it." He patted the blue chocobo on the beak. It happyly cooed.  
  
"All right." Bill said. He turned to Amber. "Well, Billy will take care of that for ya, Tifa. I'll see you later." He headed out the barn. "Have a safe trip, where ever your going." He said.  
  
"Thanks Bill." Amber said.  
  
When Bill was out of sight, Eddy stepped up. "Alright, Amber! Whats going on here? Whats with "Tifa", and what the heck are these "cho- chobo things?"  
  
Amber quickly "shhhh" at Eddy. "I'm sorry, I should have told you all earlier." She said in a whisper tone. " I represent a character called Tifa Lockheart, and in a nut shell, its better to call yourself by your character name then by your real name to the other people in the game. Understand?"  
  
"I think so." Double-D said.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Eddy said scraching his head.  
  
Ed didn't say anything. He wasn't even lisiening. The group turned to see him petting a green chocobo in one of the stalls. He had a big happy-go- lucky grin on his face.  
  
"Ed! What did we tell you before?" Double-D said.  
  
"But I love the big chickens, Double-D." Ed said with a wimper.  
  
"Hold on, Double-D." Amber said. "It looks like Ed is doing just fine with them now." She walked over and joined Ed in petting the big green bird.  
  
"Whats the deal with these huge "birds" anyway?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I'll be happy to explain that." Amber said. "These "big birds" as you call them, are called chocobos. Their sort of like the game's version of horses. Their used for traveling, and even racing."  
  
"Ya mean you ride these things?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Thats right." Amber said. "And in my mind, their faster then horses."  
  
"Thats fascinating!" Double-D said.  
  
"OH! Can I ride the big chicken?! Please!? PLEASE!?" Ed asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Just wait a sec, Ed. We be riding them soon." Amber said.  
  
Ed could hardly hold in his excitment. Eddy wasn't too thilled about it. He scowled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Double-D was now petting one of the chocobos. He didn't have a problem with.  
  
"By the way, Amber..." Double-D said. "Just where are we going to ride these "cho-co-bos" to?"  
  
Before Amber could answer his question, the young boy, Billy, came walking up to them with three ropes with three chocobos attached to them. "Here ya go, Tifa. Their all ready to go." Billy said handing the chocobos to Amber.  
  
"Thanks, Billy." Amber said patting one of the big birds on the head.  
  
The Eds all took a good look at the chocobos Amber had. They all had the same amazed look on their faces. The chocobos's feathers were literally sparkling in the sunlight that was shining through the barn windows. Their coloring was almost...gold like.  
  
Amber turned and looked at the Eds. She looked at them oddly before smiling and saying, "Pretty, arn't they?"  
  
".....Yeah...." The boys all said at the same time.  
  
Amber headed out the barn with the gold colored chocobos in hand. "Well, don't just stand there, lets go." She said to the Eds.  
  
~ Once they were all outside, Amber and the Eds were almost ready to take "the little trip" Amber was talking about before. Eddy still wasn't too happy about the whole thing, Double-D still didn't mind, and Ed, well, Ed could bearly wait any longer.  
  
"Alright." Amber said. "Heres the scoop. The place we're going to can only, and I mean ONLY, can be reached with one of these." She pointed to her gold chocobos. "These kind of chocobos are called gold chocobos, and ther the best kind you can breed."  
  
"Thats great." Eddy said a bit sarcasticly. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
Amber pointed to near a far off beach. "There." She said. "WAY over there."  
  
The Eds looked at Amber with a bit of a werid look, and then all looked at each other. They all shrugged.  
  
"Now, whos gonna ride who?" Amber asked herself as she looked at her chocobos. She then took a look at the Eds. After another moment of thought, she pointed to Eddy. "Eddy, you first." She said. Eddy gave her a look. "No way! Forget it!" He said crossing his arms, not moving. Amber scowled at him. Then a little smile came across her face. "Whats wrong, Eddy. You "CHICKEN"!" She said, flappy her elbows like a bird. Eddy's eye twiched a bit, and grit his teeth.  
  
"CHICKEN! BAKKAA BAKKAA!" Amber continued, hoping her little plan works. She then looked at Double-D and Ed and gave them a little wink. The two boys looked at one another and then realized what Amber was up to. Ed too started flapping his elbows.  
  
"MOOOOO! MOOOOOO! I'M A GREAT BIG CHICKEN!!! JUST LIKE EDDY!!!" Ed yelled out. Amber and Ed continued their little mocking at Eddy, hoping it will get him to ride one of the chocobos. At this point, Double-D couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Finally, Eddy couldn't take it any longer. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" He shouted, waving his fists. "I'LL RIDE THE STUPID BIRD!!!"  
  
Amber stopped the mocking, but Ed was still going. "MOO MOO MOO!!!" He said.  
  
Double-D walked over to his dim friend. "Alright, Ed, thats quite enough." He said stopping Ed.  
  
After Ed was finished, Amber took Eddy by the hand and lead him over to one of the chocobos. "Eddy, your going to be riding Baby here." She said.  
  
Eddy took a look at the big bird. It looked back at him with it's little blue eyes. He gave it a look.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, get on." Amber said.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't push me!" Eddy said.  
  
"I'LL HELP!" Ed said. He ran towards Eddy and "picked him up".  
  
"Ed! What are you doing!?" Eddy said sqrimming.  
  
"HELPING!" The big Ed said. He plopped Eddy on the chocobo. Eddy gave him a dirty look. "I'm gonna get you for this, Ed." Eddy said griting his teeth.  
  
"Your welcome!" Ed said, not getting what Eddy meant.  
  
Next was Double-D. Amber showed Double-D to the chocobo known as Goldy. "You don't have a problem with this, do you?" She asked him.  
  
"Not at all." Double-D said shaking his head.  
  
"Great, hop on." Amber said.  
  
Double-D scrambled up the chocobo, nearly falling a couple times before getting on. He petted the bird on it's head. It gave out a big "KREW!".  
  
"I think she likes you." Amber said.  
  
"Oh, its a female?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Yeah, and so is Baby." Amber said. She pointed to Champ. "And that one is a male."  
  
"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Ed shouted, all psyched up.  
  
"Alright, Ed." Amber said walking towards him. "Ed, you and I are going to ride Champ. Hes strong enough to hold two people. Go ahead, you get on first."  
  
With one hop, Ed got on the chocobo, with a HUGE smile on his face. He stroked the chocobo's soft golden feathers, which the chocobo liked. "Thats a good gold chicken, Ha Ha." Ed said. Amber smiled. She too got on the chocobo, behind Ed.  
  
Amber turned her head to look at the others. Double-D was ready to go. Eddy was ready too, he wasn't happy, but he was ready.  
  
"Alright, ready everybody?" She called out.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said flatly.  
  
"Ready!" Double-D said with thumbs up.  
  
"Me three!" Ed said with a big grin.  
  
"Okay, listen up!" Amber said. "All you guys have to do is hold on tight. I'll derect the chocobos. They only listen to my voice."  
  
She pointed to the drection like before. "All right! Champ! Goldy! Baby!" Lets go! That way!"  
  
Then like a bullet, all three of the chocobos instantly jetted towards the drection Amber pointed to.  
  
Ed: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GO BIG CHICKEN!  
  
Double-D: MY, THEY ARE FAST!  
  
Eddy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE BIRDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
RogueStar: I LOVE CHOCOBOS! ^.^ I really do.^-^ I enjoyed writing this one. And theres more on the way! Please R&R. Later! ^.~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A dust storm streeked across the plain as the Eds and their new friend, Amber jetted towards the beach on three of Amber's super fast gold chocobos. Ed is enjoying any minute of it, Double-D is having a good time too, but Eddy..........  
  
"Are we there yet! This stupid bird is giving me saddle sores!" Eddy shouted out.  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Eddy!" Amber shouted. "We just took off about five minutes ago, so just sit tight!"  
  
"Sit tight?!" Eddy yelled out. "How can I sit tight?! My butt is killing me!!!"  
  
"Come on, Eddy. Its not that bad." Double-D said.  
  
Suddenly, Ed, who was riding with Amber, spotted the beach up ahead. "BEACH! DEAD AHEAD!" He shouted out. Amber looked at the beach and grined. She turned her head to the other Eds. "Alright guys! Its time to show you all what a gold chocobo can REALLY do!" She shouted.  
  
"Whats she talking about?" Eddy thought to himself.  
  
Amber looked towards the beach again and took a deep breath and shouted out to her chocobos, "Alright! Baby! Goldy! Champ! Full speed ahead and don't stop!!!"  
  
Amber's chocobos immediately obeyed as they kicked up their speed and jetted straight for the beach. The Eds held on extra tight to the big birds. Double-D looked on and noticed something. He shouted to Amber, "Amber! If we don't stop, we'll run right into the water!" But Amber didn't seem to be paying attention to Double-D as they got closer and closer to the beach. He shouted out again, but she still didn't answer. He and Eddy both held on tight to the chocobos as they reached the beach, and the water.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Double-D and Eddy were still hanging on after they felt the water, but something wasn't quite right. It felt like the chocobos were still running! As they looked down at the ground, to their shock, the ground was now water! They looked back to see the beach far away from them. Both boys were at a lost of words. They looked at Amber and Ed. They both looked at the shocked boys, Amber smiling. She held up her hand and shouted, "STOP!" The chocobos all stopped running and all the Eds could not believe it. The chocobos were now STANDING on top of water!  
  
Amber maneuvered her chocobo so she could face Double-D and Eddy. "Well..." She said with a little grin,"...what do ya all think?"  
  
Ed, Double-D, and Eddy just plain did NOT know what to say.  
  
"This can't be real!" Eddy said in amazment. "This things can RUN and STAND on top of water?!"  
  
"How is this even possible??" Double-D asked.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Ed said. "Their MAGIC chickens, right Amber?"  
  
Amber giggled a little bit. "I guess you can say that. And their "chocobos", Ed." Amber then reached into her pocket and took out a compass. "Lets see here." She said. She pointed the compass towards a direction. "There." She said. "Okay, Baby, Goldy, and Champ, that way." The chocobo began running again, just as fast as before.  
  
~ Sometime later as the gang made their way across the ocean on the chocobos, Amber caught a glips of something in the distant. As they got closer, she realized what it was.  
  
"Alright! There it is! We're here!" She shouted. The Eds all looked at want Amber was talking about. Not too far off, was a HUGE island, covered in trees and other plants. The shape of the island was almost a volcano. It had steep walls that went all the way down to the ocean's water.  
  
"Thats the place you had to go?" Double-D said. "Why are we going there?"  
  
"Theres a treasure on that island!" Amber shouted.  
  
Amber words caught the attention Eddy's ears. "Treasure? As in money!?"  
  
"Well, actually......" Amber began.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" Eddy said getting all excited all of the sudden. "Come on you stupid overgrown chicken! Move it!" Eddy slapped Baby on the beak. Baby then turned her head and looked at Eddy with a "your gonna get it" look. She growled at him and suddenly bolted towards the island at a speed MUCH faster then before that almost made Eddy fall off. The others could hear Eddy screaming the whole way as he got to the island first.  
  
"Wow, what did Eddy do?" Ed asked.  
  
"I should have told Eddy that Baby HATES it went anyone slaps her on the beak." Amber said.  
  
~ When the others got to the island, they found Eddy, still on Baby, and a bit shaken by the sudden rush.  
  
"Are you okay, Eddy?" Ed asked.  
  
"I think so. I thought I felt my heart stop back there." Eddy said.  
  
"Never do that again." Amber said. "Baby hates her beak getting slapped."  
  
"Oh, NOW you tell me!" Eddy said.  
  
Amber gave him a look. "Whatever, come on, lets go."  
  
The boys looked up at the steep rock wall of the island.  
  
"Amber, how are we going to get up there?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Simple, the chocobos will take us." Amber explained. "Everyone hang on tight!"  
  
The Eds did want Amber said. Amber then signled the birds to climb the rock wall. The chocobos used their huge talon feet to dig into the rock as they made their way up the wall. When they reached the top, the view was amazing. Inside the volcano shaped island, was lush greenery covering the whole ground, and way on the other side, was the mouth of a gigantic cave covered in vines.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful!" Double-D said in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, way cool." Ed said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so weres the treasure?" Eddy said, sort of ruining the moment.  
  
Amber glaced at Eddy with a "look", then leaned over to Double-D and said, "Is he ALWAYS like that?"  
  
"Believe it or not, yes." Double-D answered.  
  
"Well, just so Eddy there doesn't have a heart attack..." Amber said. "...the treasure is inside that huge cave over there." She pointed to it.  
  
"Then lets go! Come on! We're burning daylight here!" Eddy snapped.  
  
Amber muffled "something" under her breath about Eddy (you could just imagine WHAT she said ^-^),and then called out, "Champ, Baby, and Goldy, move out!"  
  
~ Some short time later, the gang was right at the mouth of the vine covered cave.  
  
"Everyone off the chocobos." Amber said getting off Champ.  
  
"Ahhhh, why?" Ed wined.  
  
"Because chocobos don't like to go in caves." Amber explained.  
  
"Fine with me." Eddy said.  
  
"But we can't leave the chocobos here, can we?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Double-D." Amber said. "My chocobos are very well trained. They'll stay there untill we get back."  
  
"Well, in that case, lets find that treasure!" Eddy said, heading right for thr cave.  
  
The others all followed. Not long after walking in, they all saw what looked like a glowing red light coming from a large room in the cave. Eddy was standing at the opening of the room, staring at the glow. The others went up to him and saw what was the sorce of the light. In the room, was a huge glowing red stone that lit up the whole room.  
  
"Thats it!" Amber said, getting all excited.  
  
"What is it?!" All the Eds said at the same time.  
  
"The treasure!" Amber said running up to the glowing stone.  
  
"I thought you said there was going to be cash!!" Eddy said getting upset.  
  
"Eddy, she never said that!" Double-D said.  
  
Eddy just scowled and made his way to the stone. Double-D and Ed then did the same. Amber looked at the huge rock in wonder.  
  
"So...WHAT is it, anyway?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Its materia!" Amber answered.  
  
"Ya mean that rock is magic!?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Amber said. "And with all the storys I've heard about it, its very strong magic too! I've been looking for it for a while!"  
  
"Whats trick does it do?" Ed asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Ed." Amber said going closer to the stone. She took both of her hands and put them on the materia, and it began to glow even brighter.  
  
"Hey, whats she doing?" Eddy said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge red flash, and after the light faded, Amber stood there with the red materia in her hand, it was now the size of a golf ball, and it was still giving off a light red glow.  
  
"Woah, cool!" Ed said. "How did'cha do that?"  
  
Amber turned to face Ed. "In the game, if you find a large amount of materia like this, all you have to do is touch it, and it will shrink down small enough so you can use it."  
  
"Amazing!" Double-D said.  
  
"So, what does that little rock do anyway?" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber looked at the new materia in her hand, and then looked at the Eds. "Tell ya all what..." She began. "...How about when we all get back to the chocobo farm, I'll tell ya how to use magic."  
  
"Alright! We're going get to call fire from the sky!" Ed said jumping up and down. Eddy and Double-D looked at each other with a bit of a worried look.  
  
~ The gang went out of the cave, got back on the chocobos and headed off. They soon got the rock wall, got over that, and were off on the ocean once again. Like before, Ed and Amber both rode on Champ, and Double-D got Goldy, and Eddy got Baby.  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that these "chocobos" and run on water." Double-D said hanging on tight to Goldy.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great!" Ed called out.  
  
"I just wanna get back." Eddy said with a grumble.  
  
Everything was going smoothy, but then, Champ started acting funny. He slowed down and stopped. And then, the other chocobos did the same. They all started smelling the air.  
  
"Hey, wants wrong, boy?" Amber asked Champ. The water suddenly began to get choppy and waves were forming. The Eds and Amber held on tight as the chocobos began to get frighten, not by the sudden weather change, but it looked like something else.  
  
Eddy struggled to stay on Baby. "Amber! What the heck is going on here!?" He called out.  
  
The chocobo then started to scwak loudly. Amber then knew what was going on. "The chocobos.....they sence that something is coming! Something BIG!!"  
  
"Ho....how big!?" Double-D said getting really scared.  
  
"REALLY big!!" Amber shouted out.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a blood curding rour coming from behind them. The Eds and Amber all looked back to see a HUGE black creature coming right for them! It was hovering above the water, making the waves. It was like a dragon, but it looked more like a robot.  
  
"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT!!!???" Double-D shouted.  
  
Amber had a really scared look on her face. Ed, who was scared too, looked at her and asked, "Amber, whats is it?!"  
  
Amber shallowed hard, then shouted out, "Its WEAPON!!!"  
  
"WHO???" All the Eds called out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................  
  
RogueStar: PLEASE don't hate me 'cause I stopped it here. Its going get good, so stay tuned for chapter nine, coming soon. Later! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

RogueStar here! I'm back!!!!! Our computer is up and running again! So here's the next chapter of Final Fantasy Eds!!! Enjoy!  
  
Note:There MIGHT be some spelling boo-boos. -_-  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Its ULTIMATE WEAPON!!!" Amber screamed out.  
  
"Uh, is that a really bad thing?" Ed asked in a "duh" tone of voice.  
  
"OF COURSE IT IS ED!!!" Eddy shouted to his not to bright friend.  
  
The huge black winged monster was coming towards the gang at lightning fast speed. The chocobos were beginning to get spooked at the sudden change in the water current. Amber and the Eds cluched to their big birds as they tryed not to get thrown off of them.  
  
Double-D looked back at the incoming beast. "AMBER! ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US! WHAT DO WE DO!?!?"  
  
Amber saw the monster coming and thought as quick as she could. "ALL CHOCOBOS!! RUN FOR IT!!!!!!" She shouted out.  
  
The chocobos instantly listened to their owner, and just took off, with WEAPON following close behind.  
  
A heart pounding chase suddenly was started as the gang was now running for all their lives from the fearsome beast. Then at one point, Ed looked back and his face turned white with fear. WEAPON was getting closer and closer. The other two Eds looked back and reacted the same way.  
  
"AMBER! WE'RE NOT LOSING IT!!!!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Ultimate WEAPON let out a ear peircing roar that caused Eddy's chocobo, Baby, to freeze with fear. Eddy then paniced as he tryed to snap the bird out of it. The others noticed Eddy having trouble, Amber signaled Champ and Goldy to turn around.  
  
"Come on you stupid bird! MOVE IT!!!" Eddy yelled at Baby. Finally, as a last resored, Eddy slapped her on the beak. Baby shooked her head, and in a in a mix of confusion and panic, took off towards the others, causing Eddy to fall off and into the choppy water. He splashed around, trying to keep above the waves. Meanwhile, as Baby was coming towards Amber and Ed, Amber stopped the scared young chocobo by grabing her by her tail feathers. She quickly stroked her on the head to calm her down.  
  
"Hey! A little help here! NOW!" Eddy called out from the water. Double-D quickly reached out his hand and pulled Eddy out of the ocean and on to Goldy.  
  
Then without saying a word, Amber let go of Baby, and let her take off. As she did, the other chocobos followed her. The chase immediately remused, and WEAPON was still closing in on them.  
  
Eddy, who was now soaked, yelled out to Amber saying, "Amber! Why don't you just blast that thing away with your magic fireball things!?"  
  
"I don't think that will work!" Amber yelled back. "That thing is Ultimate WEAPON, a boss like monster of the game, and ya need more then one person who came use magic in order to beat it. If we try to fight it right now, it will kill us for sure!"  
  
"Oh, so THATS why we're running away." Ed said.  
  
"SHUT UP ED!" Eddy shouted.  
  
Amber could feel her cold sweat running off her face. Although she didn't show it, she was scared out of her mind, but she didn't what the Eds to know about it. She never had a run in with Ultimate WEAPON before! After gathering enough courage, she looked back at the monster, and thought as quick as she could to come up with a plan. The fear was getting to her.  
  
"Amber! Snap out of it!" Double-D shouted out. "You know this game better then us. If you have a plan that you think will work, then do it, we trust you!"  
  
"We do?" Eddy said to Double-D. Double-D made a quick "shhh" sound to Eddy.  
  
Amber looked at Double-D and then Ed, which you can tell by the look on his face, that he aggred with his smart friend. She then looked back at the beast.  
  
Amber made a cluched fist and smirked. "Alright then!" She said as bravely as she could. "I do have an plan!"  
  
"Then lets hear it!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"If we can't beat WEAPON, or run away from him..." Amber said. "...then I'll use my magic to slow him down so we can get away!"  
  
Eddy looked back then shouted out, "THEN DO IT!!!" WEAPON was now right on their tails!  
  
Without another moment to lose, Amber turned around on Champ to face the monster, and stretched out her arms. Once again, the green glowing ring appeared below her as she shouted out, "BOLT 3!!!". Multiple bolts of lightning shot from the sky and struck Ultimate WEAPON dead on, but it didn't seem to work. It wasn't slowing down!  
  
"Do it again!!!" Ed shouted.  
  
"Alright, I'll try a different spell!" Amber said.  
  
Amber repeated the same pose as before, but this time she shouted, "ICE 3!!!". As she did, out of nowhere, dozen of ice spikes shot out and struck WEAPON. They then frozed around it in a huge sphere of ice. WEAPON slowed down, then stopped moving all together, still hovering above the water.  
  
"ALRIGHT AMBER!!!" Ed yelled out and gave her one of his big lump bear hugs.  
  
"Well done!" Double-D said.  
  
"Not bad!" Eddy said. "Now lets get out of here!"  
  
But just as he said that, they all heard a sort of a loud cracking sound coming from behind them. The whole gang slowly looked back, horrified to see Ultimate WEAPON brust out of it's ice prison and letting out a blood curdling roar. It glared at them with glowing blood red eyes. It was angry.  
  
The chase suddenly remused. The red glow of WEAPON's eyes was a sure sign that it was NOT going to give the chase now!  
  
"This is crazy!" Eddy shouted out. "What is that thing, immortal!?"  
  
"WE ARE SO DOOMED!!!" Ed screamed out in a panic.  
  
"NO WE"E NOT!" Amber shouted. "Theres one other spell that I still haven't tried, and I should have done it in the first place."  
  
"Whats that?" All the Eds asked.  
  
"A summon spell!" Amber answered.  
  
"A what spell?" Eddy said.  
  
Without saying another word, Amber once again glared at the devilish dragon like beast, and perpared to perform one last "magic trick". The Eds were rather amazed at Amber's bravery. Amber closed her eyes and began to really constraint. The glowing green ring appeared under her once again, but then, strange round colored symbols appeared out of nowhere around her. The Eds looked at them in aw as if they were fireworks. Amber then shot open her eyes and shouted out the words, "I summon you! Come forth! LEVIATION!"  
  
Just as she said those words, a blinding blue-green light shot up from the water between the gang and WEAPON. WEAPON stopped at the sight of it. The light then formed into a snake like monster with fins all over it's body.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! ANOTHER ONE!!!" Ed shouted.  
  
"Amber, did you do that?" Double-D asked in amazement.  
  
For a moment, Leviation and Ultimate WEAPON stared each other down. Then like a flash, the two dove at one another and started fighting.  
  
"Leviation will keep WEAPON busy so we can get the heck out of here!" Amber called out at the Eds.  
  
"Uh, sounds good to me!" Eddy said, a bit shocked at what Amber can do with her magic.  
  
"I agree with you!" Double-D said.  
  
"............Pudding please!" Ed said. (Thats Ed^-^)  
  
Amber called out a command to her chocobos, and they all jetted off.  
  
~ A short time later, Amber and the Eds are lying all flat on thier backs on the beach, exhausted and freaked out by the WHOLE thing. Thier chocobos too were resting nearby.  
  
"That....was TOO close." Amber said tiredly.  
  
"I am NOT going on the water again!" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Eddy on this one." Double-D said.  
  
Amber stood up and dusted off the sand. "I hate to tell you this, but its hard to avoid any kind of monster in the game, big or small."  
  
Eddy quickly sat up. "In that case, teach us some of that magic!"  
  
"Eddy! That was rude!" Double-D said.  
  
Amber gave Eddy a look and a eye twich. "Alright, I'll teach you all magic"  
  
"OH GOODY GOODY!" Ed said jumping off the ground. "Fireballs, here I come!"  
  
"Ed, enough with the fireballs, your scaring us." Eddy said.  
  
As the two Eds were talking, Amber pulled out three small metal "things" from her pocket.  
  
"Hey." She said. Ed, Double-D, and Eddy all looked at Amber. "Catch." She tossed the metal things to them. Eddy and Double-D caught it, and Ed dropped it, and then picked it up. They looked at them a bit confushed. They looked like bracelets with small round slots in them.  
  
"Put those on." Amber said.  
  
"I'm NOT wearing this girly looking thing!" Eddy said.  
  
"Ooooo, shiny." Ed said playing with it.  
  
"Your going to have to." Amber said. "Those metal things are a kind of armor you put on your wirst, not only to raise your defence, you also use it to hold materia so you can use magic. Take a look at my gloves." She then points to her fist. The Eds didn't noitced it before, but Amber's glove had colorful materia in them. "My gloves are not my defence item though, thier my weapon. You can do the same thing with weapons."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Eddy said interupting.  
  
"What!?" Amber shouted. (Amber doesn't like Eddy^-^)  
  
"You said something about weapons earlier, remember?" He said.  
  
"WEAPON?!! AHHHHHHHHHH WEAPON!!!!!!!!" Ed shouted and started running around screaming.  
  
"No Ed, not THAT WEAPON!" Double-D said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Alright, to answer our question..." Amber said. "...yes, I did say something about weapons. You guys are all going to get weapons, as soon as we find a town that sells them. Lets get back to the magic as soon as Ed is calmed down."  
  
~ It took a good fifteen minutes for the big lump to chill out over a little misunderstanding. Amber sat on the ground and took out all of her materia and placed them on the ground in a bunch. The Eds all ploped themself down infront of Amber's magic gems.  
  
"Okay, it's really rather simple on how you use materia." Amber said.  
  
"Then why didn't you just show us before?" Eddy said sarcasicly.  
  
Amber gave Eddy a scowled look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said.  
  
"FIREBALLS! ICE SPIKES! THUNDER BOLTS!" Ed shouted with a big smile on his face and a'clapping his hands.  
  
"Please Ed, enough." Double-D said.  
  
"Alright, you all have that armor on?" Amber asked.  
  
All the Eds held up thier wists.  
  
"Great!" She said. "To start things off, There are five kinds of materia: Green, Blue, Yellow, Red, and Light Purple. Each one can do different kinds of magic. For instant, green materia is what I used for the fire, lce, and lightning attacks. And red materia is what I used for that summoning move earlier."  
  
"That was COOL!" Ed said.  
  
"Quiet Ed, please." Double-D said. "Please continue Amber."  
  
"I think the first kind of materia you all should try..." Amber said reaching for three green matreias, "...are these."  
  
"GIVE ME! GIVE ME!" Ed said.  
  
Amber handed each of the Eds a green materia. "Now, before you put them in your armor..." She said. "...theres one more thing to know."  
  
"And that is?" Eddy asked.  
  
"The materia I just gave all of you uses just one kind of magic each. One uses just ice magic, other just uses fire magic, and the other just uses lightning magic."  
  
"Then, how can you tell which one is which?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Yeah, there all green." Eddy said.  
  
"You sense it." Amber said.  
  
"SENSE IT?" Double-D said.  
  
"Ya mean like, psychic or something?" Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah, sort of." Amber said. "Like this." She took another green matreia from the bunch and held it with both of her hands and closed her eyes. It began to give off a light green glow. After a moment, the glow slowly faded away and Amber opened her eyes.  
  
"This one is Earth materia." She said.  
  
"Amazing!" Double-D said.  
  
"How you all try." Amber said.  
  
"Uh, how do you do it again?" Eddy asked.  
  
"You hold the materia with both hand, and then constraint on it as hard as you can." Amber explained.  
  
"I guess that leaves Ed out." Eddy said.  
  
"EDDY!" Double-D said. "I'm sure Ed can do it."  
  
The two Eds both held the colored orbs with both hands. Ed, however, was playing with his by balacing it on his flat head.  
  
"ED!" Eddy and Double-D shouted.  
  
Ed took the gem off his head and held it with both hands.  
  
"Now, REALLY constraint on it." Amber said.  
  
The boys all closed there eyes and did what she said. One minute passed. Then two. Believe or not, it looked like Eddy was having the most trouble at it. He grit his teeth and tried again. Ed LOOKED like he wasn't having any trouble. You can never tell with Ed. Then finally, after about a good four minute or so, one of the materias started to glow. Its was Double-D's. (Who saw that coming? ^.^) Eddy opened one eye at his friend.  
  
"Oh, sure! You get to get yours to glow first!" Eddy said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ed's materia began to glow! He shot open his eyes and a big grin came across his face.  
  
"MY'S FIRE! MY'S FIRE!" Ed said jumping around.  
  
"Good job Ed!" Double-D said.  
  
Eddy's jaw dropped. Then with extra determation, he he tried to sense his one more time. He was trying so hard, a vein was popping out of his head.  
  
"Eddy, try to clear all your thoughts. That might help." Amber said.  
  
"Well, that explains way Ed could do it." Eddy said under his breath.  
  
Amber turned to Double-D. "By the way, do you know what yours was?" She asked.  
  
Double-D looked down at the green gem in his hand. "I believe..I got...ice, right?"  
  
"Right! Very good." Amber said.  
  
"And you give Ed fire?" Double-D asked in a bit of a worried tone.  
  
"Give your friend a chance, I'm sure he'll okay with it." She said. "It doesn't take too long to get used to magic."  
  
"COME ON YOU STUIPD BALL!!!!!!!" Eddy shouted. Suddenly, the gem began to glow in in Eddy's hands. Eddy looked at it in disbelief. "Hey, I did it." He said.  
  
"Well, it's about time. " Amber said. "Can you tell me what it is?"  
  
"Uh.........lightning?" He said.  
  
"Right." She said.  
  
"Can we play with them now?" Ed asked. Ed meant "play" as in magic.  
  
"You don't "play" with them, Ed." Double-D said. "We should only use them if we really need to, right Amber?"  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." Amber said. "Now, take the materia and put them in your wist armor."  
  
The three Eds all put the thier gems in one of the slots. They all fited in like a glove.  
  
"Okay..." Amber said. "...now the next step is........"  
  
But before Amber could finish, a familar sound filled the air.  
  
*KERW!* KERW!* *KERW!*  
  
"That sounded like the chickens!" Ed said.  
  
"There CHOCOBOS Ed!" Amber shouted. "And it sound like my are in trouble!"  
  
The gang all looked around, but the big birds were nowhere in sight. But they could still hear them. They all started running towards the noise. It was coming from just outside the beach. When they got there, Amber's chocobos were fighting off a swarm of big green bug looking things!  
  
"What are those things?!" Double-D asked.  
  
"Headhunters!" Amber answered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........................  
  
RogueStar: Wow! THIS one was a bit long! I guess when you haven't typed for a while, you go all out! Like always, tell me what you all think, and I'll be back soon, promise! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Amber's chocobos ran around franticly as the headhunters attacked them at their talons underneath. There were dozens of them, and they were more coming from all sides!  
  
"HEY YOU ROTTEN BUGS!" Amber shouted out. She then started running towards the swam attack. "GET AWAY FROM MY CHOCOBOS!" She began to fight off the devilish bugs away from her golden chocobos, kicking and punching them. The Eds just stood where them were, not sure what to do!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!! AN INVITE!!?" Amber shouted at them, kicking an headhunter off poor scared Baby. More then started to come in. "COME ON! IF THEY GET TOO CLOSE TO THEM, THEY'LL EAT THEM ALIVE!!"  
  
"EAT THEM?!" Double-D said nervosly.  
  
"But if those things can eat something as big as those birds, they can eat us too!" Eddy said scared.  
  
Ed stood there for a second before Amber's words really soaked in. ".........EAT THE CHICKENS!!!!!???"  
  
Ed suddenly had a rush of bravery, and ran to Amber to help her. Eddy and Double-D were a bit taken back by that. Ed started to protect the "chickens" from the big bugs.  
  
"Come on guys!" Ed called out. "Amber and the chickens need help!"  
  
Ed's words sort of shook the fear out of the two remaning Eds, and they too headed for the battle.  
  
Right off the start, two headhunters jumped on Eddy's back, but he immediately wipped them off. Double-D at lest tried to stomp on them and swat them away from the chocobos. Ed, on the other, was doing a REALLY good job. He was picking up two or three at a time, a throwing them a good ten feet away! But more just kept coming!  
  
"Thier just not stopping!" Eddy said still fighting.  
  
"That tears it!!" Amber yelled, pulling more attacking headhunters off her. She casted a Ice3 spell on them, and them immediately frozed up, and then shattered into a millon ice crystals. Two more then were coming from behind, but Amber heard them, spun around, and casted Fire3, and burned them to a blacken crisp.  
  
"Jeez, Amber's on fire!" Eddy said in amazement.  
  
"No Eddy, only the bugs are." Ed said.  
  
"Shut up, Ed." Eddy said.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!" Double-D had a headhunter on his back! He couldn't get it off, because it was cligging to his long red cape.  
  
"Double-D!" Eddy and Ed shouted out. Amber noticed too.  
  
"Hang on Double-D!" Amber shouted, running to the scared to death boy. But just then, an another swam blocked her way and began to attack her. She now couldn't reach Double-D. Suddenly, to make things even worse, five more devilish bugs jumped on poor Double-D, tackling him to the ground. They now had him pinned!  
  
"NO! Their all targeting Double-D!" Amber shouted. She tried to reach him, but the headhunters wouldn't let her!  
  
"AMBER!! DO SOMETHING!!" Eddy yelled.  
  
Just then, Ed started running towards thier fallen friend. "I'm coming Double-D!!" Like Amber, abunch of headhunters tried to stop him, but Ed just kicked and punched them out of the way, but it did not look like he was going to get there in time!  
  
It all looked like a grim moment. Amber and Eddy couldn't reach Double-D, and Ed didn't looked like he was going to make it in time. But then, something snapped in the big Ed. The sudden surge of everything happening all at once was having an effect on him. He started to run even faster, grit his teeth, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM DOUBLE-D RIGHT NOW!!!!" The suddenly changed Ed rosed his right arm high in the air, and a very familer glowing green ring appered under his running feet! Amber's and Eddy's jaw dropped.  
  
"FIRE!!!" Just as he shouted those words, the attacking headhunters on Double-D combusted into flames, and fell to the ground, dead. And amazingly, the scared Double-D wasn't even touched by the fire spell. He just had some cuts on his face from defenting himself from the evil bugs. Then, because of Ed's sudden brust of power, the rest of the swam immediately high tailed it out of there.  
  
After all that, the gang all tried to soak in want just happened. Amber, Eddy, and a still shocked Double-D, all turned and looked at Ed. Suddenly, the big Ed started to wobble, and had a dazed looked on his face. "Soups......on....." Ed said rather deliriously, before colapsing to the ground.  
  
"ED!" Eddy shouted and ran up to him. When he got there, it looked like Ed was sleeping, with drool dripping out of his mouth. "Hey Ed! Snap out of it, will ya!" Eddy said, sightly shaking him.  
  
"Don't worry Eddy, he'll be fine." Amber said, walking up to them, with Double-D following behind.  
  
"Uh.....what just happened?" Double-D asked, at a tolal lose of words.  
  
"Ed used magic, thats what happened." Amber said.  
  
"But how?" Double-D said. "You were not able to get to that part yet."  
  
Just then, Ed slowly started to come out of it. He sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around, and then at the gang. "Hey guys!" He said with a little wave.  
  
"Ed! How do you do it?!" Eddy suddenly asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, do what?" He asked back.  
  
"Magic, dummy!" Eddy said.  
  
Ed looked at Eddy with a confused look. "Eddy, did you get hit on the head?"  
  
Eddy grit his teeth and growled. "Do you have rocks in yours!?"  
  
"I don't know, I never checked." The dim wit Ed reponsed.  
  
Double-D then gave it a try. "Ed, don't you remember what you did?" He asked.  
  
Ed put his finger on his lower lip and LOOKED like he was thinking. ".........No, the bell is broken guys."  
  
Eddy slapped his forehead, and held back slapping Ed. Amber then came up, and began to explain once again.  
  
"I know why Ed could do it." She began. "Ed was so determaned to help Double-D, that he was actually able to unlock the power of the materia that he used for that fire attack. But, he doesn't remember it because those who are just starting to use magic, MAY have a side effect to it. And one of those side effects is slight memory loss. And also, a suddenly loss of energy."  
  
"But will he be alright?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Yes, I told you that." Amber said. "The more you use materia, the less chances you get the after effects."  
  
"Just now many rules are there to this magic thing!?" Eddy said.  
  
Ed stared off into space. "I did a magic trick?....................COOL!!!"  
  
"Well...." Double-D said. ".....want do we do now, Amber?"  
  
But Amber didn't look like she was listening. She was looking at the landscape of the land they were on.  
  
"What is it, Amber?" Ed asked.  
  
The Eds then thought they heard a little "uh oh" from Amber. She turned around, and looked like she had a little blush of embrassment on his face. "Uh....I'm afraid we have a problem." She said with a little nervous laugh in her voice.  
  
"Want do ya mean "problem"?" Eddy said.  
  
Amber blushed even more. "Well....I guess when we were getting chased by WEAPON earlier, the chocobos took a wrong turn, and...we are no where NEAR the chocobo farm!"  
  
Eddy looked shocked, and then he cleched his fist. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE'RE LOST!!??"  
  
"Eddy, clam down!" Double-D said, staying cool and clam at the situation.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Ed asked with a little worried look.  
  
"No, we're not LOST. I know where we are." Amber said. "It's just that...at our current location, the farm is about....." She started adding numbers in her head. ".....(..carring the two...)...About a good two or three hundred miles away."  
  
"WHAT??!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Oh dear, then what are we going to do?" Double-D asked.  
  
"TAKE THE CHICKENS!!!" Ed suggested loudly.  
  
"I don't know if that will work Ed. Look." Amber said pointing to the chocobos. They were all resting on the ground, and Baby was asleep between Champ and Goldy. "The chocobos are all wipped out after all they have been through today. They wouldn't make the trip back."  
  
"Oh, thats just great!" Eddy said. "The one time the cho-cho whatevers can be useful, and their taking their naps!"  
  
"Eddy, the chocobos have been a big help to us all day." Double-D said.  
  
"Whatever." Eddy said with a scowl.  
  
"Then may I make a suggestion?" Double-D asked Amber.  
  
"Like what?" She said.  
  
"Since we can't go anywhere right now, could you show Eddy and I now to cast magic, since we didn't have a chance to do it before?" He said.  
  
"Well, there's really nothing to it." Amber said. "All you really have to do is what Ed did earlier;focus on the target hard, and then it well just "click". Ed was able to do it 'cuz it was a "forced refelx", he couldn't help it."  
  
"I see." Double-D said.  
  
"Hey guys, the sun is going down." Ed said pointing to the sky.  
  
The whole gang looked up at the resting sun, it made the sky an beautiful orangish-red. Ed then turned and looked at the sky the opposite way, and saw that one part of it was all lit up red. It was the thing called "Meteor" that Amber talked about earlier. In the day time, you had to sqit your eyes to see it, but at night, it lit up the sky like a time frozen firework. The others then started to stare at it. Amber was more in to it then the boys, because unknown to them, Meteor was closer then before. Amber could tell as she really looked at it. She then wondered if she should tell them, but she was afraid that if she did, they would be too freaked or too scared to continue to trying to beat the game. She slowly lowered her hand, and started to think to herself.  
  
'I can't think of what could happen if Meteor got too close. I HAVE to stay strong, for them, or we'll never get out of here alive!'  
  
She then felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She spun around to see Ed staring at her with a confused look. "What is wrong Amber?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like you were in your own little world for a minute there." Eddy said with crossed arms.  
  
"You would know what that's like, right Eddy?" Double-D said.  
  
Eddy grited his teeth at him. "WATCH IT!"  
  
Amber looked at them, and started to chuckle a little. "What!?" Eddy said turning and looking at her.  
  
"It's nothing." Amber said. "Look, it really getting late. I know a small town thats near here that will take us in for the night, and if I remember right, they have a weapon shop there too! So what do you say we go there, get you guys some fine weapons, and rest of the night?"  
  
"Weapons?" Double-D said nervously.  
  
"Thats sounds great." Eddy said. "I'm am wipped out."  
  
"But, what about the chickens?" Ed said in a bit of a sad tone.  
  
The chocobos were now all fast asleep. Amber thought for a moment. "It wouldn't be nice to wake them." She walked over to the slumping big birds, and slowly put her hands together, and quietly wispered out, "Barrier!". The glowing ring appeared under her, and then suddenly, a light flashed around the still sleeping chocobos. The Eds all looked with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Hey, what did you do?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I put a magic barrier around them. That way, we can just leave them here, and we wouldn't have to worry about them untill tomorrow. They'll stay right there." Amber said.  
  
"Thats so cool!" Ed said.  
  
"So, we'll walk?" Double-D said.  
  
"It's not a long walk to the town at all." Amber said. "Come on."  
  
And so, they all headed out.  
  
~ A short walk later, they all came to the foot of a forest.  
  
"The town is just beyond these trees." Amber announced.  
  
"Hey, what's this town called anyway?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Mideel." Amber answered.  
  
The gang entered the forest, and not too long after that, came to a walkway leading to an entrance to the town Amber talked about. Up ahead, the Eds could see a strange glow coming from the inside of the town. When they all got to it, the boys were taken back by what they saw. The town looked like it was hit by a typoon! But there were people living there, talking and working shops, like any other normal town! And to top all the weridness off, the strange glowing was coming from a huge "green" lake smak dab in the center of it all!  
  
"On my, want happened here!?" Double-D asked.  
  
"It looked like a bomb in these place." Eddy said.  
  
"CHECK OUT THAT POOL!" Ed said, pointing that the glowing lake.  
  
Amber looked a the big Ed. "Don't get any ideas Ed, it's not a pool."  
  
"Is it a tub?" The dim wit Ed asked.  
  
"No, it's not that nether." She said. "Thats not important right now. What is though, is going to the weapon shop, and getting you boys some weapons! Follow me, oh, and don't forget, use your character names."  
  
The group all went into the very unusal town. All the town folk started to look and stare at them oddly. They then came to a bridge that was conneted to a small area of the town. When they got to the other side, they were greeted by two people. One looked like a docter, and the other was dress as a nurse.  
  
"Tifa! Good to see you again!" The docter said, shaking Amber's hand. He then looked at the Eds. "And who might these young boys be?"  
  
The Eds all thought for a quick moment before speaking.  
  
"My name is Cloud, and don't you forget it!" Ed said, trying to sound convicing.  
  
"My name is Vincent." Double-D said nice and clearly.  
  
Eddy didn't said anything at first. "Vincent" elbowed him, and he flatly introduced himself.  
  
"Cid."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all." The nurse said poiltely. "Welcome to Mideel. Want brings you here today Tifa?"  
  
"Tifa" cleared her throut. "We were wondering if we could stay here for the night. We had a REALLY long day, and also, is the weapon keeper here today? My friends here need some good strong weapons."  
  
Of course you can stay here!" The docter said. "We'll make up some beds for you all. And as for the weapon keeper, she's off in another town, but we'll still sell you some weapons."  
  
"Oh man, thank you so much." Amber said.  
  
"Come this way." The nurse said. Amber, Ed, and Eddy all followed her to a small stand that was only about ten feet away from them where the weapons were sold. Double-D however, stayed with the docter to asked him something.  
  
"I was just wondering..." He began. "Want happened to this town anyway?"  
  
"You don't know?" The docter asked. "I see, Tifa didn't tell you. Well, to make a long story short, Mideel was once a beautful town in the middle of the forest. We were prosperise, and lived our lives like any other small quiet little town. Thats is, untill "it" appeared."  
  
"It"?" Double-D said.  
  
"The terrifying monster known as WEAPON. It showed up one day, and tried to destroy our home. But, thats when a brave band of people showed up, and drived that demon away. We all thought we are saved. But then, the unthinkable happened. This town was build on top of a underground river that is conneted to the Lifestream. They said that when WEAPON suddenly appeared, it's very presants caused the Lifestream to kick up right under our feet, and thats what happened. The stream brusted out of the ground, and swallowed up Mideel. Thankfuly, all of us got out before it was too late. And we've been trying to rebuild our lives ever since."  
  
"Thats terrable, but may I ask one thing? Wants a "Lifestream"?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Why, that of course." The docter pointed to the glowing green lake. Double-D was still wondering what that thing was, but he knew that Amber knew. 'I'll asked her.' He thought to himself.  
  
He thanked the docter for the story, and went over to the others. Ed and Eddy were looking at the weapon that they had, and Amber was talking to the nurse about buying some.  
  
There were a wide rang of weapons to choose from. Fighting gloves, like the ones Amber used, swords, and even some things that you wouldn't think could be used for weapons.  
  
"Thank you, and have a nice day." The nurse said.  
  
"No, thank you!" Amber said back. "Hey guys! Come and get it!"  
  
All the Eds came up to Amber, she held all thier weapons in her hand.  
  
"This is for you..." She said, handing Ed his weapon.  
  
"And for you...." Handing Eddy his.  
  
"...And you." Handed Double-D his weapon.  
  
The second Double-D was headed his however, he immediately yelp, and dropped it on the ground, and his face went all flussed. Eddy looked at him with a confushed looked. "Whats with you?" He asked. Double-D nervously pointed down at his weapon. It was a pistol.  
  
"A GUN!!?" Eddy shouted out. "YOU GET A GUN!!?"  
  
"I refuse to touch that thing!" Double-D said sheepishly, rubbing his hands on his chest. "Mother always told me to NEVER even go NEAR those things!!"  
  
"You should feel lucky!" Eddy said. "You get a cool gun! Look what I got!" Eddy displayed his weapon. It was a long spear. "I get a stupid looking pointed stick!!"  
  
"HEY GUYS! CHECK ME OUT!!!" Ed said loudly. The two boys turned and their faces went white at the sight of Ed's weapon, a sword! He was only about three feet away from them, swinging it around!  
  
"I'm an mutant knight, just like in the movie, "The Return of Bedorf, the Alien King"!" Ed said happily.  
  
"ED!! YOUR GOING TO HURT SOMEONE WITH THAT THING!!" Eddy shouted nervously. "NAMELY ME!!"  
  
"ED, PLEASE! PUT THAT DOWN!!" Double-D shouted.  
  
The big lump finally put the big sword down to the ground, and the other to Eds let out a big sigh of relef. They then looked at Amber, who was getting a kick out with Eds little antics.  
  
"Thats NOT funny, "TIFA"!!!" Eddy shouted sarcasticly.  
  
"Ed gets a sword?" Double-D said nervously. "Are you sure thats right, Amber?"  
  
"You bet it is." She said. "The character called "Cloud" uses a sword like that. And "Cid" uses a spear, and finally, "Vincent" uses a gun."  
  
"Do I HAVE to use this stupid STICK!?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Do I HAVE to use a GUN?" Double -D asked abit creeped out.  
  
"Do I get a fruit basket with this?" Ed asked. (Thats Ed! ^-^)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............................  
  
RogueStar: Well, there's Chapter 10 for you all! Please tell me want you all think about what Ed did eariler with that fire spell. Tell me if you like that or not. ^-^ Anyway, NOW the Eds got weapons! Man, this could get good! So stay tune for the next chapter, which I'll work on ASAP! Later! ^.~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

RogueStar: Just a quick note, right here in the start of this chapter, one of the Eds are having a dream, just so you all don't get all confuseded. Okay, on with chapter eleven! ^-^  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Wooooo, what a pretty place. Where I'm I anyway? This looks like the planet from the movie, "It Came For Nowhere and Made Everything All Shiny." Hey, who's that? Hey! Hello? Why are you kneeling? Whats that light? Wow, did you do that?..........Your kind of pretty. ...........Cool, you have green eyes! Huh? Who's that? .................WATCH OUT!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
~ Ed shot his eyes open and sat up from the small futon (japanese floor bed). Sweat was dripping from his flat head. He breathed deep and looked up at the still night sky. He, Amber and the other two Eds all went to bed about four hours ago. He turned his head and looked at Eddy sleeping on a another futon. Double-D was on the other side of the big Ed, also on a futon. And ahead of him, about five feet away, was Amber, all of them sleeping soundfully.  
  
Ed lowered his head and stared at the ground. Then he looked over to the green glowing lake about 20 feet away. In the night time, the water from the strange lake gave off a very relaxing glow, a glow that helped all the towns people get to sleep. Ed coaked his head to the side. He stood up, and quietly, making sure not to wake anyone, walked over closer to the green glow. He plopped himself on the ground, and just stared at it. It was rather mezmering. He then breathed out a big yawn and streched out his arms. He was tired, but he didn't really want to go back to sleep. He thought the "glowing pool" was just too cool to stop looking at.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone slowly moving around on one of the futons. He turned around to see Amber sit up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ed and whipsered, "Ed, what are you doing up? We need to get a good rest for tomorrow."  
  
Ed, with blood shot eyes, let out another big yawn before answering Amber. "I can't sleep. I had a REALLY freaky dream that scared the.......the, uh.........."  
  
"Heck?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah! That scared the HECK out of me." Ed said with a little dopy grin.  
  
Amber stood up and walked over to the boy and sat next to him. "You know..." She started. "...When I have a nightmare, I like to tell someone about it, then it don't feel so scary."  
  
"You what to hear about my freaky dream?" Ed asked.  
  
"If it'll make you feel any better." Amber answered.  
  
Ed looked at the greem water again, and then at Amber. "It was soooo weird." He began. "I was in a BIIIG shiny place, with alot of pretty shiny things, and on one of the shiny things, I saw a girl."  
  
"Oh, a DREAM girl." Amber said in a cute little kidding tone.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think so." Ed said not quite getting it. "I've NEVER seen her before in him life."  
  
"Really. What did she looked like?" Amber asked resting her arms on her knees.  
  
"She was really pretty." Ed said with a little smile. "She had long brown hair with a big pink bow, and she had a pink dress with a red vest thing. And, um.....oh yeah, she had GREEN eyes, like the pretty glowing green pool!"  
  
At hearing this, Amber's eyes widened and she dropped her arms to the ground. "Then want happened Ed?" She asked in a now serious tone.  
  
Ed's face went all scared like. "Then, then someone else came along. A scary looking guy with long white hair, and all dressed in black. He came out of nowhere, and......and....."  
  
Amber sweetly put her finger on Eds lips. "You don't need to said it Ed." She said. "I know want happened."  
  
"You do?" Ed said surprisingly.  
  
Amber looked out at the green lake and shapened her eyes. "So, I was right." She sort of muddered.  
  
"Right about what?" Ed asked scraching his head.  
  
Amber looked at him. "I'll try to explain. It's a little far'feched, but, a while ago, way before you and the other two came here, I was having some strange, sometimes scary dreams and memories that weren't even my own! And then one day, it hit me, I was having thoughts and memories that only the character Tifa Lockheart had in the game! I guess just looking like the character isn't enough. You also sometimes see and remember the things that the character you play did before you got here. And that dream Ed, was one of Cloud's most scareiest memorys."  
  
"I see things that only Cloud sees?" Ed asked, actually getting it!  
  
"Right." Amber said nodding her head. "And that means that sooner or later, Double-D and Eddy are going to exprense that too, with Vincent and Cid's memories."  
  
Ed put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment. "Then, who was that pretty girl?"  
  
Amber dropped her head. "That was Aries, Ed." Shes said sadly. Ed's head shot up at her with a shocked looked. "The dream was a memory of Cloud witnessing Aries' last moments alive, just before her death. That other guy in your dream was Sepinroth."  
  
The big Ed was much taken back by this unexpected revelation. To see something in a dream, and then knowing that it really happened that way, it was more scary then weird. And to witness the death of someone that you only heard about, that too was just too freaky to think about.  
  
He gazed over to Amber again, this time, with some tears in his eyes. Amber didn't see that coming. "Ed, whats the matter?" She asked sincerely.  
  
Ed wipped his tears on his arm. "That poor pretty girl. She looked really nice and kind."  
  
Amber gazed at him, almost feeling like she was going to cry. "Ed." She too started to have tears in her eyes.  
  
Then for the rest of the night, the two sat there, staring at the Lifestream, and quietly cried for that young girl that nether of them met, but they knew she was worth crying for.  
  
~ The next morning, the sun beamed on the other two sleeping Eds. Eddy turned over to face away from the light, and put the pillow over his head. Double-D sat up, and yawned long and loud. He looked around, but didn't see Amber or Ed anywhere. He then looked at Eddy, already fast asleep again. Double-D reached over and shook him on the shoulder. "Eddy. It's time to wake up. Come on." Eddy just grunted and pulled the covers over his face. "Eddy!" Double-D said loudly. He grabbed the covers and wipped them off his friend. Eddy moved alittle bit before finally opening his eyes, which he closed again because of the bright morning sun.  
  
"Really Eddy, how can you be so lazy?" Double-D said. "We have to get up, and get ready for what Amber has planned today."  
  
Eddy sat up, blocking the sun's rays from his face, and mudduered to Double-D, "Your not my mother."  
  
Double-D looked at him with a stern look. "No, I'm not, but you're going to have to get up sooner or later." He then started to head for the bridge.  
  
Eddy scowled back at him. "Then I choose....later." He flopped himself back on the futon, and fell back to sleep.  
  
The brainy Ed made his way across the bridge. He suddenly spoted Amber and Ed talking to the docter and nurse from yesterday. He walked up to them.  
  
"Thank you very much for letting us stay overnight." Amber said to the docter.  
  
"I was our pleasure." The docter. "But before to head out, would you like to have some breakfast first?"  
  
"My stomach says "YES"! Ed said rubbing his belly.  
  
"Yeah, we would like that." Amber answered. She then noticed Double-D standing next to her. "Oh, good morning "Vincent".  
  
"Yeah, good morning, um..what do you have planned today for us, uh "Tifa"?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Well, as soon as "Cid" get's up, I'll tell you all over breakfast. Is he up yet?" She asked.  
  
"I tried to get him up, but he refuses to do so." "Vincent" said.  
  
"I'LL GET HIM!" Ed said. He ran as fast as he could all the way up to where Eddy was still sleeping.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY EDDY!" Ed shouted right in Eddy's ear. He shot up and rubbed his aching ear. At the sight of his dumb friend, he fell down on his bed again. "Come on lazy bones!" Ed reached down and "picked" Eddy up right off the futon.  
  
"ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
"It time to enter the land of the living!" Ed said and started running to the others.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!! ED!!!!!"  
  
~ Later, the gang was all at a small table in one of the broken down houses, waiting to be served breakfast.  
  
"How would you all like your eggs?" The nurse called out from another room.  
  
"Cooked all the way with alittle garlic please." Amber said.  
  
"Sunny side up please, thank you." Double-D said.  
  
"Same thing with alot of salt and pepper." Eddy said with a yawn.  
  
"With extra chocolate sause, and a side of buttered toast please!" Ed said with a grin.  
  
"...Okay." The nurse said, alittle confused at Ed's order.  
  
Amber then cleared her throat, and the Eds all were ready to listen.  
  
"The first thing we're going to do today...." She began. "...is get back on the chocobos, and head back to the chocobo farm. From there, we'll take another ride to a place where I think you guys will get some good training for the up coming battle with Sepinroth, with both magic and your new weapons."  
  
"Wait a minute." Eddy said. "Lumpy knows how to do magic, but me and sockhead having even done it yet!"  
  
"Not the mention that we don't quite know how to properly use thoses weapons you got us." Double-D said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Amber said.  
  
"UH?" Eddy and Double-D said.  
  
"You guys don't really need to be taught on how to use your weapons, because the next time we're in a battle, you'll just "know" how to do it. It's like a second nature thing in the game. At first, I had no idea on how I was just going to protect myself with only my fighting gloves. But after just my first run-in battle, it was like I was doing something I was doing for my whole life! You instantly get used to it."  
  
"Really?" Eddy asked.  
  
I'm still alittle nervose about my weapon." Double-D said.  
  
"Whimp." Eddy said uder his breath.  
  
"I GET TO USE A SWORD!!!" Ed just suddenly shouted out.  
  
"And about the magic thing.." Amber said. "...I think we can handled that when we get to that place I was talking about."  
  
"And wants that?" Double-D asked.  
  
"It's called Gold Sauser." Amber answered. "It's a HUGE place where you can play games, go on rides, and even race chocobos. But most of all, you can practie your fighting skills in their battling area."  
  
"Thats sounds cool!" Ed said, the chocobo thing he means.  
  
"Where's our food!?" Eddy shouted.  
  
"EDDY!" Double-D said.  
  
~ After breakfast, the gang thanked the nurse, and walked out to the enternce of the town. They were all ready to get going, but then, they almost forgot something.  
  
"Hey wait a sec! You guys better go grab our weapons!" Amber said.  
  
The Eds all looked at each other, and then headed over to where they slept last night. Next the futons were their weapons. Ed picked up his sword, and Double-D shakely picked up his gun. Eddy, on the other hand, was still looking for his. He suddenly then spoted it, half covered by one of the blankets. He went to go pick it up, but just then, he noticed something moving under the same blanket. He backed off, and then slowly when for his spear. Suddenly, the thing that was under the blanket jump out from the cover, and bit Eddy's hand. He pulled back his hand and sucked on the bit mark. He looked down to see the problem, a small white chocobo, no bigger then a normal chicken.  
  
"What the.....!" He said backing away again. The little bird looked like it was PROTECTING Eddy's weapon from him! It gave out a low growl.  
  
"Hey you stuipd bird! Thats mine!" He said pointing his finger that it. The chocobo just scwaked back at him.  
  
"Eddy, what's going on?" Double-D called out. He and Ed came walking up behind Eddy, and then noticed the small chocobo.  
  
"AWWWWWW, CUTE!" Ed said.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Double -D asked.  
  
"How should I know! It was hiding under the blanket, and when I went for my spear, it bit me!" Eddy said. "I should ring it's scrony little white neck!"  
  
"Don't you dare Eddy! What if it belongs to someone?" Double said.  
  
"I DOES belong to someone." A voice from behind said. The boys all turned too see a young dark brown hair lady with a light red outfit on. "Cho-cho, you bad little chocobo. You shouldn't bite people!" The white chocobo lowered it's head in shame and trotted to it's owner. She kneeled down and picked it up. "I'm sorry about that, but you see, Cho-cho here might have thought that you were trying to steal one of the weapons I sell, but I already know that young lady friend of yours as already payed for it."  
  
"Oh, you must be the weapon keeper we heard about the other day!" Double-D said.  
  
"Yes, that right, Cho-cho and I just came back from a little business trip." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, let me give you some advice, lady!" Eddy said. "Next time, put that thing on a lesh!"  
  
"E.., I mean "CID"!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"Hey! Whats taking you guys so long!?" Amber said, coming across the bridge. "We gotta get going here!"  
  
"Eddy got attacked by a cho-cho chicken." Ed said.  
  
"What?" Amber said.  
  
"THAT THING!" Eddy shouted pointing to the chocobo in the weapon keeper's arms.  
  
"I'm sure it didn't mean it." Amber said. Suddenly, the white chocobo jumped on of it's owner's arms, and hopped towards Eddy, and started rubbing it's head on his leg. Eddy jumped back, but it now wouldn't leave him alone! It just kept snuggling up to him.  
  
"What do you what!?" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber, the other Eds, and the chocobo's owner started to laugh at this. "Cho-cho just whats to let you know that he's sorry." The owner explained.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, now just get it away from me!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Theres only one way to make him stop." The owner said. She reached into her pocket, and took out some kind of plant. She then handed it to Eddy. "Here."  
  
"What it is?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Their Cho-cho's favorite food. They Mimett greens." She explained.  
  
Eddy took the plant from her, and slowly presented it to Cho-cho. The little chocobo gave it a quick sniff before snaching it out of Eddy's hand, and munching down. It then started to jump and flap it's wings happily.  
  
"Alright, that's done with. Now let's go." Eddy said with a scowl. But just then, Cho-cho gave out a little snort. Eddy looked back at it with an evil eye. "I gave you food! Now what!?"  
  
"He wants you to scrach him on the head." The owner said.  
  
"What?" Eddy said with raising a eyebrow.  
  
"Scrach his head. Some chocobos like that." Amber said.  
  
Eddy growled, kneeled down, and just bearly scarched the side of the chocobo's head. It was more of a light tickle then a scarch. "This is stinking blackmail." Eddy said under his breath.  
  
When Eddy was done, he stood back up and turned towards the bridge. But before he got there, the strangest thing happened. The chocobo began to scwake and make alot of noise. It flapped it's wings so hard, it looked like it was trying to take off. And then, right above it, a green glow flashed forth, taking anyone, inclueding Eddy, by surprise! The glow slowly then shaped into a small sphere, and hovered toward's a very freaked out Eddy. The glow then suddenly faded away, and right there, hovering in front of Eddy, was what looked like green materia!  
  
"Oh my! How did my Cho-cho do that?" The owner said.  
  
Amber walked over to Eddy, still staring at the flowing orb. ""Cid", I think this materia is for you." She said.  
  
"For me?" He said still a little shocked. He then slowly reached out for it, and it suddenly fell into his hands. He looked at with a bit of wonder. It was still gaving of a slight glow from the core.  
  
"Congratulation!" Amber said slapping Eddy on the back.  
  
"What did Eddy do to make the chocobo react like that?" Double-D asked.  
  
"He made it really happy." Amber answered with a smile. "Eddy not only gave it greens, but he also must of scrached it in just the right spot on it's little head!"  
  
"But where did THIS come from?" Eddy asked holding up the new materia.  
  
"The chocobo was so grateful about you forgiving it..." Amber said. "...It was actuary able to magicly preduce some materia for you as a gift!"  
  
"I have to say, your one lucky young man." The owner said with a smile. "A gift from the chocobos is a sign of good luck in your future."  
  
"No fooling?" Eddy said.  
  
"Hey "Cid"! What kind of magic is it?" Ed asked excitingly.  
  
Eddy looked at the orb and remember what Amber said about sencing the magic within it. He closes both his eyes,and cleared up his thoughts as best as he could. Not even five seconds went by before the materia glowed and Eddy got the answer. "Contain?"  
  
"Contain materia?" Amber said. "Alright! Thats a REALLY hard to find magic! This is great!"  
  
"But "Tifa", "Cid" has not performed a magic spell yet." Double-D said.  
  
"He'll do it sooner or later, and you will too." Amber said. "But right now, we really gotta get going."  
  
"Hey, uh.."Tifa", want do I do with this materia?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Why don't you put it in one of the slot of your weapon?" Amber said. She and the other Eds and also the weapon keeper then all headed to the bridge. "We'll wait for you at the enterance."  
  
Eddy has almost forgot about his weapon. He walked over to it and pick it up. There was six slots on it. He put the new Contain materia in the first slot. It made a sort of charm sound as it went in. He then held his weapon up and looked at. It looked kind of cool with a green gem in it now. Then, just for the heck of it, he held it with both hands, and did like a fighting pose with it. A little smirk came across his face. He then ran out towards the enterance, thinking, 'Maybe this won't be such a stuipd weapon after all.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................  
  
RogueStar: Chapter 11, up and running! Tell me what you think. I have to go now and work more on my other fic! Later! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"My, it's a beautful day!" Double-D said. We join our gang just exiting out of the trees, coming from the town of Mideel, now all equipped with new weapons, thanks to Amber. The sun shined on them with gentle rays of light. The light gittered on big Ed's weapon, his sword, which he had hooked on his back with a special leather strap that he didn't noticed until Amber showed him. Eddy held his spear in his left hand, and Double-D, well, uh, Double-D had Amber hold on to his weapon, JUST until he has to USE it.  
  
Amber took in a breath of the fresh air, and let it out in a long sigh. The Eds glaced at her, and decided to do the same. All three breathed in, two breathed out, but Eddy started to cough and hack.  
  
"Eddy! Whats wrong?!" Double-D asked.  
  
"I think I swallowed a bug!" Eddy answered, hacking. Ed, Double-D, and Amber just stood there for a moment before busting out in loud laughter. When Eddy was finished coughing, he glared at them with slanted eyes. "It's not that funny! I could have hacked myself to death!".  
  
"Oh please, Eddy." Double-D said rolling his eyes, but still laughing. "I doubt that ANYBODY has died from swallowing an insect."  
  
"MY TURN!" Ed suddenly shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay, I think thats enough fun for now you guys." Amber said still snickering. "We gotta head back to the chocobos and get back to the farm before Chocobo Bill starts to worry."  
  
~ A short walk later.......  
  
"CHOCOBOS!! DEAD AHEAD!!!" A very happy Ed said, running towards them. Amber's chocobos were now all awake, and feeding on the green grass of the plain.  
  
"Well done Ed! You finally got their name right!" Double-D said. Ed's been calling them "chickens" since the very beginning.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Eddy said.  
  
"Hey Ed! Hold on a second!!" Amber shouted out to the running Ed. But Ed was too anxious to hear her. He got up to the big birds, and went to hug one of them. But as he did, an invisable wall blocked his way, he smaked his face, and fell to the ground, seeing stars, so to speak. The other then caught up to him, and Amber kneeled down and helped him up.  
  
"Twinkle twinkle, little star...." Ed said dazed.  
  
"Ed, I put up a magic barrier around them earlier, remember?" Amber said with a little smile.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ed said shaking his head.  
  
"I forgot about that too." Double-D said.  
  
"This will just take a sec." Amber said. She faced the chocobos, and began to perform another spell. "Debarrier!" As Amber spoke those words, flash of white light surronded the chocobos, and then a noise the sounded like glass shaddering. She then turned to the boys with a cute smile. "NOW we can get on."  
  
The Eds mounted the big birds, just like before; Eddy on Baby, Double- D on Goldy, and Ed and Amber on Champ.  
  
"Off we go! To the wild blue yander!" Ed said pointing outward. Amber sightly giggled.  
  
"Goldy! Baby! Champ! That way!" Amber said pointing. The chocobos' heads shot up at Amber's words, and jetted off.  
  
~ The gang, now jetting across the water once again, was nearing towards the farm.  
  
"H-Hey Amber!" Eddy called out abit nervous. "What if we run into the big black thing again?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Eddy!" Amber called back, focused on where they were heading. "We're in a completely different area then where we were when WEAPON attacked. We won't run into it here."  
  
Eddy let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"LAND HO!!!" Ed shouted out. Straight ahead was a beach, the same beach the gang took off from when they went to the far off island.  
  
"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Amber said. The chocobos kicked it up one nach towards the beach. They sped right across the beach, kicking up clouds of sand, and right on to the grassy plain. No time after that, the farm was in their sights. The chocobos slowed down as they got closer to it. They then stopped at the enterance of the farm's barn. Amber demounted Champ, and called out into barn. "Is anyone in there?" It's me, "Tifa"!" Just as she yelled, the young boy known as Chocobo Billy came running out.  
  
"Tifa! Where have you guys been?! We were worried sick about you!" Billy said.  
  
"We sort of, uh... you can say we ran into some big trouble on the trip." "Tifa" said.  
  
"We ran onto WEAPON!" Ed suddenly said waving his arms, and then fell of Champ, but he was okay. The other Eds then got off thier chocobos.  
  
"WEAPON?!" Billy said with wide eyes. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Dead serious." Amber said. "We got away by the skin of our teeth! And then after that we got caught up in a battle with some headhunter monsters."  
  
"Headhunters?" Billy said. "But those monsters are way down southeast from here."  
  
"Yeah, thats where we sort of ended up after WEAPON chased us." Amber said. "We then sept the night in the town of Mideel down there before coming back."  
  
"Well, that explains everything." Billy said. "Are the chocobos alright?"  
  
"Oh, their fine, but we thought we should bring them back here before something else happens to us." Amber said. She went over to the three chocobos, took hold of their ropes, and handed them to Billy. He took the ropes from her hand.  
  
"I understand, but did you find what you were looking for on them?" He asked.  
  
"You bet!" Amber said, reaching into her pocket and taking out her little sack of materia. She reached her hand in, and took out the red materia her and the Eds found on the island, and showed it to Billy. The boy looked it with abit a wonder. It was slightly giving off a crimson glow. Then the Eds all came up to take a look at it again.  
  
"Wow, summom materia, uh?" Billy said. "What kind is it?"  
  
Amber looked down at the glowing red orb. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But I just sence that it's REALLY powerful. And, right now, I don't think I could use it. My magic power would have to get stronger then it is now just to summon whatever this summons!"  
  
"Hey, when did you try to sence it?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Back at Mideel, when all you guys were asleep." Amber answered. "I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't even get the name of the summon out!"  
  
Well, I glad you guys are all okay." Billy said. "I'll get these chocobos into thier stalls, and let them rest." He then headed into the barn.  
  
"Hey Amber! Can I see the pretty red ball?" Ed asked.  
  
"Sure, just be careful with it." Amber said, handed it to the big Ed. "I'm going to go tell Billy that we have to get going." With that, she headed into the barn.  
  
"Ooooooo, shiny." Ed said, rolling the matreia around with both hands.  
  
"Ed, but careful with that." Double-D said.  
  
"Hey guys, just look at this thing glow!" Ed said all amazed.  
  
"Duh Ed, it was glowing just a sec-" Eddy was cut short at the sight of the red materia in Ed's hands, it was REALLY giving off a glow, a deep red glow. Both Eds were taking back.  
  
"Ed, what did you do?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ed said. The matreia was just radiating red.  
  
"Let me see." Eddy said, taking the materia from Ed. But the moment he did, the glow immediately went away. Eddy looked at it with a blank look, and then put it back on Ed's hands. It started to brightly glow again!  
  
"What's up with that?" Eddy said.  
  
"The glowy magic ball likes me!" Ed said holding the sphere high in the air.  
  
"Do you think Amber should know about this?" Double-D asked Eddy.  
  
But suddenly, the glow of the materia slowing faded away in Ed's hand. He looked at it with a pout face. "Awwwwww, the glow's gone." He said sadly.  
  
"I wonder why it did that." Double-D said.  
  
"Beats me. Maybe it was like some magic fluke, or something." Eddy said, trying to make sence of the matter.  
  
"I hope it's not broken!" Ed said in a worried tone.  
  
"Broken?" Double-D said.  
  
"Oh man, if thats the case, Amber would kill us!" Eddy said, panicing abit.  
  
Just then. Amber came walking out of the chocobo barn. "Okay guys, lets head out." She stopped and noticed that the boys were acting kind fo funny. They all had worried looked on there faces. "....Uh, whats the matter with you guys?" Amber asked.  
  
"Amber, can materia get broken?" Ed asked in a nervous tone.  
  
Amber cocked her head to the side. "No, of course not. Materia are unbreakable magic gems. Why do you ask?"  
  
All three Eds let out a long deep sigh of relef. "Nothing!" All three of them said at once.  
  
Amber just looked at them werid, and then held her hand out to Ed. Ed caught the drif, and handed her the mysterious red materia. She took it and dropped it into her little sack, and then stuffed the sack into her pocket. "I don't know why you guys are acting so werid, but we need to get going. When I talked to Billy, he said that some people I know came over yesterday, and were wondering were I was. And I think I know who those people were."  
  
"Who?" All the Eds asked at once.  
  
"Some friends of my that have just the thing we need to get to Gold Sauser." Amber answered with a wink. "Come on, lets go!"  
  
Amber walked right by the Eds, who all looked at each other and wonder what the heck Amber was talking about. They all started to whisper to each other.  
  
"Where to you think she taking use now?" Eddy whispered to Double-D. "I mean, something tells me that she doesn't really know where she's going!"  
  
"Eddy, I'm sure she knows what shes doing!" Double-D whispered back. "She helped us many times so far. If it wasn't for her, it would have been all over at the hands of the monster they call WEAPON."  
  
"Ed, what do you think?" Eddy asked his big friend.  
  
"............ICE IS NICE!"  
  
"ED! What does that have to do with-"  
  
"Hey! Come on guys!" Amber called out again.  
  
The boys' head shot up, and they all headed out and followed Amber.  
  
~ About a half hour later........  
  
"Amber, are we there yet? I'm bored, and my toes hurt." Ed said.  
  
"Just be thankful we're not getting attacked by something right now Ed." Eddy said, wiping some sweat off his flat head.  
  
"I agree with Eddy on that one." Double-D said.  
  
"Almost here, just a little more." Amber said.  
  
The four have made their way across the wide open field, and were now up to a gigatic hep of stone, conneted to roaming mountains. "It's just around this stone wall." Amber said.  
  
"Whats "it"" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber went behind the wall, waving to the others to come. The Eds looked at each other once more, and followed. They went around to the other side, and froze. Right infront of the them was a HUGE, at lest five storys high, airship! It was gray with BIG engines on the ends, and a huge air balloon on top. On the side of the balloon, there was a painting a beautful woman in a swimsuit, and next to that were the words "The HighWind."  
  
The Eds felt like their jaws just dropped to the ground at the sight of this. Amber stood about three feet ahead of them, hands on her hips, and with a huge cute grin on her face. She then sort of skipped over to them, and waved her hand infront of thier faces. She snapped her fingers, and that brought them out of it.  
  
"Well, what do ya all think?" She said still smiling.  
  
"It's amazing!" Double-D said in aw.  
  
"I think the girl's pretty." Ed said with a little grin.  
  
"HEY! WAIT JUST ONE STINKING MINUTE!!!" Eddy shouted, ruining the amazed moment. "If YOU had this, this FLYING THING all this time, then why the HECK DID WE RIDE ON THOSE STUIPED BIRDS THE WHOLE TIME!!!???"  
  
"Well......" Amber began, while giving Eddy a glare. "If you remember, I only needed the gold chocobos to get that red materia. And if your now wondering WHY I didn't just use this airship for that, was because the island we found it on had no flat ground in order to land it."  
  
"I get it now!" Double-D said. "We were to use this "airship" as you call it, as soon as we were to get back from the island."  
  
"Thats right, but we were then attacked by WEAPON, and got tolaly sided tracked, ending up near Mideel instand." Amber explained. "But now that we're finally getting back on that track, lets get aboard and I'll introduce you all to the people I was talking about before."  
  
Amber ran up closer to the airship, and called out. "HEEEEEY! ANYBODY HOME!? IT'S ME, TIFA!!"  
  
No sooner did she shout, a group of men came running out of the upper outside of the "HighWind". "Mis. Tifa! Your back!" One men called out.  
  
"Thank goodness your alright Mis. Tifa!" Another one said. "Where in the world have you been? We went to the Chocobo farm to look for you the other day, but you were not there."  
  
"It's a long story!" Amber shouted back.  
  
"Who are the people with you Mis. Tifa?" The men called out.  
  
Amber pointed to the Eds. "These boys are going to help us with the fight with Sephiroth!"  
  
"Really? Thats sounds great!" The man said.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to need all the help we can get!" Amber said. "Throw down the ladder so we can climb up!"  
  
"Roger Ms. Tifa!" Two men then took a rolled up ladder, and threw it over the side. It unrolled all the way down to the ground. Amber turned to the boys. "All aboard!"  
  
The Eds and Amber approached the ladder, and one by one, they climbed up to where the men of the airship were waiting. As Eddy got to the top, he looked down to the ground, and suddenly had a funny feeling, a feeling of, desha vu almost. Double-D looked at him with a look.  
  
"Eddy, is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Eddy, at first, was in like a daze, but he then shook his head and looked up at Double-D. "Wow, that was werid." He suddenly said.  
  
"What was?" Double-D asked.  
  
"I keep thinking that I've seen this flying ship thing before, but I don't know where!" Eddy said scraching his head.  
  
"Hey guys!" Amber called out, standing next to Ed, who was spitting off the side and seeing how far it went down. "Come on, lets get inside!"  
  
The two boys looked up, and then followed her in.  
  
If the Eds thought the outside was cool, the inside was just mindblowing! The whole inside was big and wide, nothing like a normal airplane. It looked more like the inside of a building, making it hard to believe that something like it could really fly! There were stairs and two big doors ways going into something like a meeting room. Next to that, there was a room used to hold chocobos, when catching them and bringing them back to the farm for beeding, as Amber quickly explained to them. And also, there were loads of people working all parts of the ship, doing repairs and stuff. All of them waved at Amber and the Eds, welcoming home "Tifa" and welcoming the boys to their flying "home", so to speak.  
  
As the Eds took in the sights, they followed Amber and the men into the main controls quarters. That too was a cool sight! Right infront of the main steering controls, there was a large glass window, exposing the whole outside of the land. It was beautful! Ed and Double-D ran to it and looked out in wonder, and then thought on how more cool it was going to be flying on the thing, and looking down, miles up in the air.  
  
But as the two gazed out, Eddy was still getting the desha vu feeling, like when he was outside. He walked over to the steering controls, put his hand on it, and just started rubbing his hand back and forth. A small grin came to his face, but he didn't know. All you knew was, that he was somehow happy to see this ship, this ship that he knew he's NEVER seen before!  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
A voice suddenly came up behind Eddy, causing him to jump. He turned his head, and saw Amber. He still had his hand on the steering.  
  
"You better not play with anything, or the men might get mad." Amber said, taking Eddy's hand off the steering. Eddy then just started to look around the ship again with almost a blank look. Amber raised an eyebrow at this. "Whats with you? Is it just me, or are you acting kind of funny?" She said.  
  
"I think I'm going crazy or something!" Eddy said. "I keep thinking at I've seen this "High-thing" before."  
  
Suddenly, just as Eddy said that, Amber slapped herself on the forehead. Eddy looked at her oddly. "What?"  
  
"I completely forgot to tell you and Doube-D something when we were back at Mideel!" Amber said. "I know why your having the desha vu."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why?" Eddy said.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Amber said. She walked over to the other two, and brought Double-D over. Ed stayed were he was, now making faces on the glass.  
  
"What is it Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Question." Amber began. "...Double-D, have you been having any.....scary or werid flashbacks that arn't yours?"  
  
Double-D gave Amber a look of confusion. "...No...why do you ask?"  
  
Before Amber could answer, one of the working men called out to her by her charecter name. "Tifa! We're all set to take off!"  
  
Amber signaled Double-D to wait a moment, then turned to the worker. "Thats' great! Our destanation is Gold Saucer!"  
  
"Roger!" The worker said, saluting and then running off.  
  
She turned back to Double-D and whispered, "I'll explain after take off, okay?"  
  
Just then, the men that invited the gang in came running into the room, and all took sits at the other controls, ready for take off. Another man came up to were Amber, Eddy, and Double-D stood. He kindly asked them to move out of the way, and then he took to the controls.  
  
"We're taking off in minis 30 seconds!" He annonced.  
  
As he said that, Amber walked over to Ed, still playing on the glass, and took him over to a nearby seat, and placed him in it. Eddy and Double-D sat in two other seats right next to Ed, and Amber sat in a seat near the control man.  
  
"Minis 10 seconds!" The man called out. Suddenly, the room was taked over with noises of the airship's engines. The sudden sound made the Eds all jump in thier seats. The whole ship began to viberate.  
  
"5 seconds!...4...3...2...1..."  
  
The Eds, tightly grasbing their seats, watched ahead out the huge window as the HighWind began the rise. The engines roared as they were rising higher and higher, going as high as the clouds! And then, the engines slowly quieted down, and the airship went into hover mode. The pilot turned to "Tifa", and asked, "Gold Saucer, right?"  
  
"That's right." Amber answered.  
  
"Then here we go!" He took the steering and leaned it forward. The HighWind then began to fly, towards the place Amber said. "We should get there in about an half hour Mis. Tifa."  
  
"Great, thank you." Amber said. With that, she stood up, streched her arms over her head, and walked over to the boys, still hanging on to the seats. She smiled and started the giggle.  
  
"That...uh, was.......wow." Double-D said.  
  
"Thats what I call a rush!" Eddy said.  
  
"............................"  
  
"Hey Ed, are you okay?" Amber asked.  
  
".....LOOK AT THE PRETTY FLUFFY CLOUDS GUYS!!!!!!!!" The big Ed jumped out of his seat and went for the window. But before he could, Amber grabbed him by the his sword strap. He still was running, in place.  
  
"FLUFFY CLOUDS!!! FLUFFY CLOUDS!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Before you can go see the clouds Ed..." Amber said. "...I need you right here to help me explain something to the Eddy and Double-D here."  
  
~ Five minutes of explaining later...~  
  
"So you see, Ed has already had an taste of the flashback thing in the dream he had back at Mideel." Amber said. "And you Eddy, you think you saw this ship before cuz your charaeter, Cid Highwind, it was his airship in the game itself. The ship is called  
  
HighWind"......Cid's last name is Highwind! So your having little memorys of what he saw! You both get it?"  
  
"Jeez, that's just plain freaky!" Eddy said.  
  
"Uh, Amber? I have not had any flashbacks or memorys yet." Double-D said.  
  
Amber looked at him, and started to think about something. She knew what Vincent's past is like. It was NOT a nice one. Without saying a word, she went up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a bit of confusion. Eddy too did the same look. Ed was already over by the window again.  
  
"Double-D, listen." She said with a gentle tone. "When you start seeing what Vincent sees, if you need to talk anyone, you can talk to me, okay?"  
  
Double-D just gave her a more confused look. "Amber, what...what are you saying?"  
  
"What I'm saying is that...um, well, that....."  
  
But before Amber could finish, there was loud bang that filled the air. The whole crew, including the Eds and Amber, all looked around to see where it came from.  
  
"What was that!?" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Whats going on?!" Amber said to the pilot.  
  
"I don't know Ms. Tifa!" He answered. "But that sounded like it came from the top of the airship!"  
  
Just then, another bang stook the ship. This time, it sounded like it was coming from the back.  
  
"Whats making that sound?" Amber said to herself. "I know I heard that sound somewhere before."  
  
"It almost sounded like thunder!" Double-D said. "But the weather seems just fine."  
  
Suddenly, Ed looked out the window again, and shouted out, "Wow! Those are the biggest spiky pigeons Ed has ever saw!"  
  
"Spiky pigeons?" Double-D said.  
  
"Look at them spark too!" Ed said with a dopy smile.  
  
"Spark!?" Amber said. She ran to the window, and saw what Ed was calling "spiky pigeons". Outside, in flocks, were large grey colored birds with "spiky" looking feathers all over their bodys. Suddenly, one raised it's beak, and lightning shot from the sky, striking the window! The force knocked Ed and Amber on thier butts. The lightning caused a small crack in the window. Amber quickly scrambbed up and saw the crack. "Those are Thunder Kiss birds!" She shouted out. She turned to the ship's crew, and shouted, "Someone fix that crack quick before the whole window breaks!"  
  
"Got it!" One worker said.  
  
Amber helped Ed up, and the other two came running up to them, Double- D in a bit of a panic.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" Double-D said.  
  
"Listen guys!" Amber said serious like. "We're under attack, and we're going to do something about it!"  
  
"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Eddy asked in a nervous tone.  
  
Amber sharped her eyes. "Get ready to use them weapons! You guys are going to go into your first REAL battle, weapons and all!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............................  
  
RogueStar: (Pushs away from the computer and wips sweat off forehead) WOOOOEE! If I keep typing longer in each chapter like this, it's going to take you readers longer to read each one! I don't mean it, really! Anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll get back to you. Sorry if it sounds cliffy at the end of this chapter. Later! ^.~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Everyone who is on or near top deck get down here now to help incase of sudden engine repairs!" One of the worker men called out on a loudspeaker. "We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!"  
  
The whole crew of the HighWind were busy running around, doing this and that on the controls and main engines. Outside, the sky around the airship was filled with angery Thunder Kiss birds, summoning brusts of lightning to hit the HighWind! If one good blast was to hit the engines, the whole ship might plummet to the ground below!  
  
Meanwhile, Amber (Tifa), Ed (Cloud), Double-D (Vincent), and Eddy (Cid), all made thier way to the doors that lead out to the outside deck, where the Thunder Kisses were. The boys all had thier weapons ready, well, ALMOST all of them. Double-D began to go into a shaking attack. He couldn't get a good grip on his weapon. Amber curled her hands into fighting fists and turned to the Eds. They were right infront of the door to the Thunder Kiss birds.  
  
"Well guys...you ready?"  
  
Ed and Eddy shot a look at one another and then at Amber, and sallowed hard. They both chuched tighter to thier weapons. Amber glaced over at the trembling Double-D. She watched him for a brief moment, and then spoke to him.  
  
"Double-D, listen to me, and listen good." She began. "I don't want to sound mean or anything about this, but fighting something like those Thunder Kisses is going to be NOTHING compared to going up againest Sephiroth! If you can't handle this, how you going to handle Sephiroth when the time comes?"  
  
"But...but..." Double-D stuntered.  
  
"Your based on the charcater of Vincent, and Vincent is a strong willed fighter." Amber continued. "The second you get used to your gun, it will be like doing something you're been doing for your whole life. It'll just kick right in, and then all that fear inside will disappear! But it won't happen unless you dive into this one battle head on! And after that, you'll be ready for anything thing. Understand?"  
  
Double-D took a moment to soak in Amber's pep talk. He slowly lowered his head and looked down at his weapon, his hand still shaking. He could not forget the terrifying time when he was attacked by those horrable Headhunter back near Mideel. If it wasn't for Ed's quick and unaccepted show of using magic.....well, he didn't even want to think about it! But then, something accrued him. He was silent for a good minute or two. Ed risked himself to save him. He wondered if Ed was afraid at that moment. But, even if he was, he still came to his aid. Surely, at some point, Double-D might have to do the same for him, or Eddy, or even Amber! He finally raised his head up, and looked at Amber and his two best friends. He looked them over, noticing how they are holding thier weapons corectly, not shaking will fear, even Eddy! They all looked ready to do this. Double- D reflected on the situation one more time.  
  
"Well Double-D?" Amber said.  
  
Slowly, Double-D's shaking hands came to a stop. He finally, for the first time, was handling the gun normaly. Ed and Eddy looked on in shock. Amber smiled.  
  
".....I'll, do the best I can." Double-D said in a slightly nervose tone.  
  
"Good." Amber said with a warm smile. She turned to the others and said, "You guys ready?"  
  
"Ready to slide and dice!" Ed said, posing with his sword.  
  
"Your scaring me again Ed." Eddy said.  
  
"What about you, Eddy?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm ready. I feel a bit safer now with this." He said cluching his spear.  
  
"One more thing." Amber said reaching into one of her back pockets. She took out four golden colored rings, she put one on her finger, and then gave one to each of the Eds. "Put those on. Thier a type of amulet that will protect you from the Thunder Kisses' lightning attacks. But that doesn't mean that will make them less dangerous. Watch out, or they'll try to dive bomb on you from behind."  
  
All the Eds nodded "okay".  
  
Amber reached for the door's handle. Ed, Double-D, and Eddy all started to tense up and sallowed, and began to break out in a nervose sweat. Amber turned her head towards them.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" They all answered, quickly trying to get psyched up for this.  
  
"Alright! Lets do this!"  
  
With those words, Amber slamed opened the door, and they ran out for battle. The second they were outside, they could all feel staic in the air from all the electricity. Also with that, the high pich crys of the Thunder Kiss birds flying around the HighWind.  
  
"Man, I REALLY hate birds now!" Eddy said, with a hard swallow.  
  
"We're tolally surrounded!" Ed said.  
  
"If they hit the engines with lightning, we're in big trouble!" Amber said. "We gotta get them AWAY from the engines!"  
  
"How?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Like this!" Amber ran out to the middle of the deck, waved her arms and started shouting.  
  
"Hey, over here!!"  
  
Her yelling drew all the lightning birds attention to her.  
  
"Thats right! You flying freaks want a fight!? Then come and get us!!"  
  
The birds all let out a angery scowl.  
  
"Guys! It's working! Help me out!" Amber called out to the boys.  
  
The Eds slightly hesatanted, but then they too began to yell and shout to distract the Thunder Kiss flock.  
  
"HERE BIRDY BIRDY BIRDY BIRDY!!!!!!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his arms "like" a bird.  
  
"HEY! HEEEEY!!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"YO YOU WORTHLESS FLYING PILLOW STUFFINGS!!!" Eddy shouted very loudly. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU FREAKS COULDN'T FLY INTO THE BROD SIDE OF A GLASS WINDOW!!"  
  
Amber, Ed, and Double-D all gave a bizzra look at Eddy. "I think Eddy is injoying this a little too much." Double-D said.  
  
"Eddy, you better calm down!" Amber said. "You might make them REALLY ticked!" Eddy continued shouting.  
  
"YEAH, AND ONE MORE THING, MY GRANDMA'S FEATHER DUSTER LOOKS BETTER THEN ALL OF YA!!!"  
  
"EDDY!" The others shouted. Eddy stopped his insulting and looked to the others.  
  
"What? You said to yell at them, didn't ya?"  
  
"Yes, I did...." Amber said. "But if you get Thunder Kisses REALLY mad, they might..."  
  
"IN COMING!!!" Ed suddenly shouted, pointing upward. The others looked up to see the whole flock was coming at them in a dive bomb position! They gang quickly turned around to see the birds on the other side were flying towards them too!  
  
"Oops." Eddy meekly blurred out.  
  
"Their coming in all too fast!!" Double-D shouted out.  
  
"What do we do now?!!" Ed panicly asked.  
  
"Everyone hundle up!" Amber called out.  
  
Without a moment's waste, the Eds all did what she said and all hundled up in a bunch, back to back. "Whats the plan?" Eddy asked Amber.  
  
"BARRIER-ALL!"  
  
Amber quickly summoned a barrier spell around herself and all the Eds. And just in time too. The second the barrier was up, the Thunder Kisses hit the magic wall instand of them! The birds withdralwed back from the gang, but were not ready to quit. Also, the shier force of the birds attacking all at once made the barrier disappear! All it took was one good hit. The lightning birds geared up for another attack.  
  
"Jeez, that was some quick thinking Amber!" Eddy said.  
  
"It's not that easy! This isn't over yet!" Amber said with sharpened eyes. "Get ready! When they come at us this time, we all fight together!"  
  
"Right!!" Eddy said, grasping his spear tighter, an sudden rush of adrenaline was building up inside of him, and he wasn't the only one. Ed was getting pretty psyched himself. As Amber noticed this, she gaced over at Double-D. He was starting to shake again, bearly holding on to his gun, and breaking out in a cool sweat. She whispered outloud to him, "Now is NOT the time to freak out on us, "Vincent"!" The young scared boy reposed to Amber's words with a perked face. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, held it of a moment, and then let it on. He stopped shaking, turned to Amber, and said, "Got it! Lets do it!" Ed and Eddy turned to him with a surprised look. Suddenly, the Thunder Kisses begun to fly towards them again.  
  
"HERE THEY COME!" Amber shouted out.  
  
"REMEMBER THE PIE WITH AL A MODE!!!" Ed called out as a battle cry, lifting his sword high in the air. With that, their first "real" battle started. Amber went in like any other fight she got into, the first Thunder Kiss that headed of her, she high kicked it, and then punched it right over and off the deck's side, and went on fighting somewhat like that.  
  
Believe it or not, Ed was doing quite well on his own! The second the fight started, instand of waiting for the lightning birds coming to him, he want right after them! He took right with the sword; the first Thunder Kiss dove right towards him, but he blocked it's attack using his sword, and then he swung. The bird fell dead on the deck floor. He looked down at it, but didn't have time to think about it, three more came at him from three different ways, one from behind, one from front, and one from the left of him! He also went at them, using blocking and swinging moves. Suddenly, one bird shot a burst of lightning at him! It hit Ed head on, but it didn't hurt! The Ed suddenly remembered the ring that Amber gave him. "Cool! This really works!" He said with a smile.  
  
As for Eddy, he wasn't doing too good at first. The first attacking bird that went after him, he freaked, and ducked down. The same one then turned around, and headed towards him again. But then, two more joined it, and they doved towards Eddy at a great speed. Eddy was frozen with fear! His hatered for birds of any kind was suddenly turned fear as he just stood there, seeing the in coming killer Thunder Kisses! But then, something happened. The sudden fear in Eddy was over come with a unexplainable feeling of bravering. The young boy, almost out of pure subconscious, raised his spear in a attacking position, and in a flash, as the Thunder Kisses came at him, he dove right at them, and with one swip with the tip of his spear, all three birds fell. Eddy stopped and looked down at them in shock and amazment, amazed at what he just did! 'Woah, Amber was right!' He thought. 'You DO get used to theses weapons quick!' Just then, more started to attack at him, but this time, he was ready for them!  
  
Now, as for Double-D, as you might have guessed, as the battle started he too ducked and dodged the flying monsters. He immediately begun to get that uneasy feeling again as the Thunder Kisses flew around him and the others. He tried his best to keep calm and and not to panic, but it was getting harder and harder for him by the second! The sound of the Thunder Kisses' high pich swaks and crys, and the fact that they were a good mile high up in the air was just making it worse. He tried to use the gun that Amber has given him, but the fear of that alone was keeping him from even holding it strangnt. Suddenly, one of the Thunder Kisses was coming right at him from the front! Luckly, Double-D saw it, and was able to block it away by lifting up his clawed metaled hand to it.  
  
As she fought hard, Amber suddenly saw that Double-D was still having trouble defending himself.  
  
"Double-D! You gotta fight!" She called out. But the boy was too busy dodging and ducking away from the lightning shooting birds to listen to her words! Amber had no other choice, she started to run towards him to help him out before he could get hurt. But before she could reach him, she was hit by two dive bombing Thunder Kisses from the right of her. With that sudden hit, she screamed out in pain, because one of the birds' sharp beaks pierced her left arm. Blood begun to flow from the wound, she immediately threw her arm over it and fell, kneeling on the floor. Double-D, Eddy, and Ed all heard her scream, and they all turned and saw her cluching her bleeding arm.  
  
"AMBER!!!" They all shouted as they all started to run to thier falling friend. But then, seeing that one of the fighters were down, the Thunder Kisses all gathered into one flock on one side of the airship, and all together, flew and hit the side of the HighWind with great strength, causing it to actually almost tip over on it's side! Before the Eds could get to the wounded Amber, they gang hung on for they lives as the whole airship tipped to one side! The HighWind slowly began to go back right side up again, but the Thunder Kisses dove at it again with great force, making it tip even futher then last time! Amber couldn't hold on anymore, as the hand of her good arm slipped and she started to fall towards the edge of the ship!  
  
Eddy and Ed were the first to noticed. "NOO!! AMBER!!!" They both shouted, still holding on. Suddenly when that happened, Double-D lost his grip, and started to fall too, right near Amber! Thinking quickly, as the airship finally was going right side up again, as he fell, Double-D was able to grab Amber's hand of her good arm with his clawed hand as they both fell over the edge, but he then grabbed the deck's railing. He cluched on tight for dear life with both hands. Amber, shakened, but okay as okay could be, sqeezed Double-D's metal hand with all the strength she had left. Ed and Eddy came running up to them, grabbed on to Double-D's hand, and pulled him up over the railing as he still cluched to Amber's hand. She still was over the edge, so all the Eds got together to put her up. But as they were just going to, the Eds all raised thier heads and looked forward to see that all the Thunder Kisses were now in front of them, and they were coming in at full speed! The lightning shooting demons purposely got the gang into a fix! By the time they would pull Amber in, the Thunder Kisses would all attack them at once, with a good chance that THAT hit would be deadly for all of them!  
  
Just then, Amber spoke to Double-D. "Double...D...your gun."  
  
The boy looked down at her. "What?"  
  
"You...can shoot...them with...the gun!" Amber forced the words out, being in alot of pain with her wounded arm.  
  
"But, what if I miss?!" Double-D said, the fear and pressure was getting to him again.  
  
"Don't think...just do it!" Amber said with a small smile on her already exhausted face. She suddenly then passed out.  
  
"Amber!" Double-D shouted. He looked up again at the incoming flock. It was the moment of truth.  
  
"Ed! Eddy! Hang on to Amber!" Double-D said. The two did as he said as Double-D reached for his gun at his side. He raised his arm, pointing the pistol towards the Thunder Kisses. Ed and Eddy looked on at him, and then said outloud, "You can do it Double-D!"  
  
Those words, they touched Double-D. He was no longer scared, or afraid of whats going to happen next. He was part of this team, and it was now his turn to show his part!  
  
"I.....I....I CAN do this!" As he spoke those words, he grasped the gun with both hands, and put pressure to the trigger. The gun fired, instantly hitting the front bird of the flock! As that one fell, he fired yet another shot, claming another Thunder Kiss! Ed and Eddy quickly pulled Amber in as Double-D kept the Thunder Kisses busy. The young female fighter was still out cold, and her wound now looked pretty bad.  
  
"Double-D! Amber's in really bad shape!" Eddy called out. "She needs help, and fast!"  
  
Just then, Double-D's gun ran out of bullets, but there were only two Thunder Kisses left flying. Despite thier now small number, the remaning birds still were not ready to give up. They both raised thier beaks high in the air, powering up, preparing to summon forth lightning to strike.  
  
"Ha, don't they know by now that lightning isn't going to hurt us because of our rings?" Eddy said with no fear. But Double-D didn't think of that. He suddenly remembered what Amber said eariler, about the engines!  
  
"NO EDDY! THEY GOING TO STRIKE THE ENGINES!!" Double-D shouted. Eddy and Ed's face turned to a shade of white at the thought.  
  
"WE GOTTA STOP THEM!!!" Ed shouted.  
  
Eddy's face showed nervousness as his and Double-D's mind raced to come up with something quick!  
  
"Ed! What about magic?!" Eddy panicly asked the big lump.  
  
"Eddy, I don't remember how!!" franticly replied.  
  
As the two Eds were panicing, Double-D looked on in pure horror as the Thunder Kisses were just about ready to fire thier lightning blasts.  
  
'It can't end like this!!' The young Ed thought in a dripping, terrifying sweat. 'Amber, What would you do?!' He turned his head to look at the battered and injured young heroine. Suddenly, despite all that was going on, some words that Amber once say popped into Double-D's mind........  
  
'Focus on the target hard, and then, it will just "click".'  
  
"Magic...." Double-D slowly muddered out. "If Ed could do it......."  
  
The boy drew a serious face, and faced the now fully powered up Thunder Kiss birds. Thier feathers were just shooting and spitting out sparks, and they gave off a white glow. They were ready to deal thier final, deadly blow.  
  
Double-D's eyes sharpened towards the flying demons. He focused all he could at them, he raised his arms up in the air, while breathing in deep. He imagined the birds as if there were nothing around them, but blackness, nothing else around, them, and them alone. The only thing to focus on.  
  
Ed and Eddy suddenly stopped freaking out on each other when they noticed how Double-D was acting. They didn't understand what he was he doing. His arms were both raised high, and his red cape lightly began to blow in the wind. But the werid thing was, there WAS no wind.  
  
Suddenly, bright green light flashed forth beneath Double-D, quickly forming into a ring around his feet, leaving the other two Eds totaly speachless. His red cape flew straight upwards, flapping violently like it was in a wind storm!  
  
The two remaning Thunder Kisses suddenly spred open thier spike feathered wings, but, before they could do anything else...........  
  
"ICE!!!"  
  
Right out of the blue, long ice crystals shot out of the Thunder Kisses' bodys, instantly freezing them right in mid air. They then just plummeted to the ground far below.  
  
The glowing green light then slowly faded under the young boy's feet, and he fell kneeling to the floor, breathing hard, instantly exhausted.  
  
"No way!" Eddy suddenly said after a small moment of silence, trying to soak in the fact that they were all still alive!  
  
"WAY TO GO, DOUBLE-D!!" Ed said. He run over to his tired friend, and helped him off the floor. "That was the COOLEST thing ever! Ha, get it, "cool"? "ice"? Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
Double-D lifted his head to look at Ed. He let out a tired smile and slightly chuckled. "Thanks Ed."  
  
"Hey! I know it's great about what you just did and all Double-D..." Eddy called out. "But what about Amber here?"  
  
Double-D and Ed looked at the still collapsed Amber that Eddy was kneeling next to. By the looks of it, her wound stopped bleeding, but they couldn't tell if it was still bad or not.  
  
"Oh dear, Amber! Thats right!" Double-D said. "Ed, help Eddy and me carry Amber back into the airship, quickly!"  
  
As the Eds carried Amber back into the ship, the worker men all gathered up to them and immediately started to tend to Amber's injury. As that was being done, the whole crew thanked them for saving them, "Tifa", and the HighWind itself.  
  
"But, will she be okay?" Ed asked one of the workers worriedly.  
  
"Don't you worry Mr.....uh.." The worker words trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I'm Cloud!" Ed said quickly.  
  
"Yes, and I'm Vincent Valentine." Double-D said.  
  
Eddy points to myself, and says, "Cid Highwind." He said it this time in a rather proud tone of voice.  
  
"Cid "Highwind" you say?" The worker asked. "It can't be! Are you THE Cid Highwind, the one they named this airship after?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Eddy answered, remembering what Amber said before about his weird feelings towards the ship itself.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interupe..." Double-D said. "..but how is Tifa doing?"  
  
"Oh yes, Ms. Tifa is going to be fine. Don't you worry." The worker said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Ed asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. You are her friends, that we can tell. We saw how you all helped Ms. Tifa out there in that battle." The worker said. "Follow me."  
  
The Eds all followed the man to and though a small door just next to the stairs lending to the outside. Inside, there was a infermery. At a corner, in a bed, was Amber, now awake, with her arm bandaged up.  
  
"I have to get back to the cock pit and see what needs to be looked at. I am happy to see that your well, Ms. Tifa." The worker said, before leaving the infermery room.  
  
"AMBER!!" Ed said happyly, running to her bed side, with Double-D and Eddy following closely behind him.  
  
"I'm really glad to see that your all okay!" Amber said with a smile.  
  
"YOUR glad?" Eddy said. "Are you kidding!? When you got hurt, I thought we were all goners out there! And thats not all! When you were out cold, sockhead here not only finally got the guts to use his gun, but he ALSO whipped out a ice attack on those lightning shooting birds!!"  
  
"IT WAS SOOOOOOOO COOL!!!!" Ed shouted out. Double-D rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Really? You used MAGIC Double-D?" Amber asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, I did. But, my, it sure takes a toll out of you." He said, wipping his forehead.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't awake to see it." Amber said, almost in a joking like matter. "But as soon as we get to Gold Saucer, we'll-"  
  
Amber was suddenly cut short by a knock at the door. She said "come in", and in came the same worker from before. "Ms. Tifa, I'm afaid I have some bad news."  
  
"What kind of bad news?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well, " The worker started. "Although we were luckly enough that the engines did not take any damage, those blasted Thunder Kisses did however blow holes around the metal parts of the airship. That could lend to some serious problems if we don't fix them as soon as posable."  
  
"Aw man, I guess this means that Gold Saucer will have to wait." Amber said. She got off from under her bed covers, and placed her feet on the floor. "Tell the pilot to find a nice smooth plain to land on and then get to work on those repairs."  
  
"Right." The worker saluted, and lefted the room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................  
  
RogueStar: Action packed, uh!? Well?! Tell me what you think of this one! A nice action long chapter ending with a pretty quiet ending, but THAT doesnt mean that it's going to stay quiet! As soon as I can think about it, I'll be on the computer typing up chapter 14! Also, please tell me what you all think about Double-D in this chapter. I KNOW something like that would NEVER happen in like, FOREVER, but still, he HAD to use that gun SOMETIME, right? Later! ^.~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

RogueStar: HEEEEEEY EVERYBODY!!!!! OH, I'M SOOOO HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH AND SO FAR!!!! Before we move on to *CHAPTER 14!!!!!*, I would like to say one quick little thing. For those who don't know it, I have a song to this story! It's a parody to "Long Way Down", by the Goo Goo Dolls. Their one of my favs bands! You can find it just by going to my bio page! I only have 3 reviews on it now, but I just thought that if more people that like this story knew about it, well, you all get it, right? ^.~ Okay! I'm done talking! ON WITH CHAPTER 14!!!!!!!! ^0^ ^0^ ^0^!!!  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
After the battle with the Thunder Kisses, the Eds, Amber, and the crew of the airship, the HighWind, were now all able to take a good breather. But because of the battle, the HighWind was submited to some damage that had to be taken care of right away. We join our team in the huge cock pit of the massvie flying ship, helping out on were to land in order to start repairs.  
  
"What about right there?" Double-D said pointing out the large window. Outside, they looked down at miles and miles of green plains, fields, and blue rivers lining them. The young boy was pointing to a large strech of field that was right next to quite a large area of mountains and mountain forests. Amber looked out at it. She rubbed on her still bandaged arm, and said to Double-D, "That WOULD be a good spot, but it's a little too close to those mountains."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Eddy asked, he too looking out the glass.  
  
"Normaly,large mountain areas have some very nasty monsters wandering around them. " Amber said. "But, we can land just alittle away from there. We should be okay that way." With that, she went over to the man piloting, and told him to land in the choosen area. The pilot obeyed with a salute and proceeded to do so. Amber walked back over to the boys and watched out the window as the HighWind begun to land. Just then, Eddy and Double-D noticed Amber rubbing on her arm again. The boy glaced at each other before Double-D asked saying, "Uh, Amber? Are you going to be okay?"  
  
The young girl looked at the two. "What? Oh, my arm? Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."  
  
"But, you got hurt pretty bad, didn't ya?" Eddy said.  
  
"Trust me, I'll be fine." Amber said with a warm smile. But then, her face turned curious as she suddenly noticed something. "Hey, where did Ed run off to?"  
  
The three turned from the window looked around the cock pit, but they didn't see the big Ed anywhere. "Where did he disapper to?" Double-D said.  
  
"He was just right next to me a second ago." Eddy said. They all decided to quickly spit up to look for him. Knowing he wasn't in the cock pit, they all went out to were the other rooms were. Amber looked in the infermary, but he wasn't there. Eddy check out the meeting room, but with no luck. The two went up to each other, both shaking thier heads an "no" with thier search. But then, Double-D came up behind them.  
  
"I found him!" He called out to them. Amber and Eddy turned to him, both asking , "Where?" Double-D pointed to the chocobo holding room. (Okay, now how many saw THAT coming? ^-^) The group all went into the chocobo room, to see, of course, Ed standing next to one of two chocobos that were in there, stroking it, and hugging it. It was a green chocobo. And the one next to it was black.  
  
"Ed!" Eddy shouted to the dit witted boy. The green chocobo slightly jump at Eddy's voice. Ed came out of his own little world, and turned to Eddy. "Hey guys!" He said happyly.  
  
"Ed, you shouldn't just run off like that." Double-D said, shaking his index finger at him like a scolding mother. Ed made a cute pout face.  
  
"But the cho-cho Double-D!" Ed said pitafuly.  
  
"It's alright Ed." Amber said. She went up to him and just lightly patted him on the head. That made him feel alittle better. "We should have figured that you would come in here sooner or later, right?" Ed responded with a dopy smile.  
  
As Amber was comforting Ed, Eddy took a look at the black chocobo next to the green one. He remembers seeing yellow, green, gold, and even blue ones, but black was a new one! Double-D then started observing it as well.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know that they came in black too, did ya?" Amber said to them. "His name is Midnight."  
  
"What's with all the different colors anyway?" Eddy asked. Double-d nodded in question as he started to gently pet the big black bird.  
  
"Some chocobo that are special colors have special traveling skills." Amber said. "Green chocobos have the ability to climb mountains with amazing speed, Blue chocobos can travel above water, but it can't be too deep, Black chocobos have the ability of both green and blue, but Gold chocobos, like my Goldy, Champ, and Baby, they can do all of that, plus run on deep ocean waters, as you already know. Gold ones also take the longest to breed."  
  
"Wow, cool!" Ed said.  
  
Just then, the gang could feel the airship tremble abit as it finaly landed. The chocobos let out a small scwak when it shook.  
  
"We landed." Amber said, heading out the room. "Come on, lets go." With that, the Eds followed, with Ed waving a quick little goodbye wave to the chocobos.  
  
The boys followed Amber up and to the door to the outside deck. With a good push, she opened it, and a rush of fresh air came blowing into the kids' faces. It felt great! They all walked out and took in the beautiful landscape. There was miles of mountains and green grass, and not too far away, was a crystal blue river. Another breeze blew thought them, making Amber's hair flow gently. Just then, one of the work men can though the door and called to Amber by her other name.  
  
"Ms. Tifa. We have just started repairs, and we believe it will only take a short time before we can take off again."  
  
"Great, that's good to hear." Amber said.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Tifa? One other thing."  
  
"What is it?" Amber asked with a cute little look. She then noticed that the worker was looking at her arm.  
  
"Well, it's just that, we all understand why you just don't "heal" yourself when you get hurt, but just this once..."  
  
'"Heal" herself?' Double-D thought to himself. The other two Eds also thought that.  
  
"...would you please just do it on your injured arm? Myself and the other crew are very worried that it might get infected. That Thunder Kiss REALLY got you good."  
  
Amber looked down at her arm and thought of a sec. With a slight sigh, she rose her head to the worker and said, "Thank you for you all worrying about me. Maybe I'm just alittle paranoid or something when it comes to that. Just go tell the others that I'll be okay."  
  
The worker, understanding that what "Tifa" said sounded like a "yes", saluted to her and smiled. "Thank you, Ms, Tifa. I just want to said that I think we're all lucky to have a kind and understanding person like you abroad with us." The worker then went back into the ship.  
  
The Eds walked up next to Amber, all with confused looks and the same question to ask.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Eddy said. "What did he mean by "heal" yourself?"  
  
"Amber?" Ed said.  
  
Before any of them could get another word out, they all jumped back from a sudden flash of green light under her feet. They looked down at it, and then up at Amber, who was in what almost looked like a position for praying. She had her hands together, and her eyes closed. Also, her hair, like before with the wind, flowed ever so gracfuly from the effect of the magic light under her. The Eds all just stood thier ground and watched, waiting to see what kind of spell Amber was doing all of the sudden. She then opened her eyes, raised her hand up to the wound on her arm, and the word whispered out.  
  
"Cure"  
  
Although it was a whisper, the boys could hear it like a soft echo from Amber. As she said it, sprakling green light began to come out of the plam of her hand , and absorded into her wounded arm. Instantly, the blood that bleed thought her bandage abit, disappered completely! Then, slowly, the green light faded away from her.  
  
The three Eds, still just staring on, watched as Amber then removed the bandage from her arm, revealing that the wound was now completely gone. Not even a scar was left.  
  
Ed was the first to run up to her and look at her arm. He poked at it a few times. Double-D and Eddy then came up to see. A few moments of quiet amazment ticked by.  
  
".......WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU CAN HEAL YOURSELF WITH MAGIC?!?!" Eddy shouted loudly. "DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU??!!"  
  
"You were REALLY worried about me, Eddy?" Amber said to him with a cocky little smile. Eddy frozed for a second before responing.  
  
"Well, you were....you were pretty messed up! So, ya know.....I'm not like THAT! Of course we'd be worried about you! Jezz!"  
  
Amber and the other two Eds all began to laugh at Eddy's sudden trouble of not knowing what to say. Eddy just turned his back to them and scowled his usual scowl.  
  
"Yeah, you can use Cure magic to heal wounds." Amber said after laughing. "I didn't just to it earlier cuz, well, I have this stupid thought that if I use it too much on myself, I might not be able to heal naturaly. It's a dumb thing to even think about, uh?"  
  
"It's hasn't happened or anything, has it?" Double-D asked.  
  
"No, it's never happened." Amber answered. "It's just a stupid phobia I got when I first got trapped in this place."  
  
"Magic is a better friend then I thought!" Ed said sweetly.  
  
"You thought that?" Eddy asked turning his head to them.  
  
"Hey, I just had a great idea." Amber said clapping her hands together. "The smaller mountains next to the big ones with the monsters in them, they look great for chocobo climbing! How about while the men inside are working on the HighWind, we take the two chocobos and go for a ride! We won't have anything else to do untill the repairs are done anyway."  
  
"I would enjoy that!" Double-D said.  
  
"OH, THAT WOULD MAKE ED ALL TINGLY!!" Ed said excitely, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
"Awwww man, not the birds again!!!" Eddy groned.  
  
~ About ten minutes later, the gang was on the ground, waiting for the worker men to bring down the chocobos from the airship. An hidden door underneth opened with a ramp, and out came a worker with the green and black chocobo on leashs. He walked up, and handed them to Amber.  
  
"We should be back in about a hour or so." Amber said to the worker.  
  
The worked nodded, saluted, and went back into the ship. Amber turned to the Eds and said, "Okay, this time, there's only two, so someone is going to have to bunk with the other."  
  
"I want the pretty green one!" Ed said. "It's like the color of that moldy stuff that grows under my bed!"  
  
The other's faces, including Amber's, turned green with Ed's little comment.  
  
"YEAH, just like that!" Ed said pointing to thier faces.  
  
"PLEASE ED! Thats QUITE enough!" Double-D said a little quisy.  
  
"No kidding!" Eddy said in aggrement.  
  
"Okay Ed, you get the green one." Amber said. "This one's name is Gem, she's a female."  
  
"YAY! There goes the TINGLING!!!" Ed said as he ran up, and hopped onto Gem. She made a slight scwak noise from the sudden weight of Ed. "Oh, sorry." Ed said to her.  
  
With Ed all set, Amber how thought of Midnight. "Ya know, I kind of feel like riding Midnight, so one of you are going to have to ride with Ed." She said looking at Eddy and Double-D.  
  
"Shouldn't you go with him, I mean, you had to last time, right?" Double-D said.  
  
"I think me can handled it himself now." Amber said. "Unlike SOME people I know." Her eyes going right to Eddy with a glare.  
  
"Then I'll seat with Ed, and you can ride with Eddy." Double-D said, getting what Amber meant just then.  
  
"I don't want or need ANY help!" The short boy shouted.  
  
"YES YOU DO!" Both Double-D and Amber said to him close up in his face. (Don't forget what trouble Eddy had with chocobos in the past! ^-^)  
  
~ And so, with that, the gang all began to go for a ride on the chocobos, with Ed and Double-D on Gem, and Amber and Eddy on Midnight, with AMBER controling Midnight (hint hint). They ripped across the grass heading towards the river, and beyond that, the mountains. The black and green birds practicly hopped on and over the river, making it splash in the gang's faces. Getting some water in his mouth, Ed spit it out over his head like a water fountain, getting some on an alreadly wet Double-D. Soon after that, the chocobos were jumping from rock to rock on the cliffs of the mounts. The Eds could hear the chocobos' shrap clawed talons as they dug into the hard rock, frimly securing their balance.  
  
"Hey! Don't this all just make ya feel alive!?" Amber yelled out to Ed and Double-D. Eddy just stayed quiet, holding on to the Midnight's tail feathers so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"CHOCOBOS RIDERS CLIFF HANGERS WE ARE!!!" Ed yelled back loudly. Double-D had a death grip on the back of Ed's sweater, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Double-D! You alright?!" Amber called out to the Ed.  
  
"Just waiting for that good old adrenalin to kick in, thats all." Double-D said with a nervose laugh. He then speezed tighter to Ed's sweater.  
  
"Gee Double-D, I did not know you cared!" Ed said, wipping one of his arms out, and wrapping around Double-D's neck, squeezing him in a super tight hug.  
  
"Ed.....too.....tight!!" Double-D blured out, his face turning beet red.  
  
"Wimp!" Eddy shouting to him, trying to hide that he was nervose too. Amber rolled her eyes at him. Just then, she noticed a large flat topped mountain dead ahead. A quick look over showed that it looked okay for climbing.  
  
"Hey guys!" She shouted to Double-D and Ed. "Lets head for that mountain over there!"  
  
"You bet cha, Amber!" Ed shouted, still hanging on to Double-D. He steered Gem to follow Amber and Eddy, who were almost already there. Midnight, getting there first, suddenly stopped at Amber's command, and Amber and Eddy looked downwards into the open top mouth of the mountain. Ed and Double-D then got up there, and Ed too made Gem stop, and he finaly let go of Double-D's neck. They looked down to see what Amber and Eddy were looking that. Inside the mountain, was a hidden lake and waterfall! Crystal clear water fell from the top of the mountain's edge, going into the clear crystal lake. It was like a hidden oasis.  
  
"Woah! I had no idea there was a lake here!" Amber said in amazment. "Let's go get a closer look!" With that, she made Midnight start climbing down towards the inside of the mountain. Ed and Double-D soon followed after them on Gem.  
  
When they finaly got down there, Amber jumped off Midnight, and ran to the edge of the lake. She kneeled down, dipped her hands in the water, and splashed some in her face.  
  
"Woo! That feels great!" She said. She looked down at the reflection of herself in the water. She suddenly shruggs, and says, "Aw, what the heck!", takes a deep breath, and dunked her whole head right in the water. The Eds watched Amber and then looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Ed then hopped off Midnight, walked over to Amber with her head still in the water, and he too dunked his head right next to her's. Under the water, Amber didn't even noticed Ed untill he started making bubblely sounds with his mouth and nose. She turned her head, and all she could see was his puffed out face, blowing bubbles. She rosed out of the water with a little scream, untill she noticed who it was. Ed took his head out of the water, and grined at Amber widenly.  
  
"You looked funny!" Ed said as he started to laugh. Amber didn't get mad. Instand, she too started to laugh with Ed, and then she surprised him by pushing him in the lake. Behind them, Double-D and Eddy laughed at their antics. They then jumped down from the giant brids, and started to look around the area themselfs.  
  
"I'm a battle boat!!" Ed said, swimming around in the water and making chain gun sounds with his mouth. Amber just watched and giggled at Ed as she squeezed out the wettness in her hair. Her looked around the lake, spotting Eddy sitting on the ground with his boots off, and his feet in the water. She went over to him, and asked, "Hey, where did Double-D go?"  
  
Eddy looked up at her and answered, "I think sockhead said something about checking out the waterfall, or something like that." Suddenly, Ed popped up from under the water, and grabbed on to Eddy's feet.  
  
"ED! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Eddy shouted.  
  
"JAWS LIVES ON!!" Ed said as he pulled Eddy into the lake, and they started to wrestle around in the water. Amber once again busted out in laugher. Eddy emerged from under the water with a glare.  
  
"Thats not funny!" He said to Amber. Ed then jumped out of the water from behind Eddy, and dive bombed on him, making a huge splash. Amber was now on the ground laughing herself to tears. She slowly stood up to catch her breath, and as she did, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a few yards away, the waterfall, and standing next to it, Double-D.  
  
"Hey Double-D! What do you think of that waterfall? Cool, uh?" Amber shouted out. But Double-D didn't seem to hear her. He just stood there, staring at the falling water.  
  
"Double-D?" Amber started to make her way towards him. She stopped for a moment to called out to the other two. "Hey Ed! Eddy! Come here for a minute!" The two boys stopped thier rough housing in the water, and looked up at Amber.  
  
"Ed! Quit gnawing on my head!" Eddy shouted at the still thinking he was a shark Ed.  
  
"Guys! I said come here!" Amber called out again. The boys crawed out of the lake, ringing out the water out of thier clothes. After walking up to her, they too noticed Double-D standing next to the waterfall, not really moving or anything. He was looking at it like something was there, besides the water.  
  
"I called to him, but he didn't answer me." Amber explained. She put her finger up to her chin in a thinking position. "Is he sometimes like that?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes." Eddy said. "Like when he's working on anything thats sciencey, ha, good luck trying to get his attention." He looked at Double-D and shouted out, "Hey sockhead! Amber wanted to know what you're staring that!" But Double-D didn't responed, just like before. "HELloooooo, earth to Double-D!" Eddy shouted again, but still, no good.  
  
"Maybe Double-D's brain finaly got bored, and LEFT HIS HEAD!!!" Ed said in a slight sudden panic.  
  
"Uh, I..don't think so Ed." Amber said with a werid look. She began to walked over to the quiet boy, with the Eddy and Ed soon following. As she got closer, she gently tapped Double-D on the shoulder, making such to the scare him or anything, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. She looked at Eddy and Ed, who just shrugged. "Double-D?" Amber said tapping again. "Is something wrong? Come on, say something."  
  
Starting to get a little scared, Amber moved to the front of the Ed, and starting to shake him. Suddenly, she saw his face. His eyes were in a fixed position, and his face was as if it was frozen in one place. She waved her hand in front on his face, and then tried shapping her fingers.  
  
"Amber, whats wrong with him?" Ed asked worriedly. Eddy too a bit scared.  
  
"It looks like he's in some sort of a trance!" Amber said, still trying to snap him out of it. "And I don't know what could be making him do this."  
  
Suddenly, Ed's eyes perked to a strange sound that sounded like it was coming from the waterfall itself. "Hey Amber, I hear someone!"  
  
"Come on, Ed. Don't start going werid on us now!" Eddy said. "Besides, it too late for that anyway."  
  
"No, wait! Ed's right. Listen." Amber said. It was very fate, but it sounded like the voice of a young woman.  
  
~"Vincent......Vincent..."~  
  
"Vincent?" The three said all at once. They all turned to Double-D. Suddenly, the waterfall begun to spit, revealing an hidden cave behind it! The voice was coming from inside it. Just as it opened, the tranced Double- D started to walk towards it.  
  
"Double-D, where ya going?" Eddy asked. Still no answer from him. "Your REALLY starting to freak us out, Double-D!"  
  
"We have to follow him! Come on! Amber said handing into the cave. Ed and Eddy quickly gave a look at each another before going in too. Just as they entered in, they all saw a bright flash of white light coming from ahead that seemed to surround them. When the light died down, they all found themself in a large room. The walls of the room was nothing like a cave. They looked more like glass. But the thing that really got all of thier attention was straight ahead. At the end of the room, there were a small thing of stairs at lead up to something that looked like a crytsal seashell. And kneeling apond it, dressed in glowing white, was a young woman with long hair tied in a pony tail, appeared that she was crying. Just then, the gang noticed Double-D standing right in front of the stairsway, still in a daze.  
  
"Double-D! Snap out of it, will ya!" Eddy shouted out.  
  
"Wow, this place is really shiny!" Ed said in a wonder.  
  
"Shut up Ed, and help me bring Double-D back into the real world here!" Eddy said.  
  
"No, don't do anything!" Amber suddenly said. "I think I know what's going on here. We must be in Lucrecia's Cave!"  
  
"What? The the heck is that?" Eddy asked.  
  
"It's a secret place in the game that's as something to do with Vincent's past." Amber said. "Double-D is being taking over by the game itself, because this is where the game would do it to Vincent."  
  
"But what does this "Lucre-whatever" Cave have to do with it?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Why don't we just seat back and watch." Amber said. "And don't worry, Double-D will be fine. Remember, the game is just "borrowing" him for a moment."  
  
Knowing that Amber knew alot more about what was going on then they did, Ed and Eddy did as she said, and they watched on at what "Vincent" has to do with this.  
  
The dazed Double-D walked closer to the glowing woman in tears. She suddenly raised her head and was some what surprise to see the young boy.  
  
~"Vincent.....Vincent, is it really you?"~  
  
"Lucrecia, your alive!" Double-D said. (Note: Remember, Double-D is in a trance, and the "Vincent" side of him is being used here. Just so you all don't get confused. ^-^) The young Ed tried to get closer to her, but a flash of the white light threw him back.  
  
~"No, please! Stay back!"~ Lucrecia said in tears. Just as she said that, the room began to flash forth light again, hitting the eyes of Amber, Eddy and Ed. When they were finaly able to open them, they were shock to see that they were not in the cave anymore, but outside a small looking town. Suddenly, two people came walking out of the town, both wearing white scientist coats. One was a young lady that looked alot like Lucrecia, and the other..........  
  
"What the?! Double-D?!" Eddy said in shock and confusion.  
  
The other person did quite resemble their hat wearing friend, walking hand in hand with the young Lucrecia look-a-like.  
  
"Cool, where's the popcorn!?" Ed said with a grin, thinking this was some movie or something. Eddy suddenly rushed over to Amber and asked with a snarl, "WHAT is going ON, AMBER!!?"  
  
Amber, staying calm, explained. "We're seeing just what happened in Vincent's past. That girl that Double-D, or "Vincent", is with, is the lady Lucrecia, only younger."  
  
"No fooling?" Eddy said a little calmer this time. "So what your saying is we're going to see first hand why Vincent is so creepy, or something like that?"  
  
"Just watch." Amber said.  
  
Just then, the whole area lite up again, and a new image formed. The three saw Lucrecia hugging someone tightly, and lovingly, but it wasn't Vincent. Suddenly, "Vincent" came running up, and saw the two. It looked like he was going to go into tears.  
  
"Do you understand what's going on?" Amber said to the two Eds. They both shook a "no". "In the past, Vincent was a scientist, and so was Lucrecia, in which he fell in love with her."  
  
"FELL IN LOVE?!" The two boys said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, but then another man came and took Lucrecia heart from Vincent." Amber continued. "If I remember right, the man's name was Hojo, also a man of the sciences. Soon afterward, Hojo and Lucrecia were married, and even had a child."  
  
With Amber's words, the area went white again, and a image of a pregnant Lucrecia was showed to them. A few short moments after that, another image came forth. They saw Lucrecia again, just walking, still pregnant. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor. The room turned white once more.  
  
"What just happened there?" Eddy asked Amber. Amber answered saying, "While Lucrecia carried her child, unknowned to Vincent, she was forced into going through experiments by Hojo himself! Hojo wanted to see if a child could be born with unhuman like powers."  
  
"On his own wife?! That's just sick!" Eddy said. Ed understood everything so far, but just was at a lost of words to the story. Eddy suddenly then thought of something. "Did...."Vincent" ever found out about it?"  
  
Just as Eddy asked that question, the white lighted room faded into a new image. This time, it looked like a some kind of a underground lab or something with rows and rows of books on the walls of it. Standing next to a table, was the scientist, Hojo. Suddenly, someone came brusting through the doors of the room. It was "Vincent" aka, Double-D.  
  
"Whoa, Double-D looks REALLY mad." Ed said as they all watched.  
  
"Well, that answers my question." Eddy said.  
  
Although the image was silent, the two people began to argue and fight, no doubt over Lucrecia, and what Hojo had done to her. It was a werid sight for the two Eds to watch an image of thier best friend like that, with that much rage inside of him. But they had to remember that it was JUST a image, not real. They had to really think of that for what happened next. Hojo suddenly pulled out a gun at "Vincent", and the trigger was pulled. The sound of the gun was suddenly the only thing that was heard as the area turned white again.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!!" The two boys screamed out. They suddenly felt a hand on each others shoulders. They turned to see Amber, with the words, "It's not real...remember that." They could tell she was trying to make what they just saw not so horrable. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you guys." Amber said sincerely with her head hung low.  
  
Suddenly, the room slowing faded back into what it was before. The gang saw thier hat wearing bubby still standing in the same spot as before, still looking up at the glowing angelic looking Lucrecia. Double-D was still in the "Vincent" trance.  
  
"Lucrecia...I can't believe it, It's REALLY you!" "Vincent" said with a sound of great joy in his voice. "They all told me you were dead."  
  
Lucrecia cluched her hands together in a pray like manner, and begun to cry again. ~"I...I wanted to die...long ago...but the Jenova inside me just would not let me die!"~  
  
"Jenova??" Eddy said. Amber leaned over to him and whipsered in his ear, "A creature that was used in the experiments on her. They injected cells of it into her body when she was still carriering her baby." Ed also over heard this.  
  
The tranced Double-D tryed to get closer to Lucrecia like eariler.  
  
~"Please, stay back!"~ She said again. ~"I too have always thought you were gone too, Vincent. They told me to forget you, but I just couldn't! And not only you, lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth...my dear, dear child. They took him away from me as soon as he was born. I never got to hold him once!"~  
  
At hearing this, the two Eds felt tolaly blown away that this suddenly revelation! "She's the MOTHER of the guy we gotta beat!!??" Eddy asked in sheer shock. Amber made a "shhhh" sound to him. Double-D and Lucrecia continued talking.  
  
"Lucrecia....I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop Hojo. That was my sin. I too sometimes wish that I would just fade away. But instand, Hojo increase my saddness and pain by experimenting on me as well." "Vincent" said.  
  
~"I believe...it was my sin...by trusing Hojo in the first place."~ Lucrecia said sadly. ~"My punisment.....that I may never really fade away from this world, forever to reflect back on that sin."~  
  
"Lucrecia...."  
  
~"Vincent....."~  
  
The two both reached out for each other, a said in a whisper, "........I'm sorry."  
  
The tips of thier fingers touched. The moment they did, the room flashed in bright white, making Amber, Ed, Eddy, and "Vincent" shield thier eyes. When they opened them again, they were outside, near the waterfall.  
  
"Whoa, that was werid!" Ed said.  
  
Eddy rubbed on his eyes, still a little tender from all that light. When he was finaly able to open them, he saw Amber, kneeling down next to a trembling Double-D.  
  
"Double-D?" Amber said to him in a gentle tone. Ed and Eddy both made thier way towards thier friend, and they both kneeled down next to him. The shaking young boy slowing lifted his head to look at his friends. He then lifted his trembling arms, and wrapped then around his chest.  
  
"...Double-D?" Eddy said in a slight worried tone. Double-D then started to speak.  
  
"......I.....I felt it.....I felt it all...." He said. "His feelings....his pains...his regrets." Suddenly, a singel tear began to roll down his face. The other three saw it.  
  
"Double-D." Amber said, almost feeling like she was going to cry now. Without any hesitation, Amber wrapped her arms around Double-D. Ed and Eddy first just watched, but then, Ed too did the same. Suddenly, Eddy felt like a heel, for all the things he's ever said and did to Double-D, I mean, after what Double-D just went through. He rubbed behind his neck, and then he too joined in the group hug. It lasted for a good five minutes.  
  
Then, Amber, with a sigh, said, "We....better get back to the HighWind. Their going to be wondering where we are."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................  
  
RogueStar: Well, are any of you readers crying yet? Believe me, I didn't really mean for this chapter to have a lot of sad stuff in it, but it just kind of ended up that way. Please tell me what you all think of this one. Also, for those who are all still waiting for Eddy to do magic, and Double- D and/or Ed to do a limit break, don't worry about it, it WILL get to that VERY soon. Once again, I would like to thank everybody who are still reading this, and I still hope you all will be reading it in the future! Later! ^-~ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ready to take off!" The airship pilot announced. The gang, after all witnessing a sad moment in "Vincent's" past, arrived back at the HighWind just as it's repairs were completed. After they boarded the chocobos, they too then got aboard. As they walked towards the cock pit, being greeted back by the all the workers they passed, you could tell Double-D was still affected by what he had to endure earlier. He was very quiet, and didn't talk much during the way back to the airship on chocoboback. Amber began to worry about him as the airship begun to raise up, and hover in the air once again. Ed and Eddy were worried too, but not as worried as Amber.  
  
"Ms. Tifa?...Ms. Tifa." One of the workers said to Amber.  
  
"Uh?" Amber said. She was too busy worrying about Double-D. She then thought at maybe.....she should have tried to stop Double-D from going through all that. She never even thought how it would affect him mentaly.  
  
'He must be in a state of tolal shock.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Ms.Tifa!" The worker said again, only this time louder.  
  
"Yes! What?" Amber said suddenly.  
  
"We are ready to go. Would you still like to go to Gold Saucer?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, Gold Saucer." Amber said with a nod.  
  
"Are you...okay, Ms.Tifa?" The worker asked.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She answered. "Continue piloting. I have to go do something."  
  
~ Amber left the cock pit, and went out to were the stairs were that lead to the outside door. There, all seating on one of the steps , were the Eds. Ed and Eddy were just seating, doing nothing really, but Double-D had that look that he still had alot on his mind.  
  
"Hi guys." Amber said to them.  
  
"Hey Amber." Both Ed and Eddy called out. Double-D was silent. Amber quietly walked over to them, and sat down between Ed and Double-D. After a short spand of silence, Amber spoke up.  
  
"We'll be at Gold Saucer in about a half hour."  
  
"Good. Do they got anything to eat there? I'm dying for some food!" Eddy said in a gruf tone.  
  
"Oh, they got everything there." Amber said. "Rides, chocobo betting, a hotal, games, and of course, the battle area. That's the main reason we're going, to sharpen up you guys' fighting skills."  
  
"Can we still go on rides? PLEEEAASSSE!" Ed said with a pout lip.  
  
"Sure, but that's not why we'll be there." Amber said. She then looked over at Double-D. He just sat there, not looking like he was really listening to the conversation.  
  
"He's been like that since the cave thing." Eddy said. "I think his brain is warped, or something."  
  
"Double-D?" Amber said to the boy. "....I'm...I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have stopped you."  
  
".......It's okay." Double-D said in a low tone of voice. The others perked abit by his sudden words after being really quiet the whole time.  
  
"Your not mad or anything are you?" Amber asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." He answered. "Actually, I'm gald I finally know what it's like to experience the character's feelings and past. I now understand Vincent more. I know exactly how he feels now."  
  
"Does this mean you arn't going to chicken out with your gun anymore?" Ed asked, but in a one of his innocent tones. Double-D raised his head to look at his big friend. A small smile suddenly appeared on his face as he said to him, "No, I guess not. In battles, it's not a good time to freak out, right?"  
  
"DOUBLE-D'S BACK TO NORMAL!!!" Ed said loudly as he wipped his arms around Double-D, catching Eddy and Amber along with it, and gave anyone a big Ed hug.  
  
"Geez Ed, are you happy or something?!" Eddy said, trying to breath.  
  
"Alright Ed! I'm happy that you feel that way! You can let go!" Double-D said, trying to wiggle out.  
  
"Ed sure is lovable, isn't he?" Amber said in a joking tone.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Eddy said flatly.  
  
~ The bright evening sun was just started to go down as the giant airship soon landed on a small strech of grass inside a mountain area. The gang all ran out on top deck to check things out.  
  
"So, where's this Gold Saucer place anyway?" Eddy asked. "I don't see anything great here."  
  
"It's over THERE." Amber said pointing in the opposite direction of where they were looking. All three Eds turned around, and all three jaws dropped down. Not too far off, surrounded by a large area of sandy desert, was a HUGE, I and I mean HUGE golden like structure, blinking with all sorts of lights. And right on top of it all, were big golden "saucer" shaped towers, so goes the name, "Gold Saucer".  
  
"..............Cooool." All three Eds said as they were mesmerized by the sight. After about a good two minutes of just staring, Amber then walked up, and snapped her fingers in their faces, breaking thier stare.  
  
"What a remarkable building!" Double-d said still in aw. "But, why are we HERE, when it's over there?"  
  
"Cuz's there's only one way into Gold Saucer..." Amber said." She walked over to the edgh of the ship, and pointed down to a very small town right near the foot of the moutains. "..and it's down through there."  
  
"What ya mean by that?" Eddy asked, not getting it. The other two didn't quite understand neither.  
  
"Inside that town is a little flying cable car station they call a Ropeway that takes you right to Gold Saucer." Amber explained. "Ya see, people can't get to it by just crossing the sand. You could either get hoplessly lost, or swallowed up by quicksand! Also, the main entarnce is right on top of the Gold Saucer towers."  
  
"Did you say, "flying cable car"??" Double-D asked.  
  
"Is that like a big flying monster bug you ride on?" Ed asked.  
  
"...No, Ed. Come on, I'll show you all." Amber said.  
  
Amber broke out the rollout ladder, threw it over the edge, and they all started the climb down. Once on the ground, a worker suddenly came out through the top deck's door, and called to Amber.  
  
"Ms.Tifa! How long will you be staying at Gold Saucer?"  
  
Amber looked up at him and called back, "I was thinking, because it's kind of late, me and my friends here will be staying the night, and probably untill the afternoon tomorrow."  
  
"Is there anything you what me and the others to do when your away?" The worked asked.  
  
"No, infact, why don't you all come with us? You guys could all use a good break."  
  
"Thanks, Ms.Tifa. But we'll have to catch up with you all later. We would like to do a quick double check on somethings. We wish you all a good time."  
  
"Thank you, we will!"  
  
The worker then hurried back inside the airship. With that, the young girl turned to the Eds, and said, "Well, let's get going!" All three Eds agreed with a nod.  
  
~ A short walk later........  
  
"Woah, man!" Eddy said. The gang just entered into the small town known as North Corel It was a very old, very poor looking town with most of the houses being just tents. The rest of the little buildings were very runned down looking.  
  
"This place looks like it's seen better days." Eddy said.  
  
"This is the second town we've seen that looked like something terrible happened here!" Double-D said. "Did WEAPON attack here too?"  
  
"WEAPON had nothing to do with it, young fella." A voice said coming from behind one of the tents. Out came a elderly man with a cane, and small glasses on. "Infact, after the explosion, we're luckly to have a few houses still standing!" The old man then gave a good look over of the gang. When he saw Amber, a warm smile came cross him old face. "Tifa? Well, all be! Haven't seen you for a spell! How have you been?"  
  
"I've been very busy. Sorry." Amber said with a little smile.  
  
"Think nothing of it." The elderly man said. "I know you, always hunting for new materia, and having all kinds of stuff happening to ya."  
  
"Man, Amber must have been all over the world in this game!" Eddy said to Double-D in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly, the old man took another look at the Eds. After quickly looking at all three of them, he looked over at "Tifa". "And who might this young men be, uh Tifa? Some boyfriends of yours, or something?"  
  
With that little remark, the three Eds all looked at each other, and then at Amber, who was giggling slightly. A fade sign of red appeared in the Eds' cheeks, just at the thought. Eddy suddenly snapped out if it by smaking himself.  
  
"No, thier not." Amber said. "Thier just some good friends of my, and their helping me in a great deal of things."  
  
"Oh, okay." The old man said. "I was just curiose, that's all. By the way, what brings you and your friends here anyway?"  
  
"Gold Saucer." Amber answered.  
  
"Uh oh, I was afrad you might say that." The old man said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well...we have a...monster problem, you might said." He said.  
  
"A monster problem? What does that have to do with Gold Saucer?" Amber asked.  
  
"It's not Gold Saucer that has the monster problem, it's us!" The old man said. "A short time ago, a mountain dwelling monster came right into our town! I think the monster is call a Bagnarada, or something. It took all the men in the town to chase it away, but it now it's not leaving us alone! It comes around now and then just to cause us trouble. And we fear that it might hurt one of our youngers! But the reason with Gold Saucer is that the Bagna-whatever is staying either right around or right where the Ropeway is, unabling any of us to even get close to it! And we don't have the weapons, or magic knowledge for that matter, to get rit of it!"  
  
"But we do!" Amber said pointing herself and the Eds. "We can get rid of it!"  
  
"Oh, I don't what you youngers to get hurt on our account!" The man said. "Besides, this monster has a BAD temper, worse then the other monsters that live in the mountains!"  
  
"It's fine! We'll do it, right guys?" She said turning to the Eds. The boys all gave a thumbs up. After being in a battle with Thunder Kisses, they felt ready for almost anything!  
  
"Oh, your just too kind, Tifa. Too kind." The old man said very gratefuly. "Thank you!"  
  
"Besides, we HAVE to get to Gold Saucer." Amber said. "We need some hard battle training."  
  
"I'll go tell the other men the news." The old man said as he slowly with his cane walked towards one of the tents.  
  
~ The gang, after being thanked by the town's people for what they were going to do, all headed towards the Ropeway area. When they got there, there were stairs leading up to a bus sized car looking thing with cables attached to the top of it that, believe it or not, streched all the way, over a edge of a hill with a DEEP drop, out to the top of Gold Saucer! The area was complete deserted.  
  
"Oh, THATS the flying cable car." Double-D said.  
  
"Awwww, no bug." Ed said.  
  
"Forget it, Ed. I hate bugs anyway." Eddy said.  
  
Amber cracked her knuckles and then made fists with them. "Hey guys, look sharp, and don't let your guard down, no matter what!"  
  
With those words, the Eds got ready, and reached for they weapons. Ed reached behind his back, and took his sword out of it's strap. Double-D, THIS time without shaking or dropping it, pulled out his gun from it's side holder. And Eddy, almost like Ed, took his spear from his back. (Okay, now would that be cool looking or what?! ^-~) All together, the gang stood still, listening all around them, waiting for any sound that was out of place, a sign for the monster's arrival. The tension was thick. A minute passed that felt like ten minutes. Still nothing.  
  
"Hey, Amber?" Eddy suddenly said.  
  
"What?" She said, still listening closely.  
  
"Just, how big is this Bag-na-ra-da thing anyway?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly, a faint, strange sound hit Amber's ears. She spun around to face Eddy, and a BIG Bagnarada looking down at him from a large rock hill right behind him! The monster stood on four thick legs, long neck, and body build like a tank! It's color was deep green, size of a large horse, but the look and structure of a dinosaur! The monster suddenly then jumped off the the rock, about the land right on top of a not noticing Eddy!  
  
"EDDY!! ABOVE YOU!!!" Amber yelled loudly. The short boy looked up, and moved away just in time before the big behemith was about to land on top of him. The force of the landing caused the ground to crack wide open, like a mini earthquake!  
  
"Are you alright Eddy?" Amber asked the slightly freaked boy. Ed and Double-D came running next to them.  
  
"That's a Bagnarada?!" Double-D asked. The monster glared at the gang with small red beady eyes.  
  
"DINOSAUR!" Ed said.  
  
"No, "Bagnarada", and it's a mean one alright!" Amber said with a folded fist. The Bagnarada monster geared itself up for an attack on the four! "Let's do it!"  
  
"Right!" All three Eds yelled out in unison.  
  
With that, the Bagnarada was the first to make a move, as it began to come right at the gang at full speed, head lowered, like a charging bull. It's closest target was Amber and Ed. The tall boy stood his ground, as well as the female fighter. Both then jumped out of the way just in time, forcing the beast to make a sudden stop to turn around. As it did, Ed and Amder together, attacked it from behind with full force of thier weapons. Ed swung his huge sword hard, and Amber threw a barrage of punches and kicks. But the Bagnarada's tough skin made it so it wasn't even getting a scratch! The monster made a surprise attack, wipping it's big tail right at the two kids, knocking both on thier backs.  
  
"Ughh, this isn't working." Amber said getting up, and rubbing on her back. Ed got by using his sword like a cruch, but he was okay. Eddy and Double-D were standing nearby, witnessing Amber and Ed's fighting skills, and waiting for a good time for attack.  
  
"That's thing's skin is as thick as Ed's head!" Eddy said, chuching his spear tightly.  
  
"EDDY! HERE IT'S COMES!" Double-D suddenly shouted. The Bagnarada spotted the two, and was now making a charge at them. Thinking quick, both Eds tried thier luck with thier weapons. Eddy threw his spear straight at the monster head, but it just bounced off, and fell to the ground! Double-D opened a few shots, but that just made sparks fly as they hit it! (His gun was reloaded from last time thanks to the crew of the HighWind. ^-^)  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY GUYS!" Ed yelled out at them. The two Eds heard thier friend just in time, and both bolted in opposite directions, JUST missing it! They retreated over to Ed and Amber, Eddy quickly picking up his spear as he passed it. The Bagnarada quickly recovered, and made a slow turn towards the gang. They noticed this, it appeared that it wasn't going to charge this time.  
  
"It's stopping?" Double-D said with a somewhat surprised tone in his voice.  
  
"It's must be giving up! Alright!" Eddy said with a proud looking grin.  
  
The Bagnarada kept it's ground, glaring viciously at the four. It then begun to take in a deep breath, it's chest expanding outward.  
  
"Why's it puffing IT'S chest out? WE won." Eddy said.  
  
"It's NOT!" Amber said, suddenly realizing what was going on. But before she could say what, the Bagnarada released from it mouth a cloud of greenish-blackish smoke, heading straight for the gang at high speed!  
  
"DUCK!!!" Amber shouted, pushing Eddy and Ed's heads down to the ground. Double-D obeyed with no problam. The smoke begun to go right over thier heads.  
  
"What ever you do, DON'T BREATH!" Amber warned, still holding down two of the boy's heads. The stream of creepy smoke soon let up, slowly disappearing in the air. The gang then all stood, three wondering what just happened. All Eds eyes when towards Amber. But thier faces turned worried as they saw Amber coughing hard, both hands over her mouth.  
  
"*COUGH* *COUGH*...That was...*COUGH!* it's poison gas attack." She said. She suddenly then fell, kneeling on the ground, still coughing with hard force.  
  
"POISON GAS!?" Double-D said in shock. "You breathed some in, didn't you?!"  
  
"AMBER!" Ed shouted in a sudden panic. Eddy too in slight panic with Amber state.  
  
"....It's okay...*COUGH*" Amber said. "I have....something for..it." She went reaching into her pockets. But suddenly, the ground started to shake, the Bagranada was coming at them at top speed! And there wasn't enough time to help move Amber out of the way!  
  
Ed, and surprisingly, Eddy both stood in the way of the beast's path, weapons ready. As the monster got closer to them, both Eds then started to charge at it! At contact, they both used thier weapons to block and slow down the rampaging demon, giving Double-D some time to help Amber take the thing she was talking about for the poison, a Antidote.  
  
The strength of both Eddy, and more importently, Ed, slowed down the monster's charging, but they couldn't keep it up for long. Finally, the Antidote took effect in Amber, and she was able to stand and breath normaly.  
  
"Guys! Amber's okay now!" Double-D called to the other two. But Ed and Eddy weren't sure if they could get out of the Bagnarada's way fast enough once they let go of thier block!  
  
"I...can't....do this....much longer, Eddy!" Ed said, shruggling, dripping sweat.  
  
"....Don't.....go...passing out....on me, Ed!" Eddy said, in the same way as Ed.  
  
The Bagnarada growled deeply, and began to actually push the Eds backwards! The boy shruggled even more, trying not to get dragged under the beast, and crushed by it's heavy feet! Nearby, Double-D and Amber watched in horror as thier friends did their best to NOT get killed. Amber was still weakned, and Double-D feared that his magic could make the situation wrost! Who knows how the monster would react if it was hit with magic, with Ed and Eddy THAT close to it!  
  
"Maybe this wasn't...such a good idea!" Eddy said, his arms and legs feeling like they were about ready to fall off! Just then, Ed slowly turned his head to see where the monster was pushing them to. To his horror, it was towards the edge of the hill with the big drop!  
  
"EDDY! IT'S GONNA THROW US AWAY!!!" Ed shouted. Eddy looked back at the incoming edge, and turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"Oh no! They'll get pushed over the edge!" Double-D said as he noticed. Amber, who was just as worried, thought franticly of how to fix this. There was only one thing she could think of.  
  
"GUYS! YOU GOTTA USE SOME MAGIC!" She shouted loudly. "IF YOU HIT IT WITH MAGIC IN THE POSITION YOUR IN NOW, IT'LL BACK OFF!" Amber meant that the boys were right in front of the monster, and a blast of magic to the head would stun it.  
  
"I don't remember how!" Ed shouted back.  
  
The Eds and the Bagnarada were now a mere three feet away from a deadly free fall. Amber did her best as her yelled out to Ed and Eddy, trying to ignite that spark that caused Ed to cast fire last time. It was the only thing left. But she wasn't sure about Eddy. He has not used magic yet.  
  
"ED, PLEASE, TRY TO REMEMBER!!!" Amber shouted, almost screaming. "IF YOU CAN EDDY, JUST TRY!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Amber's dire words rang in the two Eds' ears like a helping hand. It was like a cheer from the side lines, giving them a hint of hope.  
  
The attitudes on the young boys' faces suddenly took a dramatic change. With grited teeth, and slanted eyes, they began to match up thier strength with the Bagnarada's! The pushing slowly, but surely began to come from the Eds' side! It was becoming a deadly game of tug-of-war. Seeing that Ed and Eddy were pulling through, Amber, and then Double-D, continued to cheer them on!  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOUR DOING IT!!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Amber shouted in a excited manner. "YOU CAN DO IT!!!"  
  
Suddenly, it happened. "YOU CAN DO IT." was the phase that just, "did" something in the boys' minds. Amber and Double-D both were completely quiet as the radinet green light that they all knew flashed beneath both Ed, AND Eddy's worned out bodys! The green shined in double it's power as they reacted to each other! And then, it finally happens.......  
  
"BOLT!!!"  
  
"FIRE....2!!!"  
  
The summoned lightning bolt came crashing down atop the monster's head, with a force that caused it to withdrawal from the push. And then, the unforseen Fire2 attack from Ed came blazing up from under the beast, blacken it! It roared out, and colapsed to the ground with a loud *THUD*! The two fatigued, drained boys then fell to the ground themselfs.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Amber said, running towards them, with Double-D right behind her. Amber lightly shook Eddy, and he came right out of it, same with Double-D shaking Ed.  
  
"Are you both alright?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Ohhhhh.....My aching EVERYTHING!" Eddy groned.  
  
"I have muscles hurting that I didn't even know I had!" Ed said.  
  
"You BOTH did it!" Amber said. "That was the best combo magic attack I've even seen! And Ed's fire materia actually got strengthen up enough to cast Fire2!"  
  
".......HEY! I DID MAGIC!!" Ed said in a super excited tone.  
  
"And you remember too!" Double-D said in a praising tone.  
  
"Welcome to magic, Eddy, finally." Amber said with a smile, and a a out streched arm to help him up.  
  
"Hey, what da ya mean "FINALLY"?" He asked in a grump yet worn out tone. "Of course I did it. I just needed TIME. Geez!"  
  
"You'll never change, will you?" Amber said in a suddenly change of attitude. Ed then suddenly threw his arm around Eddy's shoulder, and said with a grin, "Eddy is the same inside and out, and inbetween, and all that other squashy stuff! (hahaha)" Double-D just shook his head at the matter.  
  
"Well, either way, we got the job done!" Amber said, dusting herself off. "Let's get back and tell everyone!" The gang all stood up, and started to walked away, towards the town. But then.......  
  
*ROOOOOAAAAAAAAR!!!*  
  
Before they knew it, the ground began to shake, and in a flash, a deep green blur came out of nowhere, and slamed hard into one of them from behind.  
  
"ED!!!!!!" The remaining three shouted as they saw thier friend tumble a good twenty feet away from where they were just standing. A horrable chill over took them when they all saw that he didn't move, laying on the ground. And right in front of him, about ten feet away, was the thought was dead Bagnarada! It was badly burned, but not gone.  
  
"ED!!!" GET UP!!!" Eddy shouted at the tops of his lungs. But the young boy failed to move.  
  
".......Ed....." Amber said stunned and shocked at this. She then shot a glaring, raging look towards the monster. "..You...you.......aaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Amber went running at the demon beast, immediately casting the powerful Fire3 spell. It hit, but not dead on. The monster still stood. She couldn't seem to focus. But she continued, screaming in a almost uncontrolable rage.  
  
"Amber?" Double-D was really taking back by her actions. But that wasn't what was importent right then. Eddy was already over by his best friend's side, shaking the living daylights out of him. But Ed wasn't reposing.  
  
"ED! IDIOT! COME ON, WAKE UP!!!" Eddy voice got louder as he did all in his power to not let this happen. Double-D soon joined in too, as Amber continued to releash her sudden anger on the Bagnarada.  
  
And then, to Eddy and Double-D's reliefed surprise, Ed's eyes slowly reopened, and althrough trembling, went to stand on his two feet, with the help of his sword.  
  
"Ed! Aw, MAN, thank the Big Guy! Your alive!" Eddy said in a highly reliefed tone.  
  
"Yes, thank goodness! But Ed, you shouldn't stand, you surely must be in alot of pain." Double-D said. "Ed, did you hear me? Ed?"  
  
The tall boy wasn't reposing on account that he noticed Amber fighting the Bagnarada all by herself! For real, he was in some pain, but something was making that pain turn into something, something deep inside him, an incoming surge.  
  
Just then, winded and tired, Amber noticed Ed standing. Her face at first was frozen, but then brighten will joy to see him alive. "Ed! Your okay!!" She came running towards him, but stopped as she knew something was up. "Ed?"  
  
"We know, he's not saying anything to us too." Eddy said.  
  
"Ed? What's wrong?" Amber asked, walking closer towards him. But meanwhile, the Bagnarada was not yet out, getting ready to once again attack.  
  
"Ed, are you hurt badly?" Amber asked again.  
  
And then suddenly, right out of sheer nowhere, a flash of new light brusted from Ed's point of ground, taking Amber, Double-D, and Eddy back some steps. Just as Amber was able to see the color of the light, she was shocked to witness it as being bright red! And there was only one explanation for that!  
  
"What's Ed doing now!?" Eddy shouted on seeing the red light also.  
  
"What magic is this, Amber?!" Double-d asked.  
  
"This is no magic!" She answered. "Ed has FINALLY reached his LIMIT BREAK!"  
  
"His what?!" The two boys asked loudly.  
  
But before Amber could answer that, she first noticed the incoming Bagnarada, and then, looking back at Ed, the standing position he was in; he held his sword high up in the air. As he did that, sudden gusts of wind came from nowhere, and began to swirl around him. Amber, as always, knew what THIS meant, and she and the other two were standing in Ed's way!  
  
"Guys! I suggest we get OUT OF ED'S WAY!" Amber shouted to the two.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!!!"  
  
Double-D and Eddy took Amber's words seriously, and bolted away, far BEHIND thier strange friend.  
  
It was now just Ed, and the ticked off Bagnarada. As the other three watched on, the wind around Ed spun faster and faster, beginning to form into a twister! But Ed was not getting picked up by it! Instand, it looked like all the wind was drawing towards his sword, and he was controling it all!  
  
"If this isn't MAGIC...." Double-D said, "....then WHAT IS IT!?"  
  
Double-D's question was then answered, as Ed finished his remakable new attack on the Bagnarada.  
  
"FINISHING TOUCH!!!"  
  
His echoing voice caused the monster to actually stop in it's tracks in fear! Then, with one swing of his now glowing sword, he unleashed his twister onto the beast! The wind storm instantly pick the monster up into the air like it was dead leaf! It spun it around and around, higher and higher, and then, the wind suddenly stopped, but the Bagnarada NEVER came down. It vanished in thin air, literaly!  
  
Finally, the quiet and soothing calm was now back in that Ropeway, and Ed, as you MIGHT have guessed, suddenly blanked out, and fell to the ground. The gang rushed over, and checked him over. He quietly came too, and sat up.  
  
"Wow.......I feel all winded." Ed said in his normal tone.  
  
"No kidding!" Eddy said, wanting to know what just happened.  
  
"Ed, did you remember all that?" Amber asked him.  
  
"Uh....YEAH! I DID! But I don't know WHAT came over me? How did I do it anyways?" He asked in a cute confused look.  
  
"Yet, another question we must know, Amber." Double-D said. "You must be getting tired of that."  
  
"Heck no, I don't mind." Amber said. "But what I have to explain about what just happened here, I THINK that it might be better if we wait untill we get to Gold Saucer. What Ed did was one of the things I was going to tell you all about when we get there in the first place."  
  
"Well, think of this as a demo of what you are going to talk about." Double-D said with a smile.  
  
"Never thought if it that way." Amber said.  
  
"If that's the case, then that was one heck of a demo!" Eddy said, adding in his two cents.  
  
"Hahaha OW!" Ed rubbed on his back where the Bagnarada slamed into him.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that, Ed." Amber said. She placed her hand over the area, and performed the same cure spell on him as she did on herself a while earlier.  
  
"Cool! Thanks!" Ed said.  
  
"Hey guys, we have to get back to the town, and tell them we did it!" Eddy said.  
  
"More like Ed has done it." Double-D said.  
  
"Sure, I guess your right." Eddy said. With that, the two walked off towards the town. Eddy looked back and called, "Hey Ed! Amber! Hurry up!"  
  
Amber helped Ed off the ground, and even helped dust himself off. And then, something tolaly "I didn't see that coming" happen. Amber hugged Ed tight, almost starting to cry. The big Ed was instantly shock by this, but wanted to know why.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a mixed tone of nervousness, because of being hugged by a GIRL, and slightly curiose.  
  
Amber looked at him with waterly moist eyes, and said, "I thought I lost a friend back for a time there."  
  
"Who?" Ed asked.  
  
"You." She said. "You, Double-D and even Eddy are the only friends I have in this fantasy world! And, well..." She let go of him, stepped back abit, and finished by saying, "...I what to escape from this world, and go home, together!"  
  
Ed looked at Amber for a moment, and then said, "I really miss PeachCreek, uh?"  
  
"I do. EVERY much." She answered.  
  
"..........Yeah, I do too." Ed said. The two then headed back into town, where the preparations will be made for the trip the Gold Saucer, finally!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................  
  
RogueStar: CHAPTER 15, NOW UP!!! Once again, tell me what you all think about this one! I really packed it up this time! Also, if your all wondering why Ed was able to perform a powerful level 3 limit break, THAT will be explained in the next chapter! So, still tuned for chapter 16 sometime in the future! Later! ^-~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"All abroad!" The Ropeway driver called out. The Eds and Amber all got on to the Ropeway car with a group of waving town's people all seeing them off. They were all deeply grateful for what they did, and to thank them, they all gave the gang a full stock of potions and other healing items.  
  
"Thank you all for the items!" Amber called out from one the cable car's open windows.  
  
"Think nothing of it!" The old man from earlier called back. "You all deserve it! Thank you again!"  
  
The cable car then started up with the sound of it's rumbling engine. As it begun to move, the three Eds stunk thier heads out the windows, and together with Amber, waved all at the people of North Corel. Soon, the Ropeway car was HIGH up over the large desert. It was now night time, and the stars lit up the midnight blue sky.  
  
Inside the cable car, Amber sat next to Ed, and Eddy and Double-D sat in the seats across from them. The female fighter looked out the window she was right next to, gazing at the bright stars. She then looked over at the big Ed, with his head stunk out the window.  
  
"Ed, what are you doing?" Eddy asked. Double-D also cocked his head and wondered. Ed pulled his flat top head back in and grinned.  
  
"You guys should see how far your spit goes down!" He said with a little chuckling inbeween words. "It's cool!"  
  
"Really?" Eddy said. He then turned to the window near him, opened it, and he too shuck his head out. "......Woah, he's right!"  
  
"I bet I can hit something, Eddy!" Ed said as he shuck his head back out. Amber giggled abit, and Double-D just rolled his eyes. Amber then put her head out next to Ed's.  
  
"You wanna see something really cool?" She said. She then pointed towards thier destination. Ed, Eddy, and then Double-D all looked out, and saw Gold Saucer, all lit up like a gigatic christmas tree. In the dark, all the lights made it look bigger then before! The Ed's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Here we come Gold Saucer!" Amber cheered out.  
  
~ The Ropyway car pulled into the main enterance way of Gold Saucer. When it made a complete stop, the gang all jumped out the door. The first thing the Eds noticed was the shape of the cable car enterance way, a mouth of a BIG "cat" looking thing.  
  
"It's a called a Mog." Amber said standing next to them. "There's all kinds of different shapes of cute creatures all around this place. Come on, lets go."  
  
The group all headed to a huge doorway with the word, "WELCOME" on top of it. Next to it, stood a young woman with a pleasurable look on her face. She walked up to them, and said in a friendly tone, "Welcome to Gold Saucer! We wish that you all have a good time. Are you all a group here?"  
  
"Yeah, we are." Amber answered.  
  
"Alright. A single pass is 3,000 gil, or for 30,000, you can purchase a lifetime pass." The woman explained.  
  
"WHAT!? 30,000!?!?" Eddy said abit loudly. Double-D slapped his hand over his short friend's big mouth.  
  
"It's okay, I already have a lifetime pass." Amber said, wiping the pass out, and displaying it to the young woman. After a quick look, the woman smiled and said, "Alright then. In you all go." Her gestured with her hands towards the way in. "Have fun!"  
  
All four walked on in, and into a round room with seven rainbow colored holes in the walls. Painted in the center of the floor, were a big "mog", like the one outside, a thing that looked like a smaller mog, and a mini looking chocobo.  
  
"Wow, I bet my little sister would like this!" Ed said, liking the cute little chocobo on the floor.  
  
"This room is a shortcut to anywhere in Gold Saucer." Amber said. "You just jump into one of the holes, and you slide right to where you what to go!"  
  
"Cool!" Ed and Double-D said. Eddy on the other hand, was wondering about something else.  
  
"Hey Amber! Why didn't you ever tell us you were loaded!?" He said, somewhat upset.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"3,000 JUST to get in this place, and you got a lifetime pass for 30,000!?" Eddy almost shouted. "...Hey, you don't need ALL that cash, do you? We could, ya know, take some of it off your hands!!"  
  
"For goodness sake, calm down Eddy, your starting to shake." Double-D said. "And you have that look in your eye again too."  
  
"Before Eddy goes and passes out on us..." Amber began. "...to start, I'm not rich, and two, 30,000 gil is not THAT big of a deal."  
  
Eddy suddenly then cooled down. "What a sec..."GIL"??"  
  
"You buy things with fish?" Ed asked.  
  
"That's what they call money in Final Fantasy." Amber said with a smile towards Ed. "And you can get ALOT of gil after you've been in this world as long as I have."  
  
"See, Eddy, you can now breath normaly." Double-D said, giving Eddy a look.  
  
"Ed wants fun!" Ed called out with a pout look.  
  
The three looked at him, and then two looked at Amber. "Well, I hate to say this Ed, but it's really late, and we should all turn in at the hotal to get some rest for tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Awwwww...." Ed said sadly.  
  
"It's okay Ed." Amber said, as she started to make her way to one of the rainbow holes. "I promise we'll have fun AFTER the battle arena tomorrow." She placed her hands on top of the hole, and swung her legs over, ready to slide down it. Under it, on the floor, were the words, "Ghost Square". "The hotal's this way. Follow me." With that, she releashed her grip, and just slid down.  
  
"Oh! My turn!" Ed said, and ran to the hole. He jumped right into it, head first, and laughed his normal Ed laugh the way down. Next, Eddy went up, and hopped in the hole. Double-D, of course, hesatated a little before sliding down as well. On the way down, the three Eds felt the slide suddenly go somewhat upwards, like a rollercoaster, and before they knew it, they all popped up through a another hole, and ended up falling on top of each other. They looked up from the ground to see Amber, with a hand on her hip, and a little grin. The boys scrambled up off the ground, and as they went to dust off, they were abit taken back by the kind of place they were now in. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie! The whole place was made like a spooky graveyard, with creeply looking trees, and just up ahead, stood a big, old looking house, like the ones in vampire movies.  
  
"Don't tell us THAT's the hotal!" Eddy said, abit freaked. Same went with Double-D. Ed didn't seem to be scared at all.  
  
"Too COOL! That's just like the old house from the flick, "The Granny of Dracula!" Ed said, bearly containing himself. "That's the one where the four kids wandered into the House of Evil Bake Goods, only to find the unspeakable horror of-"  
  
"Sounds great Ed, you can shut up now!" Eddy said, pinching his friend's lips close.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about." Amber said. "This is all just the hotal's gig, ya know, it's way of making it more interesting. Let's get a room."  
  
~ The four walked through the twin doors of the haunted looking hotal. The lobby was HUGE, just like something in a rich person's house. However, the decore was haunt. The walls had creepy paintings, stone monster heads, and gargoyle figures. In the middle of the room, were a huge flight of stairs that lead up to the hotal rooms.  
  
Ed was loving every minute of it, felting like he was in one of the old movies. The other two Eds, still knowing it was all just for show, still thought it was a bit spooky. Meanwhile, Amber walked up to a hotal clerk to get the room.  
  
Just then, Doube-D saw something in the corner of his eye. Across the room, there was a small table with two chairs, and on the table, a game of chess was set up. A little curious, he slowly walked up to it, and saw that whoever was playing it, stopped right in the middle. Looking at it closer, he then saw that a checkmate was possable. Just for the heck of it, he placed the checkmate.  
  
"White Knight takes Black King." He said, like he was playing with someone. Suddenly as he said that, in one of the chairs, a floating, white object appeared, looking Double-D right in the face.  
  
"Hey! That was my move!" The ghost said. Double-D immediately freaked, and ran over back to the others, with Amber now standing with them with thier room key.  
  
"I see you checked out thier "haunted chess table"." Amber said with a laugh. "Like I said, don't worry, it's all a trick. That "ghost" is just a hologram, and it's voice comes from a little speaker behind it's chair."  
  
"Yeah Double-D, it's just a ho-lo-gram." Eddy said, trying to sound like he already knew that.  
  
"I got the key to our room, so let's go." Amber said, heading for the stairs. Double-D followed right behind. Just as Eddy was about head up, he saw that Ed wasn't standing next to him. He then looked over to see his big one-brow pal sitting in one of the chairs of the haunted chess table with the fake ghost. He moved one of the chess pieces, and then called out, "KING ME!"  
  
"Come on, "Bobby Fischer"!" Eddy said, tugging Ed over to the stairs by his eyebrow.  
  
~ Amber unlocked and opened the door to thier hotal room. The room had four beds, two on each side, and there was a lit oil lanturn on a round table in one of the corners. The flickering light made the room look just as spooky as the rest of the place.  
  
Ed ran right in, and jumped on one of the beds. Amber, Eddy, and Double-D then went in, and Amber fired up the flame in the oil lanturn abit to brighten up the room more. With the extra light, they could now see there was a huge window, looking out the creepy "fake" graveyard, and there was also a big, blue clothes closet right next to it.  
  
"This isn't bad at all." Double-D said.  
  
"Yeah, but there's no T.V.." Eddy said.  
  
"I'M FLYING!" Ed said, jumping up and down on the bed, flapping his arms. He then fell off, but got right back on the bed again.  
  
Amber took off her fighting gloves, and placed then on the round table, then pulled up a chair to sit down. She breath in deep, and unleashed a loud, long yawn, which caught the attention of the Eds.  
  
"You telling us we have to rest? YOU look more tired then us." Eddy said.  
  
"Eddy seems right." Double-D said.  
  
"Whadaya mean "seems"?" Eddy asked with a sharp look, which Double-D rightfully ignored.  
  
Amber just looked up at them and said, "We'll go to bed soon, but there's one thing I want to do before we do sleep." She took out her sack of materia, and reached her hand inside. "Get Ed over here, will ya."  
  
"Hey, Dumbo." Eddy said to the tall, dumb one. Ed was still hopping on the bed, and still falling off after about every five jumps. He fell off once again, and stood up, uninjured, to face Eddy.  
  
"Yes, Eddy?" He answered with his dopy grin.  
  
Eddy waved a "come near" with his hand, and Ed quickly reposed over.  
  
Seeing that everyone was now present, Amber took her hand out of her bag, and pulled out three red materia spheres. She quickly gave them a "scan", and then faced the boys. "Guys, first I like to say that I'm gald that you all finally performed a spell. Some alittle longer then others." Eddy grits his teeth. "So, I think it's the best time for all of you to get some summon magic of your own! You can test them out tomorrow."  
  
"Do you really think we're ready for summon magic though, Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"I an't got a problem with it." Eddy said all cool like.  
  
"Do I get the BIG fish?" Ed asked.  
  
"I already picked them out for you." Amber said, handing one sphere out each. "You guys should start off slow, so I picked out summon spells that beginnings would use."  
  
"Their the same as the green ones, right?" Eddy said, looking that his materia. "You just think really hard, and "boom", the monster comes to the rescue?"  
  
"Basicly, yeah." Amber answered with a nod. "But you should ONLY use it if you REALLY have to. Summon spells can take some strength out of you." She then got a look on her face. "Which reminds me..." She reached into her sack again, and took out another materia orb; the one her and the Eds got right before WEAPON chased them half across the ocean. "I still wish I knew what THIS does."  
  
"That's the materia from the island, isn't it?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Yeah, but still, I can't sence it. It's like, something is blocking my mind from knowing what it is. Ethier that, or it COULD be that I'm not powerful enough to use it yet."  
  
"It could be THAT strong?" Double-D asked.  
  
"They say that this materia could be one of, or THE most powerful magic spell ever." Amber said.  
  
"Oh, you know what?" Ed said, trying to balance his new materia on his nose. "That red ball glowed for me when I holded it, the sweet little gem."  
  
"It's "held", Ed." Double-D said.  
  
"It did WHAT?" Amber asked in a sudden surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah, back at the chocobo farm place." Eddy said, just remembering that too. "It's glowed really bright like a ball of fire."  
  
"Really??" Amber said. She then, without saying a word, grab Ed's hands, and placed the materia in his hands. The spit second she did, it flashed forth bright, crimson red, causing Amber to shield her eyes, but only lasting for about three seconds, and then the red faded away. Amber slowly took it from Ed, and looked at it, with a shocked face. "I've NEVER seen materia DO that before!"  
  
"It doesn't do that for me and Double-D." Eddy said.  
  
"What could it possibility mean?" Double-D said.  
  
Amber thought of a moment. "...Ed? Do you "feel" anything when the materia glows in your hands like that?" Ed just shook his head. "If it only happens when Ed holds it..." Amber said, thinking aloud. "...maybe....Ed has something...that we don't."  
  
"Uh? Whats that mean?" Eddy asked.  
  
"......I'm, not sure myself." Amber said, at a lost of words. "But in anyway, it would be dangerous if any of us tried to cast it, not knowing what it does." She then stood up, and placed the materia back in her sack. "This is the first time I'm not sure what to say on this one."  
  
"I don't think you should worry about it right now, Amber." Double-D said. "Shouldn't we be considering more on tomorrow?"  
  
"...Yeah, that's right." Amber said. "And we should get some sleep too."  
  
"Hey Amber, one other thing." Eddy said. "What kind of summons did you give us anyway? I "scaned" it, but all I got was..."Judgement Bolt"??"  
  
"That's a lightning based summon." Amber said. "Ed got a wind based summon, and I gave Double-D a fire based one. "Judgement Bolt" is the name of the attack the summon performs when it's called on. Oh yeah, don't forget to put them in your weapons."  
  
"I'll go do that now." Double-D said.  
  
"I'M DOING IT! I'M A SEAL!!" Ed shouted out, rolling his materia on his nose. "ARF! ARF!"  
  
~About two hours later~  
  
The room was now dark as the gang all were asleep in thier own beds. Well, Amber was still awake. She was still thinking about Ed and that red materia. She pulled the covers over her head, and tried to doze off, but no luck. Her mind was too full to sleep.  
  
'It doesn't make any sence.' She thought. 'Why did the materia react like that for Ed?' She wigglied around under the sheets, trying to get more comfortable. 'Now that I think about it......why was Ed....able to perform a level 3 limit break back at North Corel? I haven't even told them all about that yet, and he's already has the strength to do "Finishing Touch"!' Her eyebrows then narrowed abit. 'Could Ed...be "special" in someway? Something to do with the game? Or even himself? (Sigh) There's just too many questions. Maybe I can come up with something tomorrow at the battle arena.'  
  
~The next morning~  
  
~ After a quick morning breakfast offered by the hotal, the gang were now ready to head off to the battle arena. Following Amber, the Eds soon came in front of where the battling was held. There was a long purple stair case that went up to a building that looked like a castle fortress. On top on the building, was a emblem of two crossed swords, the arena's symbol.  
  
"Shall we?" Amber said, and they all headed up the stairs. On the way up, Ed noticed something about Amber.  
  
"Hey Amber, are you okay?" He asked. Amber had tried looking eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had trouble sleeping, that's all" She said.  
  
They got up to the double doors, and went right in. The first thing the Eds noticed was the size of the room they entered. It looked to be the size of a small ballroom, and there was a long, red, royal looking rug leading up to a large steel door, that no doubt, was the enterance to the place of battling. The floor was a black and white checkered pattern, and people, with weapons also, were standing around, talking and waiting for thier turns in the battle arena.  
  
"This is it!" Amber said to the boys.  
  
"This room's HUGE!" Eddy said looking upwards.  
  
"Whatcha looking at, Eddy?" Ed said looking up like him. Eddy glaced at Ed, and just bonked him one.  
  
"Let's go get registered." Amber said, pointing to a counter with a woman behind it. As the four can up to it, the woman, of course, noticed Amber.  
  
"Back again I see, uh Tifa?" She said with a smile. "Some friends of yours?" She looked over at the Eds.  
  
"Yeah, and we would all like to register to battle." Amber said.  
  
"All right." The woman said. She went over to a computer, and began typing away. "I will need your friends' names please."  
  
"CLOUD!!!" Ed just suddenly yelled out.  
  
"Cid." Eddy said, rubbing is ears after Ed's introduction.  
  
"And Vincent." Double-D finished.  
  
"...Okay. I've put your names in Tifa's BP account. Was that okay, Tifa?" The woman asked.  
  
"Sure, that's fine. Also, I would like to go first before my friends."  
  
"Alright, there is someone in there right now, and there's one more after that." She said. "I'll called you when your turn is up." "Tifa" then thanked the woman, and walked over to a nearby double bench to wait, Eds followed.  
  
"Hey Amber, whats a "BP"?" Eddy asked, seating next to her. Ed and Double-D sat on the other side of the bench, looking over.  
  
"BP means "Battle Points"." Amber said. "When you battle, they give you points, and you can then use them like money to get stuff over there." She pointed to a booth with a sign that says, "ITEMS". "The better the points, the better the item."  
  
"Like a prize you can receive that a arcade if you win enough tickets." Double-D said. "This battle arena is sort of like that, isn't it?"  
  
"That's just about right." Amber said, looking over at the boy. "By the way, I'm going first to show you what you guys are in for. They won't let you in when I go in, but you can watch me on a T.V. screen over at the register counter."  
  
Just then, the door of the battle area opened. A fighter exited out, and another one then went right in.  
  
"I'm next after that guy." Amber said. "Who what's to go after me?" The Eds looked at one another, and then pointed the finger at each other. "Oh, come on." Amber said with a little grin. "You guys fought before. The only differents is that it's one on one."  
  
"How long do you fight in there anyways?" Eddy asked.  
  
"This is now it goes." Amber said. "You can fight up to eight seperate battles, each one gets tougher as it goes. But, if you want to, you can bail out whenever you what."  
  
"Have you ever bailed out?" Double-D asked curiously.  
  
Amber looked up in a deep thinking stare, and then said in a chipper tone, "Nope." The three boys looked at each other in astonishment.  
  
"Oh, one more thing before I almost forget." The female fighter said. "About what happened back at that town called North Corel."  
  
"You mean Ed's sudden show of power?" Double-D said.  
  
"That wasn't just sudden, I thought he was gonna tear the place apart!" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm special!" The big Ed said with a big grin.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Eddy said to him.  
  
"...No Eddy, actually, I think Ed has some point to that." Amber said. What Ed said made her think about last night. The Eds faced her, and waited for more to what she was talking about.  
  
"At attack, that Ed did at that Bagnarada..." Amber started. "...THAT attack was a level 3 limit break."  
  
"Level 3??" Eddy said with a "uh" look. "Then what happened to 1 and 2?"  
  
"What are you saying Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Ed was able to perform a limit break attack that takes, in real life, AT LEASE six months to reach!" Amber said.  
  
"SIX MONTHS!?!" The two Eds said with wide eyes. Ed was in his own little world during this.  
  
"You see, limit breaks are, in a nut's shell, a powerful attack that comes on when a person is pushed too far." Amber said. "But it takes TIME to reach a level as high up as Ed's attack. He's only ONE level away from a perfect level 4!"  
  
"HOW?" Eddy said. "We haven't been in this stuipd game long enough for that!"  
  
"And we've only been in a few battles." Double-D added. "Wait a moment...do you think Eddy and I are like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Amber answered. "But this also makes me think about last night, with that materia. It only reacted to Ed. That has to mean SOMETHING."  
  
"Why don't you have Ed use it in the battle thing, and see what happens?" Eddy said.  
  
"I would LIKE to do that, but that might not be such a good idea." She said with a serious tone to her voice. "One of the most importent things you have to know about magic, especially with summon magic, is that you should ALWAYS find out just how STRONG it is, and how much DAMAGE it can do. Not knowing those facts could be DEADLY to the user if something goes wrong."  
  
"Goodness, I had no knowledge that magic can be THAT risky!" Double-D said.  
  
"RISKY, ONLY if you don't KNOW all about it." Amber said. "That's why we should try to learn more about that materia before we go and summon whatever it summons."  
  
"Hey Ed, did ya hear that?" Eddy said to his tall friend. Ed was in one of his dazed stares the whole time.  
  
"Ed!" Eddy said, slapping him on the head.  
  
"Awwwww, you ruined my happy place, Eddy." Ed wined. "I was in the land of toejam and honey."  
  
"....What???" Eddy said at Ed's VERY STRANGE expression of words. Double-D held his stomach and stuck his tongue out with disgust at the mere thought. Amber's eyebrows rosed, followed by a little eye twich.  
  
But then, the gang's attention was then turned to the woman at the register counter. "Tifa! Your up now!" She called out.  
  
"Oh, I didn't hear that last guy come out." Amber said as she got up, and punched into her palm. She then turned to the Eds, and said, "While you guys watch me on the T.V., get ready and figure out who's going to go next." She walked up and into the enterance of the battling room, and gave the word to the register woman. The door closed behind her. At that, the Eds got up and went over to the T.V. "Tifa" was talking about.  
  
On the T.V., the screen showed the inside of the battle floor. It was like a old, damp dungon, with dim lighting, a round stone floor, and a mote lining it. And there were words on the floor that read, "The Brave Do Not Fear The Grave". And there, standing in a fighting pose, was Amber waiting for the first battle to begin. Suddenly, a loud, pircing roar was heard from a open doorway at the other side of the battle room. Red glowing eyes suddenly appeared from the door's darkness. And then, an announcement was heard through the T.V.'s speakers.  
  
"The battle will now begin!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
RogueStar: Alright, up and running. Sorry if you were all thinking of another action packer, BUT that is for the NEXT chapter. (hint hint ^-^) I do hope though you all liked the humor in this one. If you all don't get the thing with the chess and "Bobby Fischer", Bobby Fischer was one of the best chess players of all time, which ED is NOT. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ In anything, I'll get to work on the next one soon. Later!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 17  
  
From the cold, dark doorway of the fighting ground of the battling area, out stepped the first monster for Amber to fight. Outside, the Eds watched widely at the T.V. monitor as the creatuer came into the light. It stood on four clawed feet, and it beared a truely freaky face, like a tiki mask.  
  
"That don't look too friendly." Eddy said with a little shiver.  
  
"I wonder what Amber will do first." Double-D said.  
  
In the battling room, the monster and Amber went into a short little stare down, eyeing each other with pure focus from both sides. Suddenly, the beast lunged at the female fighter with great speed, claws reared up high, ready to strike. The Eds, at seeing this, all felt thier hearts go right up in thier throuts, fearing for Amber. But in a flash, Amber jumped up, out of the claw's way, and in the air, gave the monster a swift high kick! The force of her attack knocked the monster to the ground. And before it could recover and get up...  
  
"Oh no you DON'T! BOLT 3!!" Amber summoned a storm of lightning bolts apond the beast, and it STAYED down.  
  
"Battle one WON!" The announment boomed.  
  
Amber striked a victory pose, raising a fist high in the air. Outside, the three Eds immedateally cheered Amber for her first win.  
  
"That almost looked TOO easy!" Eddy said.  
  
"Amber has been fighting much longer then us, Eddy." Double-D said. "Of course it LOOKS easy for her."  
  
"GOOOO AMBER!!!" Ed shouted.  
  
"Shhh, Ed! Don't be so loud! It's "Tifa", remember?" Double-D said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." The Ed said with a "okay" sign. "YEAH "TIFA"!! WOOOO!!!"  
  
"Ed.." Double-D said, shaking his head with a little laugh.  
  
"Hey guys! Thier starting the next fight!" Eddy said pointing to the screen.  
  
The next monster was up. This one looked just like a big overgrowned caterpiller. But then, out of the darkness, two more of them came crawling into the room. Amber's eyes sharpen with this.  
  
'Jayjujayme monsters...' She thought to herself. '...This could get a little tricky.'  
  
"COME ON "TIFA"!! SQUASH THOSE BUGS!!" Ed cheered on. Eddy and Double-D just gave him a quick look, and started cheering her on like Ed.  
  
The Jayjujaymes began to get closer to Amber, hissing from thier round, teeth filled mouths. Amber backed away abit, eyeing the situation carefully. The bugs then started to kick up thier speed. Without another moment to waste, Amber too started running towards them. With contact, one jumped up to bite her, but she right hooked it and then stepped on it, squishing it flat.  
  
"One down!" She said turning her attention to the other two. The remaning two glared at the fighter. "Come on! Bring it on!" Amber said in a taunting manner, putting up her dukes. The Jayjujaymes looked at one another, almost like they were planning something. Amber notcied this, and braced herself for anything.  
  
"Why is she just standing there?" Eddy said, the Eds still watching Amber on the screen.  
  
"It appears that those bug monsters are doing nothing as well." Double-D said.  
  
"Maybe they're hungry. I am." Ed said, rubbing his belly.  
  
"Shut up, "CLOUD"." Eddy said sarcasticly.  
  
Just then, the three boys fixed thier eyes on the T.V. when the Jayjujaymes suddenly started to make thier attack. The monster bugs appeared that they were just going to charge at Amber at full force. The fighter stood her ground, gearing up for a impack. But instand of attacking head on, the Jayjujaymes spit thier separate ways, one going on either side of Amber. They then brought up thier insect heads, thier mouths began to seep out some kind of sticking looking goo. Both bugs took in breaths.  
  
"Uh oh!" Amber said. Knowing she couldn't attack both at the side time, she thought of dodging instand. But before she could, each bug sprayed out a rope of sticking silk that wrapped around her, leaving her almost completely motionless!  
  
"That ain't good!" Eddy said.  
  
"How's she going to get out of THAT?" Ed asked.  
  
Ed's question was answered when Amber summoned a weak fire spell to melt off the tight slik. It was hot enough to destory the bugs' attack, but weak enough to not burn her!  
  
"Alright!" Ed said, clapping away.  
  
"Ingenius! Amber is truely experienced with magic!" Double-D said.  
  
But then, even AFTER she got rit of the slik, Amber movements were MUCH slower then before. As she raised her fist up, it was in a SLOW like manner.  
  
"Whats going on? She's acting kind of funny." Eddy said, just noticing it.  
  
"That white slik from the bugs must of had some kind of negative affect on her!" Double-D said. "She slowed down!"  
  
Ed started to chew nervously on his already short nails, both hands at the same time. But then...."..Hey, Amber's doing something."  
  
Indeed, Amber began to perform another spell as the green ring flashed forth.  
  
"...HASTE!!"  
  
With that word, Amber suddenly had symbols shaped like clocks flying around her at high speed. The clocks then just disappeared, and the female fighter looked like she regained her normal movement.  
  
Even after witnessing this, the Jayjujaymes started to make way to Amber, teeth ready to bite. But before they could get even half way to her, she ran up to them, at LIGHTNING fast speed, and delivered the bugs both a iron- hard blow to their heads, an instant deathblow!  
  
"Battle two WON!"  
  
Outside, the Eds eyeballs grew wide at thier friend's sudden, unforeseed brust of speed. They gave a look at one another, thinking one would have a answer to it.  
  
"....Did you guys SEE that?" Eddy asked when the other two weren't saying anything.  
  
".....I think so...Amber somehow increased her speed, I think..." Double-D said at a somewhat lost of words.  
  
"Who hit the fast forward on that one?" Ed asked.  
  
"Keep track of all this, sockhead." Eddy said to Double-D. "I'd like to know how she DID that!"  
  
From then on, the Eds watched on as Amber beat up and won every battle that was throw that her. Each one, she either blasted the monster away with a few spells, or just used her bear fists! Finally, it was the eight and last battle for her. She stood bravely as she began to hear the sounds of the monster coming into the arena. She tighten her whole body, not sure what was coming for her last fight. The Eds too were almost feeling the same way. The last monster came into the dim light.  
  
"WHAT THE...!" The Eds all said shockingly.  
  
The final monster towered at least ten to twelve feet high! It had spiky looking scales sticking out of it's head, and it looked a large worm! It's mouth had a ring of razor sharp teeth, and althrough it didn't have any eyes, it stared straightly at Amber. Unknowned to the Eds, but to Amber of course, the monster was know as a Sea Worm.  
  
"Finally, a REAL FIGHT!" Amber boasted.  
  
"Is she SERIOSE!?" Eddy said hearing her on the T.V.. "That thing looks like it ate a ton of the fertilizer my Dad uses!"  
  
"What's it taste like?" Ed asked. (Ewww..) Eddy gives a disgusted look.  
  
"Quiet guys, it's starting!" Double-D said.  
  
The monsterish worm, and the girl fighter, glared at each other like the other monsters before. The Sea Worm then wasted no time attacking first. It suddenly releashed a Sandstorm attack from it's round mouth, the sand getting into Amber's eyes, making it hard for her to see! She tried to rub the sand out as fast as she could, but as she was doing that, the worm was gearing up to attack again with another move of it's. It quickly slamed it's huge head down on the ground hard, causing a small Earthquake to form in the battle floor! Amber, with the sand now out of her eyes, struggled to keep standing as her portion of ground shook wildly. She was too busy doing that while the Sea Worm was nearing closer to her, ready to attack up close and personal with it's blade-like teeth!  
  
"AMBER!!!" All three Eds screamed, not caring that the other people looked at them when they didn't say "Tifa".  
  
Just then, to the boys' relief, Amber final looked up to see the incoming monster, and tumbled out of the way of it's attack path. The Earthquake then stopped as well, leaving Amber abit battered and brusied. She huffed and puffed as she went to stand up. The worm's first two moves took some out of her. The Eds noticed this immedatelly.  
  
"I don't know now long she can last in there!" Double-D said worriedly.  
  
"That worm's gonna make lunch out of her!" Eddy said.  
  
"....Ahhh, come on guys." Ed said in a SHOCKINGLY calm like tone. "If Amber said she's gonna be alright, she'll be alright, right?"  
  
"Did she say that?" Eddy asked.  
  
Suddenly, the T.V. screen began to flash a bright red color that caught the boys' attention.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the T.V.?" Eddy said.  
  
They gave the screen a closer look to discover that the T.V. had NOTHING to do with it. The sorce of that red glow was Amber! Inside the battle room, the fighter was giving off bright crimsom light, a light that the boys HAD seen before! The Eds just watched with dropped jaws, as Amber began to power up for HER limit break!  
  
The Sea Worm was confused by the light, making it instantly vulnerable for Amber. She brought up her fists, ready for her final attack!  
  
"You want a FIGHT FISH BAIT?!" She yelled at the monster. "Then here I COME!!" The red glowing fighter then burst towards the worm, and began her assault.  
  
"BEAT RUSH!!!"  
  
She first unleashed a combo of fast punches and kicks that the Sea Worm didn't even see coming!  
  
"SOMERSAULT!!!"  
  
She then give the worm a high flipping kick!  
  
"WATERKICK!!!"  
  
Next, she lashed out a water magic-based low kick that nearly made the worm fall backwards!  
  
"METEODRIVE!!!"  
  
Amber incredibility PICKED UP the worm, and backdropped it hard on the ground!  
  
"DOLPHIN BLOW!!!"  
  
Like the Waterkick, Amber then gave a water-based uppercut, knocking the monster flat!  
  
"METEOR STRIKE!!!"  
  
She grabbed the worm, and actually JUMPED into the air, and SLAMMED it down hard!  
  
The Sea Worm was now bearly moving, but still alive. Amber was still giving off her limit break glow! She had one more move to perform. She quietly walked up to the monster, in a deeply focsed stare, and grabbed on to it by it's skin. She raised her right fist up in the air. It started to glow with a brilliant golden light. She then leaned over to the worm, and whispered out, "Bye bye."  
  
"FINAL HEAVEN!!!!"  
  
She plowed the Sea Worm with her glowing fist, the energy within hit the monster with the force of a nuclear explosion, the worm literally went up in a lit up mushroom cloud!! When the smoke cleared, all there was standing was Amber.  
  
"Battle ENDED!! Battle ENDED!!"  
  
Amber walked out the battle arena, and faced the woman at the counter. "So, now many BPs did I get with that?"  
  
The woman looked at the computer quickly. "...15,000. That was good battle, uh?"  
  
Amber nodded a "yes", and then headed towards the Eds, still staring blankly at the monitor. After looking at them with a cocked head, she gave them a tap on the shoulders. They swung around, still blanked faced, to see Amber out of the battle room.  
  
"....Uh..are you guys alright?" Amber asked with a little smile.  
  
"............................."  
  
"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Eddy suddenly brusted, making all the people in the room to look at them again. "THE KICKING, AND PUNCHING, AND THE EXPLO-" Double-D cupped his hand over his loud mouth friend to save embarrassment.  
  
"You FRYED that worm good "Tifa"!" Ed said.  
  
Eddy got Double-D's hand off his mouth. "Yeah, but now did you...that last move, and, and that SPEED up thing!"  
  
"Time magic and my limit break." Amber answered with a little hand gesture.  
  
"That last move was YOUR limit break!?" Double-D said wide eyed. "It was so long!"  
  
"That's because Tifa's limit break attacks are all tied in together to perform one huge combo attack! Amber said. "Infact, that last punch was really my FOURTH level limit break. I found it a couple months ago in a town called Nibelheim."  
  
"COOL! FOUR!" Ed said.  
  
"You "FOUND" it? What do you mean?" Double-D asked.  
  
"The level 4 limit breaks, have to be FOUND somewhere, you can't learn them by yourself." Amber said.  
  
"That's different." Eddy said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Tifa!" The woman at the counter called out. "I need to know right now who wants to go next!"  
  
"Oh, that's right." Amber said. "Who's going next?" She looked at the Eds, who immedatelly started pointing fingers again. "Guys..." She said with a look.  
  
"I'M not going in!" Eddy said.  
  
"You'll HAVE too soon anyway, Eddy." Double-D said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't YOU go then?" Eddy said pointing right in his friend's face. "Come on, "VINCENT", be a man and fight. Or are you scared of fighting overgrown worms?" He said it in a teasing manner.  
  
The hat wearing Ed showed his irritation of Eddy in his face. He looked at him as he waited for him to say something. "....Well, FINE then! I'll go NEXT!" Double-D said.  
  
"Woah, REALLY?" Eddy said, not excepting Double-D to say that!  
  
"Are you SURE you what to go right now?" Amber asked.  
  
Double-D suddenly became alittle hesitated to that question. "......Um, I....well, yes. Yes I I'm. I'M going to have to do it sometime anyway, right?"  
  
"I SLAUTE YOU!" Ed said with a slaute. "Go wack a worm, Double-D a.k.a "Vincent"!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks Ed." Double-D said with a unsure look. 'What was I THINKING!?'The boy swallowed hard. "Okay, lets go then." His words were abit shaky.  
  
"Wait a sec, Double-D." Amber said. When he turned to her, she dropped in his hand two green materia spheres. "Put these in your weapon or armor. It's Time magic, and Barrier magic, just incase you need it. And don't forget about that summon one I gave you too. Oh, and this too." She then handed him a couple potions, the ones they got from the people of North Corel. "Drink one of those incase you get in trouble."  
  
Double-D looked down at the items in his hand. A quick thought then ran through his head. Amber must really think he could do this, she wasn't begging him not to. "....Thanks Amber." He said, placing the materia in his weapon, and stuffing the potions in his pocket.  
  
"Hey uh, Double-D, I didn't mean you should go next, I was just-" Eddy said.  
  
"No, it's...it's fine." Double-D said.  
  
"Wow...Double-D.." Eddy said under his breath. His friend wasn't acting like himself. The Double-D he knew would chicken out with this kind of thing.  
  
Amber went over and told the counter lady that "Vincent" was next to go in. "Your all set, "Vincent"!" She called out to the young boy. Double-D paused for a moment, swallowed again, and slowly walked towards the battle arena room. He stopped at the entrance, and turned to the other Eds and Amber. ".....Wish me luck, guys." He gave a quick thumbs up, and went right in.  
  
"...Good luck..." The three said.  
  
In the battle room, the look of the place itself caused a chill to shoot up "Vincent's" spine. He pulled his black hat down more over his head in a nervous act. He then tried to shake the feeling off when the announcer suddenly spoke...  
  
"The battle will now begin!"  
  
"(Gulp)" Double-D went for his gun by his side. He shut his eyes, doing his best to chase away his fears. His heart suddenly jumped as he began to hear the foot steps of his first fight coming into the room. He hesitately opened his eyes to see the monster. It stood about as tall as him, but it's likeness was that of a bird. And it held in one of it's talon hands a small rod. It stopped to look at Double-D, which made the boy quiver abit.  
  
Back outside, the other three watch the T.V., little worried for thier friend.  
  
"What monster is that, Amber?" Ed asked pointing at the screen.  
  
"It's called a Garuda." She answered. "It's really a easy monster to defeat, but Double-D is going to have to take care of it fast. It has the ability to feed on a person's magic strength."  
  
"Uhh, is that really bad?" Eddy asked in a worried tone.  
  
"If the Garuda sucked all of Double-D's magic strength out, then he couldn't do any magic!" Amber said.  
  
"IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR HIM!!" Ed suddenly shouted. On the screen, the monster bird was making a bee line right for Double-D! The boy was immedateally stunned with fear! His gun started to shake in his hand, like before with the Thunder Kisses.  
  
"USE YOUR GUN, YOU IDIOT!!!" Eddy shouted at the T.V. screen.  
  
Suddenly, Double-D, still trembling, rosed his weapon towards the incoming Garuda, shut his eyes again, and pulled the trigger.  
  
*BANG!!!*  
  
The sound of the gun was then followed by a sudden silence. Double-D slowly opened one eye to see the Garuda, about a feet away from him, still standing, but with a blown off top. It's body then fell to the ground with a thund. It's small rod rolled out of it's hand, and to Double-D's feet. The boy, shocked by how close the beast was to him, fell to his knees and took in several deep long breaths, trying to pervent hyperventilation.  
  
"Battle one WON!"  
  
"WAAAAWHOOOOO!! ALRIGHT DOUBLE-D!!!" Ed cheered out. Eddy and Amber too gave thier cheers, after almost having a heart attack from that close call.  
  
"Double-D was lucky in that one." Amber said. Ed and Eddy looked at her oddly. "He has to learn to react faster then that! The other battles are NOT going to be so easy."  
  
Back inside the battle arena, "Vincent" stood back up, and did one more deep breath, but his heart was still going niney-nine miles an hour. He hung his head in a deep thinking state. 'I can do this.....I can DO this....' He kept repeating over and over again in his mind. 'I...I just have to get into the same mode I was in with that battle with the Thunder Kisses....I have to get into that "click" again.'  
  
Just then, he rosed his head, hearing the next monster coming in. The dim lighten revealed not one, but TWO large light blueish-green beasts that walked with four short legs,a lizard-like appearace, and what looked like to be gills for ears. The monsters entered the room almost without making a single sound, and then just sat on the ground next to one another, folding thier legs inward like a horse.  
  
'...Hmmm, they look like could be slow runners...' Double-D thought seeing the short legs. 'This shouldn't be so bad.' Wanting to get this one over with quickly, he positioned his gun to shoot the one to the left. The blue- green beast noticed the weapon, and let out a angry sounding snort. The other one too did the same. Double-D stopped for a moment at this sudden action, but then fired, hitting the left monster in the head. It fell dead, but this made the other to shoot right up to it's feet, with one ticked off looking expression on it's face! Double-D pulled back his gun and frozed, waiting to see what the monster was going to do. He suddenly could feel a drop of cold sweat coming down from his hat and on to his chin. The monster sharpen it's eyes, and got into a lock-on stare at the boy. A gut feeling was telling Double-D to run for it, but there wasn't much to run to! Suddenly, the beast's eyes began to glow bright yellow, and in the next second, fired a beam of energy towards him! But luckly, Double-D ducked and covered just in time as the beam went right over him, hitting part of the steel door to the outside. He rosed and looked back to see where the beam hit. As he did, he witnessed half of the door slowly turn into white stone! Double-D quickly swung his head towards the monster, and sure enough, it was getting ready for another go with it's beam! He wasn't sure how long he could keep dodging, he wasn't as fast as he should be!  
  
".....Fast?....OF COURSE!!" Double-D said outloud. With the monster's second blast, he rolled out of the way if it's path, and stood to his feet. "The MAGIC Amber gave me!"  
  
He stood his ground, even as the monster was already almost geared up for another beam. The green ring shot forth from the boy's feet.  
  
"HASTE!!!"  
  
The glowing clocks like before with Amber appeared around Double-D, they flew around wildly, and then went away. RIGHT after that, the beast releashed it's stone beam, a dead end towards Double-D. But the beam didn't even touch him, as he dodged away from it with AMAZING speed! He then started to run circles around the monster, soon turning into a blure, making it impossiable for the monster to hit him at all! Suddenly, the sound of Double-D's gun was heard, and the blue-green beast dropped to the ground. Double-D made a screeching stop, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"That...was enough....exersice..for a WHOLE year!" He said inbetween breaths.  
  
"Battle two WON!"  
  
Back outside the battle arena room.....  
  
"JEZZ! Did you SEE that!?" Eddy said with WIDE eyes.  
  
"DOUBLE-D WAS BURNING THE RUBBER!!" Ed said with a BIG smile, happy for his friend. "I WANNA GO NEXT! I WANNA GO NEXT!! PLEAZZZ AMBER!!! PLEAZZZZZZZ!!!"  
  
"Ed! It's TIFA!" Amber said, covering the Ed's mouth with a "shhhhh". "Sure, you can go next." Ed bit his bottom lip in excitment to Amber's permission. The young girl looked back up at the T.V., at Double-D still catching his breath. '.....That was a GOOD move he did. (smiles) I just hope he can make it ALL the way.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
RogueStar: MAN, this chapter was ten pages long!!! That why I'm stopping here. ^-^ (Fingers.....sore...from .....typing!) But don't you all worry, the next one will be a GOOD one. (wink!) A quick wittle note: If any of you think you got some good ideas for my story, don't be afraid to throw some at me! I'm not running out of ideas, I'm just giving some of you a chance to be part of this! You can put your idea in a review, or you can e-mail me, I don't mind. ^-^ And, if I like the idea, I'll not only put it in a chapter, but I'll also give credit to the one who had the idea! How about THAT, uh!? ^-~ This is just a little something I thought you readers would like, seeing you all been liking this so far. In closing, as usual, tell me what you all think of this chapter, and I'll be back some time in the future with chapter 18! Later, and RogueStar out!! ^0^ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 18  
  
We last left Ed, Eddy, and Amber as they viewed thier friend Double-D trying his best within the Battle Arena. The hat wearing Ed has made it through the first two battles, which is concened to most other fighters, like Amber, to be JUST the beginning.  
  
"Amber, just HOW hard is it gonna get for Double-D?" Eddy asked. "He PLOWED through those first two fights!"  
  
"Yeah, he did, but like I said before, the fights are going to get harder as they go on!" Amber said. "And normaly, the last two are the toughest."  
  
".....Big bird..." Ed suddenly mubbled. Amber and Eddy looked at him oddly.  
  
"What??" Eddy said.  
  
The big Ed pointed to the T.V. screen. Double-D's next challange was already out, a HUGE black bird that towered the young boy.  
  
"Whoa, a Zuu!" Amber said.  
  
"I'm SO glad I'm not in there right now!" Eddy said at seeing the monstrous bird.  
  
In the battle room, Double-D raised his head high up at the Zuu. After just going through two battles, he was starting to not be too surprised about what monsters were going to come out. Still, the large bird did make him abit worried.  
  
A sweatdrop slid down the side of Double-D's face. Suddenly, the Zuu immediatealy lunged towards him, with it's sharp pointed beak, but thanks to the effects of the Haste spell Double-D casted on himself earlier, the Ed was able to quickly dodge the first few waves of attacks. The big bird then ceased it's strikes, seeing they were not even touching the boy! It withdralwed back a few feet away, and snarled loudly.  
  
With this, Double-D thought that now was a good time. He perpared to fire. But, before he could use his trusted weapon, the Zuu brought up it's wide black wings, and flung them down hard, causing a sudden windstorm to kick up within the battle room! The boy was instantly taken by surprise, as well as up in the air! The wind was like that of a tornado, throwing Double-D around and around continually. The Zuu crackled loudly as if it was laughing.  
  
The windstorm seem to linger on for the poor Ed, not knowing how long he could last being spun around so wildly. He had his eyes closed for the first part of it. He slowly opened them, seeing the room going around him rapidly. He was able to spot the Zuu only a few times. He then shut them tight again, the speed was starting to make him feel sick.  
  
A millon things was going through his head: Was this it? Should he throw in the towel now? Was there any way to stop the Zuu's attack? His mind suddenly became calmer, as he began to recall the fight with the Thunder Kisses again. He thought of how the power of his Ice materia finally brought down the winged monsters. He imagined the Ice attack on the Zuu, but if he wasn't spinning so fast......  
  
Just then, Double-D could feel the warmth of the green ring beneath his dangling feet. In his mind, he could see the Zuu as clear as day, as if the wind finally stopped. The young boy then felt the glow of the ring take over his body, a new attack was coming to him! The words are shouted out!  
  
"ICE 2!!!"  
  
A sudden winter chill raced through the room, mixing with the wind. This interference caused the storm to gentaly die down, slowly being the dizzy boy back down. Double-D opened his eyes in time to see the Zuu become frozen in a spiked cluster of ice! Taking a closer look at it, he could see the monster has stopped breathing. Suddenly, in a blink of a eye, the ice "magicly" vanished, but the now dead Zuu just fell to the floor.  
  
"Battle three WON!"  
  
Double-D, after taking a moment to take in what happened, looked at his wrist armor with his Ice marteria in it. It gave off a soft glimmer.  
  
"My magic...got stronger..."  
  
"DOUBLE-D'S MAGIC JUST GREW!!" Amber cheered out. She suddenly threw her arms around Ed and Eddy's shoulders, so happy for Double-D's new victory and new magic. The two boys froze stiff with this. ".......Uh, OH, sorry." Amber said, pulling away from them quickly.  
  
"What was THAT FOR!?" Eddy shouted, after wipping the sudden embarrassment away.  
  
"Ed feels a little warm..." Ed said, rubbing his cheeks. (^-^ hee)  
  
"I'm sorry.." Amber said, a bit red in the face herself. "..I'm just really glad that Double-D just learned a stronger Ice attack! He now has a better chance on going through the rest of the eight battles!"  
  
"That would be something to see." Eddy said in a slightly impressed tone.  
  
"New monsters!" Ed said.  
  
For Double-D's fourth fight, two small dragons looking monster came flying into the battle room. The boy looked at them, closed his eyes, and took in a good, deep breath. He then rosed his gun high towards one of the beasts, and fired. A driect hit! One fell, and the other began to fly to him. He fired again, but the dragon was able to dodge, and flew higher up. He lowered his gun to eye it's movements in the air. Suddenly, the monster went and hovered right above him, and releashed a ear precing screech. The sound drove Double-D to fall to the ground, covering his ears tight. The noise then just stopped. He looked upwards, only to see strange, round, shining energy coming down fast! He immediateally rolled out of the way, the energy hitting the ground on where he was. He looked back up and saw the dragon, it reared it's head back, and let out another screech. Following it, more energy spheres came bombing down!  
  
'How am I going to the defeat it if I'm too busy dodging it's attacks?' Double-D thought while getting out of the line of fire again. Suddenly, he remembered one other materia Amber had gave him before. But he wasn't sure if it was going to work. He didn't have much time to think about that. The dragon was starting to speed up it's attacks!  
  
"I hope this works!" Double-D said. He stopped running from the attack, with another blast coming down towards him. "Here it goes! ...BARRIER!!"  
  
The green ring was suddenly followed by the sound of a invisable shield covering the boy's body. He couldn't SEE it, but he could feel it! Just when the barrier went up, the energy touched ground. Double-D shut his eyes, the only thing he could hear was explosions from the attack. But when it was over, he opened his eyes to see no harm was done to him!  
  
The dragon was angered by this, and headed straight for Double-D. But he quickly whipped out his weapon, and took care of it.  
  
"Battle four WON!"  
  
The boy raised his head to that announcment, and showed a small smile. "This actually feels like it's getting easier!"  
  
~Outside the battle room~  
  
"Smart move!" Amber said. "He used the Barrier magic I gave him! I think he's really starting to get a strong fighting edge!" She then looked over at Eddy, who was pretty impressed himself at his friends progress so far, but didn't say anything about it yet.  
  
"Hey, Eddy? What do you have to say about Double-D now?" Amber asked in a smart tone of voice. The short Ed looked up at her.  
  
"Well.....he, uh...." He just mubbled on, not REALLY wanting to admit that Double-D was getting better at this fighting stuff.  
  
~Back inside the battle room~  
  
Double-D placed his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding hard, but he felt almost calm. He was becoming more and more used to being in battle. He thought of the look Eddy probably had on his face right now. That made him let out a little snicker. Of course, he didn't think he would be doing this well so far either.  
  
He took a small step forward, ready to face the next battle. But as he did, he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg. He grab onto it, griting his teeth.  
  
"Oh no..." Double-D said, rubbing on his leg. "I've must of injured something while dodging those attacks!" He kneeled down to reduce the pain. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
He suddenly felt so helpless. He went to drop his hands to the floor, in a sence that he would have to give up right there and now. But as he did, his hand brushed his side, hitting something in his pocket. His eyes shot up, remembering that there was one other thing Amber gave him besides the Time and Barrier materia. He slip his hand into his pocket, and took out one of two of the potions. He took a short moment to examing the bottle. The color of the contents was a pale blue. Double-D then thought that now wasn't a good time to just eyeball it. He quickly uncorked it, put his lips to it, and threw his head back. The bottle not being very big took only about two gulps to finish. When he did, Double-D whipped his mouth and made a sour looking face.  
  
"Yuck! Bitter..."  
  
He stunk the now empty bottle back into his pocket. Just as he did that, he could hear the sound of his next challange coming in! Almost without thinking, he stood up, now feeling no pain! The potion worked instantly!  
  
Fight number five now entered the battle room. A swam of bug monsters, bug monsters that Double-D has seen before!  
  
"Head...Headhunters?!" The boy said, suddenly going into a quivering shiver.  
  
There were five Headhunters in total. The bugs only stood a mere foot, but the sight of them began to bring back frighting memories in Double-D. The thought of the bugs jumping all over him, like the first time he and the others incountered them, made him completely loose focus on the fight! He began to shake nervosely. He just stood there as the Headhunters reared towards him closer and closer!  
  
Outside, Amber, Eddy, and Ed couldn't believe what they were seeing! Thier hat wearing buddy was just frozen with fear!  
  
"He can't just stand there!" Eddy shouted that the moniter. "Common Double- D! DO SOMETHING!!"  
  
"It's "VINCENT", Eddy." Ed said.  
  
Eddy suddenly grabbed the big Ed by his "Cloud" sweater, and got right in his face. "This is abit more SERIOSE then the right names right now, ED!!"  
  
"...Hey, where did Amber go??" Ed asked, looking around. Eddy then noticed it too. The girl fighter up and vanished! They looked over to the counter, and there she was, looking like she was asking the counter lady something. The woman just nodded a yes, and handed Amber something that looked a microphone headset.  
  
"What the heck is she doing?" Eddy asked confusingly.  
  
Amber quickly put the headset on, and ran back over to the boys, and looked up at the moniter.  
  
"DOUBLE-D! Can you hear me?" She said. Eddy and Ed just looked at one another.  
  
Back inside, Double-D snapped out of it at hearing Amber's voice over the announcer speakers!  
  
"What?? AMBER?!" He went from frozen with fear to slightly confused.  
  
"Double-D, listen!" Amber said. "Their letting me talk to you through a headset for just this ONE time! You can't give up now! You've gone this far, and you can't just let a few overgrown insects stop you! Your ALOT stronger then that last time! You go STEP on those BUGS! SHOW'EM YOUR NOT SCARED!!"  
  
Hearing Amber's words, Double-D could feel his fear suddenly slip away and disappear! He set his sights on the Headhunters, with a fully focsed stare. Then in a sudden rush, he proceeded towards them, arm streched out with gun in hand, and begun to open fire on the bugs! Two fell dead with that first move! Suddenly, two more went to jump onto his back, but the boy heard them coming, and unleashed a Ice attack on one of them! The other one attached itself on his cape, but he just aimed his weapon, and took care of that it! There was now just one left. At seeing all it's others were done for, it tried to run for it! But that wasn't going to happen, as Double-D silencely raised his hand up, and casted apond it a finishing Ice move!  
  
"ALRIGHT! BATTLE WON!!" Amber's voice boomed through the speakers instand of the other voice. Double-D raised his head with a smile. "KEEP IT UP, DOUBLE-D!!"  
  
Back outside, Amber removed the headset, and brought it back to the counter.  
  
"That was SOOOOO COOOOL!!" Ed said with glossy wide eyes. "(Ha Ha..) Ice, ice, ice!"  
  
"Pun added, right Ed?" Eddy said with a chuckle.  
  
Amber walked back to them, and let out a sigh.  
  
~Back inside....~ (Alot with the back and forth, uh? ^.^)  
  
No sooner after the last fight, the sixth was already set to go! In entered a flying blue colored beast, wings like a bat, a tail like a scorpion's, and a beak-like mouth. Also, a smaller monster came walking out behind the flying one, with the looks of...a woman!? But it had ice blue skin and light blue hair that went all the way down to the ground. The "human" made a wink at Double-D.  
  
"What the...?" The boy blured out at the odd sight. The flying monster glaced down at the ice woman, and made noise that sort of sounded like a "purr". It lowered it's head so the "human" could pet it. Double-D rose a eyebrow to this.  
  
'That monster is her PET?' Double-D thought. The gears in his head began to turn. 'That must mean that...if I defeat her first..maybe that other one will be helpless!'  
  
He then didn't waste any time to attack. He raised his hand at the ice woman.  
  
"ICE 2!"  
  
The creature shot it's head up as the Ice spell suddenly surrounded it's being, striking it instantly! It's pet let out a roar and backed off.  
  
"Bull's eye!" Double-D said. But his victroy wasn't to last. He thought he was seeing things as the woman-like creature was still standing, ABSORDING HIS ICE SPELL!! It's blue body glowed with the same glow as the Ice's magic! Double-D then quickly realized what just went wrong!  
  
"OF COURSE! She must be a ICE BASED monster! Ice magic would just make her STRONGER!" He immediatealy wipped out his gun and perpared to fire. But suddenly, the ice woman, now ticked off for Double-D's attempted attack, thrused her hand out, and the flying beast came Double-D's way! The boy fired with a hit to it's left wing, but it was still moving! He didn't know if he should cast Ice, fearing the monster was Ice based as well! The beast flared out it's wings, and knocked the boy down to the ground! He quickly got back up, but got knocked down again! He kept low to the ground, with the monster flying around him like a pack of hungry sharks.  
  
He laid as flat as he could, and lifted his head to get a good sight of the beast's commander. He raised his weapon towards the ice woman. But suddenly, the creature called the flying one back. Double-D, battered and brused, rosed to his feet, gearing up for thier next move.  
  
The ice woman saw how tired looking the boy now was, and gave a creepy smirk. It swung it's long blue hair, and brought it's hand up to it's mouth, like it was going to blow a kiss. Double-D senced something right then and there, and quickly fired his gun! But right at the very same time, the creature blew a icy Cold Breath towards him, FREEZING his fired bullet before it could hit!! The cold breath then reached Double-D, beginning to rending him completely motionless! It was like standing in the middle of a blizzard for the poor boy. He shivered wildly, trying to move, but the cold was just getting worse!  
  
"....C...C-old!" He said through his lips, which were turning as blue as the woman creature's hair! 'H-heat! I had heat! This...cold..w- will..kill..me! Warmth...fire....I need...FIRE!' That was all that was going through Double-D mind. His body was cying out for heat.  
  
Suddenly, Double-D began to feel a gental warmth coming from his wrist. He slowly looked down, and saw a light red glow, it was becoming brighter and brighter! His summon materia was reacting!  
  
Then slowly, he felt the warmth go all through out his body, abling him to move! The two icy beasts were shocked! Suddenly out of nowhere, the green ring flared up underneath Double-D, along with the floating symbols of summoning! He was just as surprised as the monsters watching! He could then feel the name of the summon come to him.....  
  
"Beast from the world of firey judgement! I summon you! Come forth, IFRIT!!"  
  
The ground before him suddenly cracked opened with firey fury , and a enormous beast with horns and claws arosed from it! It shot off embers from it's body and gave off a red and orange glow! It glared down at the two monsters, and releashed a roar that sent forth fire from it own mouth!  
  
"....Oh my..." Double-D said at the shir SIGHT of his summon! Ifrit turned and looked down apond him. The boy thought that he should be scare, but he wasn't. He felt a strange yet comfort feeling from Ifrit. Maybe thats now it's suppose to feel, when you summon. He let a fate smile appear. He then turned back to the job at hand.  
  
"Ifrit! Defeat those enemys!" Double-D called out, pointing at the monsters. The huge firey one obeyed with a nod, and turned back to it's "targets". With a powerful roar, Ifrit give off a fire colored aura, and dived towards the ice based creatures with it's horrorfing Hellfire attack! The flying beast and the woman shaped monster instantly burned to a blacken crisp! And then, Ifrit just faded away, back to where ever it came from.  
  
"Battle six WON!"  
  
~Back outside....(again!)~  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Eddy shouted. Ed too was speakless to the what thier eyes just behold.  
  
"It was the effect of the summon materia I gave Double-D." Amber said. "It's called Ifrit, a FIRE based creature. That was a GOOD last minute move he did."  
  
"Geez...I wonder what MY will look like." Eddy said, looking at his red materia. Ed took his out of his wrist armor, stuck it over his eye, and started acting like a one-eyed pirate. He poked Eddy on the shoulder, scaring the short boy half to death when seeing his friend's big "red eye".  
  
"Arr, MATTY! Go swap the POOP deck!"  
  
"ED! PUT THAT BACK!!"  
  
~Back inside the battle room...(AGAIN!) ^-^~  
  
Battle seven was now under way. Two small pink colored dragons came flying in, with small glowing red eyes. They seem to hover then fly as they near towards Double-D. He perpared to unleash a good ol' Ice spell on the dragons, but suddenly, he felt strange. His head began to feel like it was spinning. He put his hand to his forehead to stop it.  
  
"What is wrong with me??" Double-D asked himself. "I feel ill." The spinning slowly came to a stop, allowing him to think for a moment to this new problam. Seconds laters, it hit him, of course. (He's smart! ^-~)  
  
"All the magic I've been using has drained my energy! If I use any more, I'll be too weak to even move!"  
  
All Double-D had left was his gun. He raised it quickly, and started firing away. The two dragons were swift, causing Double-D to miss a few times. One then lunged up for a Bodyblow attack. Luckly, Double-D was able to dodge away from that within INCHES. Thats when he noticed the sharp spines alongs the monsters' backs and wings! He fired his weapon again, bringing down one. The other attempted to bite him, JUST missing his chest! But right at that close range, Double-D fired, and the dragon fell to his feet.  
  
"Battle...(AW, YOU KNOW! -_-')"  
  
The hat wearing Ed stepped back abit, reflecting on how far he has got. The last battle was coming now. He thought on now the other three, well, TWO of his friends anyways, cheered for him before coming in the battling room. And Amber coming over the intercom like that in his fivth fight. Was he ready for THIS fight, whatever it was going to be? His magic was compeltely gone, so to speak, and his gun was the only thing he had left. He lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"....I'll do the best I can!"  
  
Suddenly, the final monster, the last fight, begun to enter the room, with some MAJOR creepy noise to it. All Double-D could hear was the sound of something scraping and a low laugh. He suddenly felt a chill coming from the battle doorway, the kind that comes up when something...GHOSTLY appears. The monster then came into the light......Double-D thought he was looking at death itself! The final monster was in the shape of old ship, and in the very front of it, stuck out a human skeleton with a ore in it's bony hands! The birzzer creature glared down at the boy, letting out a bone chilling laugh!  
  
~Outside...~  
  
"OH NO, NOT GHOST SHIP!!" Amber suddenly said, making Ed and Eddy jump. The young girl sounded like she had worry in her voice. The two Eds were pretty freaked by the ghosty thing too, but Amber was sounding like she's NEVER fought one before or something.  
  
"Whats the big woop?" Eddy asked. "Double-D doing great, right?"  
  
"You don't understand!" Amber said. "THAT is one of the most DEADLY monsters you can fight in there! It's hard even for ME to battle!"  
  
"No kidding?!" Eddy said, now with some worry in his voice. Ed started to chew his nails again like in the LAST chapter!  
  
"Worst yet,.." Amber continued. "..he looks really drained now! You see, they don't normaly bring out those kind of monsters for begennings, so I never even gave it a thought!"  
  
"WE GOTTA GET DOUBLE-D OUT!!!" Ed yelled out. The paniced boy ran to the steel door, and tried to open it with his bare hands. When that didn't work, he took out his sword, and started stuking it with hammering blows!  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Double-D's eyes went from the Ghost Ship to the loud noise coming from the door. Right when that started happening, he heard the familier voice of Amber over the speaker again.  
  
"Double-D! Your gonna have to quit NOW!" She boomed.  
  
"What?" The boy said with all possible cluelessness. "But, this is the last battle!" He called out, even knowing that she couldn't hear him anyways.  
  
"Sorry Double-D! That monster is way too dangerous, I know! And I know I said you can do it, but this is different! Thats a Ghost Ship, and it'll rip you apart!! I'll tell them to get you out of there so Ed can stop trying to slash the door down!"  
  
"Thats what that noise is." Double-D said to himself. "...But..I've gotten SO far in this....." He looked back up that Ghost Ship, it was still staring that him in a deathly focse. "....And Eddy with all his joking about me all the time. I FINALLY shown him and anyone ELSE for that matter, that I'm NOT as much as a putover as they think I am! And for that, I'm going to GO at it THE WHOLE WAY!"  
  
With those words, he began to fire wildly at the haunted looking creature, hitting it with dead-eye aim, but it wasn't weaking! But still, he just kept going, just to show he could do it! The Ghost Ship finally headed towards him, with it's ore up in the air, and swung it down, just scraping Double-D's side!  
  
"DOUBLE-D! STOP!" Amber's voice just didn't seem to reach him, he continued to fight on. Amber got off the mic, and told the counter woman to open the door NOW! The woman reposed and went for the button to open it. But...  
  
Back inside, the Ghost Ship raised it's hands, and fire suddenly came spiraling out of them! Double-D JUST dodge the blazes, burning the side of his cape. The fire went straight for the steel door. With impack, the exterme heat of the attack HEATED AND FUSED the door right to the walls! The door now wouldn't open from the outside!!  
  
"What happened!?" Amber asked to the woman, trying the open button over and over again with nothing happening.  
  
"Something is causing the door not to open!" She said. (Well, THATS a understatement, UH readers!? 0-o!)  
  
Amber ran back over to Ed and now Eddy, both doing thier best to get the door open, Eddy stapping it with his spear. She looked up at the moniter, seeing Double-D eye to eye with the monster at the moment. But she couldn't see what was wrong with the door from the screen's angle. She then looked at the hat wearing one, taking in quick deep breaths. He wasn't going to last much longer! The girl fighter then begun to ram her fists into the door, helping the others Eds to get the stuipd thing open before thier friend was a goner!!  
  
Double-D and the Ghost Ship stared down one another. The boy then raised his gun once again, and pulled the trigger.  
  
...(Click)  
  
His face immediatealy grew white. His gun was empty! He now had NOTHING left to defend with! The Ghost Ship drew a haunting smirk on it's skull face with this new development. Double-D just dropped the weapon, and started to slowly back away. But he knew about the door, he had nowhere to RUN! Suddenly, the creature fired another fire attack, making Double-D to duck and cover. Just as that happened, the boy suddenly felt a strong pain to his back as the monster slamed him with it's ore! He then just laid there, in too much pain to really move.  
  
Just then, he thought of the other potion in his pocket! He slowly went for it, but only to find that that last blow broke the glass bottle, and the potion was gone! Right at that moment, he really felt like this was it. The Ghost Ship lowered it's hands, and began to power up for one final fire attack at the hat wearing Ed!  
  
Double-D cluched his hands to the floor as he started to feel the heat from the monster's coming attack beaming on him. At the same time, he was feeling weaker and weaker. Was it because he felt this was it? Or was it he thought he could go so far? How badly are the others trying to help them? Others? His friends......  
  
'Ed..Eddy...Amber.....you guys are great friends. Amber....your...almost like a big sister to me....me being a only child....I want...I want to get to know you better.....I think Ed and Eddy would like that too.....we all should get to know one another TOGETHER....we..........we.....'  
  
Double-D suddenly began to slip into a unfamilier state of mind. He slowly could feel his strength returning to him! He didn't know of it, but outside his mind, his body was starting to radiate a RED light. 0.0  
  
'.....We WILL get to know one other together! We WILL!!'  
  
Crimson red light flashed all over the battle room, driving the Ghost Ship away and ramming into a wall! Slowly, Double-D rosed from the floor, glowing with brilliant light from every part of his being! His cape waved in the air like that of water, and he had the same look Ed had when the same thing was happening to him! ^-^  
  
Suddenly, the red light completely ingulfed him, tolaly covering the boy. The shine and rays then began to take a new shape around Double-D, a shape that appeared to have a long thick tail, and what looked like spikes on the back! The Ghost Ship was finally starting to feel a sence of fear for itself.  
  
Meanwhile, back outside, Amber, Eddy, and Ed were still at it, now beginning to use spells on the door!  
  
"FIRE 2!!" Ed shouted out.  
  
"FIRE 3!!" Amber likewise.  
  
"BOLT!!" Eddy too.  
  
All three spells slamed into the door, but because of the thickness of it, only a small dent was made!  
  
"HOW STRONG IS THAT STUIPD DOOR SUPPOSE TO BE!!?" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Ed! Check on Double-D!" Amber called to the tall one.  
  
Ed nodded, and looked up at the moniter. But all he could see was whitish red light on the screen, no sigh of Double-D OR that monster!  
  
"Guys, the toob is broken!" Ed said.  
  
"What?" Eddy and Amber said. They too looked up, and were surprised by it. "What the heck is going on in there?!" Eddy asked.  
  
Just as he said that, the steel door suddenly came FLYING off the wall, and slamming into the other side of the room! The three were totaly taken back by it! The whole area went quiet as all three slowly made thier way to the big hole in the wall. They looked in, and were shocked to see the room was empty, nothing but burnt black Ghost Ship SCATTERED across the room! Wood, bones, EVERYTHING! But, there was one thing wrong......  
  
"What happened to Double-D?" Ed asked worriedly.  
  
"And who did the number on the ghost thing?" Eddy asked.  
  
No sooner were thier questions said, they suddenly could heard something coming from out of the dark of the room. The dim lighten fell apond a blue colored beast with a long lizard-like tail, red spikes that went down it's back, and a mouth full of razor teeth. It walked with two powerful back legs, and had two smaller arms with pointy claws on both.  
  
The beast walked closer to the gang, stepping and crushing on bones and burned wood along the way. It had small, glowing red eyes that looked like they could precie right through a person's soul! Ed, Eddy, and Amber didn't say a word as the creature was coming nearer and closer to them. The two boys then turned thier heads to Amber, hoping to explain what the heck it was. The girl appeared speakless at first, but then spoke.  
  
"...It's Double-D!"  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Ed and Eddy said LOUDLY. The sudden noise caused the beast to suddenly start running towards the three rapidly with mouth WIDE open, teeth and all! The gang were inches away as they dodged the monster's path, and it running right out in the open battle area! The people all started to panic and run around wildly, just making the beast more confused and angery. It then open it's mouth, and began breathing out whitish fire in the air, catching the ceiling on fire!! The panic suddenly got worse.  
  
"Hey! The white light!" Ed pointed out.  
  
"SOCKHEAD TURNED INTO A MONSTER!!??" Eddy said.  
  
"Thats what Vincent's Limit Break is!" Amber said. "When he's threaten or pushed too far, he tranformes into different monsters! Double-D has become the Galian Beast!"  
  
"He's gone totaly crazy!" Eddy said. "He fried the last fight, so why isn't he changing back or something!?"  
  
"Your right about something Eddy, I think he's lost control of himself!" Amber said. "He should have turned back to normal! If we don't do something to help him quick, all of Gold Saucer is going to go up in flames!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
RogueStar: AN FAN IDEA MADE IT INTO THIS CHAPTER FOLKS!!! I would like to thank reader\fan killer needle for giving the idea for Doube-D to WIN the last fight in his Limit Break form, but then turn on Ed, Eddy, and Amber, and how they have to STOP him! 0.0* COOL IDEA killer needle! THANKS! Keep more ideas coming everybody! Speaking of ideas, if any of you guys have some good ideas for\about Eddy, please let me know! In other news, sorry again for another all wait! Abunch of stuff have be going down around my home. I won't bore ya with them. But as you can see, I got chapter 18 up!!! WHOOOOO!!! Well, as always, R&R, and look out in the future for chapter 19! LATER AND *ROGUESTAR* OUT!!! ^-~* 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 19  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" "HERE IT COMES!!" HELP!! HELP!!!"  
  
The people within the Battle Arena shouted and screamed those words as the Galian Beast continued to it's raging thrashing. They are not awhere that the monster is really the last battler that entered the Arena, the young boy his friends called "Vincent", a.ka., Double-D! Finally performing his Limit Break, he now has completely lost control his ownself!  
  
"Amber, what's the plan!?" Eddy asked the girl fighter.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!" Ed suddenly shouted with his finger pointed outwarded. The Galian Beast was coming right for them again! The team ducked away just in time as thier friend just rammed into the wall behind them. He quickly recovered though, and leaped on top of the counter, causing the counter lady to run of it! He reared his head back and fired another blast, setting another portion of wall on fire! Suddenly, the fire sprinklers went off. But the feeling of water only made the beast more upset, and began to rip apart anything that was around it!  
  
"EVERYBODY EVACUATE!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" One of the employes yelled out.  
  
"SOMEBODY KILL THAT THING!!!" Someone shouted.  
  
"KILL?!" Eddy said. "Oh MAN, we gotta do something before they go and EXTERMINATE Double-D!!"  
  
Both Ed and Amber frantically looked around to see if there was anything to use. Ed then spotted a piece of broken wall, picked it up, and chucked at Double-D, smaking him in the back of the head. The monster slowly turned around, and snarled at the three.  
  
"...Opps." Ed said with a scared look. "I'm sorry Double-D!"  
  
"No Ed, that's an idea!" Amber said. She picked up a piece of rumble herself and thruw at the beast. "Comon guys! Draw his attention to us!"  
  
With that, the boys continued to throw broken pieces of wall and other things at the transformed Double-D. The monster then growled towards them, a signal that he was about to come at them.  
  
"Alright! Head of the battling room!" Amber said, and started running.  
  
The three ran right in the room with the Galian Beast right on thier tail! Amber suddenly came to a stop, but Double-D was still coming!  
  
"Now what!? He's got us cornered!" Eddy said in a panic.  
  
"PLAN AMBER! PLAN!!" Ed said in a trembling sweat.  
  
"Ed! The Summon materia I gave you! Use it!" Amber commanded in a rush tone.  
  
"Summon materia?" Ed said in a confused way.  
  
"Cast it!! Trust me!" Amber said abit louder.  
  
The beast suddenly leaped into the air, aiming to land on the three!  
  
Quickly, the tall Ed wipped out his weapon that had the materia equipped in, and tried to think hard enough to use it!  
  
"Just focse on the materia!!" Amber said.  
  
"TRY TO THINK HARD ED!! JUST ONCE!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
The Galian Beast was about to attack from mid air, but before it could, the flashing green shot forth from Ed, causing it to stop and fall to the ground. Eddy and Amber suddenly turned to look at Ed's materia, brusting into a firey red glow, and the summon symbols appearing above and around him. Like Double-D before, the words to bring forth the summon came to Ed's mind.  
  
"Duo of the halting winds! I summon both of you! Come forth, CHOCO/MOG!!!"  
  
The moment the words were spoken, a figure far behind the transformed one appeared out the of the blue. A large yellowish bird, a CHOCOBO, came running right towards Double-D, with a little rider on it's back, a small mog with a japanese bandana wrapped around it's white head!  
  
"What the heck!?" Eddy said with wide eyes.  
  
As the summon got closer to Double-D, a sudden feeling of a coming wind began to surface within the room. The wind grew stronger and stronger the same time the chocobo and rider picked up speed! The Galian Beast turned to face the creature, the wind was now of that of a hurricane! But it didn't seem to affect Ed nor Eddy and Amber! It was all aiming towards thier transformed friend!  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, the chocobo ran into the beast, it's blow knocking the wind right on of him! And then, with the same speed, the bird and mog just disappeared, leaving a K.Oed Galian Beast on the ground.  
  
The glow of the summon magic weakened and vanished away from Ed's being. "...(GASP!) DOUBLE-D!!!" The boy ran over to his friend, followed by Amber and Eddy.  
  
When they got to him, his body began to give off a soft red glow, and slowly, he morphed back to his old self, the Vincent look and everything! He moved a bit, and sat up, placing his hand on his head, groaning.  
  
"....Ooooh my...what happened?" He said.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!!" Ed cheered, grapping and hugging him with all his might.  
  
"ACK! ED! ...It's great...to see you..too.." Double-D struggled to said with the big Ed's tight hold.  
  
"OH DOUBLE-D!! I'M SO SORRY I HIT YOU WITH A CHOCOBO!!" Ed said in a weird yet sweet way. "Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"What were you thinking AMBER!" Eddy suddenly shouted. "That overgrown chicken could of killed him!"  
  
"Look, using Choco/Mog was the only thing I could think of to snap Double-D out of it WITHOUT REALLY hurting him." Amber said. "That summon was a wind base spell, so it doesn't do much damage. I'm sorry, but that kind of hard blow is the only thing that can knock out a Galian Beast."  
  
"...Excuse...me??" Double-D said confusely. Ed finally then released him.  
  
"What? Don't you remember anything that happened Double-D?" Amber asked.  
  
The hat wearing one paused a moment and thought. "...Well, I do remember fighting that horrable ship monster, but during that, I think I....I think I blacked out. Where did that "ship" monster go anyhow?"  
  
"You FRIED it!" Eddy said. "You turned into this big fire-breathing-" Amber suddenly slapped her hand acrossed his mouth. Double-D gave a look with what Eddy was able to get out.  
  
"I...what??" The boy said with a lost of words.  
  
"I think it's better if "I" expained it." Amber said, eyeballing Eddy.  
  
~One explanation later...~  
  
"..A..A...MONSTER!??" Double-D said with a look of total disbelieve. "THAT'S VINCENT'S LIMIT BREAK??!!"  
  
"Yeah, he can transform into diffrenet kinds of monsters or beasts." Amber said. "The one you turned into was just Vincent's Limit Break number "ONE". There's three other more, each one more stronger then the next."  
  
Double-D just stared off into space with this news. Ed then friendly slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Aw come on Double-D! I was a monster once, and it wasn't so bad." He followed with a dopy grin. Double-D paused again, and suddenly dropped back to the ground, fanted. -_-  
  
"I don't really blame him." Eddy said. "He just better have more control of himself next time!"  
  
~Later~  
  
"We were LUCKLY!" Amber said as her and the Eds were now hanging out just outside the Battle Arena. "Ever after having to explain to the owner of the area what happened with Double-D, he's still going to let us use the Battle Arena. I thought he was going to kick us out or something."  
  
"That's just 'cuz everybody seems to KNOW you." Eddy said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "How long to ya think the repairs of the place will take?"  
  
"They got thier own workers and thier fast at repairing, so not TOO long." Amber answered. "By the way, how's Double-D, Ed?"  
  
"He's still sleeping." Ed said, holding the still fanted boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.^-^ "Ain't he cute? Ha ha ha.." ^-^  
  
"Whatever." Eddy said with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I'm bored! What can we do until we can go back in there?"  
  
"Well..." Amber began. "We now can check out the rides and other games they have."  
  
"FUN!!" Ed suddenly said, almost dropping Double-D. The big lump then ran down the long stairway, not thinking to wait for Eddy or Amber.  
  
"Ed! Hold on a minute!" Amber called out. She and Eddy ran after him.  
  
~Meanwhile, back at the caldasac....~ (wink,wink ^-~)  
  
"ED! WHERE ARE YOU ED!"  
  
Ed's little sister, Sarah, and her meak little friend, Jimmy, were looking in and all around the caldasac, looking for her big brother.  
  
"Where did that STUPID brother of my go?" The mouthy girl said. "He's propably hiding from me again. If he is, he'll gonna GET IT!"  
  
"It's like he just up and disappeared Sarah." Jimmy said. "None of the other kids have seem him. And Eddy and Double-D haven't been seem lately either."  
  
"Who cares about EDDY." Sarah said.  
  
"Um, Sarah?" The currly haired boy said. "Why don't we check Ed's room? He could be hiding in there, right?"  
  
"Good idea Jimmy." She said sweetly.  
  
The two children ran into Sarah's house and down the stairs to the basement where Ed's room is. The door to his room was wide open. They both looked in, but no sight of the tall one.  
  
"ED!" Sarah yelled out, thinking it would scare her brother out of hiding. But nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, I guess he's not here nethier Sarah." Jimmy pointed out. "Let's get out of here, the smell is alreally starting to make my tummy qusey."  
  
"He's GOT to be in there." She said, stomping deeper into Ed's room. "We checked everywhere else!" She looked around. "Jimmy, check under the bed!"  
  
The boy looked at the bed with a fearing look, not knowing WHAT could be under there. "Oh..okay."  
  
"Ed! Get out here!" Sarah shouted opening her brother's closet, finding nothing, but a muffler, and year old sandwich, and a thing of underwear hanging from a cloths hanger. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Jimmy, covered in "stuff" from under the bed.  
  
"I didn't find him Sarah." He said with a quiver from the smell of garbage all over him.  
  
"I'm checking his bathroom." Sarah then said.  
  
She got up, and began to head for the "bathroom", when just then, she heard something turn on, like a computer. Both her and Jimmy turned to see that Ed's T.V., the one with the P.S. system hooked up, suddenly turned on all by it's self.  
  
"What's that?" Jimmy asked, alittle freaked about it turning on on it's own.  
  
"I'll take a look." Sarah said, nearing closer to it. There was nothing on the screen but white. "I bet my brother is trying to scare us or something."  
  
"Be careful, Sarah." Jimmy said.  
  
~Back with the Eds and Amber...~  
  
"Where to first!? Where to first!!?" Ed kept saying, hopping up and down. "OH! RIDES! NO, uh..GAMES!! WAIT!"  
  
"Heel Ed! Heel!" Eddy said to his jumpy friend.  
  
Just then, Double-D finally came to on Ed's shoulder. "...Ooo..Uh? Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome back." Amber said to him.  
  
Ed took him off and set him back on his feet. Double-D rubbed his head again and looked around. "Why are we not in the Battle Arena?"  
  
"They're repairing it." Eddy said.  
  
"Oh, because of...me?" Double-D said with a sorry look.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Amber said. "You couldn't help it. But it will take alittle while until the fixings are done, so we were going to do some of the fun stuff around here."  
  
"Didn't you say something about betting on chocobos here, Amber?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can bet and win items, some of which are rare!" She said. "Why do you ask Eddy??"  
  
The short boy pointed to where Ed was standing, which he was now gone!  
  
"Where's Ed??" Double-D said looking around.  
  
"Guess." Eddy said. "I saw him run though there." He then pointed to a doorway with the word, "CHOCOBO" on top of it.  
  
"(Sigh...) I do wish Ed would stop doing that." Double-D said.  
  
"Yeah, but then he wouldn't be "Ed"." Eddy said.  
  
"Let's go then." Amber said.  
  
The three walked through the doorway, soon coming to another big stairway that this time, went up to a buliding with sparkling lights on top, and bigs words on it that said, "CHOCOBO RACING". They went up, through it's doors, and there was Ed, looking around the place, looking for the big birds no doubt.  
  
"Where are the "cho-chos"?" He said with a pitiful look.  
  
"Ed!" Double-D called out, grabing the tall boy's attention.  
  
"Oh, hiya guys!" He said.  
  
"Ed, you did it again." Amber said. "Stick with us!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ed said, just realizing himself he ran off. "But I couldn't found any chocobos anywhere."  
  
"That's cuz' thier not in THIS room..." Amber said. "...thier at the racing track, and only chocobo jockys are aloud there."  
  
"Awwwww." Ed said sadly.  
  
Amber then looked up at a T.V. screen that was showing the results of the latest race. "...Hey, since we're here, how about a few quick bets? Then I'll show you guys the games at the Wonder Square."  
  
"I'm game for that!" Eddy said.  
  
"Okay!" Ed said.  
  
"Very well, but I'll just watch." Double-D said.  
  
~Meanwhile, back in the Ed's room...~  
  
"I'll get to the bottom of this." Sarah said as she went closer to her brother's white, blinking T.V.. Jimmy just stood back, all scared looking as usual.  
  
"Hey, what's this thing?" Sarah just spotted the P.S. system. She kneeled down to get a better look. It was the thing that made the computer sound when the T.V. turned on. She rosed her hand, and was about to touch it. But then...  
  
*chatter* *chatter* *chatter*  
  
"Jimmy?" Sarah turned to see her friend trembling and chattering his teeth loud enough for her to hear it. "Jimmy, just calm down, will ya? Why don't you check out the bathroom for me, please?"  
  
"Okay...but just be careful, Sarah.." He said meakly. He headed into Ed's bathroom, plugging his nose while going in.  
  
"Okay, now...." Sarah said going back to the game system. "What stupid thing of my brother's is this?" She raised her hand, and placed it on top of the P.S.. "Whatever it is, it's burning hot." She said. She then look at the wall and saw the cord to the system still plugged in. "Dumb Ed! He could start a fire with this thing on for a long time! She reached for the cord to unplug it. "Oooo, when I find him he's gonna-"  
  
Suddenly, the whole room with completely white, like before, stopping Sarah from what she was doing. Both the T.V. and the P.S. system made a sudden humming noice, and the white light blinded the young girl's eyes. And then, all that once, the light vanshied.  
  
"Sarah?" Jimmy voice was shakey as he peeked around the bathroom door. "What was that just now??" But to his surprise, Sarah wasn't in the room anymore. He walked into the middle of the room, and saw that the T.V. was turned off. "Maybe she when back outside?" He said to himself. He then left the room, not even thinking what REALLY happened...  
  
~Meanwhile with the gang...~  
  
"Well THAT was a TOTAL waste of time!" Eddy said angryly as he and the other three were walking out of the Chocobo Racing place. "I DIDN'T WIN NOTHNG!!"  
  
"It's a BETTING game, Eddy." Amber said. "Were you thinking you were going to win at every time you played? Plus, you just picked the chocobo you THOUGHT looked lucky."  
  
"So?" Eddy said. "Ed picked the ones he thought were the "coolest colors", and look what HE got!"  
  
"Ain't it pretty?" Ed said, holding up a materia sphere! It was a light purple color.  
  
"That kind of materia is for....what was it Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Independent materia." Amber said. "It's a type of magic that can raise stats or do something else in battle. Ed got a Enemy Away materia."  
  
"A materia that decreases the encounter rate with outside monsters." Double- D said, already knowing because Amber told them. "That'll come in handy."  
  
Just then, the four stopped when hearing a announcment being made over loud speaker. "ATTENTION! THE BATTLE ARENA REPAIRS ARE NOW COMPLETE. THOSE THAT WERE WAITING TO BATTLE BEFORE MAY WISH TO RETURN NOW. THAT IS ALL."  
  
"Ya hear that? We can go back now guys." Amber said.  
  
"My word, that WAS quick." Double-D said. "That Wonder Square you talked about will have to wait."  
  
"It ain't gonna go anywhere." Amber said with a chuckle. "Let's get going."  
  
Amber, Eddy and Double-D started walking for the Battle Arena, but then noticed that Ed wasn't following them. He was still near the Chocobo Racing doorway.  
  
"Hey Ed! Come on! We're going back to the battling place!" Eddy called out.  
  
The one-brow Ed looked down at them for a moment, and then went down the stairs, and to Amber.  
  
"Uh, Amber?" He said. "Is it okay if I stay here for a little longer?"  
  
"But Ed, the arena is all fixed, plus you said you wanted to go after Double-D, remember?" Amber said.  
  
"Oh yeah...It's just that I wanted to watch the chocobos race a little bit more. It's fun." He said with a cute smile.  
  
"It's fun to just "watch" them?" Eddy said with a look.  
  
"Alright, you can stay here. Just make sure your STILL here when we get back, and then you can go and battle for yourself." Amber said.  
  
Ed bit his bottom lip and jumped up and down all happy like a monkey, and then ran back into the chocobo building without saying a word.  
  
".....Okay..." Double-D said with a weird look. "It doesn't take much to get him happy."  
  
"I guess not." Amber said, and then gigglied with the thought. "So Eddy, are you ready then?"  
  
"Uh? Ready for what?" Eddy asked.  
  
"For battling, DUH!" Amber said. "Since Ed is going to wait, that means it's YOUR next."  
  
"Oh.....right, uh...I..." Eddy just trailed off, which caused Amber and Double-D to raise a eyebrow at him. Amber's face then turned abit seriose.  
  
"Your scared to go, are you?" She said right in his face.  
  
"What!? No way!" Eddy said, backing away from Amber. "I could go right in and BLAST them freaks away, no problam!"  
  
"Then let's go." Amber said, walking away.  
  
"Hold on one minute please, Amber." Double-D said. He walked up to Eddy, placed his hands on his hips, and gave him a look. "Eddy, just to let you know, I agreed to go in after Amber was done because I knew that sooner or later, I would have to do it anyway. And the same goes for you too. You made it sound like I wasn't going to do any good, but as it turns out, I did find."  
  
"If you cut out that last part when ya trashed the arena." Eddy added.  
  
"Yyyes...but ethier way, I held up my part, and now, it's YOUR turn to hold up yours!" Double-D said. "And please excuse my engish, but if you can dish it out, then why not take it, and "be a man"?"  
  
"....................Grrrrrr FINE! I'll show you!" Eddy said. He then stomped on ahead towards the Battle Arena, mubbling things under his breath.  
  
At seeing Eddy off, Amber went over to Double-D, and said, "You really know how to get his goat, don't ya?"  
  
"Most of the time, it's the only way to get him to do anything." Double-D said. He and Amber then went to meet up with Eddy.  
  
~Meanwhlie, somewhere.....~  
  
".........Ooooooh....I feel so dizzy......Jimmy....do you see that light?......Jimmy?" Sarah suddenly shot up. To her total shock, she was no longer in her brother sub basement room, but rather a mountain area with a clear blue sky above her. She stood right up, and eyed around.  
  
".....Where am I???" She thought back to the white screen T.V., and the sudden light. "That light had something to do with this, didn't it!.....Ethier that, or Ed is in SERIOSE trouble! IF THIS IS SOME SCAM, YOU AND EDDY ARE GONNA GET IT ED!!!" She yelled out, actually hoping someone would answer her, but no one did. She just gave a angry grut with this, and started walking. But the second she did, she suddenly felt that her clothes didn't feel the same as before.  
  
Sarah looked down at herself to see that she now was wearing a completely different set of clothes! A green, sleveless sweater that let her bellybutton show, a pair of short light tan jean shorts, and a pair of orange sneakers. But there were a few other things that were a bit odd. On her left leg, a strange metal knee brace that went all the way up her leg, and on her left arm, a huge armguard that cover her whole arm. And finally, on her other arm, a large fingerless glove that went all the way up to her elbow.  
  
"What the-....where di-....." She placed her hand on her forehead, to then discover that she was wearing a bandana around her head as well!  
  
Sarah paused for a period of time to try and add all this up. She could only come up with one conclusion.  
  
"ED!!!" (That's ALWAYS the first thing she thinks of if there anything wrong! -_-')  
  
~Back at the Battle Area....~  
  
"I'll show him, he thinks he so smart with his big talk and Mr. "I Know EVERYTHING"!"  
  
Eddy continued to talk under his breath, even as he entered the Battle room for his turn in fighting solo. Amber and Double-D just stood back, watching the door close behind him.  
  
Inside, Eddy drew out his spear and looked ahead, the dark door where the battling monster come out. Before he went in, Amber gave him the same materia and potions she did as Double-D.  
  
"The battle will now begin." The announcer said.  
  
The first monster, or really "monsters", came into the room. When they got into sight, Eddy already knew what kind they were.  
  
"Hey, those are the Ga-ru-da things Double-D had to fight before!" He said abit surprise. There were two of them this time though. He looked at them, thinking how to handle this first one, and show Double-D a thing or two as well. "...Aw heck! What's so hard about them anyway!" He then just charged towards them, ready to chuck his spear. But, of course, it wasn't going to be that easy!  
  
Eddy thruw his spear, aiming to hit the left Garuda. But it quickly, and easily, blocked it with it's rod! Suddenly, the other Garuda raised it's rob high and casted a swift Bolt2 attack towards Eddy! The lightning couldn't be dodged quick enough as it stunk Eddy, leaving him stunned! He then fell to the ground right next to his spear.  
  
"...Not good..." Eddy said, still feeling the effects of the Bolt2 attack all over his body. He looked up to see the two Garudas looking down at him with evil glares in thier eyes. He gluped nervosely, and tried to go for his weapon. But one of the monsters quickly kicked it out of his reach!  
  
"Uh...oh.."  
  
The second Garuda rosed it rod, and began to cast a Ice2 spell on the already down boy! Eddy derperately tried to get up, but he suddenly felt his whole body beginning to freeze up! He was able to stand on his knees, but by the time he got to that part, his body was completely frozen! The ice then slowly started to move up to his head!  
  
Back outside the room, Amber and Double-D, no doubt, were fearing for Eddy's safey.  
  
"Amber! Shouldn't we get him out!" Double-D said. "If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself!"  
  
Amber thought quickly. "Your propably right. I'll go and tell them to cancel the fight!" She began to walk over to the counter. But when she was just about to ask for the fight canceled, Double-D stopped her.  
  
"Amber! Hold on a minute! Come over and look at this!"  
  
Amber returned and lifted her eyes to the moniter. Eddy's frozen body was starting to show sights of red! 0_0  
  
"Is it what I think it is?" Double-D asked Amber.  
  
"Yeah! He's reaching HIS limit now!" She said.  
  
Back inside, the short boy's body began to glow even a brighter red, making the Garudas confused. Suddenly, Eddy brusted out of his ice shell, now glowing with the same light as the others before! The Garudas were not sure now to react with this. The glowing boy, like a flash, went for his spear. The Garudas were not able to strike him as he zipped right by them, and grabbed his weapon off the ground. He then faced the monsters, and without wasting anymore time, he leaped HIGH into the air!  
  
"BOOST JUMP!!!"  
  
Eddy readied his spear in the air, and crashed down on one of the two Garudas, the force of the impack killing the creature instantly! The other Garuda tried to attack from behind, but still feeling the sudden rush, Eddy took care of it. He stunk the monster, and it fell.  
  
"Battle One WON!"  
  
Suddenly, Eddy paused and looked around, just as he was coming off his limit break energy. ".....HA! TAKE THAT DOUBLE-D!"  
  
Back outside, Double-D, believe it or not, wasn't too surprise Eddy made it though the first fight. After all, it was only the FIRST fight!  
  
"That was close, but he made it." Amber said. "But I'm not so sure he's really focsing on this."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll get the same "brave" feeling I felt while I was fighting." Double-D said. "Hopefully, anyway."  
  
Back inside, Eddy was patting himself on the back so to speak with his first solo battle.  
  
"Ha, that was TOO easy!" He said all proud like. "What was sockhead so up tight about? This will be a breeze!" (Oh brother!)  
  
His words were then followed by a brif silence as he waited for the next monster. But of course, with his kind of patiences....  
  
"COME ON!!!"  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a loud noise shook the whole room, knocking Eddy on his butt! It was so loud, the people outside could also hear it. Actually, EVERYONE in Gold Saucer heard it! The sound was like a roar, from something VERY BIG.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!?" Eddy shouted out, fearing it could be his next challange. Just then, the steel door behind him opened up, and Amber and Double-D came running in.  
  
"Eddy! Are you alright!?" Double-D said.  
  
"Hey! I was doing fine here!" Eddy said with a scowl.  
  
"It's not that, Eddy!" Amber said. "Something is attacking Gold Saucer!"  
  
"What?" Eddy said.  
  
Suddenly, the sound from before appeared again, this time even louder, causing the some stones and loose wall to crumble in the battle room! Whatever was attacking, it was trying to break right though the walls!! People all over Gold Saucer were ethier panicing or already evacuating.  
  
Back at the Chocobo Racing building, Ed was getting lost in the crowd as he tried to break free from the mass of people and get to his friends. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was more worried about Double-D, Eddy, and Amber.  
  
Just then, in the middle of all the confusion, one last loud, roaring sound shook the visitors of Gold Saucer, and right within the battling room where the three were now, the north wall was completely broken though, and on the other side, a familier creature, a hovering, haunting beast stared back that the two boys and the girl.  
  
Eddy was frozen with fear, but was able to scream the monster's name.  
  
"...IT'S ULTIMATE WEAPON!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
RogueStar: YEAH WHOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES READERS!!! I would like to take a moment how to announce what ideas made it into this chapter! First of all, TONS of readers have wanted me to write in one of the other caldasac kids into the story. Splity, Johnny Bravo, and pureVENOM (pV!^-^) just to name a few. I went with the idea by FFeds reader Shadow to have Sarah become, if ya haven't figured it out yet, YUFFIE! ^0^ Thanks for the idea! A quick note, I don't want to limit all of your great ideas readers, but I don't think I'll be adding anymore of the other kids, just Sarah. I have some pretty cool ideas myself for this in the future, and also, I had to REALLY think first before adding Ed's baby sister. Hope you all understand.^-^ Also, one other reader who calls himself EdFanMH wanted Eddy to use his Limit Break PLUS his summon attack at the same time, but I went with just using his Limit Break. However, I'm giving EdFanMH the credit anyway for HALF of the idea cuz' I wasn't sure when to use Eddy's LB in the first place! (*Laugh*) So thanks much EdFanMH!^-~ Well, I think it's now a good time to sign off for now readers! Stay tune sometime in the future for the next chapter of Final Fantasy Eds! Later! ^0^ 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 20  
  
Eddy, Amber, and Double-D were staring straight at a living nightmare! Ultima WEAPON's unholy, burning red eyes seemed to cut through the three's souls, rendering them motionless, not daring to even move an inch. The room was quiet, with the only exception of the beast's low growling that made the spines of the gang freeze.  
  
"Amber..." Eddy suddenly whispered QUIETLY to the girl fighter. "One of your last minute plans would REALLY be good right now!"  
  
Amber, without make any sudden movements, scaned the surroundings, and then looked back at WEAPON. The beast was just staring them down like a crouching tiger in the tall grass, waiting to attack it's prey. She sharpened her eyes.  
  
"Alright!" She whispered back to the two boys, ready to hear her idea. Another short silence followed.  
  
"............."  
  
"....RUN!!"  
  
Amber then jetted towards the battling room's door. Eddy and Double-D, thinking for sure she was going to attack head on, stood confused for a second. Suddenly, a crumbling sound began to shake the fighting grounds as the walls began to fall apart! WEAPON too was starting to show signs of striking. With all this, the two Eds high talled it right out of the room. The moment they were out, the room was suddenly completely caved in. One more second, and they would have been crushed!  
  
"I...knew the walls weren't going to last..." Amber said huffing and puffing from that quick sprint. "When WEAPON blasted that hole, I then just noticed the wall were beginning to give way. Plus, weapon would of had us in that small of space!"  
  
"Whew! Well, I know my heart's working!" Double-D said, his hand on his chest.  
  
"You think WEAPON's-" Eddy was then interrupted as the whole room suddenly shook from another one of WEAPON's blows from outside!  
  
"It's WEAPON..." Amber said seriously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's still after us!"  
  
Double-D and Eddy's faces drew white. "But WHY!? HOW DID IT FIND US ANYWAY!?" Eddy said freaking out. "You said it only stays over the OCEAN!"  
  
"It's pretty clear, isn't it Eddy?" Double-D said. "It tracked us down!"  
  
"I think your're right." Amber said. "And it'll bring this whole place down to get to us!"  
  
"Hey, where's all the other people??" Eddy then said. The outside battle arena was now completely empty, only counting them.  
  
"They must of all been evacuated already." Double-D said. "I wonder if Ed went with them."  
  
Another quake shook the building, almost knocking the three down to the floor.  
  
"I don't know..." Amber said straighting up, "I told Ed to stay at the Chocobo place. Maybe he's still in Gold Saucer."  
  
"Let's go then!" Eddy shouted.  
  
Again, an outside attack made Gold Saucer tremble. The gang didn't have much time.  
  
~Meanwhile, outside the Wonder Square, the tall Ed boy was wandering around, trying to find the way to the Battle Arena. All of Gold Saucer was deserted. The only thing he knew was all of the sudden, everybody went crazy and ran away. He could of went with them, but he remembered what Amber told him before. He got abit lost while in the wild crowd.  
  
"Hello! Anybody here?" Ed called out, but with no answer. He felt a chill with all the quiet. "I wonder what all the shaking was?" Suddenly, another "shaking" took place, throwing the poor boy flat on his face. He kneeled up, rubbing on his face, making sure his nose didn't get flaten. Just then, he heard a friendly voice behind him.  
  
"Ed! Your okay!" Double-D said reliefed. Folowing him was Eddy and Amber, both also happy to see that thier big fuzz top buddy was fine.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ed said back with his wave.  
  
"Ed, we have to get out of here NOW!" Eddy said quickly.  
  
"WEAPON is attacking!" Double-D finished.  
  
"Weapon?" The tall one said dimly.  
  
"The monster that went after us when we were on the ocean with the gold chocobos. Remember Ed?" Amber said.  
  
A short silence followed, with Ed thinking briefly.  
  
".....WEAPON!!!" The blub in Ed's head suddenly lit up, and he started to run in a paniced circle, just like before.  
  
"Ed, get a hold of yourself!" Double-D said.  
  
He's right! We gotta get to the cable car!" Amber said.  
  
~Elsewhere...~  
  
"ED!!! YOUR SO DEAD!!"  
  
Ed's small loud mouth little sister, Sarah, continued to make her way across the grassy unknown area she was in. Too ticked off about her big brother, she really didn't question where the HECK she was! She's just like that, blinded by her own anger towards Ed's nature and the things he does.  
  
"I've never seen this place around PeachCreek before..." She said, taking a pause from her mad streak. "I didn't even KNOW we had mountains here home!" She then stopped and looked down at her new outfit. That alone wasn't really adding anything up. She felt like something from a fiction movie, or something like that. But she HAD to admit....it wasn't looking too bad on her. She likes to dress up in the first place.  
  
Just then, in the middle of Sarah's quiet moment, a loud noise caught hold of her ears. She quickly turned towards the sound, which was coming from behind a short stretch of rocky ground that towered up into the mountains. Her child curiosity getting the best of her, she began to move towards the noise, thinking maybe someone was there to tell her where she was.  
  
As she got closer, the sound became more clearer and crips. When she got there, she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real! It was abit far away still, but right over a sandy desert-like area, Sarah saw Ultima WEAPON pounding away at the building of Gold Saucer!  
  
The young girl's eye's went wide, and her stomach suddenly felt like it went into a knot. Scared and somewhat confused, she just turned and ran into the opposite direction of WEAPON, which was towards the town of North Corel.  
  
~At this time, the gang reached the cable car, but it wasn't what they expected. The car was gone, and the entrance was closed off completely.  
  
"I feel sick..." Double-D said nervously. "That was the only way out!"  
  
"We're dead!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Calm down!" Amber shouted into Eddy's face. "We're not giving up now! Right?" She looked at the three boys. Eddy and Double-D were practicality biting thier nails off along with thier fingers, and Ed was sucking on his.  
  
"Cut that out!" Amber said, not really wanting to admit that she was just as freaked.  
  
Eddy stopped and slapped himself back to reason. "Your right....your right"  
  
"She is right." Double-D then said. "We have to stop and think of something!"  
  
But just as he said that, another crash was heard just outside the closed off Gold Sauser entrance. It sounded like WEAPON was trying to get in through there.  
  
"He'll just keep on following us till Gold Saucer is nothing but rumble!" Amber said. She then cracked her knuckles. "So if THAT'S the case..."  
  
"We can't fight him here! Can we...?" Eddy said sheepishly.  
  
"We'll just have to give it all we got." Amber stated. "It's either Weapon or us!"  
  
"YEAH!" Ed suddenly cheered out. "All for one and three for a dollar!"  
  
"That's not how it goes lumpy." Eddy said.  
  
"You guys, it's coming!" Double-D said.  
  
Sure enough, the blocked off door was about to give way, and the four were ready for the worse. All held thier breath. The entrance then fell apart, but it wasn't what thier were expecting!  
  
"MS.TIFA!" One of the head HighWind workers called out from the airship. It was a major shock to Amber and the Eds! It was like seeing a light at the end of the tunnel to see the huge flying vessel!  
  
"WEAPON's coming! Hurry, catch this!" The worker thruw them the rope ladder, and Ed, Double-D, Eddy, and Amber all ran and grabed on to it. They all gripped tightly as the airship lifted them up high and away from the now half-ruined Gold Saucer. Just as they got onto the outside deck, the black beast appeared from behind the building, spotting them immediately.  
  
"AMBER!! IT SEES US!!" Double-D shouted out.  
  
WEAPON began to fly toward the HighWind with death in it's eyes. Instantly, the airship picked up speed with the monster right behind them! It's loud roaring was like a sonic boom within the air, and it was slowly getting closer to them!  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Sarah was still running after seeing the flying beast, and soon saw North Corel in her sight. She was now 100% sure now that she wasn't in PeachCreek anymore. She was still running even after reaching and entering the little town. All the people that were out just looked at the young new comer in curiose wonder. To them, she looked too young to be on her own.  
  
Sarah finally did stop when she almost ran right into an old man, the same one that talked to Double-D and the others earlier. The man kneeled down to Sarah's eye view, and looked at her face. Ajusting his small glasses, he could see that her face was full of fear and shock.  
  
"Where did you come from little missy?" He asked in a kind voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
Sarah was at a complete lost of words. The old man's kindness was abit soothing, but it didn't take away the feeling of what she saw. "I.....I....." She just trailed off.  
  
"You what?" He asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
".....A monster..." Sarah was only able to say those words. She was still trying to soak in all of this.  
  
"A monster?" The man said. 'She must mean WEAPON.' He then thought. During the same time of the evacuation of Gold Saucer, the escaped people came through thier town, yelling that WEAPON was attacking. Then they closed off the cable car untill the beast goes away. But just then, the old man had a another thought.  
  
'I never did see those four from earlier in that crowd...'  
  
"Hey! Everybody! Come and take a look at this!" One of the town's people yelled out from the entrance of the cabe car. A group from the town, plus Sarah, went over and saw that WEAPON was moving away from Gold Saucer, now chasing after a huge airship.  
  
"Who ever those people are, thier either plain crazy, or really brave!" One of the people said.  
  
Sarah just stood alone in the front of the group, looking out at the monster, and wondering just who were in that ship, steering the beast away.  
  
Just then, the old man spoke out, saying, "We never did see them."  
  
Overhearing that, Sarah looked up at him. "See who??"  
  
"There were four brave youngers that helped us the other day by defeating a troublesome monster that was around our little town." He said. "One was a young lady with fighting gloves for weapons. And the other three were young boys, one with a sword, abit tall and had one thick eyebrow, one with a gun by his side and wore a strange black hat, and the last one had a spear but was a wee short for his age."  
  
Sarah suddenly thought she was hearing things. A boy with a "sword" that was "tall" and had one thick "eyebrow"? And the other two, a strange black hat, and the other short? It couldn't be. It CAN'T be!  
  
~"Ms.Tifa! WEAPON is closing in fast! What are your orders!?" The pilot called out.  
  
"How much faster can the ship go?" Amber asked right next to the pilot.  
  
"We're going as fast as the airship can go!" He answered. "And WEAPON is STILL getting closer!"  
  
Amber thought quickly. 'We won't be able to out fly it, will we?'  
  
Behind her, the Eds waited anxiously for what Amber was planing to do. The girl fighter finally turned to the boys with the upmost serious look painted on her face. The Eds were all too sure what she had on her mind.  
  
"There's no other chose." Amber said. "It's now or never!"  
  
"Ms.Tifa, you can't be serious!" The pilot said, overhearing what she said. "WEAPON is too powerful!"  
  
"I have to try!" Amber said. "Besides, I have three great fighters here to help." She looked over to the Eds with a small smile. It was a nervous smile however. "I KNOW WE can do it."  
  
Ed, Double-D, and Eddy all gave one another a look, thinking if they were ready for this. Like Amber said, there's no other chose.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Amber said with her usual out going tone in her voice.  
  
"...YOU BET!" They all said, and folded all thier hands over together in a "go team" fasion.  
  
"Okay! Pilot, turn the airship so that WEAPON is on the side of us. We'll fight it on the outside deck!" Amber ordered.  
  
"Please, be careful, all of you." The pilot said worriedly. He then began to turn the ship around.  
  
"Let's go!" Amber called out, heading for the upper deck, with the Eds closely behind her. They got there, Amber opened the doors, and ran right out. One turn of thier heads, and right in front of them, as plain as day, was Ultima WEAPON.  
  
It's looked down at them, they could hear it's low breathing. There was a short stillness in the air at that moment, like the calm before the storm. This unholy monster, and four kids, staring back at one another. If you were to witness it first hand, it would look like something that was destined, a foretold battle of good and evil.  
  
WEAPON reared it's black head back, and let out a powerful roar, a sign that the fight was now!  
  
"ATTACK!" Amber shouted out.  
  
"HIT'EM HARD!!" Ed yelled out.  
  
The team's first move:  
  
"FIRE 3!!!" Amber shouted.  
  
"FIRE 2!!!" Ed called out.  
  
"ICE 2!!!" Double-D shouted out.  
  
"BOLT...2!!!" Eddy called out, the rush of it all causing his lightning magic to kick itself up one!  
  
The group magic attack hit WEAPON all at once, it's blow shakened the beast, doing anything but wounding it. It glared back, and rosed one of it's large clawed hands high. Amber quickly casted a powerful WALL-ALL on herself and the Eds, just before it's hand came down. The blow was blocked by the WALL, but it weaked it greatly already!  
  
"GUYS! A GROUP SUMMON!" Amber called out. The boy's all nodded in agreement.  
  
They all lined up facing WEAPON, with Amber first, Ed second, Double-D third, and Eddy last. The girl fighter summoned first:  
  
"Come forth, LEVIATHAN!!"  
  
"Come forth, CHOCO/MOG!!"  
  
"Come forth, IFRIT!!"  
  
It took a few quick seconds, but then Eddy too was able to summon for his first time!:  
  
"Great god of the thunderstorm! I summon you! Come forth, RAMUH!!"  
  
After thier words were said, four lights appeared in the sky all around Ultima WEAPON. The first light formed into the mightly sea creature, Leviathan. The second turned into the big chocobo with the little mog, Choco/Mog. The third transformed into the fire beast, Ifrit. And the last one, from the light formed into the figure of a old wise man, holding a staff, Ramuh.  
  
"GO!!!" All four called out to his or her summons!  
  
All together, the mighty creatures called on thier powers to fight the beast! Choco\Mog hammered onto WEAPON's side with the force of a angry twister! Leviathan then called up a wave of energy in the form of water, slaming over the monster! Ifrit tranformed into a huge ball of flame, and flew right at the black beast! And finally, Ramuh raised his staff high up, and in a flash, a powerful bolt of lightning shot down on it, like a lightning rod, and suddenly fired itself at WEAPON in millions of lightning attacks!  
  
"COOL!" Eddy said in aw of finally seeing his summon's attack.  
  
And then after they were all done with thier attacks, the summons disappeared into the skys, leaving WEAPON looking abit winded.  
  
"Hey, it's looks hurt!" Eddy pointed out.  
  
"One more good attack could do it!" Double-D said.  
  
"...I don't know.." Amber said. "WEAPON's been know to take alot more then that!"  
  
"Then what should we do now?" Ed asked.  
  
Just as Ed asked that, all four of thier attention was drawned back to WEAPON. It had it's mouth open, and it was beginning to glow a werid white and black light!  
  
Uh..what's it doing?!" Eddy suddenly asked very worried.  
  
"Oh SHOOT!" Amber suddenly said, making the Eds jump in fear.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Double-D said.  
  
"JUST HIT THE DECK!!!" Amber shouted out.  
  
All four of them hit the floor just in time. WEAPON fired a huge blackish- whiteish energy beam that when right over the team, and just BEARLY missing any part of the airship!  
  
"Good LORD! What WAS that!!?" Double-D asked, completely shakened up.  
  
"A Shadow Flare attack!" Amber answered. "I tolaly forgot it could DO that!"  
  
"YOU FORGOT!?" Eddy yelled.  
  
Just then, an voice from a outside speaker turned on, and one of the workers voices came over it. "MS.TIFA! ARE ALL OF YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
"We're fine!" "Tifa" answered back. "More or less!"  
  
"Ms.Tifa, we're going to have to move farer back incase WEAPON fires that beam again!" The worker called out. "HANG ON!"  
  
The HighWind began to make a sudden backwards turn away from WEAPON. The monster, of course, started to pursuit.  
  
"He'll fire Shadow Flare again for sure." Amber said to the three boys. They were now all hanging on to the sides of the deck with the airship's increased speed. "We have to hit it with all we got!"  
  
"But Amber, I'm feeling dizzy already..." Ed said. He, Double-D, and Eddy were as used to using heavy magic like Amber was.  
  
"I'm feeling rather faint as well." Double-D added.  
  
"You can use your weapon for now." Amber said to the hat wearing boy. "When you run out of ammo, start using magic again. In the meantime, me, Eddy, and Ed will keep on hitting WEAPON with as much magic as we can!"  
  
"Not much of a chose." Eddy said.  
  
Amber then looked down at what she had for materia. She took out her Leviathan materia, pulled out some other summon materia from her little sack, and placed it in her glove.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ed asked curiose.  
  
"I'm gonna use a more powerful summon againest WEAPON." She answered. "It'll use alot of my strength, but it's our best bet right now."  
  
"It's not that strange materia, is it?" Double-D asked.  
  
"No, it's a summon called Bahamut." Amber answered.  
  
"AMBER! IT'S COMING!" Ed shouted out. Ultima WEAPON grew closer to the ship.  
  
"Take your places!" Amber commanded.  
  
All stood up, Double-D whipped out his gun, and began to open fire at the beast, making sure all the shots counted. Ed and Eddy started to cast more fire and lightning spells at it. And Amber perpared to summon.  
  
The green ring appeared, and so did the familiar symbols. Right at that time, Ed, Double-D, and Eddy could feel a strong power growing around thier friend! It was fearsome!  
  
WEAPON also could feel it. And in a defensive act, powered up for another Shadow Flare!  
  
"IT'S GOING TO FIRE THAT BEAM AGAIN!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"HURRY AMBER!!" Ed called out to her.  
  
At that moment, the girl fighter was ready, and so was WEAPON, to attack. She raised her hands up, and it reared it's head back.  
  
"HEAR ME, OH MIGHTY DRAGON OF THE MYTHS! COME FORTH AND SHOW YOUR GREAT POWER! I SUMMON YOU! COME TO ME, BAHAMUT!!"  
  
All at once in a sudden brust of power, a hole was ripped opened in the sky above the ship, and a huge black dragon flew down right in front of WEAPON's blast, blocking it from the airship! The legendary summon, Bahamut, hovered in front of the evil monster. Back on deck, the Eds were awstruke by the way the summon was able to block that Shadow Flare!  
  
"Bahamut!" Amber then called out. "Use your Mega Flare on Ulitma WEAPON!"  
  
The dragon immediately obeyed her, and quickly fired out a HUGE beam of energy from it's open mouth, right into the face of WEAPON! The black beast starggered after the attack, and then, began to fall to the ground below!  
  
"I don't believe it!" Eddy said.  
  
"It worked! We're not dead!" Ed said all happy!  
  
The great dragon, like the other summons, then just vanished in thin air. As it did that, Amber fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you okay, Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"I'm good.." She said, sweating and breathing abit hard. "Like I said, Bahamut takes alot of power to summon."  
  
"And it worked!" Eddy said.  
  
"We're heros again!" Ed cheered cutely. "What do we win?"  
  
But thier celebrating didn't last very long. Amber, Ed, Double-D, and Eddy all suddenly drew quiet when they started to hear a strange sound coming from under the airship. They all quickly went over to look. WEAPON was flying right for them from below!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ed screamed, suddenly squeezing onto Eddy tight.  
  
"OH GEEZ!!" Amber said with wide eyes. "HANG ON TO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Suddenly, WEAPON rammed into the underpart of the HighWind, causing the whole ship to almost go into a complete barrel roll! It was ten times wrost then the fight with the Thunder Kisses! The team hung on for thier dear lives to the sides of the deck.  
  
"IT'S STINKING DEJA VU!!" Eddy shouted out, now gripping around Ed's waist. Amber and Double-D both were hanging on right next to Ed and Eddy.  
  
"It's worst then that!" Double-D said. "The ship can't take this kind of beating for long! And either can we!!"  
  
Amber held on tighter. "And I don't think I can do anymore spells or summons!"  
  
The airship finally tipped back to place, but WEAPON was surely going to do it again, from where they didn't know! The team all looked around, but there wasn't a sign of the monster.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Eddy said, already gripping to the sides.  
  
It was suddenly quiet. Way TOO quiet. Ed looked down and around. He then looked upwards...  
  
"THERE!!!" He shouted pointing stranght up! Before they could bearly react, WEAPON then hit thier ship from the top, tipping it the other way! Ed grabbed the sides, but now was hanging off the edge!  
  
"HANG ON ED!" Eddy shouted out from the other side of the deck.  
  
Suddenly, Amber's materia sack began to slip out of her pocket, and one of the red materias came rolling out towards Ed!  
  
"OH NO!" She said. "ED, CATCH THAT!!"  
  
The tall boy looked at the rolling red ball coming towards him, and caught it just in time. It began to glow in his hand. It was the mysterious materia!  
  
"Hey, look!" Eddy said.  
  
Amber looked towards Ed and the glowing materia in his hand. The ship then once again, became right side up. Ed got back on deck, with the materia still glowing in his hands, like a little ball of fire.  
  
"Ed!" Amber said, putting her hands on his shoulders. It made the boy jump suddenly, but was listening. "I need you to SUMMON that materia!"  
  
"Uh?" Ed said to her.  
  
"What? But Amber-" Double-D started.  
  
"It HAS to be glowing like that for a DARN good reason!" Amber continued. "YOU must have what it takes to do it! It's like the sphere is calling you!"  
  
"But...but Amber, I-" Ed said alittle nervous.  
  
"No buts! If you can't do it, then no one else can!" Amber said. "Try it!"  
  
"Do what she says, Ed! WEAPON gonna come back!" Double-D said.  
  
Ed looked at the little red glowing ball in his hand for a moment, and then slauted like a soldier in the army. "I'll do my best!"  
  
"Great, now hurry and put it in your sword." Amber said.  
  
Yeah, before WEAPON gets back!" Eddy said.  
  
Ed drew out his sword, and went to place the red materia in a slot. The weridest thing then happened. The materia suddenly "floated" from Ed's palm, and went into the slot by itself!  
  
"WOAH!" Ed said surprised.  
  
"What the heck!??" Eddy said.  
  
"Amazing! It IS calling Ed!" Double-D said.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Amber said with a grin. "I was so STUPID not to think if it before!"  
  
"I RULE!" Ed said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"WEAPON!!" Double-D suddenly shouted. The monster was coming right for the side of them now!  
  
"SHOWTIME ED!" Amber cheered out to the tall boy.  
  
Ed stood in the middle of the deck, looking towards the incoming Ultima WEAPON. He lowered his one brow, looking seriose. He raised his sword in front of himself, and began to focse, HARD. The red materia was beginning to glow brighter. WEAPON didn't seem to acknowledge this as it just continued to come for them. Sweat started to stroll down Ed's forehead.  
  
"Come on, Ed...you can do it!" Amber said under her breath.  
  
"GO FOR IT BIG GUY!!" Eddy called out.  
  
"THINK HARD ED!" Double-D said.  
  
Ed heard his buddy's words, and pushed even harder. He gripped his sword tighter, and glared at WEAPON. Then suddenly, green flashed from under him, but it was a brighter, more powerful light then the other summon spells! Then the symbols appeared, but they were different then before! Thier colors were brighter, and the shapes were slightly different!  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Double-D shouted from the sidelines.  
  
"WAY TO GO ED!!" Eddy said.  
  
"BRING IT ALL OUT ED! YOUR DOING IT!!" Amber called out loud.  
  
The tall Ed could feel a new, strong power building up from inside his person. The materia was now burning red, and WEAPON finally made a stop to this. The boy took in a long, deep breath in, and let the energy take over. His body began to glow in the same brightness as the materia!  
  
WEAPON growled angerly, and it too went to power up once more! It was a sudden race of who could power up for the attack first! All Amber and the other two Eds could do was watch this and pray that Ed will pull through!  
  
WEAPON reared back it's head, and suddenly fired forth it's deadly Shadow Flare! But to all amazment, the energy Ed was giving off acted as a shield, blocking off the beam safely from himself, his friends, and the HighWind! Ed was now ready to show just what the mysterious summon materia could do!  
  
"GREAT POWER THAT IS LOCK WITHIN THIS SPHERE!" He began, his voice echoing loud. "I HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SET ALL OF YOU FREE! BY THE POWER OF MY VOICE, I COMMAND THAT ALL OF YOU APPEAR BEFORE ME, OH MIGHTLY ONES OF OLD! I SUMMON ALL OF YOU! COME FORTH, KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!!!"  
  
There was then a monsterish brust of power flowing from Ed's body, surrounding the whole airship, including WEAPON. This energy flowed and shaped into a dark sphere. The sky was now black like deep void!  
  
"Where are we??" Double-D asked.  
  
"The energy from Ed formed some kind of barrier around us and WEAPON!" Amber said. "But the question is why?"  
  
Suddenly, Ed took his sword, which was now burning red like fire, and pointed it towards WEAPON. The minute he did, the black beast became completely immobilized!  
  
"ATTACK, KNIGHTS!!" Ed boomed out.  
  
A sudden brilliant flash of light came shooting up from the blackness of the void. It formed into a huge, mightly armored knight, something right out of a fairy tale! It drew out a sword, and stunk WEAPON with a unbelieveable show of strength, and then disappeared back into the darkness! But then, another knight appeared, a completely different one, and strunk the monster as well, with the same power! This continued! One great knight after another! Some used an ax, others attacked with a spell! Ice, Fire, even a spell that called forth meteors! And the final kinght, the largest one of all, came up to WEAPON, and with one blow from it's oversized sword, SPLIT THE UNHOLY BEAST IN TWO!!  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Both Eddy and Amber shouted out. Double-D was simply just speechless.  
  
When the last Knight disappeared, counting all of them it made the 13th, the black void just shaddered into peices, showing the blue sky once more. And there wasn't a sign of Ulitma WEAPON anywhere in sight!  
  
"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Double-D suddenly shouted out.  
  
"ED, DID YOU SEE HOW THAT KNIGHT CUT WEAPON IN TWO LIKE THAT!?" Eddy asked his hero of a friend.  
  
Ed lowered down his sword, and turned to his buddys. "Wow....what a rush!"  
  
"That was the greatest, Ed!" Amber said, running up to him. "The storys were true! That IS the most powerful summon of all! And YOU can summon it!"  
  
"Ha, ha...not bad, uh, guys?" Ed said in his normal tone of voice.  
  
"Not bad? You saved all of our butts, you big lug!" Eddy said, rubbing on Ed's fuzz top.  
  
"Not to mention other towns and people for now on!" Double-D pointed out. "Your a true hero!"  
  
This warm celebration was then lightly interrupted by a small light that caught the eyes of the four. It was small, and it was glowing were WEAPON was. It made it's way to the team, but namely, stranght to Ed.  
  
"The is at??" Eddy asked. They all weren't feeling any fear from it. It was giving off a warm soothing glow. It just hovered infront of Ed. The big lump then cupped his hands together, and the light slowly floated in them.  
  
"Oooh, it's so warm, guys!" He said with a smile.  
  
Just then, the small light began to slowly grow into something bigger! Ed watched as it lenghtned and grew right in his hands. Soon the light faded, showing to him and the others a glowing sword! It still was giving from it's warm energy.  
  
"No way...this sword!" Amber said.  
  
"You know about this?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Doesn't she anyways know?" Eddy said, abit on the sarcasticed side.  
  
"It's the most powerful sword Cloud can get in the game! "Ultimate Weapon"!" Amber said in aw.  
  
"That's what it's called?" Eddy asked, looking the sword over.  
  
"It makes sence." Double-D said. "By defeating Ultima WEAPON, Ed was given "Ultimate Weapon"."  
  
"Oh, a pun! Ha, ha, ha..." Ed said.  
  
His little laugh made the others let out a good laugh of thier own. It felt pretty good after all that. Just then, the speakers went off again.  
  
"Ms.Tifa! Is WEAPON-"  
  
"Yes! It's gone! For good!" Amber called back with a tone of joy in her voice.  
  
"Your KIDDING!?" The voice said over the speaker. "It's gone! Everyone! WEAPON IS DEAD!" There was the sound of cheering from the speaker. "Your all heros, Ms.Tifa! Thank you all!"  
  
Amber, Ed, Double-D, and Eddy all gave a smile to one another. Ed then looked at his new sword. It's glow was going to be a reminder of just how strong one can be with good friends backing him.  
  
~Back inside the airship...~  
  
"Where should we head to now, Ms.Tifa?" The pilot asked.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Amber thought for a moment, and then felt a light tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Double-D.  
  
"If I may make a suggustion, after a battle like that, maybe we should go somewhere and rest for while?" The hat wearing boy said.  
  
"...Well, the only place near here besides Gold Saucer, which is now not open at the moment, is North Corel."  
  
"I'm okay with that." Double-D said.  
  
"Eddy, Ed, what about you?" Amber asked.  
  
Ed was still eyeballing his new sword. Eddy streched out his arms and cracked his neck abit. "Anyplace to rest right now is fine with me." He said.  
  
"Alright then, we'll head for North Corel and rest for the rest of the day." Amber said to the pilot.  
  
~At the entrance of North Corel~  
  
"WE'RE BACK!!" Ed yelled out. He was now carrying his new sword. The old one was back in the airship.  
  
Some town's people came walking out to greet them, one of them being the old man.  
  
"We've heard about WEAPON! YOUR'RE AMAZING!" The old man said joyfuly. "They should build a statute of you all!"  
  
"Oh, that's all very sweet, but you don't have to." Amber said, blushing abit from the compliment. "It was really "Cloud" that saved the day." Ed then blushed a little from Amber's compliment.  
  
"My, talk about a day!" The man said. "First WEAPON attacks, then a little girl shows up with no clue of what's going on, and then you all-"  
  
"What little girl?" Amber asked.  
  
"Oh, a young girl with red hair. She can't be no more younger then maybe 7 or 8. She's still here, by the way"  
  
Around the same time the old man was talking to the four, a small pair of eye looked around the corner of one of the home tents. Those pair, on seeing "Cloud", suddenly became slanted with anger...  
  
"Have you asked what her name was?" Amber asked the man.  
  
"No, but she really didn't what-"  
  
"ED!!!"  
  
The conversation was suddenly interrupted as Sarah ran and dove onto her big brother, making him fall to the ground and grabed him by his neck.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!!? MOM IS SO GONNA KILL YOU!! WHERE WE WE?! WHAT I'M I WEARING THESE CLOTHES!? AND MOST OF ALL, HOW DID I GET INTO THIS CLOTHES!!!???"  
  
"SARAH?!" Ed said in a mix of fear and disbelieve.  
  
"SARAH!?!" Eddy and Double-D shouted, not believing it themselfs.  
  
"Sarah???" Amber then said, wondering how the Eds know who this girl was.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................  
  
*RogueStar*: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ACTIONED PACKED WITH A FUNNY ENDING! What did ya all think if THIS one?! Was the thing with WEAPON and Knight of the Round cool? Tell me what ya all think! This is like a turning point with the story now that Sarah is there! R&R, I'll be back with the next chapter, Chapter 21, some point in the far future. Hopefuly, not TOO far! LATER! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 21  
  
"SPIT IT OUT, ED!! WHERE AM I!?!"  
  
Sarah continued to shake her poor brother into answering, but Ed just stared back at her, blowed away with the fact that she just popped up from nowhere in this fantasy world. Eddy and Double-D thought they were seeing things at seeing Sarah. What's even more unbelieveable, she was wearing a werid outfit like the rest of them. And Amber was pretty much confused with the whole thing. But she too noticed the little girl's clothes.  
  
"She's dressed like Yuffie!" Amber said outloud.  
  
"What!?" Both Double-D and Eddy said. "Do you mean that...Sarah's..." Double-D trailed off.  
  
"She's a Final Fantasy character!" Amber answered. "But how do you guys know her??"  
  
"She's Ed's little sister." Eddy said flatly.  
  
"REALLY?" Amber said with a surprised look. She looked back at Sarah, still shouting at Ed. After a quick thought, she went and made her way over to her. Sarah suddenly stopped her yelling when seeing Amber coming up to her.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" The young girl asked rudely.  
  
"Your Sarah, Ed's little sister, right?" Amber asked all kindly and gentle like.  
  
"What about it?" Sarah said back, just as rude as before.  
  
Before answering, Amber took a look around and saw that the town's people were all starting to stare at them and the way Sarah's been acting. She then answered her saying, "Sarah, your going to have to stay quiet till you, me, and the Eds are alone, okay?"  
  
Sarah gave her a odd look, then a scowl.  
  
"Please, alright?" Amber made a "shh" sound to her. "I'll explain everything when we're away from these people."  
  
Sarah then gave in and nodded to Amber in agreement. With that, Amber looked back up, and faced the town's people.  
  
"Everybody, is it alright if we were to spent the night here to rest?" Amber asked.  
  
"Of course, Tifa." The old man said with a smile. "It's our pleasure. The inn is right up there." The man pointed to a small hill with a little house on it. It was abit broken down looking, but so was everything else.  
  
~Later~  
  
The Eds, Amber, and Sarah stood all alone in the North Corel inn. It was just one room, but the inside was alot nicer then the outside made it look to be. There were enough beds for all of them, and lighten that made it more inviting.  
  
Ed and Double-D sat on the end of thier beds while Eddy was stood next to his with hands in his pockets. Amber also sat on her bed, with Sarah sitting next to her.  
  
"Okay.." Amber began. "I would first like to ask you a few things, Sarah, alright?" Amber continued to talk to her in a soft tone. Ed's sister nodded. "Do you know how you got here?"  
  
"I just woke up in the middle of nowhere!" Sarah said. "And I was wearing this stupid "thing"!"  
  
"Did you see a bright light before waking up?" Amber asked. Sarah looked at her with widened eyes. "Did you?" Amber said again.  
  
"Yeah..." Sarah answered. "Now did you know that?"  
  
"Well, that clinches it!" Eddy suddenly interrupted. "She was in Ed's room too, and got sucked in!"  
  
"Sucked into WHAT, fathead?" Sarah said to Eddy with a scowl look.  
  
"Your in a game, Sarah." Double-D then said. "We're ALL in a game."  
  
"WHAT??" Sarah was abit confused.  
  
"It's true." Amber said. "This is all a video game. But it's just as real as it gets! The suit your wearing...it's something one of the characters wear in this world."  
  
"Really?" Sarah hopped off the bed and looked down at her outfit.  
  
"The character your dressed like is named Yuffie. She's a ninja, and the youngest character in the game." Amber explained. "That's probably why the game choosed you to be her, your abit young."  
  
"So...this is all like one big fairytale??" Sarah asked, now looking all wondered.  
  
"Yeah, only REAL." Amber said.  
  
Sarah just stood there and thought of a moment. "Then,,,that big monster I saw..."  
  
"What did you see?" Double-D asked.  
  
"It was big, and black, and was chasing a airplane, well, it LOOKED all a airplane, but..." Sarah said.  
  
"She means WEAPON and the HighWind!" Ed said with wide eyes.  
  
"What did you do after that?" Amber asked.  
  
"I got really scared and ran." Sarah said, trembling abit. "And ending up here."  
  
"Man, ya know, she was lucky she didn't run into anything else out there." Eddy then said.  
  
"Why's that?" Amber asked.  
  
"I don't see a weapon on her, like we were when we got sucked in this place." Eddy pointed out. The others then noticed too. Sarah was tolally unarmed.  
  
"Well, I guess we know now what to do next." Amber said."  
  
"Brush our teeth?" Ed said.  
  
"Nnnooo....we have to find the right weapon that suits Sarah." Amber said.  
  
"Wha-wait a minute, Amber!" Double-D said. "Sarah is far too young to use a weapon! She doesn't have to fight with us, does she?" Double-D sounded really worried for the big Ed's sister. Both him, Eddy, Ed, and then Sarah herself looked at Amber, waiting for a answer. The girl fighter lowered her head before speaking.  
  
"I know what you mean, Double-D, and I wish there was some other way...but I think Sarah, once she has her chose weapon, will be fine. You guys got used to your weapons quick after using them just once! She'll just have have to get used to everything, like you all did."  
  
"What do you mean by "weapon" anyway?" Sarah asked all curiose.  
  
"Like this, baby sister." Ed said, holding up his glowing sword for all to see. It was odd that Sarah didn't noticed it before, her eyes grew as big as dinner plates with seeing it. She then saw Eddy's spear leaning next to him, and jumped abit at seeing Double-D's gun at his side.  
  
"Uhh..."She turned to Amber. "Where's yours?" She asked. Amber held up her hands and made fists.  
  
"Right here." Amber answered. "I use punches and kicks, but it's the gloves that do most of the work."  
  
"So, um, what kind of things do you fight?" Sarah then asked.  
  
"Bloodthirsty monsters and stuff, ya know." Eddy said abit huffy like.  
  
*Slience.......*  
  
"......WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sarah suddenly wailed out loudly. Ed reacted by hiding under the bed, while the other two boys covered thier ears.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! I WISH JIMMY WAS HERE!! WAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"Why? So he can cry like a little wuss too?" Eddy asked.  
  
Sarah suddenly stop crying and lunged towards Eddy, knocking him on the floor. A struggle took place with Sarah bitting and/or scratching and/or punching the short Ed boy.  
  
"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF OF ME!!" Eddy cried out.  
  
Ed came to the rescue and pried his raging little sister away from a now beat up Eddy. She was gripping Eddy's "Cid" jacket even after Ed got her off. When she finally let go, Eddy got right up and glared at the young girl with pure anger. Sarah just reposed by sticking her tongue out.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Eddy snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's quite enough!" Double-D said stepping in. He looked right at Sarah. "Sarah, I understand how you feel, and I can understand with you being homesick, but I'm afraid that right at this moment, nethier of us can go back home."  
  
"Well, WHY NOT?" Sarah asked loudly.  
  
"Because-" Double-D began.  
  
"Because we all need to beat the game first." Amber said. All the Eds plus Sarah turned thier attention to her. Amber walked up to the little girl, kneeled down to her level and placed her hand on her shoulder. Sarah gave Amber a little look, but it wasn't her normal "get away from me" look. It was more of a "what do you have to say" look.  
  
"I understand fully on how you feel, Sarah." Amber said clearly and truthfully. "I miss home everyday. I haven't seen home for years now. And for a long time, I was alone. But now, ever since I met your brother and his friends, I haven't been feeling that loneliness. The Eds have been a great help for me mentally."  
  
"We have?" Ed said.  
  
"Yeah!" Amber smiled towards the three boys. "You guys may not know it, but I've never felt happier to meet you all!"  
  
The Eds all felt a touch of redness in the face. They all didn't realize that Amber thought of them in that way, as great friends. It was a first.  
  
The girl fighter's word affected Sarah as well. How can her big, not-always- there brother and his friends be so important? She thought she was hearing things, but the way Amber spoke about it, there was no question about it.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah shot her head up to Amber.  
  
"I know you might feel scare, but weather you know it or not, you have the same potential as both the Eds and me. Once we get the right weapon for you, you'll be ready for anything in this place. Trust me." Amber then smiled sweetly.  
  
"....Okay, Amber." Sarah said meekly. "If you say so. I guess."  
  
"Well, now that THAT'S over with, can we all go to bed now? Eddy said sarcasicly.  
  
"Yes, we can, Eddy." Double-D said strunly with a look to go with it.  
  
"In the morning, we'll figure out what to do next. " Amber said. "Well, ONE thing is to get Sarah's weapon, we just have to find out where to find one."  
  
"What sort of weapon is she suppose to use?" Double-D asked.  
  
Amber put her finger to her chin in thought. I think it's called a shuriken, or something like that."  
  
"A shoe-reaking??" Ed said.  
  
"A "SHURIKEN", Ed." Amber corrected. "It's a ninja type weapon shaped like a giant throwing star."  
  
"I'm still abit unsure about Sarah's safety though. " Double-D said.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big girl!" Sarah suddenly said. I'll be fine."  
  
Ed then came up to Sarah and picked her up.  
  
"Awww, baby sister is growing up!" The tall one said. "Big brother is proud!" He sniffed a little.  
  
"Put me down, Ed!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Sarah." Ed said, setting her down gentley on her bed.  
  
"Alright now, lets all get to bed." Amber said, and then yawning loud.  
  
~ A few hours have passed. It was now the middle of the night and everybody was in bed in the town of North Corel. Inside the inn, the gang all slept soundfully in dreamland. Everybody, except Sarah. She hasn't been able to fall asleep. It wasn't because of her brother's loud snoring, but rather because she was still trying to soak everything in. Just a short time ago, she was with Jimmy looking for Ed. And now, she was in a world that was something straight out of a fairytale. She began to start crying again. The sound of her tears then woke up Amber, who was sleeping in the bed right next to her.  
  
"...Sarah? What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper. "...Can't sleep?"  
  
Sarah looked at her with watery eyes. She wipped some tears away. "No, what made you think that?" She tried to not sound sad saying it.  
  
"You don't have to hide it." Amber said, seeing right through her feelings. "You wish you were in your own bed, right?"  
  
Sarah lowered her head. Amber hit the nail on the head. "...Yeah..."  
  
The girl fighter got out of her bed and sat next to Sarah on her's. "May I ask you something, Sarah?" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Sarah dried her eyes.  
  
"Your brother...what do you think of him?"  
  
Sarah gave one of her looks. "He's a IDIOT!"  
  
Amber raised her eyebrows to her answer. "Why's that?"  
  
"Because...!" Sarah began. "He's so stupid sometimes! And he hangs around with those other two! He never does anything right either."  
  
Amber looked at her, then over at Ed, sleeping with one leg hanging off the side of his bed, and back to Sarah again. "Don't you love your brother at all?"  
  
Sarah scowled. "Brothers are stuipd!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Amber said. She placed her hand on Sarah's head. "I think you should feel lucky."  
  
"Why??" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, Ed seems to really care for you. "Amber smiled. "I wouldn't know, because I don't have any big brothers or sisters to look up to. I'm an only child."  
  
"You are?"  
  
Yeah, and in my mind, I think Ed's a sweet person. At times, he's abit odd, but I believe that's what makes him sweet. I wish...I had a brother just like him."  
  
Sarah just stayed slience, thinking about that. Amber continued.  
  
"In all, all three of the Eds have been like a family to me. Double-D is always so careful and caring about things. And Eddy, well, he has some things to work on, but I think that all of them make a great team! Take my advice, Sarah. Try to look at your brother in a different light. Maybe you'll see something about him you've never seen before."  
  
There was a pause of slience following Amber's little speech. Sarah just kept quiet, thinking. She then let out a long, sleepy yawn and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Getting tired now?" Amber asked.  
  
Sarah nodded her head.  
  
"Well, you should be able to fall asleep now." Amber got back up and crawled back into her bed. "And Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said getting under her covers.  
  
"If you need to ask me anything or have to talk to someone anytime in the middle of the night, don't be afraid to wake me. I won't mind." Amber said with a soft smile. "Sleep tight."  
  
"...Okay, Amber. Goodnight..." Sarah said. Soon after she closed her eyes, she slowly doozed off.  
  
~ The very next morning, after a quick breakfast thanks to the local cook, the now five all stood outside the inn looking towards a new day.  
  
"I think I got a backache from that stupid bed." Eddy growled.  
  
"Eddy, please! That's not nice." Double-D said.  
  
"Did baby sister sleep okay?" Ed asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes, Ed." Sarah said in her normal braty way. But she was still thinking about what Amber said last night. 'Maybe I should try that...' She thought.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go talk to someone quick." Amber said. "Be right back."  
  
She walked off, leaving the Eds and Sarah waiting. The four stood there for a few minutes not saying anything. But then something came across Double- D's mind.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, there's something you have to remember from now on."  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"As long as we're in this world, you must address yourself as "Yuffie"."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Sarah asked with a look.  
  
"Because that's the character your dressed as." Double-D explained. "The same goes for the rest of us. My game name is "Vincent"."  
  
"I'm "CLOUD"!" Ed announced.  
  
"And Eddy's is-"  
  
"Doofus?" Sarah said with a grin. Eddy gave her a death glare.  
  
"No, it's "Cid"." Double-D finished. "Oh, and finally, Amber's is "Tifa". You have to call us all by those names when we meet other people of this world, alright?"  
  
"Whatever." Sarah said. ""Yuffie", uh?"  
  
Meanwhile, Amber was over at the weapon maker's place for North Corel.  
  
"No, sorry. We don't make or sell shuriken weapons." The man said.  
  
"Do you happen to know where I could find them?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well, there's one pla-" The weapon maker suddenly stopped as someone came walking up to Amber from behind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amber asked.  
  
"Hey, young missy. Is your name Tifa?" A voice from behind her made the girl jump a little. It was low and husky sounding. She turned to see this huge muscular man, wearing only a pair of tight trunks.  
  
"Uh...yes? I'm "Tifa"." She answered with a odd look.  
  
"Great!" The man placed his big hands on Amber's shoulders and padded her hard, almost making her fall. "The name's Dio, young missy! I'm the owner of Gold Saucer!"  
  
"You are?" "Tifa" said surprised. "Oh, uh...pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'll get right to the point, missy." Dio said with a grin. "When I heard it was you and some friends of yours that killed that WEAPON monster who attacked my park, I felt that I had to thank you all in some way!"  
  
"Oh, that's kind of you, but you don't-" Amber said.  
  
"Please, expect the gifts I have for you and your friends!" Dio then turned and snapped his fingers to someone a few feet away. "Hey! Over here!" A shorter man came running up.  
  
"Yes Mr. Dio?" The little man said.  
  
"This here is the young missy we've been looking for." Dio said. "Give her them gifts."  
  
"Yes, sir." The man reached into a box he was holding, and handed Amber two things: a yellow materia sphere and a little sack of something.  
  
"That there is the best items you can win at the Battle Square." Dio said. "W-Summon materia, and a powerful sword ability!"  
  
"A sword ability?" Amber said. She took a closer look at the small sack. There was something stitched acrossed the side of it in gold thread. She whispered out while reading it.  
  
"Level 4 sword attack Limit Break:...." She stopped at seeing the name of the attack, and then worded it out with widened eyes.  
  
"....Omnislash."  
  
"...Uh, hey? Young missy? You alright?" Dio asked.  
  
A few more quiet moments ticked by. Then suddenly, Amber let out a loud, happy screech, and started hopping up and down like a hyper jackrabbit on a suger high! Dio jumped back away from her reaction.  
  
"YES! YES! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!" Amber shouted out, holding the sack up high.  
  
"Wow! Your welcome." Dio said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I have to get back and see how the repairs are going." He and the other guy then walked away with Amber still celebrating.  
  
"WOOOOO!! YEAH!! HAAAAA HA HAAAA! YES! YES! YE-"  
  
She came to a sudden stop and turned back to the weapon maker, who just looked back at her strangely.  
  
"...................Uhhhh, (embarrassed laugh) ha ha ha ha, um...you were saying before?" ^-^  
  
Back with the Eds, there was now a conversation going on about names.  
  
"But why can't I have a better name? "Yuffie" doesn't sound like me at all!" Sarah wined.  
  
"I told you before, because YOUR clothes are of THAT character!" Double-D said, beginning to loose his cold.  
  
"I WANT A BETTER NAME!" Sarah shouted out. "What about..."Elizabeth"?"  
  
"That's stupid!" Eddy said.  
  
"Eddy, don't make her mad!" Ed said nervously.  
  
"She don't scare me!" Eddy said.  
  
"Eddy, please!" Double-D said, trying to pervent a fight from starting.  
  
"I WANNA BE ELIZABETH!!!"  
  
As it looked like things were about to turn into a argument, Amber came running up with a huge grin on her face. In one hand was the yellow materia, and the other was the sack containing the sword ability.  
  
"Guys! I got some GREAT news!" She cheered out to the four. The Eds and Sarah all stopped the bickering and focused thier attention to Amber.  
  
"First of all, I know where we're going next! The weapon maker here doesn't make shurikens, but the villige of Wutai is known for that kind of weapon!" Amber said.  
  
"Where the heck is "Wutai"?" Eddy asked. "Sounds like some kind of a health food."  
  
"It's far out west from here." Amber said. "But with the HighWind, it won't take long. But that's only HALF of the great news! Take a look at this!" Amber displayed the two items in her hands.  
  
"Oooooo, materia!" Ed said seeing the bright yellow sphere. Sarah was even more wondered by it, since she's never seen materia yet. She picked it up from Amber's hand and just eyed it. It glittered in the morning sunlight.  
  
"That kind lets a person use a summon spell twice in a row!" Amber said. There was a round of "cool"s and "awww"s. Sarah didn't understand though.  
  
"What's in that bag, Amber?" Double-D pointed out.  
  
Amber grined even wider and looked towards the tall one. She took Ed's hand and placed the bag in his palm. "Open it." She said, still smiling from ear to ear. "And reach into it."  
  
Ed started to get excited. Immediately he opened the little sack up, and dove his hand right in it. Just as he did, a bright light shot out from it. Ed's hand was still inside as the light began to crawl up his arm and surrounded his body! It lasted for only a few seconds till the light then just vanished all at once. Ed was left bewildered from it. He blinked a few times, and took his hand out.  
  
"That felt WEIRD." He said looking at his hand. "...I liked it! Can I do it again?"  
  
"Do you feel any different?" Amber asked.  
  
Ed looked down at himself. "I'm still Ed."  
  
"I mean do you feel stronger, in a way? Like a new power just entered into you." Amber asked.  
  
Ed looked back into the little bag while thinking. "......A little...I feel a little..." He made a pose like a strong man to make his point.  
  
"You know Omnislash now!" Amber suddenly announced.  
  
"Oh no! Is there a cure?!" Ed said all freaked.  
  
"No, Ed, it's a GOOD thing!" Amber said. "That item was your level 4 Limit Break!"  
  
"What??" Both Eddy and Double-D said. "Where did you find it!?" Eddy asked.  
  
"The owner of Gold Saucer came up to me and just gave me both of these items as a gift for us destroying WEAPON!" Amber said. "The Omnislash ability was one of the top prizes at the Battle Area!"  
  
"Your kidding!" Double-D said shocked. "Who would of thought?"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Amber said. "Of all places, I never thought of looking there."  
  
"HEY!!" Sarah suddenly shouted out, drawing all the attention to herself. "What are you all talking about??"  
  
Amber and the Eds exchanged thier looks for a moment. Sarah stood her ground with a child like scowl on her face. After a pause of quiet, Amber reached out and took the W-Summon materia back from Sarah.  
  
"We better get going while we're burning daylight." Amber said putting the new orb in her materia bag. "On the way to Wutai, I better tell Sarah abit more about this place."  
  
~Abroad the HighWind, the gang began thier trip. The huge airship rosed from the ground. Inside, the Eds and Amber sat in thier seats during lift off. Sarah however stood in front of the window awstrunk by it all.  
  
"Wow! We're so high!" The little girl said with wide eyes. She stunk her face on the glass.  
  
"Hey, "Yuffie"?" A voice from behind Sarah made her turn around. It was Amber.  
  
"What is it, Amber?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, call me "Tifa", remember?" Amber whispered. "You have to get used to that while around the crew."  
  
"Oh right." Sarah said. "Uh, what's up, "TIFA"?"  
  
"It'll be a little while till we reach Wutai, so how about I show you more of the ropes, so to speak?" "Tifa" said.  
  
"Alright." "Yuffie" answered.  
  
Amber pulled out her materia bag and took out a few spheres. "We better start with magic."  
  
"Magic?" Sarah said seeing the different colored orbs.  
  
"That's right." Amber said.  
  
~While Amber began to teach Sarah, the Eds have all went over to the room where two of Amber's chocobos were held. It was Ed's idea. ^-^ Eddy laid on a heap of hay with a bitter look to his face. Double-D quietly stood next to Ed, who was rubbing his nose against the green chocobo's beak. (AWWW!^0^) The big bird cooded happyly at it. The other one, the black one named Midnight, stood on the other side of Ed, happy to see him again.  
  
"This STINKS! Eddy suddenly brusted out.  
  
"What's "stinks"?" Double-D asked.  
  
"SARAH!" Eddy answered. "Now that's she here, from now on she's gonna screw everything up!"  
  
Double-D's face narrowed with irritation. "I can NOT believe you, Eddy! Don't you feel sorry for Sarah at all?"  
  
"She's a winey BRAT!" Eddy said. "What's there to be "sorry" about?!"  
  
The hat wearing one tried to hold back his frustration. "She's a CHILD stunk in a foreign WORLD now, Eddy! She's further away from home then she could ever imagine! You should feel bad for not having abit of-"  
  
*KEERRRW!!*  
  
The chocobos suddenly sounded rather upset due to the two Eds' talking. Ed padded both of them on the heads, making them calm down. "Guys, you made the cho-chos sad." Ed said with a long face.  
  
"Stupid birds." Eddy said under his breath.  
  
The room was slience once more, with each Ed thinking to himself. Eddy thought how much of a pick Double-D was, Double-D was thinking how Eddy was being completely insensitive with the matter of Sarah, and Ed...  
  
"...You know...I miss home..."  
  
The Ed's words made the other two to change what they were thinking.  
  
"I miss Rolf's chickens, and my Evil Tim comics." Ed said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"...I miss Mother, Father, and the peaceful cal-da-sac." Double-D said, holding back a few homesick tears.  
  
Eddy wasn't saying anything at first. "...I miss...scaming the kids."  
  
"That's it, uh?" Double-D said with a look towards him.  
  
"Well...that, and..." Eddy stopped and thought. "...And the kids period. Not Kevin though."  
  
"Like Johnny...and Plank..." Ed said. "And Nazz, and Rolf and Jimmy and-"  
  
"We get it, Ed." Eddy said.  
  
"We've been away for days now...our parents must be worried to death!" Double-D said. "And who knows how much longer it'll take to get back."  
  
"What if...what if our folks move?! Like Amber's folks did!" Eddy said worried.  
  
"I'm sure thier looking for us." Double-D said.  
  
"Oh man...my Mom is going to KILL me!" Ed said.  
  
"Even if we get back, we'll all be chewed out by our parents." Eddy said. "NO ONE will believe us!"  
  
"Don't say "if" we get back..." Double-D said. "We have to stay positive. "WHEN" we get back."  
  
"Yeah...your right, Double-D." Eddy said with a sigh.  
  
Just then, Amber and Sarah walked into the room. The boys immediately noticed the armor around Sarah's wrist and some materia in it as well.  
  
"Sarah knows all about the materia thing now." Amber said. "She understood it fast too. Now all she needs is her weap-"  
  
"What is THAT??" Sarah pointed at the chocobos.  
  
"Thier chocobos, baby sister." Ed said sweetly. "Wanna pet one?"  
  
Sarah wasn't sure at first. She slowly walked up to her brother and the green one. The chocobo lowered it's head to the little newcomer. It cocked it's head to one side, checking her out. Sarah slowly began to get use to the funny creatuer. With her left hand, she reached up and touched the soft feathers of it's cheek. It started to make a purring sound, much like a cat. Sarah couldn't help then but giggle, feeling completely comfortable now. The chocobo then made it's familier "kerw" sound.  
  
"It likes you." Ed said. He then picked Sarah up and placed her on the chocobo's back. "You ride them like a horse!"  
  
The back of the big bird was as soft as it's feathers to Sarah. The young girl leaned over and hugged it's neck with a child's touch. The green chocobo was as relaxed as her.  
  
"It's cuter then a horse!" Sarah said smiling. "Can I have one? Please?"  
  
"Now's not a good time for that. Sarah." Amber said. "We can talk about that later, after we're finished with Wutai."  
  
"Are we almost there?" Eddy asked.  
  
"About a hour we should be." Amber said. "What were you guys talking about before we came in anyway?"  
  
"We're homesick." Ed said frowning.  
  
"We've been gone for some time now. " Double-D said. "And we've just realized that our parents are surely wondering where we are."  
  
"Sarah? Is Mom mad?" Ed asked his sister.  
  
"A little." Sarah answered, still on the chocobo.  
  
"A LITTLE!?" Double-D said. That wasn't quite the answer the gang was expecting to hear. " Are you sure about that, Sarah? We've been gone for DAYS!"  
  
"Days??" The young girl was suddenly puzzled. "What are you talking about? It's only been the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Everybody, even Amber shouted out. The Ed's were speechless. The girl fighter was close to speechless.  
  
".....But...HOW?" Amber said. "HOW is that...POSSABLE???"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................  
  
*RogueStar*: HOW is that possable indeed!! One fan idea made it into this chapter! I would like to thank reader/reviewer Double-Dee for the idea that the gang's next stop will be Wutai! Good job, Double-Dee! ^-^ Tell me all what you think of this one. I wrote this WHOLE chapter out on paper before typing it all up, which is WERID for me. I normaly just do it all on computer period. Anyway, till next time! I'll think of something for the next chapter soon. LATER! ^-~ 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 22  
  
"Did we miss something?" Ed asked.  
  
At hearing the revelation from the big Ed's little sister, Sarah, the gang just couldn't believe thier ears. According to the small girl, the Eds have been gone but a few hours. But they all knew for a fact that they've been away from thier world of a few DAYS.  
  
"You've gotta be FIBB'IN, twerp!" Eddy shouted at Sarah. "There's NO WAY that can be right!"  
  
"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, STUIPD!" Sarah shouted right back.  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't lie, Sarah..." Double-D said. "...but it's still quite hard to believe. There seems to be a type...a type of..." Double-D was trying to think of the right words for it.  
  
"Time lapse!" Ed suddenly said.  
  
"A "what"??" Eddy said.  
  
"You mean like a different time zone thing or something, Ed?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah! Just like in "Trapped in the Dimension of the Glow Worms from Alpha 7B4"!" Ed said. "The hero gets sucked into a werid world where the time frame itself is STRETCHED OUT, like a piece of melted salt water taffy!" Ed paused for a second. ".....Yum."  
  
"So what's you point?!" Eddy asked.  
  
"The point is..." Double-D began, after quickly putting together what Ed was saying. "...THIS world, this "FANTASY" world has a completely different time flow then in OUR world!"  
  
"A FASTER one." Amber then pointed out. "A few hours back home is equel to a few days HERE!"  
  
"For real?" Eddy said. "Hey, then that's a GOOD thing, right?"  
  
"How can it be a good thing?" Sarah asked him with a look.  
  
"Our folks won't be REALLY worried about us for a while." He said.  
  
"I guess that's true, but sooner or later they will." Double-D said. "For that, I imagine it would take about, get or take..." Start's counting in his head. "...well, ROUGHLY three of four more days in this world. It's just a theory of course, since we're not sure what the exact time different is."  
  
"...Hey, wait a minute..." Amber said thinking. "I have a theory of my own. What if the time flow here is like a RIVER'S flow?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Well, a river's water flow isn't always the same." Amber began. "And for a while now, I've been having a tough time remembering just how long I've been here. I then thought one day if there was something werid about the time here. I sometimes feel like one day is faster, or slower then the last."  
  
"That COULD be it..." Double-D said with a finger to his chin. "It's a interesting thing to think about."  
  
"Nothing in this place makes sence anyway." Eddy said.  
  
"Like me in a ape suit!" Ed said. ^-^  
  
"That'll work." Eddy said with a chuckle to his friend's statement. Amber too let out a few giggles.  
  
"I still wish I was home." Sarah said with a pout. Ed looked at her and made a sad face as well.  
  
"Not to worry, baby sister of Ed. Big brother will protect you." He said it with his normal "Ed" tone.  
  
"You better." Sarah said in HER normal tone. She then saw Amber giving her a little look and shaking her finger. Sarah signed and revised that. "THANK you, ED." It was going to take sometime for her to change what she sees about him.  
  
"I guess learning about the odd time in this world is one important thing." Double-D said. "But the question now is how long will it take to get home?"  
  
"I think it's best to focus and complete what's at hand now." Amber said. "We'll be at Wutai soon, so if you all want to just chill or even take a quick snooze, now's a good time." She turned to head out the door.  
  
"Hey, Amber?" Ed said. Amber faced him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"...I'll, uh...watch outside and tell you guys when we're there." She then left the room. The Eds and Sarah could tell something was suddenly on the girl's mind.  
  
"Im guessing...the fact Amber can't recall just how long she's been here..." Double-D said.  
  
"...Is making her sad?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I think I figured that out." Eddy said.  
  
~The HighWind soon landed on a grassy stretch of land with sandy beaches on each side. A stone throw away was a large village build right next to a lone mountain.  
  
Amber, Ed, Double-D, Edd, and Sarah left the airship and headed for Wutai. As they grew closer to it, the sound of running water caught thier ears. They entered the village with a sence of wonder in most of thier eyes, since Amber has already been here before.  
  
The village was something straight out of a far east folktale. A river full of crystal clear water ran through with one of many beautiful eastern like houses in the middle of it on a stone foundation. Red painted bridges connected the river's sides to the land lending to many other houses. But one major sight that caught the kids' attention was the one mountain that towered behind the village. Etched across the whole side of the enormouse rock were huge statues of eastern looking gods, five in all. One looked alot like Buddha, but the others were alot different. One had it's arms crossed, another had it's hand straight out. The detail was nothing but breath taking.  
  
"Welcome to Wutai, guys." Amber said.  
  
Sarah was so amazed by it all, and the Eds were once again speechless.  
  
"Looks alot like China, doesn't it?" Amber said.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Sarah said with a big smile. "I wanna look around!"  
  
"This has to be the best town we've seen yet." Eddy said. "I mean the other ones, MAN, talk about dumps!"  
  
"It's quite a lovely place indeed!" Double-D said. "Such a peaceful and calming atmosphere."  
  
"And those big rocks are cool too!" Ed said pointing towards the mountain.  
  
"Thier the peoples' gods." Amber said. "They believe that they all watch over Wutai, protecting and strenghtening the people. There's even a pagoda here where they worship and honor the gods."  
  
"The the heck is that?" Eddy asked raising a bow.  
  
"It's a type of easten building with roofs that curve upwards." Double-D explained. "I've read about them."  
  
"Of course you did." Eddy said.  
  
"The weapon shop is right over there." Amber pointed to the house in the middle of the water. "I've been here once before, but I didn't know about the shurikens here."  
  
"What were you doing here before?" Ed asked.  
  
"It was some time ago..." Amber said. "I was just traveling and found this place. I stayed for a couple days, taking in the sights and stuff. And this is where I was givien the materia for summoning Leviathan! The villager's leader gave it to me for warning off a pack of monsters one day I was here. He and the other people believed I was choosened by thier gods to save them!" She laughed a little to that. "So afterwords, he gave me Leviathan. It's thier guardian beast, and he said that he hoped it will also protect and help me in the future."  
  
"And it has!" Double-D said. "That's the summon you used when we first ran into WEAPON."  
  
"Yeah, it's HAS came in handy." Amber said. "Maybe I can see the village's leader again."  
  
"I can't wait to use MY summon." Sarah said.  
  
"You got one too?" Eddy said.  
  
"What kind?" Ed asked.  
  
"Amber just said it's a ice type." Sarah said. "But she said I'll like it."  
  
"Let's get you a weapon now." Amber said.  
  
They all walked to the weapon shop, going over one of the bridges to get to it. Walking inside, the whole shop was wall to wall weapons. Swords, guns, anything you could think of. At the far end wall stood the weapon maker, shining up one of the swords. He looked up at the gang.  
  
"Oh, welcome!" He said with a smile on his face. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Do you have shurikins for sale?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure do, hold on." The man went behind a nearby counter. He kneeled down and came back up with some of the requested weapons in hand. He carefully set them down in a small row on the counter's top. "Take your pick."  
  
"Go on, "Yuffie"." Amber said to Sarah.  
  
The little girl walked up to the displayed shurikens. There were four in all. One looked pretty normal. It had four points and was about a foot and a half long and wide. The second shuriken was abit odd looking. It looked more like a Japanese fan. Sarah picked it up to discover it was solid metal and the top of it was as sharp as a razor! She placed it back down and moved to the next one. The third was like a big saw blade. It sort of made her nervose just by looking at it. On to the last one.. The final weapon was different. It was shaped almost like a "S". The handle was in the middle, making it safer for the user. Feeling a little more comfortable, Sarah picked it right up and gave it a good look over.  
  
"Ah, that would make a fine chose." The man said. "I found that weapon on one of my last trips. It's called the Twin Viper. I've never seen another shuriken like it yet!"  
  
"Is it heavy to you?" Amber asked Sarah.  
  
"...No." She answered. "It's like a feather, really."  
  
"Hey, uh, "Tifa"?" Eddy then called out. Amber turned around to see both Eddy and Double-D. The short one was holding one of the shop's lances.  
  
"Can I get this?" "Cid" asked.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Amber said. "Infact, "Vincent", you and I could also get a better weapon."  
  
"I did see a rather interesting looking gun over here." Double-D went over and picked up a Shortbarrel shotgun.  
  
"What do you have in gloves?" Amber asked the weapon maker.  
  
"Right over there." The man pointed to the left wall with dozen of pairs of fighting type gloves.  
  
"I think I'll take THIS one." Sarah said, holding up the Twin Viper.  
  
"By the way, would your other friend over there like to buy anything?" The man asked looking at Ed. The tall boy was just browsing around and such.  
  
"No, he just got a new sword." Amber answered.  
  
The man gazed at the lit up sword on "Cloud's" back. "I've NEVER seen a weapon like that before! Where did he get it?"  
  
Ed perked at hearing the question. "I kicked the butt that was WEAPON and won it! It's special!"  
  
The weapon maker suddenly was shocked. "You...and them?...Your the team that killed Ultimate WEAPON?!"  
  
"Whoa! News travels fast!" Eddy said.  
  
"Why didn't you say so before?" The man said. "That's the biggest news right now! People all over the planet are thankful for what you all did! How can I-wait! I know! You can all have your weapon of chose for FREE! How's that?"  
  
"FREE!?" That's one of my favorite words!" Eddy said with a grin.  
  
"That's kind of you, but some of this must of taken you a while to make, or find." Amber said. "Let me at least pay for the Twin Viper."  
  
The man thought about that. "...Well, I don't like to go back on my words, but, that weapon did cause me some trouble to find..."  
  
"It's okay, really!" Amber said. She reached into her pockets. "How much?"  
  
"Hmmm...I would say about...10,000 gil." The weapon maker said. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Done!" Amber placed the gil on the counter. "Great doing business with you."  
  
The man let out a heathy laugh. "Ha ha haa! The rumors were right. You do have a kind personalty."  
  
"Heh, thanks." Amber said. She turned to Double-D and Eddy. "We can sell our old weapons to him. Oh, and don't forget to take any materia you have in your old weapon out and into your new one."  
  
After doing the selling, the five left the shop, with Double-D holding a new Shortbarrel, Eddy with a better handling Slash Lance, Amber with a brand new pair of gloves lined with small diamonds, the Diamond Knuckles, and finally, Sarah with a Twin Viper shuriken.  
  
"Sarah, put this into one of your weapon slots." Amber handed her another materia orb, a green one.  
  
"What kind is it?" Sarah asked taking it from her hand.  
  
"Seal materia." The fighter answered. "It lets you put sleep spells on some monsters. I just thought it could come in handy for you if ya get into a fix."  
  
"I can put monsters to sleep?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I said, but only certain kinds." Amber said. "Think of it as a handicap till you REALLY get used to battling."  
  
"So, where should we go next, Amber?" Double-D asked. Suddenly, there was a low growling that came out of nowhere.  
  
"What was that??" Amber asked looking around. The sound happened again, only louder. It was Ed's stomach.  
  
"I'm hungry." The big Ed said with a cute grin.  
  
Amber looked towards the building right next to the weapon shop. "That place over there is a restaurant."  
  
"FOOD!" Ed cheered out.  
  
"I'm starving too. Let's go!" Eddy said walking ahead of everyone. Double-D made a scowl face to his friend's rudeness once again.  
  
"Come on, what are ya waiting for?" Eddy called out.  
  
Both Amber and Double-D let out a sign and began to follow. But then, something wasn't right...  
  
"Sarah?...SARAH!? BABY SISTER, TALK TO ED!" The other three turned around to see Ed kneeling to his sister's level, shaking her. The small girl wasn't reposing, only staring off in a dazed like state.  
  
"What's with her?" Eddy asked as he got to Ed along with the other two.  
  
"Sarah won't talk to me, guys!" Ed said sadly.  
  
Amber kneeled down next to Ed and looked right at Sarah's face. Her eyes were in a locked position, but not really looking at anything. "...Sarah?" Amber waved her hand in front of her face with no reaction. "She's in a trance!"  
  
"What? Ya mean like Double-D was?" Eddy asked.  
  
"If that's so, then why?" Double-D said. "Maybe...if we talk to her by her character's name...?"  
  
"It could work." Amber said. She looked right at Sarah again. "..."Yuffie"?"  
  
The girl suddenly jerked and blinked quickly. "......What's with all the staring?"  
  
"Sarah??" Ed said with extra wide eyes. It wasn't his sister's voice coming out of the girl. It sounded older, more teenaged.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cloud?" The voice said with hands on Sarah's hips. "It's YUFFIE, not "Sarah". Sheesh..."  
  
Everbody shot looks to one another.  
  
"Hey, we ain't gonna get anything done here if we're just standing around eyeing each other!" "Yuffie" said. "If you all want to stay here, then fine. I'M heading for the pagoda myself." She started to walk away.  
  
"What??" Why there, Sa-uh.."Yuffie"?" Amber asked.  
  
The tranced Sarah stopped and looked back. "Geez, Tifa! Did you hit your head? Today, I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, is gonna climb that pagoda and prove my worth!"  
  
"WHAT???" Eddy said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, but wouldn't you need rope and hooks and a sack of potatoes, little sister?" Ed said.  
  
"What the-...I think your really starting to lose it, Cloud!" "Yuffie" said. "Whatever, I'm gone!" She then just ran off, heading for the far off pagoda.  
  
"What's up with that?" Eddy said, totally lost.  
  
"Amber?" Double-D turned to the girl fighter.  
  
"We gotta follow her!" She just said. "I have a bad feeling about this!"  
  
~ The gang ran after the girl, soon coming to a different part of Wutai, with fewer buildings and no rivers. The one place that stood out the most was the pagoda.  
  
"Hey, there she is!" Eddy saw Sarah heading right into the the pagoda.  
  
"Come on!" Amber went towards the buildling with the Eds tagging behind. Getting in and through the doors, the four stopped at seeing Sarah standing in front of somebody who was sitting japanese style on the floor. The room thier were in was big, but there was also a stairway leading up to the other rooms of the place. Plus, the floor had a HUGE japanese symbol painted upon it.  
  
Just then, the sitting man spoke. "What is the meaning of this!? Explain yourselfs, intruders!"  
  
"What's the deal, guys?" "Yuffie" said.  
  
"Please, we're sorry to just ran in, but we...uh...."Yuffie", I-I don't think your really ready for this." Amber said.  
  
"Ready for what?" Ed asked.  
  
"It is already too late of that!" The man stood up and walked towards the middle of the room, eyeing the gang. "Miss Yuffie has already agreed to climb our sacred pagoda. Once said so, she can not refuse! Is that clear?"  
  
Amber was silence of a moment. "......Yes...but may I do one thing first?" The man stared at her, then nodded.  
  
""Yuffie"?" The fighter walked up to the little girl and handed her a few more materia orbs, plus a Jem Ring. "Use these, and good luck."  
  
"Ooo! Thanks, Tifa!" She grabbed them right from her hand and placed then in her shuriken, and put the ring on her finger. "By the way, I'll be fine." She then faced the standing man.  
  
"Amber! What is going on!?" Double-D whispered to Amber. "Why did you give her those items?"  
  
"The Yuffie side of Sarah..." Amber began. "...is in complete control of her. I guess being in Wutai for a abit triggered something. One of the things Yuffie can do in Wutai is FIGHT all five battles in this pagoda in order to gain her final Limit Break!"  
  
"FIGHT!?!" Ed said. "Bu-bu-but Sarah isn't ready!!"  
  
"She isn't, but Yuffie is." Amber said. "Hopfully, the Yuffie side alone is enough...but it just isn't right...."  
  
"What is?" Eddy asked.  
  
"The fact Sarah is all in a trance....in the game, it's the player that's comtrols her, not the game itself!" Amber said. "I'm getting this feeling that....that something's not working right with the game." She made a glup sound. "...Like...like we could all get deleted or worst!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Double-D said with a shiver. "Let's change the subject, what about the materia you gave to Sarah?"  
  
"I gave her Counter Attack materia, Poison materia that's at level three, a Cure materia that's ALSO at level three, and a Jem Ring with the power to protect the wearer from paralyze and petrify attacks." Amber said.  
  
"Isn't that abit much? I mean, will she be able to use it?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Hopefully, "Yuffie" will know what to do." Amber said. "Cross your fingers, guys..."  
  
The room stood still like a dead wind as Sarah, AKA "Yuffie", and the man both eyed each other like serious fighters.  
  
"Very well..." He said. "I, Sacred Gorky, will be your opponent for this first floor."  
  
Just then, a young boy came running down the stairway into the room. He was small for his age but was really speedy as well. "Yo, the name's Snake!" He said to them. "I'll be watching your battle with Gorky. And if ya win, I'm your next opponent!"  
  
"Hey, Eddy, he's as small as you. Ha ha ha..." Ed said, which Eddy didn't seem to take so funny.  
  
"Let's begin..." Gorky announced. He swung he right arm high in the air. "POWER CHANGE!!" In a flash of light, he immediately transformed into a winged demon-like monster! His skin was dark blue, and he now had clawed hands and feet! With a flap of his wings, he arosed from the floor, ready to fight.  
  
"NO WAY!" All three Eds shouted.  
  
"The fighters Yuffie has to beat all have the powers given to them by one of thier five gods." Amber explained. " Which in turn, let's them have the ability to transform into what that god means to them. In this case, this battle will be a test of power."  
  
"Go, baby sister, go!!" Ed cheered out.  
  
"Stop calling me that, Cloud!!" Sarah/Yuffie shouted. She looked at her battle opponent. "Come on! Let's go!!"  
  
With that, the two lunged at one another, with the four on the sidelines praying for a safe victory for the small girl.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
*RogueStar*: Okay, sorry if this seems shorter then normal, but I felt bad that I delayed the chapter again. -_- I've been abit busy: Working on my stuff for Art Intruction Schools, trying to find a job, finishing up my other fic, Project Rogue, and things like that. So please forgive me readers! ^-^ Anyway, what did you think? I have NO idea just now long this fic is going to be, but I'm enjoying writing it anyway! I just got my first flame on this. 0.0 The guy who reviewed was just being a really jerk! Oh well, that won't stop me! I hope to get the next chapter done and up soon. Later readers! *RogueStar* out! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 23  
  
"Take THIS!!"  
  
With a swift blow, the tranced Sarah struke the transformed Gorky with her Twin Viper shuriken. The two landed back on the floor, with a slash wound now on Gorky's left arm. The beast immediately turned and eyed the ninja. "Yuffie" just grinned with her successful first hit.  
  
"Hey, that was really good!" Eddy said with wide eyes.  
  
"That was only one hit." Amber said with sharp eyes. "It'll take more then that to defeat him."  
  
The winged creature looked down at his injury. He grinned and looked up at the girl. "Is that all you got?" He said in a raspy monstrous voice. With that, he stretched out his arms and suddenly, a shroud of green energy appeared and danced around his body. Afterward, the energy disappeared, leaving a red glow all over Gorky's being.  
  
"Oh, shoot..." "Yuffie" blured out, knowing what it meant.  
  
Slowly, the wound on Gorky's arm vanished completely! The red glow remand through.  
  
"Oh, dear! What was that?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Duh! He just healed himself." Eddy pointed out.  
  
"He didn't just do that, he casted Regan." Amber said. "It's a Cure spell that heals the user little by little."  
  
"Hey, Amber? Didn't you give one of those to Sarah?" Ed asked.  
  
Ed's question was about to get a answer. "Yuffie" raised her shuriken high and called out a spell.  
  
"REGEN!"  
  
The green ring was followed by green light, and then she too possessed the red body glow.  
  
"*Sniff* Sarah's first spell..." Ed said in a sweet tone. "I'm so proud of her!"  
  
"Geez, Ed. Ya happy?" Eddy said rudely.  
  
The battle resumed with both fighters equally fit with the Regan spell upon them. Both were also equal with speed and striking reaction. The Counter Attack materia helped Sarah with quicker blows.  
  
The tranced girl showed no signs of weakness with her continuing attacks. Amber seemed to be right about the "Yuffie" side being in control. It was like Sarah had the experience of a hundred battles under her belt.  
  
Growing weak, Gorky suddenly dropped to the floor, still glowing, with cuts still healing themselfs. "Yuffie" stopped her attacks to smile at this.  
  
"Giving up?" She said in a cocky tone, which was Yuffie-like, but quite close to the way Sarah would say it.  
  
But the winged beast just laughed slowly. "...Ha..Ha...Haaa...remember one thing..."  
  
"What?" Sarah said, suddenly feeling something coming.  
  
"......Always...expect a special attack!"  
  
With that, Gorky crossed his arms and dark energy began to form around him. "Yuffie" watched, thinking she was ready for whatever it was.  
  
"DEMI 2!!" Gorky shouted out. The darkness around him suddenly shot forth for Sarah! She tried to dodge, but the energy grew around her body, nailing her to the floor, making her motionless.  
  
"...Ugh...SHOOT! Gravity magic...!" She said struggling to stand. But the spell held her down.  
  
By the time Gorky casted the spell, the Regan had healed him completely once more. He then approached the pinned girl.  
  
"Do you give up, Yuffie?" He asked, sencing that victory was in his reach.  
  
She looked up at him with a scowl. "Yeah, right! Like THAT would happen!"  
  
"Your unable to fight now." Gorky said. "What else can you do, hm?"  
  
"....THIS!" A green ring flashed beneath her. "BIO 3!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, greenish blobs of deadly poison surrounded the transformed one, sticking to his skin, immediately affecting him. The spell was so great, his Regan didn't seem to have any effect against it! As Gorky weaked, so did the gravity spell trapping Sarah. She stood back up and stared down at the collapsed beast. Slowy, the winged demon changed back into his original form. He groaned and came to his knees. He looked up at the victor of the battle, and bowed in repect.  
  
"I...I am here, Miss Yuffie." Gorky said clearly.  
  
Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "Of course!"  
  
"She wins!!" Ed cheered out. He ran to his sister's side and hugged her.  
  
"Cloud! What's the big idea!?" Sarah said, still in "Yuffie" mode.  
  
"Oh..." Ed let go of her and dusted her off all polite like.  
  
"Hmm..." The small boy Shake cocked his head to Sarah's win. "I thought you were just a wild girl, but you handled that pretty well!"  
  
"She handled it VERY well!" Double-D said.  
  
Shake walked up to Sarah and gave her a look. "...Well, we'll see how you do on the next one..." He then turned and headed up to the second level.  
  
"I'll do great, ya hear me!?" Sarah said to him. She started to run towards the stairs.  
  
""Yuffie"! Hang on a second!" Amber called out. The girl stopped and turned around. "You can't just go rushing in the next fight like that."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Tifa." She said in a huffy tone.  
  
"I'm sure you do, but just...just let me handle your materia, please?" Amber said.  
  
"...Uh, sure...?" The tranced one said with a odd look.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, Miss Yuffie...are you ready?" Shake asked.  
  
"Yuffie", the Eds and Amber were now in the second floor, which looked just like the first. And Amber had re-equipped Sarah with a Time materia, a Barrier materia, gave her her Fire materia, and let her keep the Counter Attack materia, of course.  
  
"I'm ready, you little punk!" "Yuffie" said.  
  
"Heh, Punk...I'm more of an adult then some bimbo girl!" Shake said with a smirk.  
  
"What did you say!?" Sarah shouted.  
  
"See what I mean?" Shake said. "That kind of anger's what make you so immature!"  
  
"I'll agree with that..." Eddy said under his breath.  
  
"Don't pat yourself on the back until you beat me!" Shake said.  
  
"Now watch...!" Sarah said getting into fighting pose.  
  
The little boy laughed. "...About the only thing you do really good is breath! Sure you're brave enough to fight?"  
  
"STOP YAPPIN'!!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Woha..." The Eds said.  
  
"...Hm, so someone finally got past Gorky." Shake said outloud as he walked closer to "Yuffie".  
  
"So I heard..." A voice said, coming from the upper stairs. A man with his hair tied in a japanese bun came walking in. "So, I guess it's time for Chekhov to stand in...if you beat Shake, I will then fight you."  
  
"I get it." Sarah said.  
  
"Here I go, brat!" Shake said. "SPEED CHANGE!!"  
  
The small child suddenly transformed into a bird-like creature. He was now about two feet high, and he had a long feathered tail. Also, a few colored feathers on top of his head. And on his chest was some eastern symbols.  
  
"He looks like a mutant penguin !" Eddy said.  
  
"Ya ready, Yuffie?" Shake said. His voice was now high and somewhat sqeaky. Before Sarah could answer that, he jetted towards her at bluring speed, knocking her down hard. He then backed off and snickered as Sarah got back up, rubbing her backside.  
  
"You little..." She snarled. "Two can play that game..." She casted a spell on herself.  
  
"HASTE!!" Golden energy shaped like clocks spun around Sarah's body, increasing her speed. "And I might as well use this too. ...BARRIER!" The invisible wall surounded her. "Now...let's try that again, Shake!"  
  
"Smart move, but do you really think your faster then me?" Shake taunted .  
  
"There's only one way to find out." "Yuffie" said with a smart smirk on her face.  
  
Both fighters ran towards each other like two cars playing "chicken". In the blink of a eye, Sarah dodged away before impack, with Shake zooming right by her. She immediately made a really sharp turn and headed for him from behind. But at the same reaction speed, Shake ducked out of the way. This continued on with them going at it looking like two blurs.  
  
"Their both at the same speed." Amber said trying to keep track. "Sarah's gonna have to do something else to beat this one."  
  
"If speed is Shake's specialty, then Sarah would have to somehow disable him of that, correct?" Double-D said.  
  
Amber suddenly slapped herself on the forehead. "Doh! Your right! But I only gave her materia that increased HER speed! I never even gave it a thought!"  
  
Just then the two speed demons finally hit one another, knocking each other down.  
  
"...Ughh...my head..." Sarah groaned rubbing her head. She looked up towards Shake. The bird staggered back up, but something was odd about him at the moment. He looked really ticked.  
  
"What's your problam?" "Yuffie" asked. "Oh, I get it. Your mad cuz' I got a hit in, right?"  
  
"That's really all I needed..." Shake said. He suddenly leaped high in the air. "RAGE BOMBER!!" He started to fall towards Sarah at unbelieveable speed!  
  
""YUFFIE", MOVE IT!" Amber shouted.  
  
The tranced girl tried to escape the airborne attack, but Shake slammed right into Sarah's side! She fell to the floor face first.  
  
"SARAH!!!" Ed shouted in fear.  
  
It took a few moments, but the girl slowly stood back up, trembling in after shock.  
  
"What is WRONG with you, Cloud!?" She said towards Ed. As "Yuffie", she didn't like the name, "Sarah".  
  
"Man that was too close!" Amber said. "If she didn't have Barrier up, Shake could of broke her in half!"  
  
"But, then what's gonna happen when the barrier goes away?" Eddy asked.  
  
"She can recast it, but then Shake could take that chance to attack!" Amber said in a worried tone. "She's in trouble, unless she can somehow slow that bird down!"  
  
Sarah and Shake stared each other down after the girl was completely back on her feet.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie! I'll give ya one more chance to give up! Or would you rather want me to pumble you again?" Shake said.  
  
"I ain't losting to a bird!" "Yuffie" shouted out.  
  
"Your immaturity is showing again." Shake taunted.  
  
Sarah grit her teeth and trembled her fists. 'This little freak just wants me to loose it!' She thought. 'It's hard not too, with him zipping around like that. I have to slow this sucker down...' She shut her eyes, letting her mind race a hundred miles a hour. 'What can I do...?!' She reopened her eyes and looked at the materia she had in her wrist armor. She noticed the Summon materia Amber gave her before. But she was her normal self then, so it was the first time "Yuffie" noticed it.  
  
"...A summon...?" She quietly mumbled to herself. "...I don't remember...hey, this could work!"  
  
"How much longer do I have to wait for you? Shake spoke up.  
  
Finally, "Yuffie" looked at her opponent with a grin on her face. "You ready, Shake?"  
  
"Ready to win this battle!" The bird said. He then ran towards her at his high speed. But with Haste still on Sarah's side, she was able to quickly evade from a close bodyblow.  
  
"Now, let's see what this can do!" Sarah said. With seconds before Shake attacked again, she raised her wrist up high. A force of power shot from the girl's body. It filled the room with a bone chilling chill. Luckly for her, this effected the speed demon bird, slowing him down, but only slightly. However, slightly was all Sarah needed.  
  
"Goddess of the frozen lands! Appear and bring forth your strength! I summon you! Come forth, SHIVA!!"  
  
A beautful beam of white light shined on "Yuffie" from overhead after the words were spoken. A glowing figure slowly flowed down from it. The ice goddess, Shiva, beared ice blue skin that glimmered like a clear frozen lake. Her hair, also a hue of blue, was tied back. It was as long as her body, shimmering in it's own glow. And finally. her eyes were like two perfect sapphires.  
  
The Eds were in aw at this new summon.  
  
"...WHOA!" Eddy said. He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Is that summon REALLY a kind of goddess?!" Double-D asked with locked on eyes.  
  
"I'm cold, guys." Ed said shivering. The very present of the ice summon was making the temperature drop dramatical.  
  
"Gezz, Ed's right!" Eddy said, quickly wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
"Hey, cool! Look, I can see my breath!" Ed said. "Choo Choo! I'm a train!" He suddenly picked up Eddy and placed him on his shoulders. "Ride the Ed train!"  
  
"Put me down you lump!" Eddy said.  
  
Amber too was shivering with cold as she and the others went back to watching Sarah.  
  
The lost of heat was causing Shake to slow even more. Low heat meant low energy!  
  
'All right! Now's my chance!' "Yuffie" thought excitedly. "Shiva! I comannd you to freeze the floor under Shake's feet!"  
  
The glowing being obeyed. With one raise of her hand, a sudden rush of blue light emgulfed the floor, covering Shake. And with a simple turn of her wrist, the light transformed into soild ice, freezing the bird dead in his tracks! Afterward, Shiva then vanished.  
  
"Here I come!!" Sarah leaped in the air.  
  
"FIRE 3!!!"  
  
The powerful balls or flame appeared around the frozen Shake and bombarded him from all sides! The extreme impack and heat melted all the ice, but it left a rather overcooked bird. Shake trembled before falling to the floor, defeated.  
  
"YEAH!!" "Yuffie" cheered out. "The battle is my!"  
  
Amber and all the Eds clapped and cheered for Sarah. "Awsome work, "Yuffie"!" Amber called out.  
  
Like Gorky before, Shake transformed back into a small boy, a boy with a few burn marks anyway. ^-^  
  
"URRGRAAAAGH!!" Shake yelled out, slamming his fists on the floor.  
  
"Sheesh, what a sore loser." Eddy said.  
  
After his temper tantrum, the boy got up off the floor and let out a sigh. ".......So, you CAN fight abit."  
  
"Of course!" Sarah said grining from ear to ear.  
  
"That was what you would say was abit close though." Double-D said to Amber. The girl fighter nobbed in agreement.  
  
"If it wasn't for that quick, last minute summon, and the way she commanded Shiva, I don't think she could of pulled it off!" Amber said. "I wonder though..."  
  
"What?" Double-D looked towards her.  
  
Amber's face shifted into a thinking state. "...I wonder if the real Sarah is going to do this well."  
  
Speaking of which, the tranced girl came walking up to the four with the smile painted on her face. "Whoo! Did ya all see the moves on that one?" She said. "I don't remember putting this summon in my armor though..."  
  
Over across the room, "Yuffie's" next opponent cracked a small smile. "Ho,ho,ho...It's been a while since I felt pain..." Chekhov then turned and went upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie!" Shake called out. "You may have got lucky with me, but you won't have that with Chekhov on the next level!"  
  
Sarah turned around to him. "That wasn't just luck, that was SKILL. I'll do fine."  
  
"...Suit yourself then." The boy said.  
  
"Uh, "Yuffie"...?" Amber went up to her, wanting to say something. But Sarah turned and had something to say to her first.  
  
"Tifa? Ya have any magic you wanna give me before the next fight?"  
  
Amber looked a little surprised. "How did you...?"  
  
"Well, I don't know whats with you today..." "Yuffie" began. "...but so far, you've been right on the gil with the materia! It's like you know what the moves of the next guy is going to be!"  
  
"...Uh, yeah...it's wierd, uh?" Amber said with a small grin.  
  
"So, what materia should I use next?" Sarah asked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[Floor Three: Next Opponent: Chekhov]  
  
Upon entering the next floor, Chekhov and another man were standing against one of the walls, waiting for for the ninja and her friends. The new person wore a white and blue japanese robe with a wrap-a-round hat that matched.  
  
"So, even Shake's been defeated." The man next to Chekhov said. "It's been a while since you had a fight, Chekhov."  
  
"Unfortunately, this is as far as it goes." Chekhov said, staring down "Yuffie". "Staniv, you watch over there."  
  
For the third battle, Amber let Sarah keep the Time and Barrier materia, saying thier gonna come in handy. Also, the Counter Attack stayed, but she repalced the Fire materia with a materia orb that Eddy had in his weapon. He completely forgot he had a Contain materia, the one he got from the little white chocobo at Mideel. (Author's Note: I forgot about that myself! -_-' Sorry readers! ^_^'')  
  
"Go get'em, "Yuffie"!" Ed called out as Sarah walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Alright, old man!" The girl said to Chekhov. "I'm gonna teach you the strength of youth!" She posed a fighting stance.  
  
"Keep mouthing off like that, little girl, and you're going to get burned." Chekhov said with a focsed eye on her.  
  
"I got insurance." "Yuffie" said.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho..." Chekhov laughed. He moved to the center. "...We'll see if you still talk like that after you taste some of my Sacred Magic!" He raised his arm high. "MAGIC CHANGE!!"  
  
Chekhov's body began to take shape. He transformed into a ugly, bizarre creature. A thin, purple colored monster with three pairs of bitty eyes. Four arms as thin as his body waved from side to side. And he no longer had legs, just a snake-like tail.  
  
"Well, Yuffie..." He said with a creepy voice. "Do you stil wish to face me?"  
  
"Ewww..." Sarah said with a disgusted look. "The way you look now? It'll be my pleasure to wipe the floor with ya!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Chekhov said.  
  
"Good point." Sarah said. She quickly casted both Barrier and Haste on herself. "Let's do this!"  
  
The ninja didn't waste any time as she jetted towards the gruesome being. A direct hit was followed, knocking Chekhov down, but he quickly got back up. "Yuffie" jumped backwards and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! What's the matter? Too fast for you?" She said.  
  
Chekhov didn't answer. He then went on a assault of his own. With his snake- like body, he slithered at Sarah and attempted blow after blow with his flexible arms, which the girl just swiftly dodged each one, thanks to Haste.  
  
"Man, look at them go!" Eddy said.  
  
"It's almost like the fight before, isn't it?" Double-D added. "Ed, what do you think?...Ed??"  
  
"That is one deformed worm, uh, guys?" Ed said, talking about Chekhov.  
  
"Ed! For heaven's sake, focse more on your sister!" Double-D said.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." The tall boy said.  
  
"Can ya blame him? It don't take much." Eddy said.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah finally was able to get a good blow into the "deformed worm". Chekhov backed off, making a angry hissing sound at the small girl.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Looking butt ugly and taking licks?" Sarah taunted. "Where's that "Sacred Magic" you were talking about, uh?"  
  
'Don't push it, Sarah!' Amber thought to herself.  
  
Chekhov gave her a glare. "Fine then....you what it?.....Then look into my eyes..." The creature's six eyes began to give off a bright light, which suddenly put "Yuffie" back on the defensive .  
  
"Uh, Amber? Is this a bad thing?" Ed asked worrying. But the girl fighter didn't look worried with this.  
  
"She'll be fine." She answered.  
  
The light in the ugly thing's eyes suddenly shot out, heading right for Sarah. The light seemed like it came from all sides. She couldn't escape it.  
  
"..............."  
  
There was a pause of silence . "Yuffie" stood her ground, and didn't seem to be harmed at all! Chekhov was shocked to this.  
  
"How?! How can this be?!" The creature said. "My Stare Down should of left you immoblized!"  
  
After hearing that, Sarah looked down and around herself, seeing he was right. She was perfectly fine. She patted herself on the chest, to make extra sure about it, and that's when she saw and remembered about the Jem Ring she was wearing.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" She said with a hand up towards Chekhov. "THIS is why I ain't paralyzed, freak!"  
  
"...Blast it!" He said. " I have forgotten about the uses of amulets!"  
  
Double-D and Ed both let out a long sigh of relief. "I forgot about that." The hat wearing one said.  
  
"It's always a good idea to have something to protect you from attacks like that." Amber stated.  
  
"Well, my Stare Down may have no affect on you.." Chekhov said. "...but that's not the only trick I have!"  
  
"Bring it on then!" "Yuffie" said, waving "come here".  
  
The two lunged at one another and went into another close kit sparing. But suddenly, Chekhov wipped his tail around the girl's right wrist. Whipping his snake body around, he was now clinging to Sarah's back!  
  
"EWWWW!! GET OFF ME!!" Sarah shouted, franticly trying to get her hands around Chekhov's neck. But the creature was out of her reach.  
  
"Now, allow me to show you my other skill!" He hissed to her. With that, he wrapped all his arms around her and began to glow. He opened his mouth, and bite into Sarah's shoulder! The girl yelp for a moment in pain, but it was suddenly followed by a feeling of dizziness and weakness.  
  
""YUFFIE"!! HE'S SUCKING UP YOUR ENERGY!!" Amber called out. "YOU HAVE TO SHAKE HIM OFF!!"  
  
But the girl was in a state of unawarness as Chekhov continued to feed, regaining his strength by stealing hers. She fell to her knees, getting weaker by the second.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Double-D shouted. The other Eds too began to shout and called out her character's name.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LET THAT WORM BEAT YOU, "YUFFIE"!" Amber said. "YOUR STRONGER THEN THAT!!"  
  
Just then, Sarah suddenly snapped out if it and shot to her feet. Her face showed the purest of anger as she grabed one of Chekhov's arms and bite into it herself! The creature loosened abit.  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK!!!" "Yuffie" shouted. She then, on purpose, fell backwards, slamming Chekhov hard on the floor. He finally let go.  
  
"That's IT!" Sarah said, ticked off. "For getting THAT close to me, you've ASKED of it!" She raised her shuriken, and the Contain materia in it started to glow!  
  
"FREEZE!!"  
  
Before Chekhov had time to react, he was surounded by dozens of small, glowing white balls. They fluw right at him and formed a sub-zero ball of ice, which dealed a mess of damage to his body! The ice then vanished and he was left stagged and disoriented.  
  
"Hey, that was alot like Ice 2." Double-D said.  
  
"Contain has the power to possess ice, earth, wind, and a powerful attack called Flare when it reaches the right level of strength." Amber said.  
  
"In that case, I want it back when she's done with it!" Eddy said.  
  
"Look you guys, I don't think Sarah's done yet." Ed pointed out.  
  
Chekhov did look down, but he wasn't quite out yet. And the girl ninja wasn't about to let him recover in anyway.  
  
"Alright, Chekhov!" She said. "You've show me your little bag of "tricks",...now it's MY turn!"  
  
A crimson ring of light flared up forth from beneath herself!  
  
"SHE'S LIMIT BREAKING!!" Ed said, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
With shuriken in hand, "Yuffie" ran like a lightning strike towards Chekhov! Her speed so quick, she left blured images of herself in her wake!  
  
"GREASED LIGHTNING!!!"  
  
One swift swing of her weapon, a force much stronger then Chekhov had expected, brought defeat to him! The blow thruw him across the room, and he hit the wall! He transformed back into his human form.  
  
"I...I can't believe you beat me..." The fallen fighter spoke as he got up.  
  
"Believe it." "Yuffie" said with crossed arms, and the focse face of a true fighter. She turned to Staniv standing on the sidelines. "...Well?"  
  
"...This should be interesting..." The fighter of the fourth floor said. "It's been a long time since I've had a chance to use my powers to their fullest..." He turned and went up the stairs. "Come."  
  
Amber and company came running up to Sarah.  
  
"You okay, "Yuffie"?" Amber asked her. "That Absorb attack must of taken alot out of you..."  
  
"Nah, I'm cool." Sarah said. She went to step forward, then fell to the floor in weakness.  
  
"Your "cool", uh?" Amber said with a look. Double-D and Ed helped the small girl up. "You better drink this down." Amber handed her a Hi-Potion. "And as for the fourth fight, I think we'll go with..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
[Floor Four: Next Opponent: Staniv]  
  
"The rule is the best fighter on each floor will be your opponent..." Staniv said to "Yuffie" on the fourth floor. "...Although it's a five- storied pagoda, the fourth floor is the highest."  
  
"Wha??" Eddy said with a confused look. Same went with the other two Eds.  
  
"In other words..." Staniv continued. "...no one has ever defeated me- Master of Weaponry!" He suddenly, out from under his sleeve, exposed a rather heavy looking iron ball on a chain. "You still want to try?" He asked the ninja as he began to swing the weapon sideways like it was nothing at all.  
  
Sarah made a scowl to that question. "Just come on!!"  
  
On the sidelines, the rest of the gang were watching and ready to view this fourth match.  
  
"Amber? Is this going be tough?" Ed asked.  
  
"Actually, it should be a breeze." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Double-D said. "This is the FOURTH fight after all."  
  
"I've played the game, remember?" Amber said with a cute grin. "If this is anything like what I've played, Staniv is really just a push over!"  
  
"Heeeey...so THAT'S why you know what the little twrep should use!" Eddy said in sudden realization.  
  
Amber shot a raised brow to him. "......Uh...YEAH, duh." Double-D just shook his head.  
  
Staniv stepped into the center of the room. "Now watch..." He said. He lifted the ball and chain in the air. "WEAPON CHANGE!!"  
  
The muscles on Staniv's chest, arms, and legs suddenly build up volume and mass while his skin turned into a shady gray hue. His hands then transformed into boney, black claws which griped the weapon tightly. And his head now looked like it had sunk inbetween his shoulders with only two small black eyes staring back at "Yuffie".  
  
"You may use magic if you please." Staniv said in a low tone.  
  
"In that case, you just dug your own grave, pal!" Sarah with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Staniv began to swing his ball and chain over his little head.  
  
""Yuffie", just do what I told you." Amber called out.  
  
Staniv delivered the first attack with a swing of his iron ball. Sarah quickly hit the floor as the sphere missed her by mere inches. She rolled to one side and got right back up. The gray figure came up and swung, but the ninja blocked with the arm guard on her left arm. With her right arm, she swung the Twin Viper clear across Staniv's front side. He immediately backed away, now with a huge slash wound on his chest.  
  
'Now's my chance!' "Yuffie" thought. She perpared a summoning spell that "Cloud" let her borrow.  
  
"Duo of the halting winds! I summon both of you! Come forth, CHOCO/MOG!!!"  
  
Ed's favorive big bird and mini white rider appeared to Sarah's aid. The chocobo immediately kicked up it's speed and RAMMED right into Staniv. As the summon disappeared from sight, the after effects began to take place. The gray creature struggled to stand, but he now seemed "frozen".  
  
"What...is...this...!" Staniv said in shock.  
  
"Whoa, Tifa was right!...Again!" "Yuffie" said to herself. "I got him now!"  
  
She ran right for Staniv, not fearing he would get up, because he won't. Paralysis can last long enough for the girl ninja to finish this fight! With no mercy, she attacked him with strike after strike after STRIKE! And then, for a flashly ending, she casted Fire 3 right in his face!  
  
Burned along with cuts all over his body, the fourth fighter slowly transformed back, with weapon still in hand. Trembling, he lifted his head to the small girl. His eyes were huge with fear and shock.  
  
"Wh, what...!?" He muddled out, still shaking.  
  
"......Of course!" "Yuffie" said, making the "victory" sign.  
  
The Eds started to hoot and cheer, even Eddy surprisely! Amber grined and ran over to Sarah. The boys then followed.  
  
"Bravo! That was astounding!" Double-D said.  
  
""Yuffie" can kick buttock!! Um...can I have Choco/Mog back?" Ed said.  
  
"Sure." Sarah took the materia and handed it back to Ed, and then faced "Tifa". "I still can't figure it out! How did ya know that a weak summon like that would help so much, Tifa? Are you psychic!?"  
  
"Uh, well, I just sort of..kind of..." Amber tried to find the right words. Just then though, a familier voice came over from the downstairs entrance.  
  
"Splendid! Your level and skills have impoved..." It was Gorky. He walked in, and was then followed by the quickster of the second floor.  
  
"Oh, ho! You might not be as much of a child as we thought you were!" Shake said.  
  
Finally, in entered Chekhov. "Of course, if WE lost to her..."  
  
Attentions turned back to Staniv. He was finally back on his feet and stood before Sarah/"Yuffie" respectfully. He cleared his throat.  
  
"You have defeated four of our best, but now you will have to face HIM...!"  
  
""Him"?? Him WHO?" Eddy said aloud. Amber gave him a quick jab to the shoulder.  
  
Gorky, Shake, Chekhov, and Staniv all began to head for the stairs to the fifth and final floor. Just before asending up, Staniv stopped and turned to face Sarah. "We'll be waiting, Miss Yuffie. Prepare yourself wisely." He then went up, leaving the group alone.  
  
"Okay! This is it!" Amber said rubbing her hands together. "Now "Yuffie", in my opinon, this last fight is gonna take all ya got. So I think Regan, Haste, Barrier, in fact, the whole shaban should go with this one. What do you say? Let's materia up your armor and weapon." Amber had her back turned, waiting for a answer from the girl......but she didn't say anything.  
  
"...Uh, "Yuffie"??"  
  
She turned around to first see the Eds with looks of "uh oh" on thier faces. "What's the matter, guys?" She then looked down at Sarah, who was gazing around the room, like she's never seen it before. Amber suddenly got a bad feeling in her gut.  
  
"..."Yuffie"??"  
  
The girl finally looked up at Amber. "......Amber?...Where I'm I???"  
  
"SARAH!!!" Ed suddenly bursted out. Without thinking of the consequences, he ran up and squeezed his little sister tight. Which of course, was immediately followed by a sudden choking by Sarah's hands, while she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Yup, she's back." Eddy said flatly. His face then perked though. "...And...that ain't good, is it?"  
  
"Oh dear! Amber?" Double-D said, looking towards the female fighter.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!?" Sarah asked, after she nearly broke her brother's neck.  
  
All eyes were now on Amber. But the girl fighter just stood there, dead quiet. On the outside, she showed no expression, but inside her mind......  
  
'THIS is NOT good! THIS is SO NOT good!! BEYOND NOT GOOD!!!.........But why??? WHY just before the fifth and final fight?!? THE FINAL FIGHT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!'  
  
For the first time, Amber just wasn't sure what to do...  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Somewhere in a void of darkness...~  
  
".....Hee hee hee hee......I gave them a break there...but of course, it wouldn't be interesting if she went all the way while in that "trance" as they call it......what fools.....nothing but foolish little children.....heh heh heh............"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................  
  
*RogueStar*: Alrightly, three things! One, in the last chapter, I spelled Shake's name wrong, sorry about that, people. Two, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I hate it when I go and do that! -_- I just had to get in the right "mode" to write this one, ya know? And finally, I know you all must be wondering what the ending of this chapter is all about. Well, you're all are just gonna have to wait for the next one! And believe me readers, if this chapter didn't psych ya all up, the next one will!! Stay tuned for chapter 24! And if I get THAT one up late, you all have my word to come over to my house and beat some real sence into me! Okay, bye! *Goes off to make SURE now she gets chapter 24 done with!* ^-~  
  
P.S.: Oh, one other thing! Just to let some know, alot of the dialogue between "Yuffie" and the first four padoga fighters in this chapter came straight from Final Fantasy VII! It just so happens I was playing the game at the same time I was thinking this one up, where Yuffie fights all those guys. So I thought it would be neat to just throw in some of the real wording. Cool, uh? ^-^ 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Final Fantasy Eds Chapter 24  
  
"Amber, answer us!" Double-D began to gently shake the young fighter, trying to snap her out of her currant state.  
  
"Hey Amber! Earth to Amber! Come in already!" Eddy tried his luck at it, but it didn't seem to do anything. The short boy thought a moment, scratching his flat top. "...Ed, you give it a whirl."  
  
The tall Ed came up, looked Amber over, and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her wildly. "NAP TIME OVER! OVER IT IS!" Ed called out to her, QUITE loudly. But it worked. Amber suddenly blinked a few quick times. Ed then let go.  
  
"Where did cha go on us?" Eddy asked.  
  
Sarah walked up to a still trembled Amber. "What is this place, Amber?" She looked down at Sarah, still not showing that the situation was really troubling her. She glazed back up at the Eds, also waiting for some kind of answer from her. But this time, she didn't know if she could answer all the questions. Gathering her senses, she took in a deep breath.  
  
"I..." She stopped, eyeing around and at the others. "...I think...something screwy is going on here..."  
  
""Screwy"??" Eddy cocked a eyebrow.  
  
"The truth is..." Amber hung her head low. "...I'm.I'm not quite sure what's going on here...!" The Eds and Sarah looked at one another.  
  
"Amber? Are you saying that..." Double-D said.  
  
"THE GAME IS BROKEN!!!" Ed said in a sudden panic.  
  
"Broken??" Sarah said, now even more confused.  
  
"I don't wanna say, or even THINK that..." Amber said. "...here's the thing...I've had a bad feeling the moment Sarah blanked out on us. Normally, it's the PLAYER, not the game that takes control in this part. And now that's Sarah's back, we got another problem, a BIG one...!"  
  
"Don't say it..." Eddy said. "The last guy's the hardest one, right?"  
  
"That's putting it lightly." Amber said biting her bottom lip. "The final fight is more of a "boss" battle between the master of all the Wutai gods and Yuffie!"  
  
"Did I fall asleep??" Sarah asked. "What's going on??"  
  
"You've been under a trance." Double-D said to her.  
  
"...Heeey, Amber said something about that before, when we were talking about magic." Sarah said. "What did I, uh, I mean, "Yuffie" do?"  
  
"You were battling monsters." Ed answered as plainly as he could.  
  
"REALLY?!?" The small girl was somewhat wondered to hear that. "I wish I could remember it!"  
  
"You weren't TOO bad." Eddy said in a "oh hum" tone. "You used magic and stuff like that."  
  
"She did better then that, Eddy." Double-D said with a sharp eyes. "She also summoned, AND performed her first limit break!"  
  
"That's not fare!" Sarah said. "I want to remember that!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be doing that again when you're not being "Yuffie" controlled." Ed said, hoping that will cheer her up abit.  
  
"Yeah, so quit wining." Eddy said. Sarah made a sour face at him.  
  
"Amber?" Double-D whispered to the girl fighter. "What are we going to do? Those people are waiting on the next floor. The "real" Sarah hasn't had any fighting practice and we can't just back down now...can we?"  
  
Amber thought deeply to herself again, not as deep as last time though. The hat wearing boy was right, Sarah was right back to a "beginner fighter". Now thinking about it, they COULD just walk away, leave Wutai, and MAYBE came back later. But...  
  
'But...of course, sooner or later, she's gonna have to learn.' She thought. 'Maybe...but this up coming guy is TOUGH. I had trouble beating him when this was JUST a game! She could get clobbered! Man, WHY did she had to go back to normal all the-' She suddenly looked right at Sarah. The young girl saw her staring at her. There was a moment of lock-on eyes between the two. That's when a new thought came across Amber's mind.  
  
'...She...I was like this before, like Sarah. I wasn't sure if I could do it or not. But...I didn't back down from my first fight. It was tough. I was pretty worn out, but I did it. I won against one of those Midgar Zoloms. I was so surprise at what I just did then. I even used magic, without even thinking! Maybe...if Sarah just had some form of battling like I did...' Amber's face suddenly grew serious. She turned to the Eds.  
  
"Ed? Double-D? Eddy? I want you guys to head up to the final level and tell the people to give "Miss Yuffie" a little more time."  
  
"For what?" Ed asked.  
  
"Please, just do it." Amber was still sporting a focused face. "And also, stay up there till..till I'm done with Sarah here."  
  
"You mean we have to wait up there now?" Eddy said.  
  
"...Okaay...we'll do that, Amber." Double-D said, wondering what she had in mind. "Let's go, gentlemen."  
  
The Ed's headed towards and up the stairs with Ed following last. He looked back at Amber. She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head. Without words, she told him. "She'll be fine, you go ahead." The tallest boy then went up.  
  
The two young woman now stood completely alone in that fourth level room. Sarah slowly walked up behind Amber, curious of why she just ordered her brother and other two away. But also, what the attitude in the air seemed so tensed. She still wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
Finally, the older girl turned around and faced Sarah. She then lifted her hand up, palm open.  
  
"Sarah, may I have materia for a minute?"  
  
"...What?...Um, o-okay..." Sarah took all the orbs out her armor first, then from her shuriken,and handed them to Amber. After searching around, she picked out a few orbs, placed the rest in her pouch, but then took some different ones out. She then handed them back to Sarah, but still had one materia sphere left in her hand. It was the Barrier materia.  
  
"What's this about, Amber?" Sarah asked taking the materia out of the girl's palm.  
  
"Put those back in your weapon and armor." Amber said, like she didn't even hear her question. But after Sarah did so, Amber continued, explaining exactly what's been happening since Sarah was all "Yuffie". How she ran off and right into the pagoda, how she so far bested four out of five of the fighters, and then when she just snapped out of it.  
  
"ALL that?" Sarah said in aw.  
  
"Yeah..." Amber answered. "But how we're in a really fix. All those people you beat are waiting up in the last level for you to fight the final fighter, and he's the toughest of all."  
  
"But...I've never been in fight yet..." The small girl said a little scared.  
  
"Well...then it's all up to you, Sarah..." Amber said, kneeling down to her view. "We can leave if you really what to, or, would you like to try?"  
  
Sarah looked into Amber's face with scared tears beginning to form in her eyes. She almost knew right away what to say, but then, she could hear Eddy in her head saying:  
  
*Ha! I knew it! She's too SCARED to even TRY! What a baby! What a wuss!*  
  
The mere thought caused the young girl to shape her eyes into angry slants and her mouth into a gritted snarl. Amber's eyes slightly widened in surprise to the sudden change.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna have that stupid Eddy say those things!!" She said out loud.  
  
"...What "things"?" Amber asked abit on the confused side.  
  
"I'm gonna kick some butt! I'll show him!" Sarah went on.  
  
Amber thought a moment, and then just smiled at Sarah's obvious answer. "Well, in that case, time for your quick crash course..." She placed the Barrier materia in her wrist armor. Just noticing this, Sarah stopped her angry spree on Eddy and turned her attention back to Amber. The fist flying fighter raised her hand up and casted Barrier on herself. Then without saying anything, even though she noticed Sarah watching her oddly, Amber took the materia out and tossed it back to the little girl.  
  
"You'll need that." Amber said.  
  
Sarah caught the sphere, but was now completely lost as to what Amber just did. "What did you just...?"  
  
The female fighter suddenly took on a defense-like pose. "Sarah, I want you to come right after me!"  
  
"Wh-WHAT!?" The girl almost dropped the materia at hearing that. "You mean...ATTACK you??!"  
  
"That's right." Amber said still containing her stance. "You won't have a ghost of a chance if you don't have at least a small bit of battling knowledge! Place that materia in your weapon and let's go!"  
  
Sarah slowly took a step back, trembling abit. This time, she really did drop the Barrier materia. "But...I...I can't! I could really hurt you! You don't have a weapon like my, and..."  
  
"I told you before, my FISTS are my weapons." Amber called out. "You don't have to worry! I casted a Barrier spell on myself, so you can't hurt me badly."  
  
"Barrier?" Sarah looked down at the sphere, then picked it back up.  
  
"You'll need to use that in the fight ahead. but you NEED to know how to fight first! One battle is all it really takes to get you ready, to release that part inside you that is Yuffie! Only this time, YOU will be in control!"  
  
"One battle..." Sarah started at Amber, meditating on her words. She tightly griped the orb in her hand. She sharpened her eyes again. 'I'll show you, Eddy!' She thought. She put the materia into her shuriken, and held the weapon's handle tight.  
  
"Are you ready?" Amber asked.  
  
She was still, shaky, but Sarah was ready. She started to run, with her eyes closed, and stretched her arm and shuriken out to the side if her.  
  
"Don't close your eyes!"  
  
"Uh?" Sarah reopened her eyes to see that Amber wasn't in front of her anymore! Suddenly, she was tripped by a low kick from behind. Looking up from the floor, there was Amber.  
  
"You should NEVER close your eyes in a fight." She said. "The enemy could easily surprise you."  
  
"...Sorry." Sarah said getting back up.  
  
"Let's try it again." Amber backed up a few feet. "You have to attack me, or you'll never get the hang of it."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Go for it!" Amber called out.  
  
Sarah ran, eyes focused this time, and then, the strangest feeling came over her. She felt powerful, fearless, like she was a superhero. The child- like fear that gripped her before was suddenly just melting away from her body.  
  
She got to Amber and swung her Twin Viper. She now saw what Amber meant by Barrier as her blade was somehow stopped inches from the older girl's skin by a invisible wall.  
  
"Perfect!! Again!" Amber ordered.  
  
And Sarah did attack again. Again, and again, and again once more! The more she did, the more she felt comfortable handling the shuriken. It was almost like punching the living daylights out of a punching bag. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead all the way to her chin.  
  
"That's it! Do you feel it!?" Amber said smiling at Sarah's progress.  
  
"Yeah...! I..I do!" The small girl said it as if she enjoyed it. Maybe she was! Her attacks were getting harder and more accurate.  
  
"Alright, ya better stop now." Amber said. Sarah finally let her weapon down. She was huffing and puffing, but was feeling pretty good, like she just completed a full body workout.  
  
"Now do you understand?" Amber asked with hands on her hips. Sarah nodded a "yes", too short of breath to speak, but was also smiling.  
  
"Great." Amber said clapping her hands together. "Now, let's see how good your reflexes are." Suddenly, without warning, Amber made a quick fist and had it made it's way towards Sarah. Surprised, the small girl immediately brought her arm guard up. It blocked the punch just in time.  
  
"What's the big idea, Amber!?" Sarah shouted angrily.  
  
"Your reflexes." Amber answered. "There pretty good!"  
  
Sarah just then understood. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." The fighter said. "The enemy will ALWAYS attack back, and that's when you have to be ready to either dodge or block. Sharp reflexes, firm attacks, and as little fear as possible, those are key points to victory."  
  
A moment of quiet passed by before Sarah then said, "...Okay. I get it. But...what about magic?"  
  
"It's really quite simple. Just focus on your target, and believe you can do it! Let the spell do the work and it'll happen. That's how Ed did it." Amber said.  
  
"My brother?" Sarah thought on that. Ed? Casting magic and doing it right? Now that was a blow to the young girl's mind. But, if ED could do it, then it should be a real breeze for her. She looked down at what she had for materia in her armor and weapon. She remembers what is what and all, but just looking at them sort of made her head spin. One gem, one glittering orb, can let anyone with a brain, even one like Ed's, to use magic!  
  
'...Believe...' Sarah thought. In her own deep thoughts, she raised her shuriken in the air. Closing her eyes tight, she imagined herself being surrounded by a warm, protective light, the same thing Amber used on herself earlier. 'If I believe it...'  
  
Sarah, without thinking, placed her fingertips on her forehead and began to really think hard, focus totally and completely on that thought and that thought alone. Amber stood a few feet ahead of her, watching and waiting. She knew what she was attempting to do.  
  
A few short moments passed, and Sarah then started to whisper to herself: "Magic barrier, magic barrier, magic barrier, magic barrier..." She repeated it over and over again as if it was a chant.  
  
"Let your mind relax abit. Tension on the brain won't do." Amber said.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes for a quick second, and then closed them again along with a long deep breath. She began the "chat" again.  
  
"Don't force it. Just let it flow. RElaaax..." The fighter said lowering her hands downward in expression.  
  
And with that last bit of coaching, the Barrier materia in Sarah's weapon finally began to glow. The young girl shot her eyes open to see the green light under HER feet! She was a little uneasy for a second, but she then got the name of the spell out. "B-BARRIER...?" A quick wave of energy appeared in front of her, useable, but she could feel it.  
  
Wondered, surprised, and shocked all together at the same time, Sarah just stood there speechless. She then, raising her arms, felt around and in front of herself. She could FEEL it, a strange, yet protective energy surrounding her whole body! "...I...I DID IT!! I REALLY DID IT!!" She jumped up and down, cheering on.  
  
Amber smiled and walked up to her. Sarah stopped and looked up towards her. "Am I ready now? Huh?" Sarah was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I've showed you as much as I can show you." Amber said. "Just remember what I said. And before you go up, recheck your magic to make sure what they are. One last thing..." She took out two more orbs. "I didn't give these to you earlier cuz I wanted to make sure you wanted to go through with this." She handed the Time and Cure materia to her. "Take my word for it. The very first thing you do in that battle is cast the spells Haste and Regan on yourself. You already have Barrier on, but it could still wear off before the fight's over. If that happens, you have to recast it."  
  
Sarah took the materia orbs and placed one in her armor and the other in her weapon.  
  
"I'm heading upstairs." Amber said. She began to walk away. She suddenly stopped at the foot of the staircase and said one last thing to Sarah. "Come up when your all ready.....the Eds and I will be cheering you on all the way, Sarah." She then went up.  
  
Sarah now stood all alone, with a big weight on her shoulders. The fight, Amber said, was gonna be tough. But that didn't get her down one bit now. "I'm gonna do my best!!" She then started to recheck her materia.  
  
~ "What could they be doing down there?" Double-D said as he, Ed, Eddy, and all the other fighters from before stood still waiting for "Miss Yuffie", including the final fighter. He stood near the center of the final floor. The others all stood against the walls.  
  
"Miss Yuffie is taking a long time to prepare." Staniv said towards Chekhov, who was standing next to him. "Maybe we should head down and see what's-"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Chekhov said. "A battle such as this takes some time to meditate on."  
  
"If I knew better..." Shake began to say, overhearing the two from the other side of the room. "...She's skipped out and is running away from Wutai!"  
  
Suddenly, the final fighter spoke up with a sense of anger in his voice. "Silence, Shake!" The speedy fighter immediately shut up. It was the first time the last fighter even said anything since they all got there. The Eds were suddenly taken back from it. They could tell from just hearing that that the guy was the boss.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Godo..." Shake said respect.  
  
The Eds all then perked up to what Shake just called the man. "Lord GODO?" They all whispered at once. They've heard that name before...  
  
Just then, Amber quietly walked in and went to stand beside the Eds. 'Hey, guys." She whispered to them.  
  
"...What? Miss Tifa? Is that you?" Lord Godo said turning his attention to Amber. The female fighter turned and faced him with a grateful bow.  
  
"How are you, Lord Godo?" She said  
  
The Eds just then remembered where they heard the man's name before. Amber mentioned earlier that Godo was the leader of Wutai! But she didn't say anything about him being the lead fighter of the pagoda.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry, my Lord." Chekhov said. " We forgot to tell you that lady Tifa was traveling with these three young men."  
  
"It's a joy to see you again, Tifa." Godo said. "I had no idea that you were traveling with Yuffie!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we met her a short time ago, and she's been tagging along." Amber said. "She'll be up very soon."  
  
"I was very surprised to hear that she had made it this far in the pagoda." Godo said. "Surely, she's been training along side with you."  
  
"Uh, in a way, yes." Amber answered.  
  
"I do hope my daughter's attitude has improved as well." Godo said.  
  
The Eds' jaws suddenly all dropped to the floor. "DAUGHTER?!?!?" They all shouted. This sudden outburst was then followed by a round of evil eyes from the other fighters, including Godo. The boy slapped their hands over their mouths.  
  
Right after that though, Sarah\Yuffie finally came to the doorway. Everybody looked towards her. She wore a sharp expression that could cut a rock. She puffed out her chest land made her way in. She came up to Amber first as she came in. She looked up and made a "thumb's up".  
  
"Go get'em!" Amber whispered to her. The little ninja then headed to the center of the room.  
  
As Amber rejoined the Eds, they all had their own questions for her. They all started asking them at the same time.  
  
EDDY: "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YA TELL US THAT OLD GUY WAS YUFFIE'S DAD?!" HE'S THE LEADER AND THE LAST FIGHTER?!"  
  
DOUBLE-D: "What on earth were you and Sarah doing the whole time?? Is she even ready for this?!?  
  
ED: "Is Sarah going to be okay?!? Should I have brought a camera?!? Is my breath minty fresh??  
  
"Calm down! Anything is under control." Amber said in a low tone. "I talked to her, explained the situation, and she's willing to go with this."  
  
"She was WILLING?" Double-D said surprised.  
  
"Ya mean she didn't whale on like a baby?!" Eddy said. Amber gave him a look, but now understood what Sarah was talking about before.  
  
"Amber? What did you two talk about down there anyways?" Double-D then asked.  
  
"We had a serious talk, that's about it." Amber said. "...That, and one quick training session." She then faced Ed with a smile. "I think Sarah has a good head on her shoulders. A little high strung maybe, but she's got something potent nevertheless. You should feel grateful to have her as a younger sister, Ed."  
  
The tall boy wasn't quite sure what to say then. But it did make his brain think for a moment: Grateful, to be Sarah's big brother. He couldn't imagine being an only child. Maybe he would have hated it. But he's not an only child, because of Sarah. Is that what Amber meant?  
  
"Ed? Ed, snap out of it!" Eddy snapped his fingers in front of the big lug's face. Ed came back from la la land and grinned towards Eddy.  
  
"Yes, Eddy?" He said.  
  
"Their gonna start the fight." Eddy addressed.  
  
Ed suddenly began to rub his hands together with a nervous knot building up within his stomach. It was going to be hard for him to watch this.  
  
On the center floor, Godo looked over the young girl with a stong eye. Sarah stared right back, thinking how an old guy can be as tough as Amber said he is. He had to be at least in his fifties, abit on the chunky side too.  
  
"I'm glad you made it this far, Yuffie." Godo finally spoke. Sarah tightened up. "I dreamed of the day when you would fight your way here. Are you ready to face me?"  
  
Sarah swallowed hard, remembering what Amber said about playing along as the character your dressed as. She opened her mouth, with nothing coming out for a moment. "....I..YES!...Yes, I'm ready!"  
  
"She IS serous!" Double-D said from the sidelines.  
  
With "Yuffie's" answer, Godo raised his arms and took on an stance. "Then hold nothing back!" He said with a fighter's gleam in his eyes. "Come as if you're trying to kill me!"  
  
That last part nearly made Sarah jump. This was for real. But it was the next thing Godo said that almost made her faint:  
  
"If you don't...then I'll have to kill YOU!"  
  
"Good heavens!!" Double-D was blown away, the same goes for the other two Eds.  
  
"I'm freaking out here guys!!" The tall boy said, now rubbing his belly, the fear was making him feel sick. Eddy started biting his fists.  
  
Sarah looked over at the Eds, but mostly at Amber. While the three boys were loosing it, the female fighter looked right back at her, wearing a straight, stone face. She lifted her two fists up and made a few quick air punches. She was telling Sarah: "Go for it! Keep sharp! Kick his butt! And don't give up!" Just then, Sarah regained abit more courage.  
  
"It is time, Yuffie!" Godo announced. The pagoda leader positioned his body with both palms of his hands touching each other. Suddenly, unlike the other fighters before, Godo started to give off a powerful energy that moved through the room like a strong gust of wind.  
  
"OMNI-CHANGE!!!"  
  
The wind immediately revised it's direction, returning to a now shimmering Godo. His body then took shape into what Sarah must fight. His height increased rapidly, and a new set of arms shot out from under his real ones. One of the new arms bared a staff, the other a sword as long as Sarah! When the light finally died down, Godo was now nearly ten feet tall, and looked like an eastern god! His skin was green and he was now wearing a strange royal looking outfit. But to his new mug was the real eye popper.  
  
The pagoda leader had THREE faces! Each one was a different color and was fashioned after a east god. On the right side, a gold face with long, pointy teeth sticking out from it's mouth. It LOOKED human, but it didn't have any pupils in it's eyes! The face on the left was just as creepy. It was white and looked like a clown, or more like a jester. It bared a weird smile. And the third and final face was the scariest. It was a red beast with the likeness of a dragon, it's mouth opened, showing it's many teeth! That face was the one looking back at Sarah.  
  
"...Um...." Sarah stood looking upward at Godo's new form. Her eyes grew round and wide while her brain was saying, 'HOLY MAKCERAL!!' She felt her legs freezing up, which wasn't really a good time for that to happen. The red face stared down at her with a toothy grin.  
  
"Are you.." The red face then switched over to the white face, "..ready to..", then over to the gold face, "..face me?", and back to the red one again.  
  
Sarah didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She had this HUGE, freakish looking "THING" eyeing down on her with two extra faces, and that sure wasn't a comfortable situation. She wasn't even sure if she should blink.  
  
""Yuffie"!" Sarah heard Amber's voice from the sidelines. "Don't let his appearances scared you! He WANTS you to be scared! Show him your not afraid of him!"  
  
'...She's right!' Sarah then thought. With one good inhale, the young rookie fighter took position and stared back at Godo with a renewed courage. "Let's do this thing!" She said, and then, raising her shuriken up over her head, she cleared her mind, and successfully casted both Regan and Haste on herself.  
  
"Hey, she can do magic now!" Eddy said.  
  
"My, that was fast!" Double-D said. "You showed her in that short amount of time, Amber?"  
  
"She's a quick learner, I can tell ya that." Amber answered.  
  
With Sarah now ready, willing, and able, Godo raised both of his weapons in the air, and announced, "This battle...with now BEGIN!"  
  
'...Well, here goes nothing...' Sarah thought with a single drop of sweat slipping down her forehead. She ran for the tall beast, with weapon held back ready to swing! Godo began to perform a odd set of motions that made the small ninja stop midway in confusion. The three-headed creature was dancing almost in a oriental-like way, with his two bottom arms moving in a slow, wave-like fashion.  
  
"What the heck...??" Sarah said under her breath.  
  
"This is odd..." Double-D said, rubbing his chin. "What style of fighting is that?"  
  
"He's in the form of a god, right?" Amber started. "So, in respect to their gods and to the gods' power and strength, Godo performs a sacred dance WHILE in battle!"  
  
"He can cut a rug, AND fight at the same time?!" Eddy said surprised. "Now THAT'S something."  
  
"Let us boogie!!" Ed suddenly shouted out. He grabbed Eddy by the wrist and threw him around and about.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, ED!!" Eddy shouted. Ed let him go, making him fall on his face.  
  
"He's attacking!" Double-D announced.  
  
Godo was heading for Sarah with his long sword ready to strike! The Eds all held their breaths, including Amber. The little ninja was frozen for a spit second, but that was quickly shaken off. She jumped to the sides, JUST missing the monster's blade!  
  
'Come on, Sarah, you can DO this!' Amber thought.  
  
Sarah planted her sights right on Godo, who was waiting for her to do something. 'I have to be more like Yuffie!' She thought to herself. 'Amber said she's strong and brave and powerful! But, I'm just a little girl!' She suddenly realized how pitiful that sounded. 'Wait a darn minute! My STUPID brother and his friends can fight monsters and stuff, so why can't I!?'  
  
That did it. Sarah's fear was nowhere to be found within her. With a look that only Yuffie herself could make, she jetted for Godo! The Haste spell aiding her, Godo wasn't able to seeing her coming. With a high jump, she swung her shuriken.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGH!!!" Sarah yelled while attacking. The attack was powerful enough to throw the three-face freak back a few good feet! A perfect cut wound was left on the red face.  
  
"How ya like THAT!?" Sarah shouted back.  
  
The Eds' eye were nearly popping out of their sockets.  
  
"UNREAL!!" Eddy said.  
  
"Finally! She's broken through her fear!" Amber said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Godo placed one of his hands on his face, and felt some blood. "You won't defeat me THAT easily!" He then turned over to his gold face. Raised his hand to his red face again, he casted Cure2 on the slash wound. It immediately disappeared.  
  
'Uh-oh...' Sarah thought. 'I gotta hit him harder and faster before he can do that again!'  
  
Godo's gold face grinned, and switched back to the beast-like face. "You should have known better, Yuffie..." He reared his sword. "...Weak attacks shouldn't be used against your superiors!" His blade suddenly began to glow bright red. Sarah tensed up, hoping to be ready for whatever Godo was performing.  
  
"BEAST SWORD!!"  
  
The three-headed creature slammed his sword hard on the floor, releasing the red glow as a huge energy blast! Sarah wasn't quick enough to see it coming. The energy threw the young ninja clear across the room, slamming her back on the wall. At the same time, a faint shattering sound could be heard.  
  
"NO!" Ed shouted out. He went to run to his sister, but Double-D stopped him by the back of his "Cloud" sweater. "Let go!" He cried out.  
  
"Ed! Sarah has to do this on her own!" The hat wearer said, but the sound of his voice was full of fear and worry for Sarah just the same.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear something when she hit the wall?" Eddy suddenly asked, just as worried as the rest.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded a lot like glass shattering..." Double-D said.  
  
Amber then spoke up. "That was her Barrier breaking!"  
  
"She had that up?" Eddy said.  
  
"That was her first real spell. She casted it before coming up here." Amber said. "But that last attack finally destroyed it!"  
  
"She's gotta renew it!!" Ed said, still being hung back by Double-D.  
  
""Yuffie"!" Amber called out. "You Barrier's been broken! Ya gotta cast it again!"  
  
But the Beast Sword attack left the little girl dazed and half out of it, unable to hear Amber's vital message.  
  
Godo prepared to use the same attack again. His blade burst into red once again.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Amber shouted, but it didn't work. Sarah was now a sitting duck.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
*RogueStar*: I'm TBCing it right here cuz A: It's been FOREVER since I last updated, and 2: The way I have the rest thought out, I just thought it would be good to stop right here. Don't worry readers! I'll get to work on the next chapter SOON this time. I have the whole thing thought out this time. ^-^ I'll typing this part on a different computer. Our's is messing up AGAIN! That's a small reason why I've been late again. Sorry people. -_- But hey, I'm not dead, if that's what some of you were thinking. I'm also working on another fic called Dreams, so I'm working on two different planes here!  
  
Well, I better stop talking and get this thing posted! Later! Tune in next time for FFeds chapter 25! WHEE! *ROGUESTAR* OUT!! ^-~ 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

*RogueStar*: "This chapter is gonna start-off right from where the last chapter stopped. So without further-to-do, Final Fantasy Eds chapter 25!"  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"...SWORD!!!" Godo called out his attack as he slammed his sword down.  
  
"SARAAAH!!!" Ed screamed at the top of his voice. He tried to run again. Double-D once again went to grab him, but this time, his grip slipped. The tall boy ran like the wind, going between his sister and the incoming blast. Godo's attack was stopped by Ed's interferences. A direct hit...  
  
"ED!!!" His friends screamed. Their voices brought Sarah back to awareness. That's when she saw Ed fall face down to the floor. His skin and clothes were burned and giving off smoke.  
  
The young girl was speechless at first, not quite understanding what had happened. She stumbled to her feet and went over to her brother.  
  
"...Ed??...Ed?" Her voice was shaky. She then shoved him over onto his back. She was half-relived to see that his eyes were open and he was still awake. But he still took a massive beating. "...Ed..?"  
  
"...Are you okay...Sarah?"Ed said.  
  
"What is with this interferences!?" Godo suddenly spoke. "Young man! This is NOT you place to step in! Yuffie must NOT be helped in ANY way! Explain for your actions!"  
  
With this, Ed tried to stand, only to fall back down to his knees.  
  
As she watched her brother in his current state, Sarah could almost tell what exactly happened before. Ed jumped right in front of Godo's blast. She would have never thought that her brother would make such a daring, almost stupid though, move.  
  
"Ed...?" She said next to him. She then lightly poked him on the back. The mere touch caused Ed to yell out in sheer pain. That's when it really hit Sarah. Her older brother was REALLY injured. Not like any other time, like when he falls down the basement stairs, or when he PROPOSLY jumps off a high place. No, THIS was different. Ed jumped in front of her to save her life. He somehow KNEW that Godo's Beast Sword attack was surely going to...  
  
"EXPLAIN yourself!" Godo repeated.  
  
Ed was finally able to stand up straight then, but as he was going to speak, Sarah jumped in saying: "He did what he did to SAVE ME, you big idiot!"  
  
"MISS YUFFIE!" Staniv said. "Show some-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Sarah shouted right back. "E- (I mean...) "CLOUD" stepped in to save my life! There's NOTHING wrong with THAT, is there?!"  
  
Back on the sidelines...  
  
"WOHA! Sarah's actually standing up for Ed!" Eddy said.  
  
"That alone is quite a sight, but I'm rather more concerned about Ed's injuries at the moment." Double-D said rubbing his hands together in nervous tension.  
  
"Just by looking from here, I'd say about three Hi-Potions should do." Amber said. "...Or maybe five, at the most."  
  
Back to Sarah...  
  
"...You know, what he did WAS brave! In fact...I...I would do the SAME thing for him! SO THERE!!"  
  
"...Sarah?" Ed was surprised to hear her say something like that. And he wasn't the only one. The others heard her statement towards Godo as well. They were all just as speechless, if not, totally blown away.  
  
"......" Godo stood motionless for a short time after "Yuffie's" words. "...Have you grown some kind of friendship with this young man, Yuffie?"  
  
"He's my BROTHER, YOU FREAK!!" Sarah answered boldly.  
  
"What??" Godo said confused. But then he somewhat understood. "...I see...('She is an only child...') ...I am happy to see you've made a friend."  
  
Sarah sort of ignored that last part. She then looked up at Ed standing next to her. There was some prolong eye contact before Sarah said anything.  
  
"...Go rest up, Ed." She said as plain as anything. Ed turned like on command to do just that. But something happened during the eye contact. There was a moment that both Ed and Sarah have never felt before. For the first time, both brother and sister connected. Even though Sarah was still too stubborn to say it, she was telling Ed that that moment before, "Thank you, big brother."  
  
"Are you alright, Ed?!" Double-D asked him as he got back over to the gang.  
  
"Yeah, "Lumpy." What were you thinking!?" Eddy said.  
  
"I HAD to, guys!" Ed answered. "Sarah..."  
  
"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen, Ed." Amber said, placing her hand o his right shoulder, smiling sweetly. " I understand why you did it." She then handed Ed about four Hi-Potions. He jugged them all down, making a sour face for each one. But moments later, he was as good as new.  
  
"I wonder what will happen now..." Double-D said. With Ed now back to good health, the four were once again ready to view the fight.  
  
"...Shall we continue, Yuffie?" Godo said, getting back into attack position.  
  
"...I'm gonna kick your ugly but!" Sarah said under her breath. She then recasted the much needed Barrier. "LETS GO!!"  
  
The two battlers dived towards each other. They meet with both weapons clashing into one another, Sarah's Twin Viper and Godo's monster sword. They struggled, pushing back and forth, until Godo threw the girl back with his greater brute strength. Sarah slammed down on her butt, but got right back up, just in time to see the freak of three faces running towards her. Another feeling snapped within her, and the green ring flared up.  
  
"QUAKE!!"  
  
Godo's balance was suddenly caught off guard as the floor under him split open, forming a small crater. He fell flat on his face. Sarah, after seeing what her green materia spell can do, started giggling under her breath. Godo got back up, abit steamed.  
  
"How dare you use such a weak spell, just for laughs." Godo hissed. "Use your true strength, Yuffie!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know what-" Before Sarah could finish, she was forced to go into close combat again. Godo swung his sword as she threw up her arm guard to block. They backed off, staring into each other's mugs with a cold eye.  
  
Sarah let out a long exhale. 'What other spell could I use? Something stronger...'  
  
Godo came after her again. His sword was glowing again.  
  
"THE BEAST SWORD!!" Ed screamed.  
  
Sarah saw the beast and his attack coming at her. She dived to the side, the sword missing her by nano inches. Godo grit his teeth with another near miss.  
  
'Hey! My summon!' Sarah suddenly thought. She got back to her feet, and began to constraint. Her Shiva materia started to glow in a beautiful red light.  
  
"...Goddess of the frozen lands! Appear and bring forth your strength! Come forth, SHIVA!!"  
  
Once again, the shimmering goddess, Shiva, appeared in front of the small girl, standing in front of her like a protector. Sarah could only stand there with her widened eyes. With no memory from when "Yuffie" was in control, this was truly the first time she's seen her beautiful summon.  
  
".... Your.... so pretty!" She finally spoke.  
  
Shiva turned her head to look down at the young girl, and showed a warm smile. Even her lips were glimmering in a icy glow. That made Sarah smile right back.  
  
Just then, Godo came running again. Shiva jerked her head back and raised her arm up high. Her hand immediately began to glow bright blue, and with that, she bent her wrist forward, and a sheet of light covered the incoming beast. The light suddenly transformed into thick ice, trapping Godo just like it did Shake! Shiva then disappeared once more.  
  
"Ha!" Sarah said, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't move now! Looks like I WON!"  
  
Godo only replied back with a grin on the red face. His body was nearly completely frozen, but with one flex of his arms and legs, his cold prison shattered into tiny ice shards. "What a pathetic summon." He said, turning back to "Yuffie".  
  
Sarah backed away a few steps, her mind racing, trying all she could to think of something good. Anything she hasn't used yet on the three-faced monster. 'What haven't I used yet?!' She shot a look back at her magic supply. There looked to be only one spell she hasn't tried yet, but.  
  
'The Seal material.' She thought. 'But this won't work for ALL monsters.that's what Amber said! But.maybe.'  
  
"Do you surrender?" Godo called out. Sarah brought her head up quickly and answered with a loud, "NO WAY!" She then held her hands out, and prepared to cast the only spell she had left, praying it will work. The ring appeared.  
  
".SLEEP!!" She called out. But on the sidelines, Amber's eyes shot wide open in fear.  
  
"NO "YUFFIE"!! IT WON'T-"  
  
But it was too late. Sarah's spell continued as a burst of pink colored mist covered her target, followed by a thing of energy shaped like a gold star, which circled around Godo. .Nothing happened.  
  
"Haahahaa.have you already forgotten, Yuffie? A weak Sleep spell can't affect me!" Godo said. He placed one foot back from the other, and in a spit second, dashed towards Sarah. All the little ninja could think to do at that moment was block, but at the speed Godo was using, that did nothing. She was blown backwards, slamming the back wall. She fell to the floor and tried to get up, but that last hit drained her. She couldn't move. Even with Barrier, it didn't seem to help, and it looked as if Regan has faded as well. She then looked upwards, seeing Godo slowing coming towards her.  
  
"Well.I'm disappointed, Yuffie." He said, getting closer. "I thought for sure you had what it takes.I was wishing that after you defeated me, you would take my place." His shadow was right over her now. ".But the laws are clear. This is your final chance.do you surrender, or shall I silent you forever?"  
  
Sarah lowered her head, staying quiet. Her body was sapped of energy. She wasn't sure if she could stand, or even speak.  
  
"What is your answer, Yuffie?" Godo said. Again, Sarah said nothing. ".I see.you do realize what a silent answer means, do you?"  
  
"What does it mean?" Eddy asked Amber. She just looked at him with a unsure face.  
  
Suddenly, Godo raised his sword high up, and by then, the answer was clear. "You have chosen death!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" The gang's faces were painted shocked with a stir of sudden fear. Godo began to lower his sword towards the small girl!  
  
"SAAAAAARAAAAH!!!" All four screamed at the tops of their lungs. It was more of a screech. But that changed the direct outcome.  
  
There was light. Bright, burning RED light. It came straight from Sarah's body. It threw Godo back, all the way to the other side of the room. The four shielded their eyes as they tried to see what was happening. Of course, they've seen THIS light before. It was the light of one coming into Limit Break!  
  
Sarah slowing stood to her feet, glaring back at Godo. The light was growing brighter, fiercer by the second. It was slightly different then any of the Limit Breaks before. Sarah was entering a new level!  
  
".I'm NO kid!" She called out at the three-faced one. "I GONNA WIPPED THE FLOOR WITH YOUR UGLY MUGS!!" The light danced around her like living fire. She folded one of her hands into a fist, preparing to strike the ground.  
  
"LANDSCRAPER!!!"  
  
Sarah's fists meet with the floor, suddenly causing a tremor to erupt. The shaking and trembling made it's way to a awestruck Godo. He has never seen this skill from his "daughter" before. The tremor pushed the floor broads up, creating the same look as a burrowing animal. Godo thought quickly, and tried to stop the ground attack by leaping into the air. But that didn't work.  
  
The limit break induced earthquake suddenly raised from the floor, and exploded underneath Godo! The powerful force of the quake paid a mighty blow to the three-face creature. It threw Godo straight up, slamming him on the ceiling, and then falling back down on the ground.  
  
There was a strange silence in the air then. Everybody; Amber, the Eds, the other fighters, and "Yuffie", all waited to see what the true outcome will be for that last, unexpected show of power.  
  
Just then, Godo moved a bit, groaning in pain. As that happened, he began to glow lightly, and he transformed back into his former self. The eyes of all the other fighters in that room grew as large as dinner plates.  
  
".She won.SHE WON!!" Amber suddenly shouted on, with arms flying up in the air and hugging all the Eds tightly. "SHE DID IT!!"  
  
".I did!" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face. "YYYAAAAAY!!"  
  
The other pagoda fighters ran to Godo's side to help him get up. He was battered up good. "What power.!" Chekhov said under his breath. The other three all agreed the same. When Godo was completely back on his feet, he brought his sights back on the winner of the fight. Sarah was looking back at him.  
  
"Haha! I beat you! I beat you!" She said in a teasing manner. Thankfully, that didn't seem to anger Godo.  
  
".I'm proud of you, Yuffie." He said. Sarah gave him a bit of a look. "I was afraid that you would never become strong enough to take me on. But here you are, victor of this battle! You fought with spirit. And that last move, you have truly gotten stronger." He then bent on one knee and bowed his head in front of her. ".I have been beaten by a true warrior."  
  
".Wow.thanks." Sarah said, all she could do was blush a bit.  
  
Godo stood back up and walked closer to her. He pulled a small sack on of his pocket and handed it to "Yuffie". "You've rightly earned this." He said. Sarah took the sack with a touch of confusion on her face. Godo then said, "That is our pagoda's most powerful move, All Creation. For beating me, you surely have the potential to learn it. Just train even harder, and then, you'll be ready."  
  
""Yuffie"!" Amber called out as she and the boys came running to Sarah. Amber bent down and hugged Sarah in a big sister way. Ed then did the same thing, which surprisingly, Sarah didn't slug him one for doing so!  
  
"Ms. Tifa?" Godo said to Amber. The girl fighter looked up at him. "Normally, the one who defeats all five in our pagoda fighters must then become the next leader of them."  
  
"What?!" Eddy said hearing that. Double-D, Ed, and Sarah heard as well.  
  
"And?" Amber said, getting the idea, but had a feeling Godo had something else in mind. And he did.  
  
".But I would like it if you and your friends would watch over Yuffie while she trains up to the point of learning the All Creations ability. In the mean time, I will continue with leadership here, until she is ready to take over."  
  
"We would be glad to, Lord Godo." Amber said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent." Godo said, smiling back.  
  
""Yuffie"? What do you say to that?" Amber asked Sarah. She looked at Amber, who then gave a little wink, which said, "Just play along."  
  
".Sure! Of course!" She answered.  
  
"Alright! Looks like we're out of here then!" Eddy said with a grin, glad that it was finally over with, the whole danger part anyway.  
  
"Yes, We should be going now" Double-D said.  
  
"I will carry the winner on my back!" Ed said, lifting his little sister up on his shoulders with ease. "Anybody have any confetti? Because we have a winner here! Yep!"  
  
"Ed." Amber smiled sweetly. As for Sarah, she didn't mind this either. ^-^  
  
After some short congas and honoring farewells, the four kids plus one renewed fighter exited the pagoda with smiles. Today, Sarah, AKA "Yuffie" entered in a child, and came out a true ninja with high ranks.  
  
"You did excellent in here, Sarah." Amber said. Ed was still carrying her on piggyback. "You surprised us with that last move you know."  
  
"I wasn't sure what came over me." Sarah said. "It felt like my body was on fire! The next thing I knew, I made the floor attack Godo!"  
  
"That was a Limit Break, Sarah." Ed said, finally setting his sister down. "When you get pumped up, you limit break!"  
  
"That's right, but the thing that blew me away was the move you used." Amber said. "Landscraper is a is a level 2 limit break. You completely bypassed Yuffie's second level 1 move and reached level 2!"  
  
"She did?!" Double-D said amazed.  
  
"I bet it was because she was fighting something tougher then she was." Eddy added.  
  
"Say, Amber? That thing Godo mentioned.do we really.?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Well.no, not really." Amber answered. "Our main focus is getting out of the game. So.we don't have to come back once Sarah learns her final attack."  
  
"But.isn't that lying?" Double-D said.  
  
Amber shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged a little. ".Yeah.but, once we're out of here, it won't matter anymore." Her eyes then shifted into a disappointed state. "I really do wish I could keep all the promises I make in this world."  
  
Sarah reached up and poked Amber on the arm. "Amber? I'm getting really hungry."  
  
"Yeah, me too! We haven't ate yet!" Eddy said.  
  
"Well, we've had one thing after another, haven't we?" Double-D said. "Let's go to that restaurant we saw before all this happened."  
  
"I'm with you." Amber said.  
  
~ The gang entered the little restaurant and took a seat at one of the low set tables. There weren't any chairs, but rather cushions to seat on. It was, after all, an eastern town.  
  
"This look like coffee tables." Eddy said, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"I think it's rather cozy." Double-D said, sitting on both knees like a Japanese person would. Amber and Sarah did the same thing.  
  
"You would." Eddy said with his look. He then just sat crossed legged instead. Ed, he sat with legs straight outward.  
  
The waitress then came over and asked what the group would like to eat. Amber ordered a bowl of miso soup, or bean soup. Sarah, who never had anything eastern before, just asked to have what Amber was having. Eddy asked for anything that was good. After a brief slap from Amber for such a comment, he asked for fried noodles, which Amber suggested. Double-D asked for the special, which was beef and fried rice. And as for Ed, he happily asked for a huge bowl of egg rolls, which he liked.  
  
"Alright, gang." Amber began. ".We should figure out what to do next. Any ideas?"  
  
"What else can we do before we try and face what's his name?" Eddy asked, meaning Sephiroth.  
  
"Do you think we're strong enough now?" Double-D asked.  
  
Amber thought for a good minute or two on that. ".Hmm.That is a good question. We HAVE gotten stronger since the beginning. Plus, we've even killed off Ultimate WEAPON, AND got Ed the best weapon Cloud can use!"  
  
"So, are we ready?" Eddy said.  
  
".I'm not sure. I really don't what to jump ahead and then find out we weren't ready to face such a powerful being." Amber placed her hands together in thought.  
  
"Hey, what if we got the rest of the weapons?" Sarah said.  
  
"Say what?" Eddy said. The others all looked towards the little girl.  
  
"I mean, like what Ed has." She pointed at Ed's glowing sword. "If we all had the best weapons, then we would be ready, right?"  
  
Amber looked at the tall boy's sword, then back at Sarah again. "...You know...that's not a bad idea..."  
  
"Then is THAT the next step?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Well, there's one problem with that plan..." Amber said. Before she could continue, their food came. The waitress came over with a large tray holding all of what the gang ordered. One by one, she set their plates down in front of them.  
  
"Enjoy your meal." She said with a bow before leaving.  
  
Amber and Sarah's soup came with a white wide mouthed spoon and a little side dish of sweet pickles, with two pairs of chopsticks on the side of them. Eddy's order was a large bowl of noodles with bits of fried veggies mixed into it. He started picking out the broccoli with his fingers, ignoring the chopsticks next to it. Double-D's meal gave off a pleasing sense of beef and other eastern herbs and spices. And Ed's bowl of egg rolls was almost already halfway gone as soon as the waitress set them down.  
  
"Yum, yum, yum!" The Ed muffled through a mouthful.  
  
"Geez, Ed! Are ya even chewing?" Eddy said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Really, I don't see how Ed doesn't gain a stomach ache from such table manners!" Double-D said.  
  
"Slow it down, Ed!" Sarah commanded. Ed slowed it down.  
  
"Amber, you were saying before?" Double-D said as the rest started to dig in.  
  
Amber picked up her soupspoon and dripped it in her miso. She stirred the soup a bit, recollecting her thoughts.  
  
"...To start off, we were lucky to find Cloud's best weapon. Our problem is,...I don't know where the other character's weapons are."  
  
"Can't we just start asking people or something?" Eddy said, picking up a handful of noodles with his fingers.  
  
"WHO would we ask??" Double-D added.  
  
Amber fell silent. She took a sip of her soup and said, "I really don't know..."  
  
Everybody drew quiet. The only sounds were chewing and slurping. But they all had the same thought on their minds now: Where to find the other weapons??  
  
Ed finally finished off his bowl-o-egg rolls. He sat back up, rubbing his popped out belly. There was another pause, then...  
  
*BRRRRUUUP*  
  
"ED!!!" The rest of the gang shouted out. There was a sudden smell of egg roll vapors that infested the air, causing a few other people in the restaurant to get up and exit in a sicken state.  
  
"Do ya feel better now, Ed?" Eddy asked in a rude tone, plugging his nose. Ed just answered that with a dopey nod and grin. Double-D was nearly ready to pass out, and Sarah and Amber were waving their hands in front of their faces. The tall boy's little sister showed signs of lunging towards her brother in a fit of her usual rage. Amber grabs her by the back of her Yuffie outfit, just in case.  
  
Just then, Ed suddenly shot up from his seat with a weird look on his face. The others just looked up at him, not REALLY thinking anything of it. Maybe he has to use the restroom.  
  
"...Oh! OH! OH! OH! I'M TWICHING! I'M A' TWICHING, GUYS!!" He then, right out of the blue, ran straight out of the restaurant, repeating, "twitching" over and over again.  
  
"ED!?" Double-D said, lifting right up from his seat.  
  
"I don't think he's done that before..." Eddy said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I'll go get him." Amber said with a sigh, getting up. "You guys stay here till I get back." She went out the entrance door. Eddy, Double-D, and Sarah returned to their meal.  
  
~ Amber ran over and passes the first red bridge in front of the restaurant. That's went she spotted Ed, running into the weapon shop, chatting away. "What on Earth...?" She followed him in. Inside, she found him talking rather fast to the weapon maker. The man just stared at the Ed with the most confused look, not understanding a word the boy was saying. Amber wasn't so sure herself. The only thing she could make out was, "WEAPONS!" and, "BESTEST!"  
  
""Cloud"! What's got over you?" Amber said, walking up to him and one confused weapon man. He spun around at "Tifa", with an overjoyed look painted on his monobrow face. He hopped up and down a few times before uttering a word.  
  
"I know! I know! We just ask HIM!" He pointed to the weapon maker. Just then, Amber could almost put two and two together. Ed must of thought that by asking the weapon guy, they could learn where the other best weapons were located. She then just shook her head a little.  
  
"Aw, "Cloud"...it not that simple." Amber placed her hand on Ed's shoulder in a friendship way. "I really don't think one person would know were the rest of the ultimate weapons are..."  
  
"W-What did you just say?" The man said, regaining his senses. "Do you mean the top of the top weapons? Like the Premium Heart? Or the Venus Gospel?"  
  
Amber suddenly froze in amazement. "You KNOW where they are?!" She ran up to him with wide eyes, ready to listen.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure..." The man started. "...But I've hear stories and rumors. Like with the Premium Heart, some say you can find such a pair of gloves in the slums of Midger."  
  
The girl fighter suddenly got just as excited as Ed next to her. "What else have you heard?"  
  
~ Back at the restaurant...  
  
"What's taking Amber and my STUIPD brother?" Sarah said. Her and the other two Eds have already finished their food and were still waiting for the other two.  
  
"I wonder why Ed ran out like that in the first place." Double-D said.  
  
"The bathroom?" Eddy guessed with an shrug.  
  
"OUTside?" Double-D pointed out.  
  
"He's done it before." Eddy said. Both Sarah and Double-D shot disgusting glares.  
  
Finally, both a very hyper-happy Amber and Ed ran through and over to their table of friends. They both had these big grins on their faces that sort of made Sarah, Eddy, and Double-D a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"We just got some GREAT news! We're going on a weapon hunt!" Amber announced. She wiped out a wad of gil and slammed it down on the table. "That should cover everything! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Hey! Hang on a sec-" Eddy began. But before he could finish, the rest of the gang left in a heartbeat. He scowled, and then got up to catch up with them.  
  
~ "You're kidding! He knew where they all were?!" Eddy said in shock.  
  
The group was just leaving Wutai and entering the grassy area as Amber just finished explaining what she and Ed had heard from the Wutai weapon maker. As it turned out, stories about "powerful weapons suited for just about any fighter" were either spotted or left in a few towns and places all around the planet! The weapon man said one might be in Midger, another in a little place called Rocket Town, and a few others in places where people don't dare travel, due to monster sightings. They may be mostly rumors, but Amber had a good feeling for all of them.  
  
"Wow! Talk about lucky, uh?" Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"It's really the only thing we can go on right at the moment." Double-D said. "But still, it is quite a stroke of luck. Where should we look at first?"  
  
"Hmmm....the closest place would be..." Amber trailed off a little in thought. As she continued like this, they grew closer to where the HighWind was.  
  
"Hey, Ed! I'll race ya to the airship!" Eddy said to the monobrow one.  
  
"You got it, Eddy!" Ed said happily, and they began to run towards the ship. Just as they were just about neck and neck, the boys were both stopped in their tracks by a sudden phenomenon.  
  
The ground under their feet suddenly transformed from it real-life state to a poorly looking pixel squares! Not only them, but also Amber, Double-D and Sarah as well were experiencing some kind of computer mess-up! From the ground up, even the sky was turning into computer pixels. In the distance, the HighWind was suddenly just a video game image! The gang all grouped together in one bunch, all shocked and in total disbelieve in what was going on!  
  
"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!?!" Sarah cried out.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Double-D said in fear. "T-the game.... looks as if...!"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA BE DELETED!!!!" Ed suddenly screamed in a out of control state.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!?" Eddy shouted, getting just as freaked as Ed was.  
  
Amber was scared too, but was holding it as best as she could. This had never happen before. She didn't know WHAT was causing...  
  
*~CURSE YOU ALL!! I thought for sure the battle with that Godo would have broken your spirits!!~*  
  
The world around the five kids suddenly turned black and misty. The voice boomed through the air, shaking the gang greatly. It was coming from everywhere!  
  
"WHO WAS THAT!?!" Ed shouted, nervously grabbing his sword.  
  
"Up there!!" Sarah pointed right overhead of them. The sky above was forming into something that looked like a mirror, or a void. And then, a face appears before them. A face that Eddy, Double-D, and Sarah have not yet witnessed, but it was a face that both Amber and Ed have seen in the past. He had long white hair, and glowing green eyes that ran through their souls like the sharpest sword. This face, this man, it was...  
  
"...Sephiroth...?!" Ed and Amber whispered under their breaths, their eyes wide, their body's tightened up, and their fear suddenly shooting through the roof.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................  
  
*RogueStar*: Are we all happy and\or having heart attacks yet?!? I sure hope so! The ending of this chapter is the start of a turning point in the fic! You shall see what I mean in the next chapter! It's gonna get GOOOD! At least, that's what I hope, heh.... ANYWAY, R&R, and I'LL BE BACK!!! ^-~ *ROGUESTAR* OUT!!! 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The whole area around the five kids existed as a pixel mess. The face of their enemy gazed down at them like a animal ready to strike. Sephiroth's mug seemed to fill the sky, with the exception of a few pieces of black peeking around him.  
  
Our heroes were grouped as one with Ed and Amber in the front, Double-D and Eddy behind, and Sarah hiding behind Amber's legs. All eyes were upward towards the sky. The tall boy and the girl fighter bore their weapons with solid determination on their faces.  
  
Sephiroth's face sported a dark and cruel grin. *~...Heh, I am surprised that we would have to meet now, Tifa. And the others, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, and little Yuffie...~* He laughed in a deafening tone, like he just told a joke.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Amber said with grit teeth and tighten fist.  
  
The face in the sky came to a stop and made a wide grin at them. *~...Oh, I'm sorry. I should have addressed you properly, right, Amber? ~*  
  
All the gang's eyes grew large.  
  
*~And the other four; Ed, Double-D, Eddy, and Sarah? RIGHT? ~* He started laughing again.  
  
Amber was, for a moment, at a lost for words. Eddy was the first to speak up.  
  
"He...he knows our NAMES!?"  
  
"But HOW?!?" Double-D said.  
  
*~HOW?? All this time in the game, and neither of you know what is really going on! You fool...~*  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Amber suddenly shouted. "We've NEVER met before! So how do you know our real names?!"  
  
*~You don't think I've been watching, seeing EVERYTHING you and these "children" have been doing? You're not as smart as you think you are! What did you think made that little runt you have behind you "trance out" when she did? ~*  
  
"...What?...You...?" Amber was at a lost of words once more.  
  
"Amber!" Double-D said. The girl turned her head towards him. "He said something about the game, THIS game! He KNOWS about this world being part of a video game!"  
  
Amber's face perked in shock. She was so tensed up before; she didn't even hear that part! Her mind began to race without her. '...Sephiroth knew who we were all along?...HE was the one who messed with Sarah's head before?...HOW??'  
  
*~You are all so stupid...~* the face snarled. Just then, below the mug, his hands formed and appeared in the same sense as his head, and they started to gave off a weird, pixel glow.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ed mumbled in a scared tone.  
  
His question got it's answer when Sarah suddenly started to glow in the same way! Her body slowly began to turn the same texture as the rest of the landscape. Her legs and arms were turning pixel! The small girl was petrified for words.  
  
"SARAH!!!" The Eds all shouted in horror.  
  
Amber's sight went from poor Sarah right back to Sephiroth's face. "STOP IT!! STOP IT, YOU-" Instead of finishing, she swiftly, instinctively, fired a Fire3 spell up at him. But the spell didn't have any affect on him. It turned pixel, then disintegrated! But at the same time, Sephiroth released Sarah from whatever he was doing to her before. She slowly returned to her formal real-life look.  
  
"Are you okay, Sarah?!" Ed asked her. She nodded, still startled.  
  
"He totally wiped out my attack..." Amber said in shocked dazed. "That.... this doesn't smell right...." Her face drew focused. She walked a few feet away from the rest and looked straight up at the sky. The Eds and Sarah just watched from a far, not really wanting to move.  
  
"Tell me!" Amber shouted up. "...Are you REALLY Sephiroth?"  
  
The face smiled again. *~Well, you COULD said that, but then again, you couldn't...~*  
  
"ANSWER ME!" She shouted.  
  
The face sharpened its eyes at her. She did the same right back.  
  
*~...Like ALL of you, I have merely taken the form of the enemy known as Sephiroth...but UNLIKE you, I am not a living being...~*  
  
"Say what?" Eddy said with a look.  
  
"Are you saying...you're not HUMAN?" Double-D asked.  
  
*~...I am one with this game. I'm part of it. I was from the very beginning...~*  
  
"The very beginning...?" Amber said. She thought for a second. "The beginning.... as in...manufacturing?"  
  
"WHAT??" Eddy didn't know what word Amber just used. Double-D poked him and explained that "manufacturing" was the making and selling of a item on market. "Oh...I knew that."  
  
The face in the sky continued by saying, *~I was not supposed to be part of the programming.... I am what you humans call...~*  
  
"A VIRUS!" Amber finished, in sudden realization.  
  
*~Correct...They called me a master virus, because I infected all the programming of the game...I am the only infected copy that made it to the stores. ~*  
  
"...Which I then bought..." Amber said, recounting the time she bought the Final Fantasy VII game when it first came out. Shortly afterwards, she was sucked inside it. It hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"IT WAS YOU!!! YOU'RE the reason we're all TRAPPED in here!!"  
  
The face chuckled evilly. *~Your right! Are you surprised? You humans are, in a way, interesting. You create things like me, only to see you're inescapable down fall! It's been so FUN watching you run around this world for these past few years, Amber. Fighting for your own life everyday! But, as you might guess, watching just you can grow boring. So, I waited, to see if and when another human would turn the system on, and open the game's doors! I would have NEVER guessed that I would snag FOUR MORE in a short time! ~*  
  
Amber let out a growl. She tightened her fist, causing them to tremble.  
  
*~Oh, do you wish to fight me, Amber? ~*  
  
A short moment passed, and Amber lowered her hands and she hung her head.  
  
*~I thought so...you could NEVER beat me! This world is MY world! You and your "friends" are barely a match for something like me!~*  
  
Ed, Double-D, Eddy, and Sarah walked up next to Amber to form the group again, looking upward at the Sephiroth look-a-like. Sarah gazed up at Amber's face. Something shiny fell from her cheek and hit the ground. A teardrop.  
  
*~Now...let me see...what could I do before you all have to meet your end? ~*  
  
Suddenly, all the Eds, including Sarah, drew their weapons and surrounded Amber in a protecting circle. The girl fighter lifted her head to see what her friends were doing for her. Little streams of tears were on her cheeks. "...You guys..."  
  
*~HAHAAHAAA! You think WEAPONS will stop me?! Your magic is nothing, so what could your weapons do?! Besides, I'm not ready to kill you all yet.... I would like to do one more thing before that.... maybe something like.... a test. Well, not REALLY a test. More like something to set the stage for your final moments...~*  
  
The sky above the virus grew a red and orange hue, forming something that the gang have not seem, or even THOUGHT about for quite some long time. Meteor.  
  
*~Remember this? I've been thinking.... this ball of fire, normally while playing the game, never REALLY falls on the planet. ~*  
  
"What?!" Amber worded out. The others reacted the same.  
  
*~It just LOOKS like it will. Players could play forever and never have it fall on them. But you know what? That doesn't make it much of a challenge.... ~*  
  
"No..." Amber had a bad feeling about this....  
  
*~Therefore, you all have only FOUR days left! After that, Meteor will fall to the planet FOR REAL! I can't wait to see how you will spend your last days!! HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA!!!~*  
  
The face's laugh echoed in the gang's heads like pounding sledgehammers. It's voice continued on as the world around finally began to turn back to what it was before. The Sepiroth face then melted back into the sky, and everything was back to normal. Everything, but the wills of our heroes...  
  
"...Four days...?" Amber whispered under her breath. Her head hung back down, her chin touching her chest.  
  
"It was a VIRUS!!? All this time, and it's a computer glitch messing everything up?!" Eddy said looking at everyone. Double-D was in a state of shock, and Ed and his sister were just freaked.  
  
"FOUR days...." Amber repeated to herself. She dropped to the ground, folding her knees up to her chin, and hiding her face in her folded arms. A faint sound started to come from under her hidden self. Her breathing made her shoulders rise up and down rapidly.  
  
"Amber?" Double-D went down to her level and tried to look at her face. But she wouldn't let him get a peek. "Amber...? What's wrong??"  
  
Now noticing this, Ed sat down next to Amber and placed both hands on her face. Gently, he lift her head up. Her face and eyes were red and wet with tears.  
  
"Don't look at me!" She slapped Ed's hands down, some more tears flowed through. She gazed up at the others concerned or otherwise stunned expressions. A few moments of this passed. Then, without saying anything, Amber shot back to her feet and bolted off, running towards the HighWind. More tears flew off and pass her cheeks as she ran.  
  
"AMBER! AMBER, WAIT!" The others called out, but the girl fighter didn't even look back. They all gave each other a confused look and then went after her.  
  
Amber, being quick on her feet in the first place, got to and in the airship just as the other four got to the rope ladder outside. One by one, they climbed up and onto the deck.  
  
"What's up with her?!" Eddy said, short of breath.  
  
They burst through the double doors and spotted Amber running down the stairs and into the room for the chocobos. A few of the crew were looking at each other, just as bewildered as the Eds and Sarah. One of them saw the four descending from the stairs.  
  
"What is the matter with Ms.Tifa?" The man asked them. "She has never acted like this before!"  
  
"Well, we're gonna check it out. Come on!" Sarah said, taking the lead in the situation. The boys didn't say anything against it, and followed the girl into the chocobo room. There, kneeing next to the green chocobo, still hiding her face in her hands was Amber. The chocobo sensed her feelings, and was sweetly nudging her on the shoulder. The gang at first just stood in the doorway, but Amber already knew they were there. She turned her head at them, wiping away another tear. '...Hi guys..." Her voice was speaking in a sort of fake tone, like she was still trying to hide whatever was wrong.  
  
"What's yer problem?!" Eddy suddenly said, with no real sympathize. The others drew an angry eye at him, which made him realize his tone. "...Sorry."  
  
Double-D and Sarah walked up to the girl fighter and kneeled down with her. Eddy and Ed continued to stand in the doorway.  
  
"...Amber, is there something...." Double-D started, but then thought that it wasn't really necessary to ask if there was "something wrong". He restarted by saying, "...What is troubling you?"  
  
There was a short stillness before Amber answered anything. She tried to smile, even in her state at that moment. "...I....I'm guessing you've never seen me like this before, uh...?" Her smile disappeared.  
  
"Is it what that creepy face said?" Sarah asked.  
  
Amber's expression answered that question with a "yes".  
  
"Who WAS that guy anyway?" Eddy said.  
  
"That was the evil Sephiroth." Ed answered plainly. Eddy threw a surprised glance at his tall friend.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He's known for a while now..." Amber answered. She got back on her feet. "A while back, back in Mideel, he had a dream based on one of Cloud's memories. It had Sephiroth in it. I was gonna to tell you and Double-D...I guess I just...forgot or something..."  
  
"But...it isn't REALLY Sephiroth we have to worry about now, is it?" Double- D said. "That was just a "image" to hide the true enemy."  
  
"A virus." Sarah added, getting into the conversation. "That thing said it was a virus, right? Viruses in computer games can make them mess up, so all we have to do is get that virus!"  
  
"...I'm not sure about that..." Amber said, in a low tone. "We only have four days..." She looked like she was going to start crying again. The four all looked at her.  
  
"THAT is what's making you sad, Amber?" Ed said with a concerned look. "Why?"  
  
"I don't think...." She stopped to keep from tearing up again. ".... We could finish by then..." She then tightened her fist. "It KNEW! This whole time, IT KNEW what we were doing, what we were PLANING! It was just waiting for the best time to finally show its face! It was PLAYING with us too...."  
  
"Heeey...Your right! I bet it was that virus that made all them monsters attack us before!" Eddy said. "Like those thunder birds! And that ugly thing back in North-what-ever-it-was-called!"  
  
"COREL, Eddy." Double-D said.  
  
"Not to mention the haunted Ghost Ship that nearly got Double-D!" Ed added. The hat wearing Ed shuddered at the thought.  
  
"And just about EVERYTHING else, I bet." Eddy said.  
  
"Like WEAPON." Amber suddenly said. An uneasy feeling hovered above them with that thought.  
  
"...If that's the case...then we could get ambushed by just about anything from now on?" Double-D said with a chill. Amber nodded.  
  
"We've been like "action figures" to that virus. It's been merely throwing "easy" stuff at us, just to see what and how we would act, and also to see if we would survive...." Amber said. "It'll start using the hard-hitting stuff now, I just KNOW it. And just when we were going to start looking for the weapons that would help us beat it!"  
  
"...Another road block..." Double-D said.  
  
Yet another hush caught hold of them. It seemed to be the longest one yet. The minutes were like hours. No one was looking or talking to one another. It was not a happy feeling. But...it didn't last long. The tall one was the one who broke the quiet this time...  
  
"So...it's JUST a road block...."  
  
Everybody turned attention to Ed.  
  
"Um...well, we've been through all kinds of things, right? Some were close, and others were not so close, but they were all "road blocks". We got through all of them with flowing colors."  
  
"Don't ya mean "flying", Ed?" Eddy said.  
  
"Oh, right.... but we GOT THROUGH. We kicked monster butt! We saved people!" His voice started to get louder. "They gave us gifts for saving them! We worked together, and we kicked down those roadblocks! I say we continue on, and show that flowing head that ya can't kick US down! We are UNITED in FRIENDSHIP and BUTT WHOPPIN'!!"  
  
"Whoa...Ed!" Eddy said with big eyes. Double-D, Sarah, and Amber couldn't help but stare at him as well.  
  
"WHOOO'S WITH ME!?" Ed called out.  
  
At first, the gang just stood there, sinking in how Ed just acted, very "unforeseen" on his part. ^-^ But it was pretty uplifting, nonetheless. The veil, which covered the gang with a sense of doubt and dread, was suddenly lifted away.  
  
"...Ed's right!" Eddy said with a stern tone. "We can't just back down now! We have to finish this!"  
  
"Yeah! I just got here, but I say we go after that virus and beat this game!" Sarah said.  
  
Double-D looked at everybody, then said, "It will be tough from now on, but that shouldn't stop us if we all work together." He looked at Amber with a smile. "Right?"  
  
Amber eyed the gang around, all wearing eager faces that just screamed, "Go for it!" Her eyes were still red and now puffy, but the tears were completely dried up. There was a renewed hope within her. Four days suddenly didn't seem to be a big problem to them. It was more of a greater test of their friendship, yes, the bond, which has been there even since the beginning.  
  
Amber sported a true smile. "You guys are the best!"  
  
"Now that is more like it!" Ed said with a huge grin. He patted her on the back.  
  
"So, what's the word, Amber?" Eddy said.  
  
The girl fighter characterly cracked her knuckles. "Follow me, guys." She headed out the chocobo room.  
  
The gang headed for the bridge where the crew were waiting to see what was troubling their captain. The whole crew gathered around them, asking questions to "Tifa".  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine." Amber answered them. "I have a few announcements to make, though." The crew grew quiet. 'To start off..." She began, "...From now on, we have a new pliot to this airship! The one and only, "Cid Highwind"!"  
  
"UH?!" The short boy was stunned. The crew however were clapping and cheering. Eddy forgot that his character was the real owner of the HighWind. However, he went up to Amber and whispered in her ear, "What's with this all the sudden?"  
  
"I just thought now would be a good time as any to let you and your character fly "your" airship." Amber answered.  
  
Eddy thought about that. "...I'll do it!" He said with a grin. "How hard could it be anyway?"  
  
Amber turned to the crew once more. "Also, we are going to start on a major search for weapons. And not just ANY weapons, I'm talking about the BEST weapons, the ones told in all those stories I'm sure you've heard! We have gotten hold of hints on where they might be hidden all over the planet. I want every map we've got out and used on this trip, understand? I want the quickest ways, anything to make the trips QUICK! I need complete and total cooperation, do you hear me?"  
  
"YES!" The whole crew answered.  
  
"And we NEED to finished this mission WITHIN three days or less! No sooner, no later, got it?"  
  
"YES!!" They all answered. Amber then gave the word to start immediately, and off they went. She turned back to the Eds and Sarah. "If we can do this in three days or less," She said, "...we'll have more time to reach that fake Sephiroth."  
  
"We can do it!" Sarah said with a big smile. The Eds smiled the same way. Amber reached her hand palm down in front of them, and they all piled each other hands on top.  
  
"We'll get out of this game, as a TEAM!" Amber said.  
  
"TEAM!" They all called out, breaking the piled palms apart.  
  
"Okay! Our FIRST stop is a small place called Rocket Town." Amber said. "The weapon guy said there might be somebody there who could help us with one of the weapons."  
  
"Right! In that case, I'll be taking us there, if ya don't mind..." Eddy said walking to the pilot controls. The one who's been piloting stepped back, saluting "Cid". Eddy smiled that this, and looked at the steering controls of the HighWind. He scratched his chin a bit, and placed his hands on the steering. "...Alright...lets see..." He was a tad nervous, but quickly shook it off, and drew a breath. His small waiting paid off as that unexplained feeling of "Cid's self" took over, and he reached for a thick level to his right.  
  
'Let's see what this does...' He thought as "Cid" took over his hands. He pulled the level down. There was a slight rumble from outside. The back rockets on the airship trembled and busted their metal skin, exposing a pair of hidden, more powerful boosters. With a pulling back of the stick, Eddy caused the airship to hover upward, and as they were high enough, his guided hands pressed a button next to the booster level. Like a bullet, the HighWind FLEW off at double the speed!  
  
"WOOOOWHOO!!" Eddy shouted, instantly enjoying himself and "his" airship. ^- ^  
  
The rest of the gang had to grab on to something at first, but were having just as must fun as their short friend was having. Looking out the huge front window, the clouds were just flying passing them like smears of cotton candy. The smears soon disappeared, and there was the blue sky and green land, zooming by, but still, quite the site for such a speed.  
  
"That this speed, three days won't be a problem at all!" Double-D pointed out.  
  
~...In the Darkness...~  
  
The eyes of the unnamed virus watched the HighWind fly towards its first place for the quest of the best weapons. It had no "solid" form. It's being blended into the dark void of where the enemy of the game would truly be. It watched, and it laughed.  
  
*~...What a bunch of idiots! What makes them think they could find those weapons in four days time? ...I give them the death sentence ahead of time, and they still continue on with their little adventure. It is rather humorous, though....~*  
  
It snickered coldly. *~...I'll add to their "quest". ~* The darkness laughed eerily.  
  
Back on the airship, thanks to Eddy's flying, the gang was already over halfway to Rocket Town. Ed, Double-D, and Sarah were sitting in the chairs behind Eddy, and Amber was gazing out the front window.  
  
"This flying stuff's a piece of cake." Eddy said with a proud smile.  
  
"What flavor!?" Ed asked, thinking of real cake.  
  
"Hey...what's that?" Sarah suddenly said. She pointed towards the window. There was something coming towards them at high speed, but that could only be because of the HighWind. Neither way, Eddy slowed to a hovered stop.  
  
"What is that thing??" Eddy said, seeing it too.  
  
With the ship now stopped, the five could see that whatever it was coming at them slowly, getting bigger in their sights. But that wasn't the only thing. On each side of the flowing "thing", there were four glowing dots.  
  
".... Amber?" Double-D worded out.  
  
The girl fighter sharpened her eyes at it. They immediately snapped back opened with shock. "IT CAN'T BE!"  
  
"WHAT?!" They all asked.  
  
"It's GI NATTAK!!" She answered stepping back from the window.  
  
"WHO??" They said. "What's a Gi Nattak???" Ed asked.  
  
"Gi Nattak was a boss you fight on the FIRST disk of this game! He's not supposed to be here!" Amber said. "...It's the VIRUS! The virus is doing this!"  
  
"Then...is that thing REAL..." Sarah said, "...or is it a virus trick?"  
  
The creature was now in view for description. It was a undead creature, with its lower spine exposed at the tip behind it's back. It's arms too were just skeleton, and it wore a tribe mask and chest armor. In its right hand it held a staff, and that it's sides were its henchmen, known as Soul Fires.  
  
Gi Nattak suddenly raised its staff up and at the HighWind ahead, and the Soul Fires jetted off for a head on impact!  
  
"HOLY-!! HANG ON, GUYS!!" Eddy said, grabbing the steering. He jerked it to the side, turning the airship sharply, but missing the incoming fireballs. Everybody fell flat on their backs, but were fine. The crew straightened up, and asked Amber what to do now.  
  
Amber thought quickly. "Everybody get to your posts and monitor all sides! Make sure those things don't get too close to the ship!" She then turned at Eddy. ""Cid"! Can you keep on avoiding them like that?"  
  
Eddy looked at her. "I'll try! But them things are FAST!"  
  
"Their called Soul Fires. They do most of Gi Nattak's dirty work." Amber said. "The other's and I will go out and get rid of them while you and the crew help out in here!"  
  
"You got it!" Eddy said.  
  
"Let's get out there, guys!" Amber said, running for the outside deck with Ed, Double-D and Sarah following.  
  
"Ya heard the girl! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Eddy called out the crew.  
  
As the gang got outside, the Soul Fires were already ready to go for it again. They circled around the ship and were coming from the side.  
  
"Double-D! Ice can beat fire!" Amber said.  
  
"I'm on it!" He said. He raised his hands at the fires. "ICE2!!" The frozen spikes hammered one of the things, knocking it out of the sky, but the others were still coming. Three left.  
  
"Here I come!" Sarah said with shuriken ready. She swung her razors sharp weapon right through the closest Soul Fire, splitting it in half. "Gotcha!" But the flames simply fused back into one and dived towards the young girl. Sarah hit the deck, missing its hot being.  
  
"We have to get them in one blow!" Amber called out. "Ed! Call Choco\Mog!"  
  
"You got it good, Amber!" Ed said with a salute. He summoned forth his favorite "chicken" and rider at the little "wild fires". Choco and the small Mog appeared behind the Soul Fires and drove right into them, the wind element of the spell "blowing" two of them completely out! The one that they missed retreated back over to its undead master.  
  
"A-, I mean, "TIFA"! Go after it?" Eddy's voice came over the intercom outside.  
  
"Yeah, but what ever you do, DO get too close to Gi Nattak!" Amber called out.  
  
The HighWind picked up its speed and flew closing to the flowing dead and it's last fireball.  
  
"I'll get it!" Double-D said, preparing to cast Ice2 again. As his green ring fired up, the Soul Fire jetted right for him.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!" Ed and the others cried out. The fire creature knocked the hat wearer on his back, canceling his spell out. Before he could get back up, the fire turned back around and hovered over Double-D.  
  
"Double-D! Get away from it!!" Amber shouted.  
  
The boy tried to crawl away, but it didn't help. The Soul Fire suddenly dropped down on Double-D, ENTERING his body.  
  
"WHERE DID IT GO?!" Ed said, freaked.  
  
Just then, scaring everybody to near death, their friend busted into flames, throwing him back down to the floor, screaming in pain. The fire then stopped, disappeared, leaving a poor burned Double-D.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!!" Everybody ran over to his side. He staggered as he got up to his knees, and wrapped his arms around himself, trembling.  
  
"My body....I can't.....feel.....it..."  
  
"The fires in his body!" Sarah said.  
  
"Double-D! Don't move!" Amber said. She placed her hands on his shoulder and casts Cure2 spells, making the burns go away. "That should do, but that fire's still in you. If you try to move or attack Gi Nattak, it could burn you again."  
  
"Then what should we do?" Ed asked.  
  
Amber looked back at the dead creature. "We'll attack it while Double-D stays put here." Her and the other two ran closer to Gi Nattak on the deck. "Alright, use anything but Fire spells! Go!"  
  
"SLEEP!"  
  
"CHOCO\MOG...AGAIN!!"  
  
"LEVIATHAN!!"  
  
The spells hit Gi Nattak square in the chest, but it didn't seem to damage it at all! The creature just shook the attacks off and raised its staff again. "Watch out!" Amber said, waiting to see what it'll do.  
  
But the next thing they hear was Double-D yelling again. They all turned sharply and saw him on fire again! It went away, but the burns came back, twice as bad.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!" Ed called out.  
  
"We can't attack him without hurting Double-D!" Sarah said.  
  
"...SHHHOOT!!" Amber said with grit teeth. "Our attacks before should have hurt it bad, but it's stronger then I thought!" She then thought to herself, 'The virus can make easy bosses tougher!'  
  
Ed and Sarah were over with Double-D, making sure he was still breathing or anything. His burns seemed worst then before, showing Gi Nattak didn't like that last attack.  
  
"Can you hear me, Double-D?" Ed asked. The boy was responsive, but not so much so.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" Eddy's voice boomed.  
  
"Double-D's hurt! We can't fight this thing!" Sarah yelled out.  
  
"Waddaya mean "we can't fight it"?!" Eddy said. "Amber?"  
  
Amber ran up next to the others. "Turn around and high tail it!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Eddy said.  
  
"RETREAT! We can't fight Gi Nattak right now with Double-D's condition!"  
  
"...Alright, hang on to yer hats!"  
  
The airship made a complete turn around and started to fly away from the flowing one. But Gi Nattak began to pursuit them, and it wasn't happy. It raised its staff once more...  
  
The boy's body grew hot again; his friends could feel it coming off of him. He grabs himself, shaking. Everybody grew fearful, thinking that Double-D may not survive another flame attack from with in him. He was trying with all his left over strength to keep the fire in.  
  
"Please, Double-D, fight it!" Amber said. Ed and Sarah couldn't say anything with seeing him in such a state. Gi Nattak continued to follow them, picking up some speed.  
  
The weaken Ed clench tighter in his person, but it was looking like a losing battle. He couldn't hold it in much longer. The air around him became heavy with increasing heat. His muscles began to lose their strength. His breathing was strong but stressful sounding.  
  
"No....please..." Amber said under her breath, her voice shaky and dry. She tightened her body, trembling. ".... STOP IT!! GET OUT OF HIS BODY!!"  
  
Double-D could hear Amber's plead. She was screaming at Gi Nattak. Or, maybe she was screaming at the virus, even though they couldn't see it anywhere. But either way, it was enough...  
  
The boy's body exploded into, not fire, and red light. ^-~  
  
Everybody jumped back from the red inferno. As they did, they witnessed the Soul Fire being thrown out of Double-D's body by the boy's own energy.  
  
"What the heck's going on out there?!?" Eddy called out. The whole airship was shaking because of the energy. From inside the cockpit, everybody, including Eddy, saw the red light covering the outside deck area. Eddy's jaw dropped. "...Double-D..."  
  
Outside, the red died down, revealing Double-D's second level transformation limit break! There stood a large, Frankenstein-like monster with huge muscles and gray colored skin. His fists were the size of basketballs, and there were bolts sticking out from his neck and arms.  
  
"Death Gigas!" Amber said with a surprised smile.  
  
"COOOL!!" Ed said, clapping. Sarah, well, Sarah was just plain speechless. She's never seen one "Vincent's" limit breaks.  
  
Death Gigas faced the Soul Fire that gave him all that earlier pain. One of his HUGE fists rose and POUNDED the flame with titanic power! The flame disintegrated under his fist!  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Amber cheered.  
  
"Go get'em!" Ed said, throwing fake punches.  
  
".... Um..yeah!" Sarah mumbled out.  
  
With the last Soul Fire now out of the way, all that was left was the big dead dude himself. ""Cid!" Turn around again!" Amber commanded.  
  
"Did "Vincent" do what I think he did out there?" Eddy asked as he also turned the HighWind back around once again.  
  
"YEAH! HE'S FRANKENSTEIN!!" Ed said with almost uncontrollable glee in his voice. Eddy decided not to ask a question to that one.  
  
The airship faced Gi Nattak. The undead creature painted a grim snarl on its face, seeing the last of his henchmen have been destroyed. Ed, Sarah, Amber, and a transformed Double-D faced it, ready to really finish this.  
  
"GIVE'EM ALL WE GOT!!" Amber called out. She glowed into another summon spell. "BAHAMUT!!"  
  
Sarah's summon gem fired up. "SHIVA!!"  
  
Double-D's body suddenly started to build up a large amount of lightning. With a pound on his chest, he released the wave of lightning right towards Gi Nattak. This is known as Death Gigas's Live Wire attack!  
  
The two summons mixed with Double-D's attack slammed the dead monster hard enough that it drop it's staff to the ground below. But it still was "alive", so to speak.  
  
"Your turn, Ed!" Amber said. The big Ed nodded and drew out his sword. "Uh, Ed, I don't think you could reach Gi Nattak from the deck here..." Amber said, slightly confused with the boy's actions. "You should use a sum-"  
  
But a summon wasn't what Ed had in mind. His sword's glowed in so much light, that Amber and the others had to cover their eyes. "Ed...?!" Amber unshielded her view to see a long awaited move to be performed! ^-^ "He's powering up.....he's going to do it!"  
  
Like with Double-D earlier, Ed exploded in red energy. His sword glowed in the same intensity as his body. He looked towards Gi Nattak with a fire in his eyes. He suddenly ran across the deck, with sword in both hands, the red trailing off of him like smoke. He jumped towards the undead one.  
  
There was a moment where time felt like it stopped. The energy around Ed helped him stay in mid air as he delivered his final attack, the most powerful attack in all the game! He screamed out the name of this legendary move...  
  
"OMNISLASH!!!"  
  
He slashed Gi Nattak in a god-like show of power, then again, and again, and again, again, AGAIN, AGAIN! His speed was mind blowing! It looked like there was a hundred Ed images flying around the creature, slashing repeatedly! Then, the many Eds became one again, and he stayed in the air right in front of the highly beat up Gi Nattak. He raised his sword high over his head. One last slash...  
  
"HHHIIYYAAW!!!"  
  
The final attack spit the undead monster in two pieces, sending it dive- bombing to the planet below!  
  
"YYEEEEEES!!" Amber jumped high in the air, arms higher. Sarah did the same thing, just as high as Amber. Double-D had already turned back to his real self and was celebrating as well.  
  
Ed came back down on the deck safely and placed his sword back behind him. He grinned widely.  
  
"ED!" Everybody ran to him. There was a group noise of cheering, "that was amazing", and so forth.  
  
"HEY, ED!" Eddy suddenly came though the double doors. The gang turns to see him, running up to them. "That was YOU cutting that thing into pieces!?"  
  
"YEP!" He answered with his biggest smile.  
  
"Uh, Eddy? Who's flying?" Double-D asked.  
  
"That other guy." He said. "This ship's still mine! I just had to come out here! We saw the whole thing from the cockpit!"  
  
"What a show!" Sarah said.  
  
"What a fight." Amber said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "If Ed didn't know Omnishash, I doubt we would have been so lucky!" She grew serious. "And I have a good feeling from now on, all the fights are going to be this tough..."  
  
"That virus..." Double-D said out loud. Amber nodded slowly.  
  
"HA! I bet it's blowing it's top right now!" Eddy said with a laugh. "Let him throw more at us! We can take it!"  
  
"Next time, YOUR fighting with us." Amber said with a look and a little grin. Eddy shut up.  
  
~The Darkness~  
  
*~...GGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!!! HOW!!? HOW COULD HAVE THEY DEFEATED THAT MONSTER!! I made it HUNDURED times more powerful then what it really is!! ...Hmmmm..... That "Ed" child...There's something about him...the others ARE powerful, and together their quite strong, but that boy......what is WITH him??.... ~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
*RogueStar*: (Sweating from over typing) WHEW! I'm BEAT! I came up with this chapter right off the bat! About seventeen pages!! I hope you people are happy with my poor painful typing fingers! Naw, I kid, but really, I hope you like this chap. I thought now was a good time for Double-D to turn into the second Vincent monster. ^-^ Anyway, I better get off the computer before my eyeball fall out of my skull. Later! ^-~ 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Rocket Town HO!"  
  
The HighWind hovered over a grassy plain lined with sandy beaches and acres of mountain. In the middle of both sights, there was a small town, all with nicely tiled roof houses and it's share of town's people walking around it's dirt grounds.  
  
"Land right over there, Eddy." Amber pointed at a good spot to set the behemoth airship. The short pilot did just that, then walked over to the front window with the others to get a better view.  
  
"That's where we'll find one of our weapons?" Sarah said pressing her hands to the glass.  
  
"It doesn't look like it..." Eddy sarcasticly added.  
  
"This is one of the places." Amber said. "The Wutai man said this place is most likely. Let's get down there and ckeck it out."  
  
~ "Hmmm, this is peaceful." Double-D said as the gang got into Rocket Town. The buildings looked like countey inns, giving the place a soothing feeling. One was a Inn that stood to the right of them. Another was an Weapon and Armor shop. Straight ahead was the town's Materia and Item shop. And all the rest of the buildings were for the town folk.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Ed asked Amber.  
  
"We'll spit into two partys ans start asking questions." She answered. "Ed, you and Sarah will go with me, and Eddy, you and Double-D. We'll meet up again on about one hour at the town's Inn, alright?" All nodded. "Move out!" They walked off, group one going one side, group two going the other.  
  
~In the Darkness...  
  
*~ Ah, Rocket Town...a nice little place...hardly the kind of spot where something..."unfortunate" would happen...~* It grined. *~...Oh well, there IS a first time for everything...~*  
  
~ Ed, Sarah, and Amber were working the left side of town while Eddy and Double-D did the right side. The first place the two girls and one boy checked on was the Weapons shop. Who knows, maybe they'll be luckly.  
  
"The BEST weapon? Nope, sorry. We don't have anything here like that. At lease not in this shop anyway." The owner answered to the threesome.  
  
"Awwww...." Ed sighed with a frown.  
  
"Um...just what kind of weapons does Rocket Town specialize in anyway?" Amber asked out of curious thought.  
  
"Spears and lances." The man answered.  
  
The girl fighter put her hand to her chin for a moment. "...Alright, thanks anyway."  
  
They left the shop when Sarah said, "Amber, why did'cha ask that?"  
  
"If that guy in Wutai was right about this place, then the best weapon we're looking for here is Cid's Venus Gospel." Amber said.  
  
"Eddy's?" Ed said.  
  
"Yeah, and it would make perfect sence too, because in the game, this is Cid's home town!"  
  
~ Meanwhile, the other two Eds weren't having much luck themself.  
  
"Doesn't ANYBODY here know what we're talking about!?" Eddy shouted as he and his hat wearing friend left the Inn with nothing but disappointment.  
  
"Eddy, we have to be patient." Double-D said. "That was only one house. We have others to check out on."  
  
The short boy gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I just hope we find something soon. We're on a time limit now, remember?"  
  
"Yes, we can't forget that." Double-D said, even though he wish he could. "We better continue with our quest." The two walked off to the next and nearest house, the Item shop.  
  
To thier luck though, the moment they got to the door, the others walked out, nearly bumping into the Eds.  
  
"Oh, you guys got here first." Eddy said when he saw Ed and the two girls. "Anything?" They shook thier heads "no". "Same here." Eddy said with a scowl. "This better not be a dud town!"  
  
"We have to stay positive here, Eddy." Amber said. "And that means you should be a bit more uplifting."  
  
"You tell him." Sarah grined. Eddy folded his arms and kicked up a cloud of dust in irritation.  
  
"Hey, you know Eddy, if we DO find something here, it'll be yo-" Amber was about tell the boy about the chance of finding his weapon, when she was interrupted by a loud scream. The gang all shot thier sights towards the sound, it was coming from behind the Item shop.  
  
"What the-" Eddy said as a crowd of towns people came running from the back of the shop, all screaming and calling for help. There could be only one thing that made them go into a frenzy like that...  
  
"The virus?" Double-D guessed.  
  
"What's it up to now?" Ed said.  
  
"Come on!" Amber and the four ran towards whatever frighten all those people. The fivesome were shocked to see not one, not two, but THREE large, black winged dragons with fire-red eyes attacking one of the back houses, setting it in a blaze with thier burning breath.  
  
"Aw MAN!" Eddy said, clutching his spear tight.  
  
"I've never seen this kind of dragon before!" Amber gasped. That wasn't something the others wanted to hear. Normaly, thanks to Amber's quick wit and knowledge on the beasts they face, thay have an upper hand.  
  
"Then...what shoud we do?!" Sarah asked.  
  
Suddenly, one of the dragons lifted it's scalely head and spotted the gang. With a low snarl, it opened it's jaw wide, the inside of it's mouth beginning to glow with a fiery rage.  
  
"SCATTER!!"  
  
The dragon releashed it's flaming attack just as everybody ran in different directions. The ground where they were just standing was now chared completely black and smoking. Then, to make things worst, the other two beasts paused from burning the house and joined thier partner.  
  
"They're going to attack together!" Double-D shouted. Amber readyed her fists and Ed drew his sword.  
  
"Bring it on!" Ed cried out at the three dragons. That phrase got the ball rolling. The middle dragon lunged at the boy and girl. Amber hit the ground and rolled out of the way, but Ed griped his glowing sword and struck the creature hard in the chest. The beast stopped in mid air, hovering with it's wings, and backed off with a roar and a fresh flesh wound.  
  
"Nice shot Ed!" Amber said as she got back on her feet.  
  
The other black dragons suddenly leaped in the air, pounding thier wings hard. The dust all around lifted and the gang's sight was temporally cut off from the monsters. Everyone rubbed thier eyes, trying to see where the three enemys were.  
  
Sarah and Double-D coughed the dust out of thier lungs, but thier eyes were full of the stuff. The hat wearer got his vision back just in time to see two glows appear right in front of the still sight impaired ninja.  
  
"SARAH!!" Impluse kicked in. Double-D dove at Sarah, knocking each other out of the way as the hot beams struck the spot where she was standing. The dust storm finally let up and revealed the small crater that could have been Sarah.  
  
Having the wind knocked out of her, it took a moment for Sarah to acknowledge what just happened. She sat up and saw that Double-D was kneeling next to her, seeing she was okay. "...Th...thanks Double-D..." She worded out, still a little stunned.  
  
"Are you okay Sarah?!" Ed shouted. Before there was an answer, the dragons came after the five again, roaring and wiping thier long tails.  
  
"That does it! I'm feeling it now!" Amber said, hitting her fists together. Her limit break glow flared up around her being. The others made room for thier comrade's attack. Amber jetted for the dragon that Eds wounded earlier.  
  
"BEAT RUSH!...SOMERSAULT!...WATERKICK!...METEODRIVE!...DOLPHIN BLOW!...METEOR STRIKE...!" For the final blow, the fighter grabed the dragon's face and yanked it to her eye level. Her other fist flared up. "...FINAL HEAVEN!!" She releashed her attack, letting the beast fly backwards and into the burning building. The dragon suddenly brusted with the flames, and it soon fell dead. One down, and the other two to go.  
  
"Hey, a dragon who can't take the heat!" Eddy pointed out. Double-D and Ed caught the idea.  
  
"IFRIT!!" The hat wearing boy called forth the great fire demon to aid the battle as Ed prepared to called up a fire spell. When the summomed beast appeared, the tall one was struck with an idea.  
  
"Hey Ifrit! Heads ups!" Ed fired the spell at the burning summon. The flames danced around and powered Ifrit up, gave him a boost!  
  
"Great idea, Ed!" Double-D said. His summon's power was doubled. "Ifrit! Attack!"  
  
With that, the fire beast blasted towards one of the two enemys, it's body transforming into flames and engulfing the dragon. The summon disappeared, but the fire remained on the monster. the dragon let out a blood curdling, scream-like roar.  
  
"Alright! My turn now!" Eddy prepared to finally use that Contain materia for himself. The green light came and the short boy called on the gem's magic.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
The powerful ice spell came upon the "flambeau" dragon. The fire was extinguished, leaving one chilled lizard. The spell took the second dragon down for good.  
  
The last dragon now stood alone againest the fearless five.  
  
"HA! How ya like them apples?" Eddy said the last creature standing. The dragon looked at the kids and backed off a few feet. "Why don't you go fly home to your "MA-MA"? Or do ya want to be a frozen monster pop like your friend there?" Eddy continued on with his taunting. The others didn't see any harm in it, there was only one left and five of them. It would be a snap now to pull off.  
  
The dragon lowered it's head and began to make a freakish growling noise that suddenly shifted the sureness of the gang. The air, no, the space around the beast started to twist and deform! There was a uneasly feeling in the air then, the same feeling they got when the Sephiroth look-alike first appeared to them. That can't be good.  
  
The dragon bursted into a ear splitting scream, the deforming space around it now engulfing into it's body. It's bluk slowly grew and it's skin became a different hue of gray with red light coming from, what looked liked, under the scales. It then raised it's head and the gang saw that it's eyes were now more red and evil looking then ever before.  
  
"....Oh jeez..." Eddy whimpered.  
  
Suddenly, the voice of the virus boomed from every direction.  
  
*~HAAAHAHAAHAA! Do you feel like fighting now?! That dragon is now HUNDERED times more powerful! Let us see how long you will live through this!!~*  
  
The insanely powered up beast lunged at the five, making them scatter like before, only bearly getting slashed from it's huge bone white claws. Amber tighten her fist and called out her orders.  
  
"GUYS! A GROUP SUMMON!!"  
  
Everybody got to thier feet and called upon thier trusted beasts of magic. Choco\Mog, Shiva, Ifrit, and Ramuh flashed onto the fight and fired thier attacks. Amber waited a second before calling her summon, the powerful Dragon King.  
  
"COME FORTH, BAHAMUT!!"  
  
The dragon of myth appeared with the other summomed ones, making the enemy dragon look like a weakling. It unleashed it's unbelieveable Mega Flare.  
  
"THAT HAD TO WORK!!" Eddy said, cheering all too soon. After the attack and the summoms gone, the dragon was still standing, completely unharmed.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Amber said with widen eyes.  
  
"The virus wasn't joking! It's too strong for us now, Amber!" Double-D said. "We should retreat!"  
  
The girl fighter was just about to agree with Double-D when Eddy suddenly shouted out, "Hey! Theres somebody over there!"  
  
With a head turn to the right, the gang could see an elderly man still hiding behind one house that was right next to the burned down one. He was shaking like a dry leaf and his eyes were huge with fear and awe. He's been watching the gang since the battle began.  
  
"Hey! What are you still doing here?! RUN! Get away from here!" Amber called out to the scared man. But he wouldn't move, his fear has left him motionless from the every spot he stood.  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF!? SHE SAID "RUN"!!" Sarah yelled. That didn't work either.  
  
Amber thought quickly then turned to Eddy. "Eddy, you get that guy outta here while the rest of us keep the dragon busy!"  
  
The boy shot her a surpising look. "What?! Why me!??"  
  
"Your small, the dragon might not noticed you, or care." Amber explained, meaning well. Eddy lowered his eyebrows that her reasons, but then said, "I'm on it!" He ran over to the fear frozen old man.  
  
"Come on, Gramps. We gotta get outta here quick!" Eddy said. He placed his hands on the man's arms and he finally started to move, slowly.  
  
The others stared back into the dragon's evil eyes as Eddy and the old man quietly sneaked passed them all. It looked like Amber was right about the beast not caring or seeing Eddy, but what she didn't count on was the old man. Just before they were out of sight, the man tripped and made a grut sound when he hit the ground. The monster jerked it's head and looked right at both of them.  
  
It was motionless for just a second, then with a spread of it's wings, it began to make a mad mid-air dash towards them!  
  
"EDDY!!" The others screamed out. The short boy stood still, now just as fearful as the old man that was still on the ground, both watching the dragon with blood red eyes flying towards them. But something clicked in Eddy. He grabed the man by the arms and quickly pushed him out of the way. Eddy drew out his spear and held it out like a shield.  
  
"EDDY! YOU CAN'T!!" Amber called out.  
  
Before she could say anything else, the dragon slammed into the boy, sending Eddy flying backwards like he had a jet pack on his chest. He didn't stop till he hit the side of a house next to the Inn! The dragon threw him nearly all across the town!  
  
"EDDY!!" Ed ran to his small friend. The others tried to stop him, the dragon was still standing right in front of them.  
  
"ED! NOT THAT WAY, THE OTHER WAY!" Double-D said. Ed was determined to get to Eddy, but the dragon wasn't going to let him or the others do that. It turned right around and signaled that the fight wasn't over yet, far from it.  
  
Meanwhile, Eddy, dazed and his back hurting like heck itself, slowly sat up and saw the gang fighting the powered beast again. He tried to stand, but he could feel that he broke something, like his whole body. He sat back down, and was forced to watch his friends try thier best to hold off the dragon, but he knew has well as anybody that that wasn't going to last forever. The monster was just too strong, stronger then anything they've faced yet.  
  
Then, feeling the ground at his side, he felt the stick of his spear. He picked it up, immediatealy noticing how light it was now. He looked and saw that it was only HALF of his weapon. He suddenly glazed over to his other side and found the other broken peice. He pick that up, and just looked at both of them, suddenly realizing how he was still alive after that dragon pile drived him.  
  
His spear was completely made of pure steel, maybe something better then that. When he placed it right in front of himself before, it was strong enough to block the blow, the aftershock flinging him backwards. But that one hit was all it took to break his weapon in two. He just stared down at it. He suddenly felt udderly worthless.  
  
"I'm busted up...my weapon is wasted..." He looked back up at the fight. The dragon was gaining the upper hand. "...I can't help no matter what now...."  
  
"H-hey...Are you still okay, young man?"  
  
Eddy looked next to him to see the old man from eariler. He was surprised to see he was still there, then again, he thought he was abit stupid to be there in the first place, but he didn't say anything like that. "...Yeah...I'm fine..." Eddy answered, trying to get up again, but when he fell right back down, the man could see that was a lie.  
  
"Your hurt, boy." The old man said. "And your hurt because of me..." He showed a sad, but kind face towards Eddy. "I don't know how to thank you. You risked your life for a old man like me..."  
  
Eddy heard the man's words, but he was more worried about his friends. The fight was getting more ugly. Just then, the man saw Eddy's weapon in his hands.  
  
"Your spear is broken." He took the piece with the spear head on it and looked it over. "I think I know how to thank you..." He got up and left the spear piece behind as he ran towards the other end of the town. Eddy watched with wide eyes.  
  
"What happened to being frozen with fear?!" Eddy yelled out, the man didn't hear him.  
  
The battle grew into a really bad situation as Ed and Double-D were now tag- teaming while Amber and Sarah were taking a well needed breather. The two young girls were strength and magic zapped. Sarah could bearly stand on her own two feet.  
  
"This is my last shot!" Double-D said. He called up his last bit of power and transformed into his Death Gigas limit break. Without wasting any time, he fired his best attack, Live Wire, right at the dragon. The sparks surrounded the creature, but it didn't even make a dent. Double-D suddenly transformed back to his real form, and fell to the ground, out of steam. "I'm...(huff)...exhausted...(huff)..."  
  
"Double-D's down!" Sarah said to Amber. The girl fighter was too weak to jump back in and help. When Sarah saw that, she got up to fight, wobbling abit, but Amber lunged out a hand and stopped her. "LET GO! THEY NEED HELP!"  
  
"Sarah...both you and I are too out of it to fight!" Amber said.  
  
Sarah looked at her with a unsure face. "But...but...what should we do then?"  
  
".....I don't know..." Amber said weakly.  
  
The hat wearer glazed up and saw the dragon looking down at him. Ed suddenly stood between Double-D and the dragon with sword out and face soild.  
  
"Double-D, get over to Amber and Sarah." Ed said in a firm tone. Double-D didn't question nor thought twice as he did just that. It was now just Ed and the dragon.  
  
Meanwhile, Eddy saw the whole thing with Double-D trying his best but failed. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up full this time, his whole body trembling with pain, mostly in his back. "Forget a stinkin' weapon! I'm gonna choke that overgrown-" He fell flat on his face, the pain was too much. One little move, and it flooded his body.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, the old man came running back. Eddy didn't see him, with his face in the dirt.  
  
"Hey! You moved, didn't you?' The man said, lifting Eddy's face from the ground. "Don't worry, I have something for the pain..." He flashed a bottle with some kind of purple liquid splashing in it. "Drink it."  
  
Eddy had to think about it for a moment, but took the bottle and drank it down, like he said. The taste was AWFUL. He had to keep from spitting it all out. It was like drinking bitter, sour, water with a touch of nails poking at the tongue.  
  
"WHAT the heck was that?!" He said at the man. But then, he could feel it, the pain disappearing from his body, vanishing without a trace. He stood right up, waving his arms, swinging his feet, feeling like a million bucks!  
  
"Them X-potions really hit the spot!" The man said with a smile. "And here, I want to you have this." He showed Eddy a spear. The short boy was awed by it; the handle thick and strong, the spear head itself was huge and shaped in a cool looking arrow head, and to Eddy, it was giving off a werid vib. "It's a beauty, isn't it? Your friends really need some help. Use this to aid them."  
  
Eddy took the spear from the old man's hands, and instantly, he felt the power in it. It was mind blowing. He's never felt this much power before! He knew then, that he took help his team.  
  
"Thanks, old man!" Eddy then ran to the fight.  
  
The dragon and Ed have been exchanging blows and hits, but Ed was just about out of juice. The dragon could see it. It looked straight at Ed, waiting for the boy to call into defeat. Ed was a die-hard, but he could feel himself getting weaker by the minute. Just before the beast was to attack for the last time, Eddy came running in.  
  
"Hey, UGLY! I'm BACK!" He said with a grin. The others were surprised and happy to see he was alright. The dragon too, but it wasn't happy.  
  
"EDDY!" Ed called out joyfully.  
  
"He's okay!" Double-D said with a sigh of relief.  
  
The dragon backed off from Ed and stared down the fighter coming back into the battle. It hissed with molted fire breath, but Eddy didn't move or show any sign of fear in his eyes. He griped his new spear and run towards the beast.  
  
The monster immediately attacked with a stream of it's burning breath, but Eddy, with reflexes he never knew he had, dodged the flames and threw his weapon towards the dragon. The arrowhead sank into the creature's back like butter, and it wailed loudly, whipping it's tail and clawing it's own back.  
  
On the sidelines, Amber finally realized that the short boy's spear wasn't the one from before. It was stronger, ALOT more powerful. "Could that be...?"  
  
With the dragon distracted, Eddy ran to it's side and claimed his spear from it's back. The beast looked down at him with bloodly eyes of rage. Eddy just replied with a cocky grin. It raised one of it's huge claws and brought it down. Eddy also raised his weapon and blocked the dragon's swip. It continued to repeat the attack, but the boy easily blocked every one like it was wind.  
  
Suddenly, Eddy began to get that feeling, the one that starts in your gut, then goes all around your body, filling you with a unexplicable surge of power!  
  
That surge exploded into red energy.  
  
The others watched as Eddy, covered in limit break glory which blinded the dragon, took hold of spear and focsed on his target with rock-hard determination.  
  
"HERE I COME!!"  
  
He jumped into the air like with his last limit break, but his weapon started to glow bright blue this time! As he came down, he and his spear looked like an incoming meteor towards the dragon.  
  
"HYPER JUMP!!!"  
  
He landed on top of his target, both exploded with blue light. Eddy was safe within it, but that was more to say for the dragon. It burned in the light. When it faded away, all that was left was Eddy, standing there where the monster stood. All that was left was a smoldering pile.  
  
"EDDY!!" The rest of the gang ran to thier short friend. Ed got there first, and gave Eddy his best bear hug. When Eddy's face started to turn blue, the tall boy let go and laughed his Ed laugh.  
  
"YOU DID IT! That was amazing!" Double-D praised. Eddy showed a proud grin.  
  
"We thought that dragon knocked you all the way outta town!" Sarah said.  
  
"Just into a house..." Eddy said.  
  
"How is it that your not injuried?" Double-D asked, looking at him up and down, but not seeing any wounds.  
  
"It was that old guy! He gave he some nasty-" Eddy was then stopped by Amber.  
  
"Eddy, where did you get that spear?"  
  
Eddy looked at his new weapon, which the others were just noticing now. "Well, that old guy, he gave it to me. My old one got busted when I hit the house."  
  
Amber smiled with lit up eyes. "Eddy! Your not going to believe this, but THAT'S your BEST weapon!" Everybody gasped in shocked. Eddy was first stunned, glazed at the spear again, and then at Amber.  
  
"You sure?!" He said.  
  
"YES! It's the Venus Gospel!" Amber said. "That leaves just TWO more weapons to find!!"  
  
"That took bearly any time at all!" Double-D said.  
  
"In yer face, virus!" Sarah cheered.  
  
Eddy gave a smile mixed with shock and joy. "Geez...talk about luck!"  
  
"And hopefuly, that "luck" will hold out." Amber said. "Lets keep it up, guys!" They all shouted a "YEAH" with fists in the air.  
  
~ The virus saw it all, and was more amused then hateful this time...  
  
*~.....Hmmmm......Could it be that they ALL have a....hidden power within them??.....A spearmen is naturaly good with fighting dragons, but I doubt that is the cause.......a Dark Dragon with stronger attack power wasn't enough....what else took there be....? .....There was something there....a instant show of power which surpassed "EDDY'S" normal strength....the rest of them is the same.....what is there that increases that power so....?~*  
  
~ It took a few hours, but all the town's folk returned and our heros were, as usual, thanked to death for thier bravery. To the upmost luck, nobody was killed in the attack, even the old man that helped Eddy before came back with thanks. The town gifted them with a fresh stock of thier best items and free rooms in the inn. And like Amber said, they all hoped that thier luck will hold out, because they knew all too well that in this world, peace never last forever.  
  
Starting tomorrow, there'll only be three days left...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
*RogueStar*: GOD, I'M HOT! It's SO every hot in this house! NO AC!! If there's any spelling boo-boos in this, sorry. I don't have spellcheck at the moment, but I HAD to get this up! This is SO a chap for Eddy fans. I like the way it came out, though... Well, please R&R, and if any of you have an AC I could take, HELP ME!! ...melting......-0-' 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

*RogueStar*: Umm, one quick note; I made a little typing boo-boo on the last chapter. When Amber said, "That leaves just TWO more weapons to find!!", I meant to type, "THREE", there's THREE more to find. Sorry if there was any confusion, my bad. -_- On with Chapter 28! ^.~  
  
Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Geez, I just can't get over how lucky we were today!" Eddy said, grining big. He and the others were lodging in the chocobo pen on the HighWind as night began to fall outside. Even with the a big bird right next to him, Eddy was just too much in a good mood to be bugged by it for once! Ed and Double-D were seating comfortablily in the warm hay, and Sarah has doozed off next to the green chocobo. ^^  
  
"Luck, yes..." Double-D said, "...but we can't let this one victory get our guard down."  
  
Eddy shot a look. "Boy, Double-D, do ya have to be the killjoy?"  
  
"Now, I'm just saying that ONE win isn't gonna be enough for beating the game, and the virus. We can't forget that, Eddy"  
  
"Yeah, but we found another weapon, so that's a GOOD thing." Ed added with a smile. "The luck of lady is grinning on us! Hahahah.."  
  
"That's "LADY'S LUCK", fuzz brain." Eddy said.  
  
The green chocobo suddenly gave a soft krew sound, which stired Sarah out of her sleep. She gave a yawn and looked around at the Eds.  
  
"Is it morning yet??"  
  
"It ain't even midnight yet." Eddy said, laying back on his pile of hay.  
  
The young girl then noticed something. "...Hey, where'd Amber go??"  
  
"She's with the crew, planing out the next place to look." Double-D said.  
  
Sarah yawned again. "....Tell me when we get there then....I'm going back to bed....." She set her head back down on the chocobo's soft feathers and was out in a matter of minutes.  
  
"We should do the same. We had a rough day." The hat wearing added.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat. G'night." Eddy rolled over on his side. Ed and Double-D got settled on thier hay, and they all doozed off to sleep.  
  
~Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, Amber and the HighWind crew were ploting on the next most possable place to find a best weapon.  
  
"...Now, according to the weapon man, the next best place SHOULD be around....here!" Amber pointed at a spot on a map, with all the crew men grathered around to listen.  
  
"Oh, Miss Tifa, we're been there before!" Said one of the men.  
  
"What?" Amber lifted her head from the map.  
  
"Yes. A few days ago, we were at this area to repair the airship, after those Thunder Kisses attacked."  
  
Amber's eyes grew in surprise. He was right, it was the SAME place where Double-D went into that major Vincent trance! 'Then, THAT could mean...'  
  
~Morning...  
  
"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP!"  
  
Amber ran into the chocobo room where everybody else was still snoozing in the hay. With Amber's wakeup call though, the snoozing was suddenly canceled out.  
  
Eddy and Double-D shot out of thier sleep the quickest. "WHATISIT! WHATSWRONG!!" Double-D said in a sudden panic. Eddy was in the same state.  
  
"Nothing's wrong! We've got the next location!" Amber said. She wiped out the map from last night and pointed right to where they were going. Ed and Sarah got up then and looked at the map with a sleepy daze.  
  
"...Hey...that looks like..." Double-D noticed it as well.  
  
"I know! It's the same spot where you went into your trance, Double-D!" Amber said. "And get this, WE'RE THERE!"  
  
"It's morning!?" Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah, I ended up doozing off in the cockpit." The girl fighter explained. "Anyway, we've been flying all night, and we've just arrived!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get to it!" Sarah said, being the early morning one. Both Ed and her ran out of the room, heading for the outside deck.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" Eddy followed them.  
  
As Amber and Double-D walked out of the chocobo room, Double-D said, "Amber, I could find MY weapon, right?"  
  
"That's right!" Amber said with a wink. "And the sooner we do, the more time we'll have for the rest! Let's go!"  
  
~The five got to the outside deck, and to most of thier surprise, they were still in the air. And right below them, quite a way down, was the waterfall connected to a lake.  
  
"Uh...Amber? Don't we need a chocobo?" Ed asked looking downwards. Last time, they all used gold chocobos to get passed the mountains surrounding the area.  
  
"We COULD use them, but we would then have to go back to the ranch to get them, and we don't have time to waste." Amber said.  
  
"What about the one back in the pen?" Sarah said.  
  
"There's only ONE, and again, we don't have time to take turns riding it over the rocks, so we're just gonna hover over the place and use the rope ladder." Amber picked up said ladder and called out to the crew to lower the HighWind closer.  
  
"....ALRIGHT! That's good!" She called back. She threw the ladder over the side and watched it tumble down till it stopped about three feet from the ground.  
  
"Okay, we gotta be careful on that last step, so I'll go first." Amber swung herself over the side and descented to the bottom safely. She then signaled the rest to move it.  
  
Ed went next, sweetly letting Sarah grip to his back as they climbed down. Then Double-D, and last, Eddy. With that done, Amber waved to the airship. It hovered higher in the air and disappeared over the mountains.  
  
"We have an hour before the HighWind comes back for us, so lets get going!" Amber said.  
  
"Alright, but where do we start?" Eddy asked.  
  
Everybody looked around at thier surroundings, and all eyes went to the waterfall.  
  
"...Behind there!" Amber pointed out.  
  
~Once again, the gang went behind the waterfall into the shining room were Double-D first encountered Vincent's memoried. The second they entered, Sarah was in instant awe with the room's glow. She ran in front of everybody to get the full view.  
  
"It's BEAUTIFUL!" The young girl said with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's right, Sarah's never been here before." Amber said.  
  
The five gazed around, and saw that one thing was missing from before: the woman named Lucrecia. The very spot where she once stood was empty.  
  
"Where's that glowing girl?" Eddy said.  
  
"I guess after Vincent speaks to her, she just...disappears." Amber said.  
  
"That makes sense...right?" Eddy said. "I don't know."  
  
As the two talked about this, Ed, Sarah, and Double-D walked over to the seashell shaped spot where Lucrecia was before. They looked around it, but didn't see anything.  
  
"...Nope, nothing." Ed said.  
  
"Awww, that stinks!" Sarah said with a pout.  
  
Double-D stopped and looked at the seashell area. "....I wonder though..." Ed and Sarah stopped and looked at him. "...those memories I saw. You would think thier would be something here..." Without really thinking, the boy walked up and onto the crystal shell. He looked downwards, and thought how "Vincent" would feel right then:  
  
Maybe...he would feel broken, or sad, maybe even crying. Whatever it was, something was strong here, something that's just for Vincent. It just had to be found, not with eyes, but with something else...  
  
"...Lucrecia..."  
  
That name just appeared on Double-D's lips, without any thought.  
  
Suddenly, in a beautiful flash of light, two glows appeared in front of the boy. The other's looked up just in time to see the lights transform into items...  
  
Slowly, floating themself down into Double-D's hands, were a golden sack, and one powerful looking gun.  
  
"...This...!" The boy was at a lost for words.  
  
Amber and Eddy ran to Ed and Sarah and all took see, without a doubt, that Double-D has found what they've been looking for. The hat wearing boy turned to them, and in his hand was the best, most powerful gun for the character known as Vincent, the weapon, Death Penaly.  
  
"That's it! That's the weapon!" Amber said with cheer. "You did it, Double- D!!"  
  
"WHOOHOO!!" Eddy cried out.  
  
"But what's THAT?" Ed pointed out the little sack in the boy's other hand. Amber walked right over to him and took a good look. Her face brighten up even more then before.  
  
"It's a LIMIT BREAK!! YOUR limit break!!" She joyfuly hugged a still shocked Double-D. "We've found both your weapon, AND your final limit break!!"  
  
"Really?!" Sarah said as she and the other Eds came over. They gave a look over at the gold bag, and right on the side in golden wrting was the word, "Chaos".  
  
"...Chaos??" Eddy worded.  
  
"T-That's the name of my last limit?" Double-D asked lifting the sack up for himself to exam.  
  
"That's right." Amber said nodding her head. "Vincent's final form is a powerful demon-like creature, with unbelieveable strength."  
  
Everybody else looked at Amber, and then at Double-D, who had a stunned and rather faint expression on. "A..D-D-DEMON...?"  
  
"Hey, it could be worst, sockhead!" Eddy said. "You could be our enemy! I wouldn't want to fight one of them!" He gave a widen grin, hoping to make him feeling better about this grand discovery.  
  
"He's got THAT right." Ed said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Besides, you can't open that bag till you learn your next limit break, so don't worry about it right now." Amber said, patting Double-D on the back. That made the boy feel abit better.  
  
"Thanks you guys." He said with a weak smile. He then took his new gun in hand and saw how it handled.  
  
"How's that feel?" Amber asked.  
  
"...It's...so light." He answered. Then, like out of reflex, he twirled the gun from the trigger around his index, like something from out of those old western movies.  
  
"Hah! That was SO "Vincent"." Eddy said.  
  
Double-D couldn't halp but smile then. He took his old gun out, and replaced it with his new one.  
  
"I'll take that." Amber said. Double-D handed his old weapon to her. "We can sell this, along our other old weapons and stuff once we're done with our quest."  
  
"And ready for that stupid virus!" Sarah said.  
  
"Right! Let's get back outside. We can chill till the HighWind comes back for us." Amber said.  
  
"SWIMMING!!" Ed cheered out, He ran ahead of everybody to be the first to take a dip in the lake.  
  
"ED! GET BACK HERE!" Sarah started to chase him, and the others began to follow out.  
  
*........*  
  
*~heheheheheheh....*~  
  
Everyone stopped dead in thier tracks.  
  
"...No....no way..." Eddy said shakenly.  
  
Suddenly, four of them heard a scream from behind them. Turning around, it was Double-D, and his golden bag floating in front of him. But that wasn't what made him scream. Black, pixeled hands from nowhere were holding him by his shoulders and lifting him upward.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!" Ed shouted. He drew his sword and came to his friends aid. But before he could get to him, two more pairs of pixeled hands cam from both sides and slapped the tall boy away, making him slam into the one of the glowing walls.  
  
"ED!" The other three called out. He was okay, just had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Amber, with fire in her eyes, faced the virus with Eddy, Sarah, and Ed backing her up.  
  
"Put Double-D down!!" She shouted.  
  
*~...Now, now, Amber....I wish not to kill him or you...YET...~*  
  
They all showed thier weapons and were ready for a fight.  
  
*~...You STILL beileve that you can defeat me with those? FOOLS! I'll SHOW you my POWER!!~*  
  
The limit break that's been floating in front of the caught boy suddenly opened by the virus' will. A binding light flashed from the bag, slowly emerging from it, a sphere of light that held Vincent's final most deadly transformation.  
  
It suddenly become clear to Amber, and her eyes grew with horror. "...You wouldn't!!"  
  
The voice of the virus roared with it's insane sounding laughter. With invisable hands, the sphere of light went over to Double-D, and totally going against the law of the game, the light was force into the boy's body, prematurely. Double-D wretched his body back, and showed that he suddenly was in pain.  
  
"HEY!! He can't do that!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"...He just did..." Amber said weakly.  
  
The dark hands that were holding Double-D then dropped him to the ground. He landed on his knees, and then fell completely on his face. Without a second to waste, the others ran to him, praying what the virus has done didn't...  
  
"Double-D! DOUBLE-D!!" Ed yelled as he shook thier friend. Eddy was soon doing the same thing.  
  
The voice then came back.  
  
*~...Don't waste your breath...~*  
  
Amber shot to her feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
  
*~...He is still very much alive...just...give it a minute...~*  
  
"What..?"  
  
"...Uhh...Amber?!" Sarah's voice made the girl fighter turn back around.  
  
Double-D was back on his feet, but he didn't look so hot. His face was blank, soulless like even. It looked alot like the trance look, but, something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"...Double-D??" Amber slowly walked towards him, but she was suddenly stopped by Ed. He pulled her back. "Ed! What are you doing?"  
  
"...That's not Double-D, Amber! It's not Double-D!" He said this with fear and upmost sureness.  
  
Just as Ed said that, the red light exploded forth from Double-D's body. It turned the area bright red all over. Everyone covered thier eyes, it was like staring into the sun, only it was blood red, it hurt the eyes even more.  
  
Then, what seemed like forever, but it was only few seconds, the light vanished. All eyes slowly reopened to witness a truly nightmarish sight.  
  
There where thier best friend once stood was a demon. It's body as black as the deepest abis, and it's eyes as evil as sin itself. This unholy creature then slowly raised it's clawed arms, and reveled a pair of bat wings on it back, as large as it's own body.  
  
"...Holy...cow..." That's all Eddy could udder, seeing one of his closest friends in this form. They couldn't even tell it was really Double-D trapped under that horror.  
  
*~...Quite the sight, isn't it?~*  
  
The gang looked all around.  
  
*~...Behold! Vincent's true limit break form, the demon, Chaos!~*  
  
"Quit with the announcing!!" Amber shouted into the empty air, knowing the virus was somewhere with them, watching like a hungry beast. "What did ya do to Double-D?!"  
  
*~...Is it not clear? I simply quicken his growth in strength...is that a BAD thing?~* It spoke with a fake tone in it's voice.  
  
"WHY, I'm asking..." Amber said, loosing her cool fast.  
  
*~...Oh, that's what it is.....well, I shall SHOW you....~*  
  
"AMBER!! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
The voice the girl heard was Ed's as she was knocked down before Chaos nearly rammed into her. The creature stopped and looked at all four of them with death in it's eyes. It was finally clear to all of them...  
  
*~ ATTACK!! KILL THEM ALL!!~*  
  
Chaos lunged towards them all again, just missing Sarah and Eddy by inches as they ran towards and out of the cave. The demon followed them right out.  
  
Outside, the four ran over to a mass of rocks and bushes that were located about a hundred feet away from the waterfall. They all ducked down to hide as Chaos emerged from the hidden entrance behind the falling water.  
  
As they hid, Eddy quietly asked Amber a question.  
  
"...Amber, what the HECK just happened!?"  
  
The girl first stopped to hear if Chaos was coming, then answered, "I...I think...the virus....has control over Chaos...no...over Double-D's mind!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ed said, then slapped his mouth, realizing that was abit loud. But the demon didn't seem to hear it.  
  
"I had a bad feeling the minute the virus forced Vimcent's final limit break into Double-D..." Amber said. "It must of made it easier for it to take full control!"  
  
"And now Double-D's that....DEMON thing!" Sarah said, shaking like a dry leaf.  
  
Suddenly, the gang stopped thier whispering as a dark shadow loomed over them. Looking upwards, they saw the demon creature, using it's wings to finally spot it's prey.  
  
"RUN!!" Amber shouted as Chaos divebombed at them all, slamming into the ground with it's clawed feet, but again, missing them.  
  
Amber and Eddy ended up running to the left, while Ed and his sister ran to the right. Chaos choosed right. Amber and Eddy stopped instantly when they noticed that the demon wasn't chasing them, but the others.  
  
"RUN, ED, RUN!!" Eddy shouted out. "YOU TOO, SARAH!!"  
  
Ed and Sarah ran like the devl was chasing them, (pun not intended). Sarah looked up to see it closing in just as fast as her feet were giving out. Luckily, her brother saw this, and quickly picked her up with both arms. He then picked up the pace.  
  
"Oh man, thier running outta ground!" Eddy pointed out. Ed was nearly on the other side of the surrounded lake. And the only thing waiting for him and Sarah was a mountain rock wall.  
  
"Eddy! I have an idea!" Amber said. Without saying anything else, she called forth one of her summon beast.  
  
As that was going on, Ed had reached the rock wall dead end. He spun around and saw his pursuiter closing in with a evil glow in it's eyes. His sister suddenly cleched onto Ed's clothes, trembling and quietly starting to cry. Ed looked down at her, and felt that "big brother" urge kick in. He drew his sword and got ready for Chaos.  
  
But before both he and the demon could clash, there was a powerful gust of wind that stopped Chaos in midflight. High above them hovered the king of dragons, with Amber and Eddy riding on it's back.  
  
"ED! SARAH! GRAB ON!" Amber shouted as Bahamut swoped down towards them. Ed placed his sword back and rose his arm high to grab Amber's. The Dragon King got to them just in time, Chaos was inches away when Ed and Sarah were taken up and on the summon's back with the other two.  
  
"Thanks, Amber!" Both Ed and Sarah, breathing a brief sigh. Bahamut flew high and over the mountain walls, and landed safely on the other side. After everyone hopped off, the dragon then disappeared from sight.  
  
"Man, I wish he could be around when Double-D finds us again!" Eddy said, meaning Bahamut.  
  
"Ed, you were willing to fight him?" Amber suddenly asked the tall boy. "I saw you draw your sword back there."  
  
"Well...I...I..." Ed really couldn't explain it at that moment. He was willing to protect his sister, that was a no brainer, but... "...I forgot that WAS Double-D..." He answered.  
  
"How are we gonna get him back?" Sarah said.  
  
Amber thought hard for a good minute, not wanting to waste too much time incase Chaos found them again. "...There HAS to be a way! How can we break that virus's mind trick on him?"  
  
"We can't FIGHT him. We could really hurt him." Sarah added.  
  
"HEY! What about Choco and Mog?" Eddy said, pointing to Ed. "The last time Double-D went awall, that big bird was what knock him out of it!"  
  
"I COULD work, but you forget, he's ALOT stronger now. The form he was in last time was just his FIRST limit break. This is his BEST one." Amber said.  
  
"What else have we got to lose?" Ed said.  
  
"Double-D." Sarah said. That remark was followed by a period of uneasy quiet.  
  
"Using force like that will be our last resort." Amber said. "Maybe playing mediator with be enough."  
  
"Now your SOUNDING like Double-D, Amber." Eddy said with a look. "...But it's a plan!"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of pulsating wings caused the group to freeze and look to the skys. Chaos has found them. With speed and grace, the demon creature landed perfectly only a few feet away from where they stood. Slowly, it began to walk towards them, with it's cold eyes piercing through thier every souls.  
  
Amber stepped forward.  
  
"Double-D! We know your in there!" If you can hear us-"  
  
But before she could finish, the voice of the unseened echoed from everywhere around them.  
  
*~ IDIOTS! You can't reach him now! My hold on his mind is too great for your pointless crys...~*  
  
"...You..." Amber tightened her fists.  
  
*~However...I'm willing to make a small deal...~*  
  
"Say what??" Eddy said. Amber lowered her fists and shown a odd look.  
  
*~...I will grant you four freedom of my world, back to your own world...if you can KILL Chaos!~*  
  
Those words strunk the team like a arrow to the heart. Destorying the creature Chaos meant...  
  
"NO FLIPPIN' WAY!!" Eddy shouted. "You must think we fell off the turnip truck or something!"  
  
"Eddy's right!" Sarah added. "If we went and did that..."  
  
"We would bump off Double-D!!" Ed said. And here he almost went and fought with him.  
  
"So THAT was your plan for this move!" Amber said. "Take control of Double- D in the Chaos form, knowing we wouldn't go and kill one of our own!"  
  
The empty voice laughed.  
  
*~AMAZING! You JUST figured that out! And I knew what your answer would be...CHAOS!~*  
  
The demon rose it arms and widened it's wings.  
  
*~...KILL THEM!!~*  
  
Chaos' claws started to glow with a eerie light. It was gearing up for it's Chaos Saber attack.  
  
"...No." Amber could only stand and watch as the creature who was once Double-D to them was getting ready to blow them all away in one blast. Even wrost, through the mind tricks of thier true enemy.  
  
"...NO! DOUBLE-D!!"  
  
The claws brighten even more...and Chaos swun it's arms down. Pure while energy fired forth, heading right for the gang.  
  
.....................  
  
"FIRE...3!!"  
  
In a blinding flash, a intercepting ball of flames counter attacked the incoming Chaos Saber. The two attacks, with thier power equalized, canceled each other out, and vanished into the air like vapor.  
  
"...What the..." Amber stood frozen, not only with fear, but also with surprise, for she was not the one who called on that last second fire spell. "...Ed?"  
  
She turned around and there stood the tall boy, with Eddy and Sarah backed away just abit from him, looking blown away by the sudden magic attack. And Ed had both hands thrusted outwards in front of him, the basic position for a spell.  
  
"...Wow...big brother!" Even Sarah was awed by Ed's fast wit attack.  
  
"That was perfect timing!" Eddy added.  
  
Not only that, but Ed had a focued, soild look on his face. He had something to say.  
  
"...Amber...Sarah...Eddy..." He put his hands down. "...We can't let that bad ole' virus get to us! And I bet Double-D would say the same thing, because I know Double-D, and Double-D my friend!"  
  
He then drew out out his glowing sword. The others couldn't help but gasp to this sight. He held his weapon with both hands, and finished his speech:  
  
"...And has that saying goes, "There's more then one way to skin a weasal!", so I say...COME AND GET SOME!!"  
  
Chaos instantly flew towards Ed and his waiting sword.  
  
"HE'S LOST IT!!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"EEEED!!" They all screamed, thinking for sure thier dim lit friend has gone and lost what little brain he had.  
  
The demon and the boy met with flaring attacks and endless swipes from one a sword, the other, claws. One by one, they exchanged blows, but each one seemed to be evenly matched.  
  
In the sudden heat of the battle, Sarah, Amber, and Eddy were all just too flabbergasted to think that Ed would jump the gun like this...that is...till Amber suddenly noticed something...  
  
"Hey...wait a minute!" Squinting her eyes and doing her best to focus on just one moving target, Amber could make out just where all of Ed's attacks were aimed. To her surprise, every one the boy's attacks were just inches away from Chaos' being.  
  
"He's...missing him on purpose!" Amber suddenly realized.  
  
"What you say??" Sarah said.  
  
"Ya mean...monobrow is MISSING every attack...on PURPOSE!?" Eddy said, knowing he just repeated Amber, but was shocked nonetheless. "Then what's the point?! He's gonna get himself killed, fer crying out loud!"  
  
"He's gotta have some kind of reason...right?" Amber said. She and the other two continued to watch the fight, trying to put two and two together.  
  
The two clashing fighters were indeed an even match. Each were still kicking with everything they've got, but sooner or later, one is going to fall.  
  
Just then, the youngest pair of eyes spotted something that was overlooked.  
  
"...Didcha' see that?!" Sarah said.  
  
"See what??" Eddy and Amber asked.  
  
"...That! I saw it again!"  
  
"See WHAT?!"  
  
"There's something covering Cha-, I mean, Double-D!" Sarah said.  
  
The three tighten thier eyelids again, and just like she said, there was "something" shrouding the body of thier transformed buddy. It was clear through and almost improbable to notice before, like a aura of sorts. There was only one thing about it that made it stand out...it had a "PIXELY" look to it.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Amber shouted outloud. "Ed's not going for Double-D, he's aiming for the thing AROUND him!"  
  
"I get it! He's trying to break the hold on him! That "thing" around him is the virus' hold!" Sarah said, almost with joy in her voice.  
  
"Right! But I doubt just normal attacks is gonna to do it." Amber said, and thought quickly. "ED! Normal attacking won't do it! Ya gotta try something stronger!"  
  
The boy heard Amber, but was still too busy defeating himself from Chaos' deadly blows with his sword. "...I KNOW! But I...don't want to hurt him!" He called out, and pushed the demon back away again.  
  
"He's right!" Eddy said. "How can we use anything better then our weapons without hurting Double-D?"  
  
"...There's only ONE thing I can think of..." Amber said, beginning to break out in a nervose sweat. With that, she raised her arms, and called on the power of one of her magic materia.  
  
"...WALL!"  
  
In the middle of Ed's fight, a bright light surrounded the transformed Double-D, creating a new protecting layer around his body.  
  
"What was that for?" Sarah said.  
  
"NOW ED!! HIT HIM WITH SOMETHING STRONG!" Amber called out, but her voice was near to tears. "THE BARRIER SHOULD PROTECT HIM FROM MOST OF IT!"  
  
"SHOULD!? WHADDA YA MEAN "SHOULD"!!?" Eddy shouted at Amber.  
  
The tall boy was hesitative at first, knowing now they were resorting to really attacking thier friend! The demon stood in front of him, leering at him with it's evil eyes. But Ed knew that deep down in those eyes, was Double-D, trapped and waiting for somebody to help him. Even, if that meant...  
  
"I'm sorry, Double-D!" Ed shouted as he lunged towards Chaos, with his sword glowing with all it's power, fueled by his will to save his friend, and praying that this plan will work with full.  
  
The others gasped and held thier breath as Ed's sword swung down...and nailed Chaos right in the left side.  
  
There was a moment where it felt like time stopped, and then the demon creature let out a ear splitting scream. It was suddenly followed by the sound of something cracking apart. At first, the gang thought it was the Wall spell, but it was really the other shroud that covered him. The pixeled hold around it's body turned from clear to a black, and all at once, disappeared, pixel by pixel.  
  
Ed slowly backed away from the demon, with his arms now tensely shaking. The creature, with a stunned look on it's face, suddenly fell to the ground. And right afterwards, by the red light, transformed back to Double- D.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!" Ed shouted, dropping his sword to run to his fallen friend. The others too ran to his side.  
  
"Double-D!! Double-D, say something!!" Ed shook him hard as he laid on the grass, on his side. Eddy and the two girls waited with worried faces for any movement.  
  
Then, slowly, Double-D started to move and brought himself to his knees, looking completely and udderly beat. "...Guys?"  
  
"HE'S OKAY!!" Sarah cheered. The other all surrounded him and gave thier hugs and many "We're so sorry"s all at once. It all can to a sudden stop when Double-D clenched to his left side and held in a cry of pain.  
  
"..Uh oh." Eddy said.  
  
"...Where...did this pain come from?" Double-D said, tighten his body to it.  
  
"You don't remember??" Sarah said.  
  
"The only thing I did remember is being grabed from behind, lifted into the air, and my chest feeling like it was on fire." Double-D said. "...And then...feeling this."  
  
"Geez, deja vu all over again." Eddy said. "This is just like back at Gold Saucer."  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Ed cried out. "I WAS THE ONE WOULD GAVE YOU THE BOO- BOO AGAIN, DOUBLE-D!" He fell to his knees in front of him. "FORGIVE ME!"  
  
"Please, calm down, Ed." Double-D said. He was acting like he disobeyed Sarah. The pain in the boy's side then caused him to grab his side again.  
  
"We better take a look at that." Amber said.  
  
Just then, the wind kicked up and the sound of engines filled the air. The HighWind was coming back to pick the team up.  
  
"Hmm...on second thought, lets get back on the airship first, then we can look at it in the med room." Amber said.  
  
As they all helped Double-D up off the ground, Ed continued to apologize, even when Double-D said it was okay everytime he did.  
  
~Back on the HighWind...  
  
In the infirmary, Ed, Sarah, Eddy, and Amber watched as the one crew member who was the docter took a look at Double-D's side. The hat wearer sat in a white bed with the Vincent cape off and his black undershirt as well. With the wound now exposed, they could see that to thier relief, it wasn't very serious. Thanks to the Wall spell, it turned out to be just a bad bruise that covered his middle left side.  
  
"A small Cure spell should heal that right up." The docter said with a warm smile.  
  
"I can do that." Amber said.  
  
After a Cure spell and a briefing on what they found to the crew, things finally began to settle down. The team all were in the cockpit when as the crewmen got things ready for take off. The day was still young, and Amber was willing to use that time wisely.  
  
"Where to next..." She said to herself, taking out the map.  
  
"...Uh...Amber?"  
  
The girl turned to see Double-D and the others behind them.  
  
"Double-D?"  
  
"...I'm glad that we found my weapon...and even my final limit break...but...what the virus did to me..." The boy trailed off.  
  
Amber showed a pure smile. "Double-D...it wasn't your fault. The virus is just more cunning then we thought. I don't think we would have ever seen that coming anyways..." She stopped for a moment, taking a look at everyone, one by one. "...Plus, Ed really was a help. He saw the enemy's weakness just in time."  
  
Double-D looked to Ed, and then back at Amber. "True, but-"  
  
"It's just like what Ed said back there..." Amber said. Double-D stopped, not minding the interruption. "He said that we can't let that virus get to us, and he's right, all the way! For now on, we just have to let our guards up at all times. That ONE moment was one the virus saw that we felt safe...but the truth is, until we get out of here, we're not safe from anywhere in this world."  
  
Amber was right. Like the virus said, this is it's world, and it's not gonna let them escape it with ease.  
  
One more weapon found. Less then three more days to find the rest. The team prayed that they had what it takes to pull it all off, to escape this fantasy, and return to thier own world, together.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................  
  
*RogueStar*: I hope the spelling in this was near ok, cuz I don't have a spellchecker at the moment. Tell me what ya all think. Was this chap a goody? Please R&R. Later! ^,~ 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 29  
  
~Darkness...  
  
*~Quite the type, those children are...their bond only grows stronger with every move I throw at them...I thought for sure that last attempt would finish them...~*  
  
The shadowed entity dwelled within its hidden realm, watching through the only bit of light in the whole empty place; a viewing portal. On it was the five heroes, Amber, Sarah, Ed, Double-D, and Eddy, all residing in the HighWind. Our team was not aware that this was how the master virus knew all their moves and where they were going.  
  
*~...Perhaps I underestimated them all...not just Amber and that boy, Ed... They went as far as attacking one of their own...not before casting Wall...smart...very smart...~*  
  
A black shadowed hand manifested in front of the viewing portal. With a wave of said hand, the portal now showed the airship heading in a new direction, going for the next weapon. For the first time, the darkness watching began to fear that the gang would complete was they had swore they would do.  
  
*~...They could...but what to do to STOP them?~*  
  
There were many things it could use to slow our heroes down. But so far, the best it could do wasn't enough to stop them completely. They just keep going, like nothing was going to cease them from escaping this corrupted world.  
  
*~...Maybe...one against all five is not the right way to go with this...maybe...~*  
  
The darkness released a low creepy laugh, which increased in volume, echoing without the evil realm...  
  
~Meanwhile  
  
High above the clouds, the HighWind glided through the sky, skimming the cloud tops. The loud yet gentle hum of the engines sang for miles as the five kids flew to their next weapon quest.  
  
Inside the huge cockpit, the crewmen were all at the airship's control while our heroes sat in the background, chilling. Ed and Amber were going through their materia, seeing if they could make a few swaps here and there to up each other out. Sarah watched them with glimmered eyes at the beautiful gems they traded from one another.  
  
"Hey.um, can I..." Sarah asked Amber, lightly tugging on her black "Tifa" skirt. The girl fighter looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Oh sure, Sarah. We can go through your materia." Amber said. Sarah smiled along with a giggle and joined in.  
  
Next to the three, Eddy was watching Double-D as he carefully shining up his new weapon they found on their last trip, at that hidden waterfall.  
  
The short boy gave a character-like scowl at his friend, and said, "Ya know, fer a guy who was all, 'AHH, I'm not touching THAT', you sure seem to like that new gun there."  
  
Double-D stopped and looked up at Eddy. That was true, now that he thought about it.  
  
"...Well...I guess I just got over that. And besides, it's quite a fine weapon." He raised his Death Penalty in the sunlight that beamed through the front window. It seemed to glow more then shine. Double-D smiled and went to shining it up again.  
  
"...Weird." Eddy whispered.  
  
"ALL DONE!" Ed suddenly announced. He held up his sword, now displaying a new combination of materia. The same went for his wrist armor too.  
  
"Same with me." Amber showed her fists.  
  
"Me too!" Sarah looked at her shuriken with pride.  
  
"Hey, Eddy. Double-D. We should redo your materia too." Amber said. The two boys looked up at Amber. "It's been a long time since we all first learned how to use magic, so redoing our magic would be a good idea, don't you think?"  
  
"Can I ask ONE thing?" Eddy said. "Can I keep Ramuh?"  
  
"And may I keep on using Ifrit?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Oh, we're still using our first summons." Amber said. "It seems to me that you guys all have grown attached to them." Amber picked up her bag o materia. "So I think an addition of a NEW summon for each of you would really help out!"  
  
"I get to pick first!" Eddy said, running up to Amber and the others. Double-D got up and followed, but didn't run.  
  
Ed, along with Choco/Mog and of course, Knights of the Round, was given one of the three Bamahuts summons, Neo Bamahut. Amber said that it's stronger then normal Bamahut, and she hasn't used it yet because she wasn't sure if she could summon it without being magic drained. But after anything that's happened, it's safe to say that Ed could use it.  
  
Sarah with Shiva now has the mighty and rare Phoenix summon. Amber said that its Fire magic is the best, but it also as the power of revival. Sarah wasn't sure what she meant by that though. But she was happy to get a new summon to call on when there's trouble.  
  
"Neo Bamahut and Phoenix?" Eddy said, after Ed and Sarah explained their new summons. "Then what's left fer me?!"  
  
"Eddy!" Double-D said with a look.  
  
"There's some good ones left, Eddy!" Ed said.  
  
"Like what?" Eddy said, crossing his arms.  
  
Amber took out what was left for summons and placed them on the floor where they were sitting. Eddy plopped himself down and glanced down at the red gems.  
  
"I know what your gonna say, but I don't think the third Bamahut summon would be a good idea..." Amber said, picking up said materia and placing back in her bag.  
  
"HEY! Why not, UH?!" The short boy shouted.  
  
"Well, one, it deals a harsh blow to your magic strength. Some say its power is second only to the Knights of the Round!" Eddy's face changed from angry to surprise. "And also," Amber continued," if you magic isn't powerful enough, you might not be able to summon or even control it. It's always better to be safe, ya know."  
  
"...Fine...then what about...this one?" Eddy picked up the one in the middle of the bunch. Amber looked at it for a moment.  
  
"...Oh, that's the Hades summon." She explained.  
  
"...HADES?? As in, the god of the underworld??" Double-D said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a summon which is solely based on dealing heavy stats damage." Amber said. "Once called on, it fires all the known status attacks all at once! Like Sleep, Confusion, Stop, the works."  
  
It didn't take long for Eddy to make up his mind.  
  
"THIS ONE THEN!" He popped all his materia gems out of his spear and placed the Hades materia in the first slot with a grin. "With this, I'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Oh boy..." Double-D said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Your turn, Double-D!" Sarah said.  
  
"I've already thought of a good one for you, Double-D. But it's really up to you if you like it or not." Amber said. The boy in the hat sat down and was ready to listen. Amber picked up a summon sphere and handed it to him. The feeling it gave Double-D was warm and deep. Whatever summon it was the boy seemed to like it right away.  
  
"It's the holy summon, Alexander." The girl said. "I thought it would suit you."  
  
"...Thank you." Double-D said. He removed all this materia and placed Alexander in one of the slots.  
  
The five kids continued with swapping and reequipping their magic, till they all now had a new combination of magic and attacks.  
  
"Alright! We're all set!" Amber said.  
  
Ed's new magic includes: A mastered Fire+All, Choco/Mog, Neo Bamahut, Deathblow, and the materia he got from their Gold Saucer adventure, Enemy Away.  
  
Double-D's magic: A mastered Ice+All, Ifrit, Alexander, Destruct materia, a mastered Barrier+All, and Sense materia.  
  
Eddy's magic: A mastered Bolt+All, Ramuh, Hades, Contain materia (of course), and Double Cut materia.  
  
Sarah's magic: A mastered Earth+All, Shiva, Phoenix, Magic Plus materia, Mime materia, and Steal materia.  
  
And Amber's magic is now: A mastered Fire, Bahamut, Kjata summon (A summon that casts a powerful elemental attack), a mastered Haste+All, a mastered Gravity materia, and a Manipulate materia.  
  
"...Hey Amber, you have a bit more then all of us, don't you?" Sarah said, noticing the few extra gems in her weapon and armor.  
  
"I tried to level it all out, to make a good balance for what we use best." She looked at her magic. "I'm not trying to leave anybody out, I guess I just-"  
  
"Its ok, Amber, we're happy with this." Ed said, gazing at his materia with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean it like that, I was just asking." Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"I can't wait to try them out!" Eddy said.  
  
Just then, one of the crewmen can to them and said, "Ms. Tifa, we're nearing the city of Midgar right now."  
  
"Great!"Cid"? Could you be so kind and help land the ship so we can start looking there?" Amber asked Eddy. The short boy grinned.  
  
"Sure! I'll handle this bad boy!" He walked to the controls where the other pilot politely let him take the wheel.  
  
It's been about a few hours since the thing with the cave, and the sun was now around about 2:00 PM at the most. Amber and the gang hoped they could find something before or just as the sun starts to set in the sky. The next spot on their list was the city, Midgar.  
  
"Hey, Amber? You said something about this next place being a highly likely spot to find something. Why's that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The city of Midgar is the first city you start playing the game in." Amber explained. "And often times, going back to the place where it all started is a good clue as to finding something big or important."  
  
"So, the whole adventure starts there." Double-D said out loud.  
  
The airship hovered high over the city. Down below, the gang saw a round build utopia of lights and glowing towers, which lined the whole thing. It looked like the place was separated like slicing a pie, triangle shaped towns and areas in the city formed the circle shaped city. But the thing that stood out the most was the very center of it all. There stood the tallest building, like a candle on a birthday cake. It towered higher then any other structure in Midgar.  
  
"Where can I land this thing?" Eddy said, looking around for a good spot.  
  
"Just inside the city's outside area is ok, "Cid"." Amber called out.  
  
".I knew that." The boy said.  
  
~The gang left the HighWind and was now standing right outside the one of the city's large entrances. It was a huge chained linked door. It would take forever for anybody to climb over it, if they were crazy enough anyways.  
  
Standing on the other side was a man, who just noticed the five walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh, hey there!" He greeted them with a friendly face. "What can I do you for?  
  
"We'd like to gain entrances through here, please?" Amber said.  
  
The man smiled. "No problem." He went to open the door, and continued by saying, "I just don't see why a group of fine looking people like you would want to get in through one of the Slums doors. I guess it's easier, right?" He opened the door and the gang walked in. Amber thanked the man and was about to hand off, when the doorman stopped her.  
  
"May I ask what you all are doing here?"  
  
Amber stopped and turned around. ".We're.looking for somebody who might have something we could use."  
  
"Here? In Midgar?" The man laughed a healthy laugh. ".Oh, I'm sorry there. It's just that we don't get a lot of outsiders. If you don't have anything to do with the Shinra Inc., then you really have nothing to gain here at all. Please, I apologize for laughing like that just now."  
  
To show that she was forgiving, Amber too gave a little chuckle. "It's ok. I guess just by looking at us, you can tell we're not from Shinra, uh?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
With a wave, they all got going into the city. But as they walked deeper and more into the "Slums" as the man called it, the Eds and Sarah had something to ask.  
  
"What the heck are SHINRA??" Sarah asked.  
  
"They are the group of people who run Midgar, and just about a lot of other stuff." Amber said. "I guess I never told you guys, but Shinra has a lot to do with the game's plot as well as Sepiroth. They miss up and/or get in the way of the story the whole time."  
  
"If that's true, then how come we haven't run into them?" Double-D asked.  
  
Amber thought about that. ".You know what.that's a darn good question."  
  
As they talked about that, the fivesome finally got to the area of the Slums where there were people. Its name speaks for itself. It was the down graded part of Midgar. Houses were made of old metal junk and other things you would find in a scrap yard, basically. But the people walking around seem to just deal with it. There were even little kids running and playing a dirty old ball, which bounced right across the three boys and two girls. One of the small kids stopped and looked up at the gang with young curious eyes.  
  
"...Who are yew?" The little girl asked. She was wearing a pink dress with a bow in her light brown hair. Her feet were bear with patches of dirt to cover them.  
  
Amber looked at the child and smiled sweetly. "Just passer bys."  
  
The girl blinked a few times. "...OK!" She then ran far to play again.  
  
"Aww, she was cute!" Ed said with a big smile.  
  
"It's sad that the people here have to live like this though..." Double-D said, looking over the houses and the way they were made.  
  
"They don't seem to mind though, do they?" Sarah said, watching the little kids playing with the ball again. They had to be about 3 to 5, at lease.  
  
"This is the "Slums" all right..." Eddy said, putting his hands behind his head and looking around.  
  
"Slums or not, I wouldn't be surprised if somebody there could help us find what we're looking for." Amber added. "We can start here, and then move deeper into the city till we hit something. Same as before, like in Rocket Town."  
  
"That seems to work best, don't it?" Eddy said.  
  
"We can't waste anytime. I'd like to see if we could find something before dark." Amber said.  
  
The five spit up and took each side of the first Slums area like they did with Rocket Town before.  
  
~Meanwhile...  
  
Far across the water northbound from the city of Midgar, at the edge of the northern continents, a tremor shakes the waters surrounding the lands. Slowly, and large creature rises from the depths, stories high and skin the color of a full off-white moon. The creature looks south, and begins to move through the deep waters like it were merely a puddle. As this behemoth moved slowly yet surely, a faint sound of laughter could be heard surrounding the beast. Its body was covered with a blackish aura. It continued its movement, heading for the first thing in its sights...  
  
~Back in Midgar...  
  
"There ain't nothing here." Eddy said. All five can back together after asking the whole area. Nobody could help, not even a clue.  
  
"On to the next spot then." Amber said. "There might be more people there."  
  
As the gang started to walk away, they saw the group of kids again from earlier. The little girl had the ball in her hands and was going to throw it to her playmates. But before that could happen...  
  
The ground, the air, the whole area around the gang suddenly went static and then back again. The five stood stunned, but all the other people around them were like nothing happened. The little girl threw her ball and continued playing.  
  
"You felt that??" Ed asked, looking around.  
  
"...Yeah...I didn't like that...not at all..." Amber said. Her eyes scanned the area. "...I think we should just keep going, but keep both eyes peeled, got it?"  
  
Everybody nodded. Ed showed he understood by putting his fingers to his eyelids and opening them wide. He kept them like that as they walked on, deeper into Midgar.  
  
~Elsewhere...  
  
A pair of eyes stared through a glass window on the top floor of the tallest structure in Midgar. From that height, they looked down at all the city's people, walking around like little ants. The face that went with those eyes stayed in a focused state.  
  
"...Sir? Preparations on the ray are complete." The voice of an attendant spoke from behind the man looking through the window.  
  
"...Good." The young man said. "...On my word, we'll fire."  
  
~Back down bellow, at the ground levels...  
  
"It's kind of quiet, ain't it?" Eddy said as the gangs were now in an empty part of the Slums, where there was nothing but old broken down construction equipment. Plus, it looked like an earthquake hit the small area. What looked like a road was now just a pile of twisted pavement and rock.  
  
"This is completely abandoned..." Double-D said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Eddy sarcastically added.  
  
"I remember this small part from playing the game..." Amber said. "It's just like Double-D said, its plain empty of people, just a junkyard."  
  
"How do we get over all this junk then?" Sarah asked. There were tons of metal, broken wood, and other things to get cut and/or hurt on.  
  
"There should be a little PATH somewhere here..." Amber began to look around the outer mass of stuff.  
  
"HEY GUYS!! CHECK ME OUT!!"  
  
The kids looked upward to see their tall friend Ed on top of one of the down machines, waving his arms at them.  
  
"I'm KING of the JUNK PILE!" Ed called out with a wide grin.  
  
"How'd he get up there?!" Eddy said, seeing how high his dim buddy was.  
  
"ED! Be careful!" Double-D called out.  
  
"Ed, how did you get up there?" Amber asked.  
  
"Over there!" Ed pointed to a small ladder leaning against one of the rock masses. "And there are more ladders over here." He pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"That's the path!" Amber said. "Come on, follow Ed!"  
  
The gang went over and through the wreckage of metal. It was clear that many other people have used this path before. The ground that was only dirt was trampled and pounded down. And who ever made the ladders knew what they were doing. Every one was well build and made with true carpenter's hands.  
  
When the five got to the other side, a completely different scene was waiting for them. Lined with an old chain linked fence, there was an abandoned playground. A set of swings, a sand box, a toy house shaped like a cute mouse, and to go with the mouse was a slide, which was in the form of some other furry creature. A scene that was made to bring joy and play brought a feeling of sadness and lost instance.  
  
"Looks like there USED to be people here..." Sarah said. They quietly walked into the playgrounds, not saying much of anything, just viewing what used to be. A picture of small children playing on the two little swings and going down the creature slide appeared in the gangs' mind. But all that was gone now, what ever caused it to disappear. There was an over all feeling surrounding the area. It was enough to bring tears to some eyes.  
  
"...Lets keep going..." Amber said, and started walking towards the back exit of the playground.  
  
All five of them moved on, not saying it, but they all knew they suddenly shared the same feeling that very moment...  
  
The hope of going home has got stronger.  
  
~Less then two miles from the shores of Midgar, the monster that appeared from the water's depth continued its slow walk through the wide blue...  
  
~ The tallest building.  
  
"Sir? Shouldn't we sound the alarm? .Sir?"  
  
Eyes still glued to the window, the man answered by saying, ".Fire on my word.we'll go for both targets. There's no time for an evacuation."  
  
".As you wish, Mr. Rufus."  
  
~"Now, if I'm right, and I'm pretty sure I am, this should lead us to the Wall Market, the main market place for the Slums." Amber explained out loud. "And there are TONS of people to ask there!"  
  
"Is there a place to eat too? I'm starving here!" Eddy said.  
  
"Me too!" Sarah said.  
  
"There's a rumble in my tumble, guys." Ed said which in turn got a few looks for his use of words.  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty of-"  
  
Amber's words were cut off when a sudden uneasy feeling over took her. And she wasn't alone; the same went for the others as well. Following this uneasy sensation, a slight tremor could be felt under their feet. It wasn't a quake, too soft. But their could of swore it happened before.  
  
"The SAME thing, back when the kids were playing!" Double-D said, his voice fell into a worried tone.  
  
"I've got a BAD feeling here." Amber said. "Something's coming."  
  
"Amber? Did anything happen in Midgar during the game?" Sarah asked.  
  
"This is the place you start in.and then.oh no." Amber's skin turned white as a ghost.  
  
"What? What is it?!" Eddy asked.  
  
Without explaining anything, the girl fighter shot her index to the sky, and called for Bahamut. In a flash of magic light and dark clouds, the great dragon flew down and landed next to the gang.  
  
"We need to get in the air!" Amber said. She ran up to Bahamut and climbed onto its back.  
  
"Amber, what's going on?!" Double-D said.  
  
"No time! Just get on!"  
  
Understanding that this was serious, the Eds and Sarah got on Bamahut's broad scaled back and held on tight.  
  
"Let's go, Bamahut!" Amber commanded. The dragon spread its wide black wings and lifted to the sky within seconds. The ground was little over a mile downwards from the gang's eyes when they looked down. But their sights were suddenly switched to a more freighting prospect.  
  
High in the air, it was as clear as day. In waters, only a half-mile away from the Midgar shores, was a mammoth creature, white skinned and something out of a dark nightmare. It had claws as long as a yard and a glowing chest that looked like an enormous gemstone. Its skin was also armor-like; it went down its back and flared out like a cape. But that didn't make up for the shear size of the thing. It was coming closer; its steps now making crashing waves to the sandy beach that awaited it.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING!?!" Eddy screamed, hiding behind his taller friends.  
  
"I should have known from the start!" Amber said, staring at the behemoth that was coming towards the beach. "Of the one place we look at next, the virus knew what to throw at us."  
  
"But what is it?!" Eddy repeated.  
  
"Diamond WEAPON." Amber answered. There was a sudden chill mixed with udder shock that flashed on all the other's faces.  
  
"There's more then one WEAPON?!" Double-D screeched.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!?" Eddy yelled.  
  
"I didn't think we'd have to deal with any others!" Amber said. "But it's too late to question it now, we've gotta get down there and stop it! It's heading for Midgar!"  
  
"Are we up for it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We'll just have to see." Amber said. "BAMAHUT! Fly us to that beach!"  
  
The black dragon obeyed and began to descend to where Amber requested. But something then caused Amber to call out, "Wait! HOLD IT!" The dragon stopped in midair again.  
  
"What no-" Eddy was cut off at yet another sight, this time, on the outer limits of Midgar. There, as if it just materialized out of nowhere, were the biggest, baddest looking cannon the Eds have ever seen. The barrel of the cannon stretched far out towards the waters, and not just the waters. It was pointing to something else too.  
  
"That thing is aiming fer WEAPON!" Eddy suddenly noticed, and with abit of cheer in his voice. "They're gonna BLAST the sucker right outta the water! We don't have to fight it now!!"  
  
"HOORAH!!" Ed cheered along.  
  
Just then, the said cannon began to power up, lights flashing all around its metal casing like an over decorated Christmas tree. In the sky, three Eds and a Sarah were crossing their fingers, praying like mad for a driect hit. But Amber on the other hand watched with a sharp eye, feeling that something wasn't right to begin with, this whole sudden attack on Midgar.  
  
'.I remember what SHOULD happen.' She thought as the cannon was now fully ready tof fire. .but then..what would be the point.?'  
  
The cannon fired. A crystal blue beam of energy blasted forth, making its way across the water in a searing light. To the wandering eye, it would be quite the spectacle.  
  
As the beam made it's way to WEAPON, it was just as most of the gang wished for, a perfect hit, right in, and through the gem on it's chest. The light went directly through like it was paper.  
  
"WHOOWOO!! Did'cha see that!?" Eddy shouted, grabbing the back of Ed's head and shoving it downwards to make his point clear. "We didn't have to lift a FINGER fer this one!"  
  
"Amber, did'cha see it?" Sarah asked her. But Amber didn't seem to be enjoying the event at all.  
  
".It's not over." She said rather cryptically.  
  
"Huh?" All three Eds uddered.  
  
"Amber? You're scaring me." Sarah said.  
  
"I mean it. Look!" Amber pointed down at where Diamond should be floating, dead and all, but it wasn't. Instead, it was stil moving towards land and Midgar.  
  
"WHAT THE-! That ain't right! It should be dead!! It went right THROUGH him!! What's going on!?" Eddy freaked out, now shaking poor Ed's head up and down in a confused panic.  
  
"You're right, Eddy.it SHOULD be dead, but it's not." Amber said, showing a small hint of fear in her voice now. ".In the real game, when you fight Diamond, you don't fight it till it dies. The cannon should finish it for you. But in this case, it doesn't do it."  
  
"Then what does it mean?" Double-D asked. Pressure grew within seconds.  
  
".You never really kill Diamond WEAPON.I don't know just HOW powerful it is." Amber said.  
  
~And THAT'S not all, my little fighters.heh heh heh.~  
  
The five looked all around to the faceless voice. "Not you again!" Eddy said, trying to sound all tough in the threat of going crazy with fear.  
  
~Yes, me.and I just wanted to let you know.along with this new little challenge I've set up, there is something else you should know.~  
  
Suddenly, a small transparent poral emerged in front of the team, to show a rather odd looking man working at some serious looking machinery. The man has small glasses, and a while lab coat.  
  
".Hojo?" Double-D whispered outloud. The others heard it, and they too saw it was indeed the scientist known as Hojo. They remembered seeing him back when Double-D has his first Vincent spell take over him.  
  
"What's he doing??" Sarah asked.  
  
".Aw, GEEZ! You have to be kidding!?" Amber erupted.  
  
~That's RIIIGHT.~ The virus said in a treasing manner. ~Let's see how courageous you all are and fight two different battles!! HAA HAHAHAHAAHAAA!!~ The laughing then faded out into nothing.  
  
"TWO battles?!" Ed said.  
  
"SHOOT!!" Amber said, slamming her fist down, startling Bahamut abit. "The timing is completely off! Hojo shouldn't show up till AFTER Diamond's dead!"  
  
"What's he doing anyways?" Eddy asked.  
  
"He's going to power up the cannon again, which could lead to anything from an explosion to a melt down to whatever." Amber said. "In the game, you beat him before anything happens."  
  
"Then let's go after him first! How hard can he be?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"Sarah's right! He's a human, that's a monster." Ed said.  
  
"Speaking of which, WEAPON is getting closer!" Double-D pointed out.  
  
".Ok, there's only one way to do this then.we're gonna have to slip into two partys, one fights Diamond down there and at lease hold it off." Amber said. ".While the other party gets to Hojo and stop him before something worst happens."  
  
"Who's gonna take on Diamond?" Double-D said. "We would need a group with powerful attack abilities, right?"  
  
".Right." Amber said. ".Ed?"  
  
"Yes?" The tallest one said.  
  
".You're the strongest in the bunch. You and another one of us are gonna to have to keep that WEAPON away from Midgar. Can you do that?"  
  
Ed looked down at the foreboding creature. ".I'm the man, Amber."  
  
"Well, good luck then, Lumpy!" Eddy said, padding him on the back, wearing a fake grin. "You'll do a great job! You DA man! I'm sure-"  
  
"You too, Eddy." Amber said.  
  
The short one paused and turned white in the face. ".WHAT?!?"  
  
"You and Ed have a good flow in battle together. I think it'll work for the both of you. Remember how you two fought that monster back at North Corel? You two can do it, I KNOW you can!"  
  
Eddy just sat there, soaking it in first. ".Fine, I'll help the "Uno- Brow"."  
  
"And that means the rest of us will go for Hojo." Amber said. "Bamahut! Fly us down!"  
  
The dragon soared down, and landed right on the beach where Diamond WEAPON was heading. It was now just getting to the shallow parts of the water, so there wasn't much time to loose.  
  
"This is it. Bahamut is running out of energy, so we've got take off now!" Amber said as she let Ed and Eddy down on the sand. "Good luck, guys!"  
  
"Good luck!!" Both Double-D and Sarah shouted out as Bahamut ascended into the air once again, and soon out of sight as he flew back into Midgar, leaving behind Ed and Eddy.  
  
The two boys looked towards the waters to see the Diamond WEAPON closer then ever, and they're going to get an even closer look sooner then they think.  
  
Both Eddy and Ed first responded to this new matter with a nervous swallow.  
  
~"There it is!" Amber called out. The remainder of the team landed on a brick worked area of street, and just in time. Bahamut quickly disappeared the moment they touched ground.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Double-D said.  
  
"There!" Amber directed her finger to a platform high above them. The way up was by stairs.  
  
"Let's go then!" Sarah said, with her shuriken in hand.  
  
The three fighters began their climb to meet Hojo, while over on the beach, Ed and Eddy waited, sword and spear now in hands, for their fight with the WEAPON monster. With the gang being forced to spit up, one question now araised:  
  
Will they be able to fight and win two battles at the same time?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
*RogueStar*: Man, I'm sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of how this is gonna turn out just yet! Besides, I HAD to update this. I feel bad that I haven't been doing that. I looked at the last time I did add on, and I was shocked to see two months! I'm SO SORRY people. Well, I hope this will help till I think of what will happen next. Later fer now, readers! ^~ 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 30  
  
A harsh wind blew across the Midgar beaches. The water at the sand's edge grew more violence. The behemoth, Diamond WEAPON was finally nearing land.  
  
However, standing at the sand, sword and spear drawn, was Ed and Eddy, waiting for the huge monster to stop so they could begin. On both of the boy's faces, a few drops of sweat came trickling down their foreheads.   
  
"…Eddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Ed?"  
  
"…I think I wet my pants…"  
  
The short boy looked at his taller friend in a peculiar way. Not that something like that coming from Ed was weird in the first place, but that for the first time, it really made sense.  
  
"…All we gotta do is hold it off, Ed. That shouldn't be so hard…right?" Eddy tried to sound like this upcoming battle thing was cool with him, but deep down; he wished he were with the others, fighting that crazy named Hojo…  
  
~ At a flight of stairs leading to an upper area in Midgar, the rest of the gang was heading towards where Hojo should be fooling with the controls, the ones to the cannon that fired at WEAPON earlier.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!"  
  
Sarah called down at Double-D and Amber, who were one flight down from where she was. The little girl seemed super eager to fight this Hojo person.  
  
"Sarah, please! Slow down!" Double-D said, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.   
  
"We gotta get to Hojo!" She said, finally stopping at the start of the last thing of stairs. Just beyond them, their enemy was waiting.  
  
"He's right, Sarah." Amber said. She and Double-D caught up to her. "Running into a fight isn't always the right way to go, and that's a prime factor in this situation like this one."  
  
"Then how are we going to approach this time?" Double-D asked. "Is this Hojo a formable foe?"  
  
Amber thought for a second before answering. "I'm not going to make any promises, but yes, he is. Moreover, with the virus in mind as well, anything could happen up there. We have to be careful. The one thing I'm sure of though is he can cast negative status attacks, but I can't remember what kind… "  
  
"You mean like Poison or worst?" Sarah said with a little worry in her voice.   
  
"Do we have anything to counter that, Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
The girl fighter dug into her pockets and pulled out three small bottles. "I've was saving these, but I'm really hoping we don't have to use them…" They were Remedy items, a super potion able to cure any and all kinds of status based attack. She gave one to Sarah and the other to Double-D.  
  
"Why not? They'll help, right?" Sarah said, looking at the little bottle before stuffing it into her pocket.  
  
"Only once." Amber said. "And they're a hard potion to find in the first place, so if we get into a major jam with Hojo and we're shorted out…"  
  
"…If you or Sarah needed this besides me, I'd gladly give it, Amber." Double-D said. Sarah looked up at him with little wide eyes.  
  
"…Let's just hope that doesn't come to that…" Amber said. "…Let's do it!"  
  
They continued up towards their battle…  
  
~ Back at the beach  
  
"…This is it! You ready?" Eddy called to Ed. Diamond at last stopped, just at the foot of the sands. It was looking down at the two young boys; no doubt, they looked like ants to the creature. It then let out an ear-splitting roar that nearly brought the two Eds to their knees.   
  
"…I'M READY, EDDY!!" Ed shouted. He raised his sword and could a stance. Eddy too did the same.  
  
"HERE WE GO!"   
  
With that battle cry, Ed and Eddy ran towards the WEAPON. The monster just stood its ground as the two boys hammered their first attacks to its lower sections, its ankles. However, that alone was not even enough to cause harm. Diamond raised its arm and threw it down near the Eds, creating a small tremor that shook the ground and made them fall flat on their backs.   
  
Ed slowly got back up, and Eddy then soon followed. Their first assault just was not enough.  
  
"Looks like we need a little strategy here…" Eddy said.   
  
"Amber said to just keep it away from the city." Ed said as a reminder. "So what about magic?"  
  
The shorter one grinned a bit. "Not a bad idea, Ed! We'll hit him hit!"  
  
"Yeah! Here comes the fire, Eddy!"  
  
Standing their ground, Ed and Eddy gazed up at the gigantic fiend. Two radiating green glows materialized under them.   
  
"FIRE 3!!"  
  
"BOLT 3!!"  
  
Shouting out their attacks at the same time, a mixed beam of fire and lightning hurried from the sky towards Diamond. The hit was dead on, and it looked like it at least dazed it. Still, it wasn't down.  
  
"That was good, but not good enough." Eddy said. "We hit him again?"  
  
"Order up!" Ed called out. "I like mine roasted!"  
  
~ Back in Midgar…  
  
"There he is!"  
  
Amber and the others finally saw this Hojo in the flesh. He had his back turned but just looking at his bizarre long hair was enough to convince them. Double-D knew it was him right off. The things that have happened in the past have made him remember that face. It was an ill feeling.  
  
"Heh…well, I was wondering when someone would come and "stop" me…" Hojo slowly turned and faced the three fighters. His facial appearance was eerie enough. It was long with small glasses that hung on the rim of his nose. His skin color was white and pasty, and it was all topped off with a toothy grin.  
  
"We're here to stop you alright!" Sarah jumped in. The young girl still was not showing any fear towards the freakish looking man.   
  
"…You three think you can stop me? Guess again!" Hojo replied.  
  
"We don't guess, we know!" Amber said. Double-D and Sarah nodded to that.  
  
Hojo looked intently at them and laughed. "It seems that the odds here are rather against me, isn't it? Three to one…shame on you."   
  
Just then, Hojo's body started to quiver and tremble, but the look on his face stayed the same. It was a sign to the team that he had something up his sleeve. To their alarm, Hojo's pale skin began to turn in a hue of green.  
  
"…I have injected myself with Jenova cells…let's see the results!"  
  
"With what?" Double-D mumbled.   
  
Before there was answer to that, Hojo reached into his coat and took out two test tubes with some kind of green fuel inside. He tossed them down and they shattered in front of his person. The fuel oozed out of the broken glass.  
  
"Gross! What is that stuff?" Sarah said.   
  
The green slime suddenly bubbled up and took the form of two small monsters. They looked like oversized hermit crabs with squid tentacles.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Hojo is the real target!" Amber called out. She bared her fist and got ready.   
  
"Right!" Sarah grabbed her trusted shuriken.   
  
"Let's do it then!" Double-D drew out his gun.  
  
All three rushed towards the twisted looking man and unleashed a wave of physical attacks. The power of the combined youths threw Hojo backwards and hit a bulk of metal equipment. He got back up, with nothing but a smirk.  
  
"…That didn't hurt…" He laughed and threw his head back. "Power of Jenova…make me stronger!!"  
  
His body again started to tremble and he suddenly fell to the ground and went into what looked like a seizure. The three could only watch in pure disgust as his body begun it's first major transformation…  
  
~ After a full round of fire and lightning attacks, Ed and Eddy were slowly beginning to lose they're mental vigor. Too much spell casting will do that.  
  
"…I feel kinda dizzy, Eddy…" Ed said. He back off a few steps then fell on his butt. Eddy set off another Bolt 3, and then he did the same thing.  
  
"…I'm getting magic-out!" Eddy said, breathing hard. "Each spell feels like it's getting harder to do!"  
  
Their efforts did keep Diamond back, but if they stopped now, it would get to Midgar for sure. Out of strength and somewhat out of magic, they needed to do something fast to continued holding off the colossal monster.   
  
"What about…summons!" Ed said. He got back up, nearly felling back down again. "We could try the summons Amber gave us!"  
  
"But we might not have enough magic to pull them off, Ed!" Eddy assumed. "They cost more mind power then what we've been hitting him with!"  
  
"What else do we have left!?" Ed shouted. He took to a position and brought his sword to his back. Looking high at Diamond, he thrust his hands out, and tried to call on for they last line of defense.  
  
"You're crazy. Ed! We don't enough-"  
  
Eddy's words were cut short when the glow of Ed's summon magic flared strong and the young boy raised his hands high in the air.  
  
Ed's voiced echoed tall as he cried out:  
  
"GRAND DRAGON OF THE HIGHER HEAVENS! BROTHER TO THE MID SKY! RAISE STRENGTH AND GAVE US AID! I SUMMON YOU, NEO BAMAHUT!!"  
  
A mighty clash of thunder and a roar like that of a hundred lions rattled the land under their feet. High above them, the clouds spit, and there in the sky, an inferno colored dragon hovered.   
  
"Holy- That's Neo…whoever?" Eddy was awed by the summon. Nevertheless, what was more miraculous was that Ed could do it. He looked over at his friend, and something struck him as strange. As Ed looked high at his new dragon, his eyes had the look of fire itself in them. It was like he as summoned more then just Neo Bamahut…he has called on a reservoir of energy that was hidden away somewhere in his body.  
  
Eddy's face suddenly grew a smile. "He's gonna do it again…he's gonna kick monster butt!"  
  
~ As things were looking up for Ed and Eddy, thing were looking uglier with the others…  
  
"What…what is happening to him!?" Sarah was coated in fear watching Hojo take the form of something they have never seen before, not in this world anyway.   
  
Hojo was now a twisted monstrosity. The two other monsters he threw out were gone, but that was nothing compared to what he looked liked now. His body was no longer human, but rather a nightmare from the darkest fears. His arms now huge and full of claws hung down from the sides of his body. His legs had mutated into purple colored flesh that looked oozed and deformed on the floor. In addition, his face on top of it all was like a hellish skull that entwined down his freakish body.  
  
"Repulsive! How could he do this to himself!?" Double-D said. He was trying hard not to lose his lunch from such a sight.  
  
"He's crazy, remember?" Amber said. She had that look in her eye. "Let's bring him down! Go for the right arm!"  
  
"Right!" Both Sarah and Double-D called out.  
  
The second version of Hojo gave a horrible scream as they three run at him like before, but this time, he was ready. When were looking, he swung back his left arm and slammed all three backwards. Thankfully, none of his new claws got to them.  
  
"Ooow…" Sarah moaned as they got back up. "That wasn't fair!"  
  
"We can't get close to him now." Double-D said.  
  
"Then this calls for some magic power!" Amber said. "Aim all of your magic spells to his right arm and don't stop for nothing!"  
  
"Why the right arm?" Sarah suddenly asked.  
  
"In the game, that's his weakest spot! Now do it!" Amber pointed at the right arm and fired a few rounds of good ol' Fire magic at the freak of nature. Sarah and Double-D then did their job and cast some Earth and Ice spells. It did not take long until the arm was out of commission.  
  
"That was easy…" Double-D said.  
  
However, just then, the creature looked straight at the gang, and began to glow a strange aura.   
  
"It's gonna cast a spell of its own!" Amber warned. "Watch out!"  
  
Hojo's body suddenly burst out an energy of which the three fighters were not sure what it would do. In addition, it looked like it was heading for Sarah…  
  
~ The tension thick in the air, the summoned dragon and its caller that stood just under it. Eddy stood just a few feet away from Ed and Neo Bamahut; he had a feeling that those two would need the space.   
  
"Kick that ugly into next year, Ed!" Eddy cheered.   
  
With fire in his eyes, a power that could only be matched with Neo Bamahut's ruby red scales, Ed elevated his sword and called his dragon to do its thing.  
  
"NEO BAMAHUT! Fly high!"  
  
Neo roared, and the ground beneath all of them shook and started to break away from its very earth. All at once, they were lifted into the air, as high as the clouds themselves.   
  
"WE'RE FLYING?!" Eddy nervously grabbed onto the dirt he and Ed were now riding on. "What kind of attack is this?!?"  
  
Suddenly, the area of earth WEAPON was on broke off from Ed and Eddy's and drifted away from them, about ten or twenty feet at the most. Eddy was still totally lost at this whole thing, but Ed still seemed bold and battle ready.   
  
Just then, Eddy felt the wind of Neo Bamahut's wings as it flew up to them and stopped in front of Diamond's platform. The stage was finally set.  
  
"NOW!!" Ed shouted.  
  
Opening its mighty jaw wide, Neo's mouth began to glow a bright and blazing light, its body even shook from the upcoming power. At that same time, Diamond was preparing to attack as well. Its broad shoulders yielded a set of ready mini cannons, and they too were firing up for attack…  
  
"GIGA FLARE!!"  
  
Ed shouted, and Neo Bamahut responded. Its speed was truly greater then Diamond's. In a stunning display, the sky dragon fired its energy beam of immense power! There was nothing to say as the ray completely engulfed the other adversary with effortlessness. The ground Diamond stood on broken apart and it fell fast to the land below. It landed at the water's edge, making an enormous splash.   
  
With its job done, Neo then slowly vanished into the clouds and the platform of earth for the two Eds gently sunk back down to the ever spot from which it broke ground.  
  
Eddy, being the only audience to the whole thing, stared at the utterly fried WEAPON lying in the shallow waters. It took a few minutes to have it all sink in.  
  
"…WOO WHOOO!! YA DID IT, ED! One blast! That was it! You nailed him! I knew you could-"  
  
Eddy turned around and his mood suddenly changed. His friend was face down on the ground.  
  
"Ed?" He ran over to him and looked at his buddy's face. He looked pale and drained. He was out like a light. "Ed…Ed, wake up." He shook him a bit, and when that didn't work, he slapped him up a little. But, he was not coming out of it. Eddy's expression grew more worried and scared.  
  
"…Ed??…ED!!"  
  
~ Midger…  
  
"…Amber? …Double-D? Where are you guys??"  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and was suddenly puzzled. She was…nowhere. She couldn't see anything, but she could see herself. The last thing she remembered was dodging from something…but what was it?  
  
"…Hello? Where am I??"   
  
Just then, the young ninja felt something on her shoulder. She spun around to see, face to face, a hideous monster, like a zombie with blood red eyes. She screamed and backed away quick. Nevertheless, the zombie then started to slowly move towards her with its hand out.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Naturally, she swung her razor sharp shuriken at it. It quickly backed off. Then, Sarah saw another undead looking creature, closely behind the first one. She trembled and screamed even more. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sarah! Sarah, snap out of it!"  
  
Both Double-D and Amber were suddenly in a tight situation. Sarah has gone fanatic and was attacking them, swinging her weapon close at them. She was screaming loudly and crying for help, but there wasn't anything attacking her. In the background, the mutated Hojo was laughing at it all.  
  
"SARAH!" Double-D shouted to her again, but it still was not working. It seemed like nothing was getting through to her, and the hat wearing Ed was lost as to why she was reacting like this. Of course, Amber knew what it was…  
  
"It no good, Double-D! Sarah's been put under a spell by Hojo!" She dodged another swing from the paniced child. "She sees us as a threat now…she doesn't see us as who we are."  
  
"How do you snap her out of something like this then?!" Double-D asked.   
  
Amber's mind raced. "…I'll take care of it!"  
  
The Hojo monster was still cackling to the team's dilemma, and it was starting to get on Double-D nerves.   
  
"…You handle Sarah, Amber! I'll work on this over here!" He raised his gun and began to fire round after round at Hojo, hoping that his bullets alone were enough to make some difference in this fight.   
  
With Double-D working on the main problem, Amber now tried to reach poor Sarah. The little fighter was now both scared and exhausted from the strain she was being put through.  
  
"…Sarah. …It's me, Amber! Can you hear me?"  
  
Sarah's expression did not change; she was still gasping and looking at Amber in what she was seeing her as right now…some horrifying creature.  
  
'I have to get her shuriken out of her hands first…' Amber thought. She waited and stared at Sarah with full focus. Then, with warrior speed, she ran towards the young girl and swiftly grabbed the wrist Sarah was holding her weapon. She squeezed hard, causing her to drop the blades. She screamed again, which hurt Amber's ears, and heart, knowing what she thought she was seeing had to be something terrifying.   
  
She slapped Sarah hard across the face.  
  
"…Uh…what? …Amber!" Sarah looked at Amber with bewilder eyes. "…What just happened??"  
  
"You were under a spell…its ok now." Amber said with a smile.  
  
"…I was? …Then what I saw was really…? …That rotten Hojo! He's gotta get it!" Sarah said with slated eyes.  
  
Amber let go of her wrist and handed Sarah her weapon. "Then let's get'em!"  
  
Meanwhile, Double-D was still shooting away at Hojo with everything he got, but it wasn't making much of it. He just happened to look back and saw Sarah coming at them with her shuriken in hand. Amber was right behind her.   
  
"She's free of the spell!" He ceased fire and let the two girls pass him. Both girls were now hot with anger, and ready to let loose some serious hurt on Hojo. In a tag team like way, Sarah and Amber suddenly glowed in that familiar red hue.  
  
Amber when first, releasing her deadly Limit Breaks of punches and kicks. When she got to the grand finish, Final Heaven, the pure power blew the twisted Hojo back like ten feet, hitting a metal wall and denting it.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Sarah said, glowing bright red. "You shouldn't have messed with me!"   
  
She stretched her arms out and the limit break light around her suddenly began to take on a bluer look. Amber's eyes widened with excitement. Sarah has reached her next limit level!  
  
At the same time, more sapphire light then surrounded Hojo. Sarah brought her arms back in front of her, and called her new attack aloud:  
  
"GAUNTLET!!"  
  
The sapphire colored glow suddenly exploded under Hojo with blinding force. It lifted the freak in the air, and threw him back down to the floor. With that attack, it looked like Hojo has ceased with any movement.   
  
Double-D, Amber, and Sarah all looked at the horrid body and let a moment of silence pass by, not for the crazy man, but for sake of seeing if it was over.  
  
"…I think we got him!" Sarah said with a grin.   
  
"It looks like it. Great job, anybody!" Amber said.  
  
Double-D breathed a sigh of relief. "It was a bit close, but things worked out. …That reminds me…I wonder how Ed and Eddy are-"  
  
"SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!!"  
  
The quiet celebration was cut short as the three suddenly thought they heard Eddy yelling about something. They looked around, but did not see anyone.  
  
"…Was that just-" Amber said, but was again interrupted by the same voice.  
  
"I SAID STOP, YOU STUPID BIRD!!"  
  
Yup, it was Eddy.  
  
The two girls and one Ed ran over to the stairway and looked down. Low and behold, there was Eddy, and unbelievably, he was riding the Wind summon, Choco/Mog! Sitting on his head looking mighty anger was Mog, and lying on his tummy behind him was a still passed out Ed.  
  
"Eddy?! Why in the world are you riding Ed's summon?!" Double-D called down.  
  
The short boy looked up the stairs. "THERE you guys are! I've been looking all over for ya!"  
  
"Is that Ed on the back with you?" Amber asked. "What happened, Eddy?"  
  
"And how did you get Choc/Mog to help you??" Sarah asked.  
  
"One question at a time, GEEZ!" Eddy shouted.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"…But then Ed passed right out on me, and I can't get him to wake up! I took his bird-brained summon and used it myself to get to Midgar to find you guys. So here we are."   
  
The gang was now all here on top of where the other three fought Hojo, but now they faced a new problem.  
  
"He used that powerful summon even when his energy was that low?!" Double-D said. "…No wonder he's out like a light."  
  
"But it beat Diamond! That's a plus!" Sarah said.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you can't wake him up, Eddy?" Amber asked.  
  
"Watch this." Eddy grabbed Ed by his sweater and shook him as hard as possible. Then, he slapped him up like before. And when that did not work, he started jumping on his back, boots and all. …Nothing.  
  
"…See what I mean? It's like he's…" He went quiet for a second. "…But he isn't! He's still breathing! I've checked that."  
  
"I've never seen this before…" Amber said. She bent down to Ed's level and looked at his still pale face. "It looks like he's just totally wiped out. His color in his face is almost white!"  
  
"Summoning a monster like Neo Bamahut must take vast energy and mental power, correct?" Double-D said. "Aside from mental power, Ed has shown more then once now that he does possess immense energy, in both magic and fighting. But even something like that has limits…"  
  
"What are you saying then?" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm saying that Ed might have reached his full limit…" Double-D answered. "And now we must find a way to renewal him."  
  
"Renewal…" Amber said, thinking aloud.  
  
"You have an idea, Amber?" Sarah asked.  
  
"…I might." She said.  
  
However, before Amber could voice her idea, a low hissing noise caught all their attention. Turning around, they saw a bizarre monster just hovering where the mutated body of Hojo once was. It had gray and yellow skin, and resembled a human, but something was missing. From it's torso down, it was all just tentacles. This new creature looked at the gang and showed an evil smirk.  
  
"…Hee heh heh…You can't kill me…I am undying!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………… 


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Impossible…we just defeated you!"  
  
Those words left Double-D's lips, breaking the silence. Four pairs of eyes stared at the horror that they just put down. This latest version of Hojo just looked back at them with small black eyes, soulless eyes.  
  
"…Please, you shouldn't be surprised…" Hojo spoke. "The Jenova inside my body has made me immortal, you CAN'T kill me."  
  
"That's what you think, Hojo." Amber said with a familiar look in her eye. "Just because you have that in you doesn't mean you can beat us. You just THINK you can't be killed."  
  
"Uh, Amber? CAN we beat this guy?" Eddy asked behind Amber. "Is this guy Hojo??"  
  
Double-D and Sarah nodded their head at Eddy. The short boy swallowed hard.  
  
"You have a weakness…you just don't know it yet." Amber continued. "And we just have to find it."  
  
"You talk like I'm going to let you and the others live." Hojo remarked. "I can't allow that…"  
  
Amber raised her fist and took a fighting stance. Double-D and Sarah looked down at the still passed out Ed and suddenly were wearing a worried look. Then, the girl fighter glanced at Sarah and signaled her to come over.  
  
"Sarah, you and the others get any from here while I hold off Hojo." Amber told her. "I want you to get Ed to a safe place. Once you do, I need you to then call on the Phoenix summon, do you understand?"  
  
"That summon? Why?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Trust me, just do it. Get out of here."  
  
Sarah was still not sure why Amber wanted her to do just that, but nonetheless, she went back over to the Eds and all together, lifted Ed off the floor and started down the stairway. It was now just Hojo and Amber…  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, the two Eds and sister placed Ed down to rest a moment. Ed wasn't the lightest thing, after all. Sarah looked upward and was already super worried about their other comrade.  
  
"Why is Amber still up there?!" Eddy said, wiping a little sweat off his forehead. He was going to head back up when Sarah stopped him.  
  
"She said we need to get Ed to a safer place, and then I have to do something."  
  
"And what would that be?" Double-D asked.  
  
"There's no time! Come on and help me." Sarah picked Ed's feet up and Double-D and Eddy went for their friend's arms. "I'll explain what I know when we get there." Sarah said.  
  
~Back at the top…  
  
"What are you waiting for, Hojo? Come and get me!" Amber taunted, signaling with her hands.  
  
"You are either brave or wishing for your death sentence…" Hojo said. "…Every well. ...So be it."  
  
For his first attack, Hojo let loose his ugly tentacles like whips at Amber, but she quickly dodged them with ease. He then came back around and tried it again, a ground assault this time. A few quick reflexes and jumps helped Amber avoid that one. With one tentacle, she counterattacked with a kick and pinned it down with her fist. She flash materia green and blasted the limb with a Fire 3 spell. Hojo then brought his extra "arms" back to himself.  
  
"Your faster then I thought..." He told Amber. She didn't say a word to response to that. She then without warning came running towards Hojo with means to pile her fist into his body. But the former human has other trick up his sleeve.  
  
With a malicious grin, Hojo lifted his arms and a light suddenly engulfed Amber, stopping her in a heartbeat. She fell to her knees and had to fight to lift her head back up to the enemy. It was a powerful Stop spell, and it felt like it was completely paralyzing her slowly. Hojo started laughing.  
  
But Amber wasn't down yet. She closed her eyes and with what movement she had left, cast a Haste spell, which immediately broke the Stop. She got back to her feet and glared at Hojo.  
  
"…Well, that was a smart move." Hojo said, not sounding impressed of course. "But do you have enough spells and tricks to counteract all my skills? Without your friends, I doubt that…"  
  
Amber could feel a small thing of sweat go down her forehead. The freak had one thing right, she can't beat him by herself, and she can't hold him away forever either. But that wasn't her plan in the first place.  
  
'I hope the others are doing ok right now…' Amber thought. 'If I can just hold up a little longer…'  
  
~"Can we take another break here?" Eddy asked, sweating up a storm.  
  
"Suck it up, you wimp!" Sarah snapped back.  
  
"Says you!" Eddy shouted. Double-D just moaned.  
  
They got away from the central area Amber and Hojo are in and found themselves in a more inhabited part of Midgar. They've been carrying Ed around for about 20 minutes, more or less. And somehow, they found themselves in the area they almost got to before this whole madness started to happen, the Wall Market.  
  
"I'm serious! We've been lugging Ed around forever!" Eddy shouted again.   
  
"It hasn't been that long, Eddy." Double-D said with a look. "I must say though, we were lucky that they let us on the train with no ticket. Midgar is bigger then I thought. They have their own trains and everything."  
  
"Would you stop admiring the stupid view, sockhead!" Eddy said.  
  
A few little things happened between the stairway and where they were now. When the gang got away from Amber's battle, they ended up at a small train station. Double-D was the one that talked the people into letting them ride for free, after explaining their friend's condition. They didn't know it, but they were partially on the other side of the city now.  
  
"We're far away as it is! It doesn't get any better then this!" Eddy said, in a mocking way.  
  
"FINE!" Sarah said. "I'm just doing what Amber said." In a small crowd of people, Sarah spotted a small shop with the sign, "ITEM" on it. "We'll rest there."  
  
They entered the tiny shop to find it had levels of selves with different jars and bottles, with the one exception of a strange looking vending machine in the far wall. It looked like something you'd see in an arcade.  
  
"This is cozy." Eddy scorned as they finally set their big friend down. The three stopped to look around the place.  
  
"This store doesn't have anyone to run it…" Double-D said. They others suddenly noticed that as well.  
  
"Hey! If nobody claims it, we could use all this stuff!" Eddy said, rapidly switching moods.  
  
"And how would that help us, Eddy?" Double-D asked, already knowing what the short boy was plotting.  
  
"To make some money! I mean…Gil! Yeah, that's what these people call it, right?" Eddy said, now just talking to himself. Double-D and Sarah were now looking at other things in the place.  
  
Double-D set his sights at the old looking jars on the back counter. A few were labeled. "…'Loco Weed'…'Ghost Hand'…'Bird Wing'…'Dragon Fang'? These items sound like something right out of a witch's brew. I wonder what there used for."  
  
"If that's the case, I wouldn't touch them." Eddy said.  
  
"What's in this thing?" Sarah said. She was looking over the vending machine. Eddy and Double-D walked over to her and looked at it themselves.  
  
"Hmm…strange…the glass is too clouded to see anything, so how do you know there's something in there, Sarah?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Listen." The little girl gave the vender a kick and something rattled inside it.  
  
"Sarah! That's someone's property you're kicking!" Double-D said. But Sarah didn't listen and continued to kick away at the machine. Eddy started snickering under his breath watching Double-D trying to stop Sarah.  
  
"Don't you start, Eddy." Double-D said.  
  
"What?" Eddy said.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah's foot work paid off. After one last good kick, the machine switched on, made a rusted rattling sound, and out popped the thing that was in it on the bottom. The vending machine then stopped and broke down.  
  
Eddy and Sarah looked at what they got, but Double-D wasn't too pleased right then. "I hope you're proud of yourself, young lady. You'll have to explain to someone-"  
  
"Hey, check it out!" Eddy interrupted. Double-D stopped and beheld what the vending thing gave them. It was a pair of fighter's gloves.  
  
They looked pretty normal, except for the nicely shaped metal hearts on the knuckles of them.   
  
"Amber might like these, what do you think?" Sarah said, looking the gloves over.  
  
"Hey, wait! Ain't we forgetting something?! What about Lumpy over there?" Eddy pointed out poor Ed still lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh dear, that's right!" Double-D said. "Sarah, what was the other task Amber wanted you to do?"  
  
"Is it to wake Peach-fuzz up?" Eddy asked with a slight worried tone.  
  
Sarah stuffed the gloves in her back pocket. "I think so…let me try it."  
  
~Amber hit the ground hard with Hojo's tentacles swinging just inches above her head. So far, all she could really do was evade his attacks, but that alone was starting to exhaust her. She was waiting for something, a sign you could say, and she was hoping she will see it soon.  
  
"Why don't you fight back?" Hojo asked the girl fighter as she got back to her feet. The lighting where they were hit the sweat dipping from Amber's tired face. Hojo laughed. "You think you can outsmart me with not attacking? What are you waiting for anyway? An invite? Or, is it that you know you can't really beat me?"  
  
Amber wiped the sweat from her face and forehead. One thing was halfway true about what Hojo was gabbing about; she can't beat him…alone, that is. 'Just a little longer…hurry up, Sarah.' She thought. Hojo lunged at her this time, taking her by surprise and knocking nearly down the stairs. Amber caught herself on the railings and stood up. But just as she did, the deformed man flashed a glow that blinded Amber but for a second. A sick and unpleasant feeling became the fighter. It seems Hojo has pulled out another spell…but what it does, Amber was not sure.  
  
After the sick feeling wore off, she opened her eyes and saw Hojo in front of her. Things didn't look off, but something still didn't feel right. Her body felt slightly different. It had to be a status damaging spell, but of what?  
  
Amber opened her mouth to ask Hojo what he did to her, but that alone was enough to get her own answer. She couldn't speak, at all. It was the dreaded Silence spell.  
  
Hojo snickered. "Heh hee heh…what's wrong? Moogle got your tongue?"  
  
Amber gave him a resentment look. These spells does more then just take your voice away, it also seals the victim's ability to cast any other magic spells of their own.  
  
Before another moment could pass, Hojo raced towards Amber and knocked her down once again, but this time, she couldn't grab the stair railing. She tumbled a few steps before stopping herself and becoming more in pain. Her right arm suddenly stung and throbbed.   
  
'…Ugh! It's broken!' Amber said in her mind. She shot her head up and saw Hojo slowing coming for her, like a cat to a wounded mouse.   
  
Then it hit her, the Remedy item. Without thinking, she scrambled into her pocket, but she just wasn't quick enough. Hojo lashed out with the tentacles again, and send the bottle that would have cured Amber of the cursed Silence spell flying and shatter on a nearby brick wall.   
  
'…Hurry, Sarah…' Amber got up as fast as possible and ran down the rest of the stairs, now running for her life…  
  
~Back at the small, empty item shop…  
  
"That's what Amber wanted you to do?" Eddy said after Sarah finally explained. "But what will that do fer Ed?"  
  
"Indeed, I see what Eddy means…" Double-D said. "Summons, as far as we've seen them, are tools for battle…what can they do in this type of circumstances?"  
  
Sarah gazed at the materia for the job. Its inner glow was restful and rather warm. "…If Amber said to do that, then I'm doing it." Sarah said.  
  
"We better stand back then…heh." Eddy said with a little nervous smile. Double-D agreed wholeheartedly and stepped back as well.  
  
Standing to her feet, Sarah placed the summon back into its right position in her weapon slot and looked down at her brother. She took in a deep breath, let it out and raised her hands high. Concentrating all her thoughts and mental energy into the burning red materia, a soft radiance light emerged from the orb.  
  
Instantly, the air in the room felt peculiar, like the temperature has gone up a bit. The materia's glow spread all around Sarah and her body was shimmering with summoning magic. The expression on her face showed she was going into a deep dream-like state.   
  
"Sarah…?" Double-D muttered.  
  
Outside, the tiny building was giving off its own waving aura, which was turning quite a few heads. The magic was luminosity the small area, becoming like a gigantic flare. At its peak, it could be seen for miles…  
  
~Amber ran through the empty streets of a dreary looking downtown on the opposite district of Midgar. Hojo wasn't too far behind her, and she was already too hurt to fight back any longer. She didn't know how she could run.   
  
She had to stop, just for a minute. Resting against a brick wall, she took a quick breather, looking over her shoulder. Her arm was still killing her, and only Cure magic could fix it. But until she can get rid of the Silence spell, that was impossible.   
  
She could hear Hojo coming closer, his tentacles made a sick wet sound as he hovered over the ground. Amber started running again.  
  
'I need help…hurry up…' Amber thought. She turned a corner, and there was the freakish humanoid. She gasped and turned the other way, but he was now right on her tail. He just laughed at this horror game of cat and mouse.  
  
This led Amber to a fork in the road, with a left and right way, and a drop that was the railway for the train. She stopped again to think of which way to go, and that was when she saw it, the signal she was waiting for.  
  
High in the sky, there was red light, the captivating glow that was happening far away at the Wall Market.  
  
'Sarah's summoning Phoenix!' Amber thought, her face lighting up, but it was much father then she was hoping, how would she get over there?  
  
Then, unexpectedly, she heard a train coming on the decline track. It was inviting sound, and it gave Amber a great idea. 'Just like in the game…'  
  
Hojo was ready to grab Amber with his swinging limbs, but he missed as the girl fighter jumped just as the in coming train appeared on the rail. She landed on top of the last car and she was gone from Hojo's sights.   
  
'I'm coming, you guys!'  
  
~A crowd was gathering all around the small item store, watching the unexplained light show. Inside, Eddy and Double-D were overwhelmed by the materia's hold on Sarah.  
  
It had her in a dreamy, sleep-like trance, which seemed to be increasing the intensity of the magic even more. Then, with the energy at its highest peak, the young girl spoke these words:  
  
"Legion flames, reborn and renewal! I call on the spirit of regeneration and life! Ancient one, fall and arise by my prayers! Let your flame come forth! Come to me, PHOENIX!!"  
  
A magnificence beam of light came forth from Sarah's body and shot straight through the roof of the little shop. Double-D and Eddy ran outside to see where the beam was going. Everybody else that was watching was trapped in the wonderment. The beam then slowly formed into the shape of a glowing sphere, which plunged back down into the item shop.  
  
Back inside, the sphere that radiated with a powerful aura, drifted down and made its way above Ed. It merged into his body, and there was yet another flash of red light that nearly blinded all the onlookers outside. Eddy and Double-D tired to run back into the building, but an intense magic force threw them backwards.  
  
"GEEZ!" Eddy shook his head from the rebound of energy.  
  
"We can't get near that! …I hope Sarah and Ed are ok…" Double-D said.  
  
Just then, the final climax showed its face to the crowd and to the two boys. It just materialized in front of them, right over the shop. Its long golden feathers let off bits of glitter-like magic. Its tail feathers were adorned with all colors of the rainbow. It was just plain huge, the bird-like creature of rebirth, Phoenix.  
  
All Double-D and Eddy could do was stare up at this incredible creature with slack jaws. Its very aura could be felt from where they were standing. It was warm, a beautiful feeling. The very emotion of life itself.  
  
Then, just as swiftly as it came, Phoenix disappeared into the air, leaving behind some of its restful energy.  
  
It took a few seconds for the two Eds to come out of their awed state and finally go back into the item shop. The inside was back to its normal circumstances, and amazingly with all that power, nothing seemed to be broken or damaged.  
  
Sarah was back to her old self and sitting up next to her now wide awake brother. He looked around and noticed Double-D and Eddy. "…Good morning, guys." He said with his trademark grin.  
  
"…ED!" The two boys ran over to their companion, overjoyed to see he was alright. "We thought you'd never wake up, you big lug!" Eddy said, rubbing Ed's peach fuzz hair.  
  
"…When did I fall asleep?" Ed asked with a confused look.  
  
"Figures, he doesn't remember…" Eddy said. "But we're happy to have ya back!"  
  
"That summon…" Double-D said, and then looked over at Sarah. "…It was the most stunning thing I've ever seen! We could just feel the magic it was giving off!"  
  
"Some of that magic went into Ed, and that's when he woke up." Sarah explained.  
  
"Talk about weird though…" Eddy said. "I thought all summons could do was help in battling monsters."  
  
"Hey…where's Amber??" Ed suddenly mentioned, peering around.  
  
The team gasped. "That's right! We left her with that Hojo!" Sarah said.  
  
"We've gotta go find her! What are we waiting for?!" Eddy declared.  
  
The fours ran outside and through a crowd of still stunned and baffled townsfolk, making their way back to the train station. The sound of the next train rang in their ears. When they got there, a surprise was waiting for them. Off from on top of the last train car, Amber hopped down and landed just a few feet away from them.  
  
"HEY! It's Amber!" Sarah pointed out. They all ran to her, seeing she was extremely beaten up. She was still clutching to her broken arm.  
  
"Dear Lord! Amber, are you alright?!" Double-D gasped.  
  
All Amber could do to respond was point to her throat and shake her head no. The others didn't quite understand what that meant, but the battered fighter just wobbled to Double-D and pointed down at his coat pocket.  
  
"Uh? …Oh, you want this?" He pulled out the Remedy she had given him early before their fight with Hojo. Taking the bottle, Amber jugged it down in two swallows, and was finally able to speak again.  
  
"…FINALLY!!" She nearly shouted out, causing the others to jump a bit. "Ugh, that rotten mutated freak! I couldn't speak OR use magic cause of him!"  
  
"What happened then? Did you beat him?" Eddy asked.  
  
Amber explained all that happened during the battle, and it wasn't a happy ending. "…So in other words, he's still alive, and I just know he's still looking for me!" She finished. Then before she forgot, she healed her broken arm so it was good as new.  
  
"We have to attack him as a group then!" Double-D said. "When he shows up, we'll stay right beside you this time, Amber!"  
  
"Hey, Amber?" Eddy spoke up. "There's one thing I don't get…what the heck happened to Ed here? He's fine now, but I'm confused about that summon you had Sarah use on him…"  
  
"The Phoenix summon is one of the few creatures that can attack, and at the same time, revive a fallen fighter." Amber said.  
  
"…But Ed wasn't…he was just…was he…?" Sarah stuttered.  
  
"In a gaming sense, you COULD say that when Ed used that high amount of power and magic, he drained himself into a deathlike state. Normally, that's called getting K.O." Amber said.  
  
Eyes grew wide to that information. "…Then…you're saying it was just as if Ed was…?" Eddy could come right out and say it, but that was just what it was like.  
  
"Yup, and only spells like the mighty Phoenix, or some items, can bring the K.O. back…" Amber said, nodding her head.  
  
"…Ed, you are one LUCKY guy!" Eddy said.  
  
"Yes I am." Ed said, not getting the full gist of it, but maybe it was better he didn't.  
  
Unexpectedly, a loud and deaf inducing crash shook the area, nearly knocking everybody on their butts. Just hovering above a now totaled train track and car was the creature called Hojo. His eyes were burning with anger as he spotted Amber and allies.  
  
"…We're not done yet…" Hojo hissed. He launched himself like a rocket towards the gang.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Amber shouted. Everybody ducked low as Hojo flew right over them. It felt like an airliner just missed their heads. Just as they raised their heads up again, he turned right around for another bout.  
  
The Eds ducked again, but Sarah wasn't going to dodge him fast enough. The very last second, Amber jumped in and knocked Sarah to the ground, both missing Hojo within inches.  
  
"Are you alright?" Amber asked the little girl. Sarah nodded, but then noticed something fell out of her pocket. The gloves the guys and her found earlier, she forgot about them.  
  
"Amber, can you use this?" She displayed the pair of heart décor gloves to her.  
  
One look at them and Amber's face lit up like a match. "…Sarah! Do you know what these are?" She took the gloves from her and looked them over. "…The Premium Heart…!"  
  
"You mean..?" Sarah's eyes lit up.  
  
"My weapon! You found it!" Amber declared with delight.  
  
"What did Amber say?!" Eddy said. All the Eds heard it. They found, by accident, the weapon they were looking for!  
  
Behind the short moment of celebration, Hojo was gearing up for another go. He started to fly towards them once again, but this time…  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Eddy shouted. He whipped out his trusted Venus Gospel and stopped the freak from pulling another low flying act. Double-D and Ed were ready in seconds and had their weaponry out.  
  
"Amber! They need help!" Sarah said.  
  
With the Premium Heart on her fist, Amber stood up and turned to Hojo. "…Let's finish this."  
  
Hojo backed away from the Eds and saw that Amber had her fighting eyes on him. "…You still believe you can beat me…you may have all your friends back with you, but that still doesn't-"  
  
Before that sentence was finish, Amber came plowing towards Hojo, and landed one right in his ugly face! The misshapen one didn't even see her coming; her full recovering had sped her up. As for the power punch, that was the strength of the Premium Heart.  
  
"WOO!! Nice one!" Eddy cheered out. The others too rooted for that awesome move on Amber's part.  
  
The renewed fighter couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Hojo was ticked off now. He got back help and made a low snarl noise at Amber.  
  
"…Hey guys…lets all have a piece, what do you say?" Amber called out to the others.  
  
"Yeah, we'll teach you to hurt Amber like you did!" Sarah drew out her shuriken.  
  
"This time we're aren't running away!" Double-D announced with his Death Penalty pointing toward Hojo.  
  
"You think Amber can kick yer butt…?" Eddy started, his spear positioned for battle.  
  
"We'll kick it into next Sunday!" Ed finished with sword in hand.  
  
All together, the team dashed for Hojo. Everybody struck with perfect aim, every hit was dead on. Again, Hojo fell backwards.  
  
"This ends now, Hojo!" Amber shouted. With everything that has happened thus far, him confusing Sarah into a panic, casting Silence, breaking her arm… "…I've had enough of you!"  
  
Amber's fist began to glow with raw power, a blend of anger and vigor. And at the same time, the others behind her, who also felt fury from the madman who was Hojo, started to shine with pure fighting energy. It was Hojo's final hour…  
  
"…ATTACK!!" Amber called out.  
  
"GAUNTLET!!"  
  
"…BEAT RUSH!! …SOMERSAULT!! …"  
  
"HYPER JUMP!!"  
  
"…WATERKICK!! …METEODRIVE!!…"  
  
In a short moment, Double-D performed his transformation Limit Break, becoming the powerful demon, Chaos once again. The rest stopped for a second, shocked to see their friend was already able to control and reach that Limit Break already!  
  
"…CHAOS…SABER!!"  
  
The others continued…  
  
"…DOLPHIN BLOW!! …METEOR STRIKE!! …"  
  
Ed's sword flared up, getting ready…  
  
"…FINAL HEAVEN!!!"  
  
"DO IT, ED!!" Everybody shouted.  
  
The tall boy sprinted toward Hojo, who was already beaten to a pulp, but this last move was for good measure…  
  
"OMNISLASH!!!"  
  
With his blaring speed, the single brow warrior slashed through what was left of Hojo like a knife though butter. The sheer intensity of Ed's final attack ripped the monstrous into miniature pieces! When it was all over, nothing was left of the scientist.  
  
A loud, harmonious cheer came out from everybody! It was yet another triumph for them all. It seemed like no matter what comes in their way, if they all worked together, anything was possible.  
  
"That was some fantastic teamwork, guys!" Amber said with thumbs up.  
  
"Score one more for us!" Sarah said joyfully.  
  
"And one less weapon to find…" Amber added, looking at her new and better gloves…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Darkness…  
  
It saw it all, the fights, the victories, the cheering from the heroes…  
  
*~…Pests…~*  
  
The viewing portal from where the virus used to watch the events vanished into the shroud of shadows.  
  
*~…Still…~* It sneered. *~…What happened to their prized fighter is rather…interesting. Looks like not all their "power" is infinite…~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The team was finally back on the HighWind. With grins on their faces and a renewed vigor in their souls, they were ready to take off in search for the next and last weapon.  
  
At the cockpit as the airship began its takeoff, Amber looked out the large window with a peaceful expression.  
  
"…Are you alright, Amber?" Sarah asked from behind her.  
  
She turned around with a smile. "I'm fine, Sarah…but I forgot to mention…thanks."  
  
Sarah's face lit up with her own warm smile. "…You're welcome. Hey, everyone got their weapon, so would that mean…?"  
  
"Yup, the last one will belong to you." Amber said. She went back to gazing out the window. "…And I have a good feeling that we'll find it."  
  
Indeed, the countdown was now roughly two days to go before their time will be up. The HighWind hovered in the sea of clouds before firing up its super engines and blasting toward the gang's final weapon mission.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
*RogueStar*: I just wanted to clear one thing up to anyone that might be a bit confused. The reason that Double-D transformed into Chaos, and not the third Vincent LB, which is called Hellmasker, is because if you readers rememeber a few chapters back, the virus forced the final LB into Double-D, which sort of CANCALLED out the learning of Hellmasker. I apologize for anyone that wanted to see him turn into that, but in my mind, I didn't see it necessary after what happened in that other chapter. ^^'' 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 32  
  
High in the clouds above a wide mountain range, the HighWind glided though the skies. Inside everyone was gathered in the cockpit. As the crewmen were doing their job at the controls, the team rested in the background, quietly celebrating on their newest victory. They have been flying for just a few hours now, and were near the next and hopefully last spot to find the final weapon, this time, for Sarah.  
  
"I still can't believe Sarah just found your gloves like that!" Double-D said to Amber.  
  
"Let's hope we get just that kind of luck with this next one." She said. "The last weapon we're looking for is said to be around the region of Junon. What's good about this one is that its not far from Midgar, so we shouldn't burn too much time!"  
  
"With every one of this weapon hunts, we come up with something…" Eddy added. "So this one should be a walk in the park."  
  
"Eddy may have some point there. We've got a lot stronger since then." Double-D said. "And with just one weapon to find, we'll finally be ready to face our foe."  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Sarah asked. Everybody looked at her a little funny. "I mean, the virus is the bad guy, right? Where would we be fighting it?"  
  
Amber thought for a moment. "…If we know that virus well enough, it'll want us to battle it where you would have to go to fight Sephiroth."  
  
"Really?" Ed said.  
  
"Why do you think that, Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Well…so far, it seems like it's only really attacked us in a somewhat similar way as if you were just playing the game…" Amber said. "The Northern Crater would be the place. That is where Sephiroth is."  
  
"Hope it's that simple…" Eddy said.  
  
"That will be anything but simple…just remember that." Amber said with a bold expression. "Alone, Sephiroth is suppose to be very powerful, but throw in that virus' tricks, and we're in for a rough ride. I'm betting when that time comes, it'll pull every dirty trick on us. Some of which we haven't seen yet…"  
  
"But we'll be ready for it!" Ed said, standing up, being all heroic like.  
  
"You're so brave, Amber." Sarah said. "I guess it's because you've been here longer then us."  
  
"…Yeah. But I can't wait to get home." The fighter said.  
  
As the airship went it's way through the blue, the dark eyes of their enemy also continued to watch our heroes as they conversed. It has heard everything so far, and began to think…  
  
…Amber…You seem brave and valiant on the outside…but I remember seeing you when you first came into my world. …You were as scared as a helpless child, not knowing which way to go…so I thought I would have some fun with you. …Wasn't I surprised when you picked up on materia rather quickly…you were able to blast away the monster I have made to go after you! …And that memory still makes me very angry…  
  
…Is there nothing you can't do? The Master Virus sneered to itself. …I doubt that. …Every living thing has a weakness…and I'd like to know yours, young Amber…  
  
"We're here!" One of the crewmen called out. Everyone ran to the front window and looked outside. The HighWind has landed right near a small beach next to the crystal blue ocean. As the team walked outside and looked to the right, they were stunned to see a huge harbor sticking out into the water. It looked like the whole thing was build on the side of a cliff and could be seen even though the gang was well over a few miles away.  
  
"Woah! What's that?!" Ed asked.  
  
"Ooh, so that's the Junon Harbor. It's bigger then I thought." Amber said crossing her arms.  
  
"You haven't seen that place before?" Sarah said.  
  
"No. Believe or not, this is one of the few places in this world I haven't been to yet." Amber answered with a cute smile. "Of course, I never had any point of going. And this is another one of those times." She started to make her down to the ground with the others following her.  
  
"What do you mean? That isn't where we're going?" Double-D asked when that all reached the ground.  
  
"No…" Amber said pulling out a map with places marked down in marker. All the places they have searched and found something were all crossed off except for one. "…According to this, our last weapon is over…there?"  
  
Everybody faced where Amber was looking at. It looked like it was somewhere a little off coast, in the ocean!  
  
"What the-!?" Eddy said. "Is this a joke?!"  
  
"My weapon is under water??" Sarah asked.  
  
"It…looks that way." Amber said looking over the map again. "…So far, that weapon guy has been right on the money, so why would he be wrong now?"  
  
"But it's in the water…" Double-D said. "How are we gonna get down there and look?"  
  
"Swim!" Ed shouted. The big lug ran in the direction of the water and dived right in, clothes and all.  
  
"ED! GET BACK HERE!!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"That won't work, Ed!" Double-D called out.  
  
"Yeah, I bet the spot is too deep for us to just swim too…" Amber added. "This is different, I can tell you that…"  
  
"Wait…maybe the harbor has something we could use!" Double-D said.  
  
"…Hey, yeah! They might have a diving vessel we could borrow! Good thinking!" Amber said.  
  
"Did you hear that, waterlog?" Eddy said to Ed. The tall boy was swimming playfully in the shallow water.  
  
"I'm a sea mammal, Eddy! I crave fish!" He said, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Get out of there, Ed! Pool time's over." Eddy said.  
  
After a brief walk, the group found themselves at the edge of a small, low populated village which stood right near the Junon Harbor. To the west of the village's entrance was a path leading to a small beach. The water connected to it was covered by part of the supporting foundation of the vast harbor. Electric wiring covered the metal, which hung far above the waters.  
  
"I see this town, but how do you get into the harbor??" Eddy asked looking around.  
  
"Hmm…We'll have to ask around." Amber said.  
  
"Wait a sec, look at that." Sarah pointed towards something at the furthest end of the settlement. There was a large metal door build into the side of the rocky cliff linked to the ocean. A lone guard stood in front of it.  
  
"…Maybe that's it." Amber said.  
  
"Through there you mean?" Eddy said. "If that's the way in, that guy next to it better let us in."  
  
They moved over to the man, who immediately spoke to them saying, "Hold it. State your purpose here."  
  
"Purpose?" Double-D uttered. "Uh…"  
  
"Is this the way into the harbor?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yes, but not anyone can come in." The guard answered. "You have to be in part of the navy. Go away."  
  
"But we need a sub." Ed whimpered.  
  
"Out of the question." The man said.  
  
"Please, it's important." Double-D said. "We promise we won't cause any trouble, and also, we will return the sub to you."  
  
The guard didn't take too much time to answer back. "Even if that were true, I don't have the right to just give away one of our subs."  
  
"…Alright, have it your way then." Amber said. The others looked at her funny.  
  
"But Amber…" Ed started.  
  
"Don't worry, Ed." She said. "We'll figure this one out."  
  
As they went away from the guardsmen, Amber stopped near the beach area next to the town. She looked up, obverting the top; and all the cabling.  
  
"Amber, how are we gonna dive without a stinkin' sub?" Eddy asked.  
  
"…Um…what are you looking at, Amber?" Double-D said.  
  
"Maybe we could climb up…" She said.  
  
"Climb?!" Double-D replied. "We can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Amber said. Before Double-D could say something else, she already started climbing up the metal bars.  
  
"Amber! That is not safe!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"How else are we gonna get a sub?" She called back down. She was already about ten feet up. "Look, I'll get in and see if they will lead us one. You guys can wait here if you want."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Sarah said.  
  
"No, Sarah! It's too dangerous!" Double-D said holding her back.  
  
"Oh, and fighting monsters and crazy viruses ain't, Sockhead?" Eddy added. "Well, I ain't standing around here! Wait up, Amber!" He started climbing.  
  
"To subs we go!" Ed said following the others.  
  
"…Sigh…Alright." Double-D and Sarah began their ascend. "…I've got a bad feeling about this one…"  
  
"Aw, suck it up, Double-D." Sarah said.  
  
Within about an half hour and a lot of sweat, they finally made it to the top. Double-D looked almost ready to pass out.  
  
"…huff…huff"  
  
"You alright, Double-D?" Ed asked leaning over his tried out friend.  
  
"…Muscles huff…arms…legs…huff…pain." He uttered.  
  
"He'll live." Eddy said with a scowl.  
  
"Hey, look at that." Amber got everyone's attention on where they were now. They stood on the edge of a airfield high up on the cliff. The runway stretched far across with a few planes resting on the pavement.  
  
"Now what?" Sarah said.  
  
Double-D was back up, still breathing a little heavy. Something caught his eye. "…Is that a lift?"  
  
He pointed towards the far end of the runway where a piece of platform looked detach from the rest. A control panel was sticking up from the side of it.  
  
"I bet it is, come on." Amber said. They ran over and she pushed the red button on the panel. A small rumble emerge underneath their feet. The platform slowly lowered itself to a lower area. There in front of them was a doorway into the inner parts of the harbor. They went in.  
  
"Where are we now?" Ed said. The door lead them in the middle of a three way hallway with three different doors. One was a locker room, but the other two were a mystery.  
  
"Maybe we could spilt up." Sarah suggested.  
  
"That wouldn't work. Either of us know where everything is here…" Amber said. "I don't want one of us to get lost."  
  
"We just have to get to where they keep the subs, right?" Double-D said. "That would be in the lower levels. We are still quite elevated."  
  
"True. Then maybe there is a elevator somewhere." Amber added.  
  
"Hey! Who's there!?"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sound of a angry voice from behind. Another guardsmen ran out from around the corner. This one had a rifle. "FREEZE!"  
  
The Eds froze at the sight of the man's firearm. Amber was able to stay cool while Sarah ducked behind her.  
  
"…How did you civilians get in there?" The man asked, walking closer.  
  
"…Um…if you put that down, we'll explain…" Double-D uttered.  
  
"You first." He said, not taking his eyes off of them.  
  
"Please, we NEED one of your harbor's subs." Amber said cool and calm like.  
  
The guard looked at her and the others funny. "…And why would a bunch of kids like you need a sub?"  
  
"We're on this treasure hurt, and we-" Ed's mouth was slapped shut by Eddy's hand.  
  
"Treasure? Don't make me laugh." He said, finally putting his gun down. The gang gave a sigh of relief. "Little kids like you wouldn't know how to run one anyhow."  
  
"Just give us one, fer crying out loud!" Eddy shouted. Double-D nudged him in the side.  
  
"Mouthy one, ah? Well, if you all don't want any more trouble, you best get out of here before I call some of my buddies up here." The man said.  
  
"I don't think you understand our…current circumstances, sir…" Double-D said. "We REALLY could use a sub."  
  
"We have to get something off shore, not too far from here." Amber spoke up. "Here is the idea…"  
  
Amber told the guard about the gang's past adventures finding the other weapons. She didn't mention the virus though, like the man would believe them.  
  
"…And that's why." She finished. "So…please?"  
  
"…You kids really went through all that just to find different types of powerful weapons?" The guardsmen said. He looked and saw what they had so far; Ed's sword, Eddy's spear, Amber's gloves, and Double-D's gun. "…Hmm…"  
  
"…Plleeezzz?" Ed begged.  
  
"…Follow me." The man walked off, through one of the other doorways.  
  
"Alright!" Eddy said, and they all tagged along behind the guard.  
  
After a long walk and a few trips in a elevator, they finally got to the area where Junon kept what they were looking for. Right in front of them there it was; a grey standard sub. It was perfect for what the gang wanted to do.  
  
"Sweet!" Eddy said.  
  
"…This is perfect, but…" Amber started. The other threw a peculiar look at her. "…I was thinking this would be a lot harder to do…I mean…" She turns to the guard. "Why are you just letting us do this? The other person we talked to wasn't this…"  
  
"Kind?" The man said. He smiled softly. "Just between you and me, I shouldn't be doing this, but I KNOW who you kids are now."  
  
"Uh?" They all uddered.  
  
"Remember that attack at Rocket Town?" The man answered. "I was there. I was visting my family when those dragons attacked. I saw what you kids did, and it was remarkable! So I know I can trust you guys with this. Just bring it right back when you're done, or I'll lose my job."  
  
"Ok! We'll be back in two shakes of a chicken's tail!" Ed said.  
  
"That's a lamb's tail, Ed." Double-D corrected.  
  
After a quick briefing and a crash course in driving a sub, the team got in and heading off into the water by the Junon harbor. Inside, the main control room was just big enough to hold all five of them. Amber and Double-D sat at the controls while Sarah, Eddy and Ed just sat back and watched the huge screen in front of them all. It displayed a radar system that told them where all the different rock formations and ground levels were. They were looking for something "out of place" on the sea floor.  
  
"See anything?" Amber asked out.  
  
"Nope, nothing" Sarah said. Maybe it's a little futher out…?"  
  
"Alright…" Double-D took the sub's wheel and moved deeper out to sea. Still nothing on the radar.  
  
"What are we suppose to be looking for?" Eddy said.  
  
"Anything unusual, something that shouldn't be there…" Amber said, looking over the map.  
  
"…Like that!" Sarah pointed at the screen. It was picking up something BIG over to the right of them. Double-D turned that way, getting closer to whatever it was. Finally, it was clear on the radar.  
  
At the bottom of a slight drop, there was a clashed plane. By the looks of it, it was a cargo plane.  
  
"Bingo!" Eddy said.  
  
"Take her down, Double-D." Amber said.  
  
The brainy Ed did just that and they were just next to the crashed aircraft within minutes.  
  
"How are we gonna get it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"That guard said something about a pressurize system for this kind of thing…" Double-D stated looking over the controls. There was a button that labled "Pressurize Docking". The boy pressed it.  
  
Outside, a tube from the side of the sub extended outward and clung itself to the side of the plane. A loud buzz cutting was heard and then the sound of air followed. Back inside, a computer voice spoke to the team.  
  
"Air is now stabilized. Pressurizing complete."  
  
"Coool!" Ed said.  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" Amber and the others headed for the cargo plane.  
  
When they got inside, it was down right creepy looking. The plane hasn't been down for a long time; there was bearly any rust on the metal walls and the lights were still working, but that didn't make it less disturbing. There was water on the floor, but not enough to worry about sudden flooding. It was slooowly getting there.  
  
"…Whoa." Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah…nicely put, Eddy…whoa." Double-D added.  
  
"We better find Sarah's weapon and get right off this thing…" Amber said, a slight tone of fear in her voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ed asked her.  
  
"Yeah…I just…I don't have good memories of…places like this…"  
  
"…What do you mean, Amber? Tell us." Sarah asked.  
  
"No, it's ok, really." She answered with a little smile. "Nothing to worry about. Let's just get your weapon." They started walking deeper into the aircraft.  
  
Just as they went into the next area, a suspended shadowy figure appeared behind them and quietly started to follow them…  
  
TBC……… 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Final Fantasy Eds  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The sound of wet echoed footsteps broke the dead silence within the waterlogged craft. The team made their way through the empty, somewhat haunted-like hallways of leaking metal. Surprising, there still were lights functioning on the ceiling, casting eerie shadows across the walls.  
  
"I say we should split up to cover ground." Eddy suggested.  
  
"Um…no, I don't think that's a…wise idea…" Amber answered.  
  
"Amber, are you sure you're ok?" Sarah asked. The others halted while the young fighter walked a little further ahead of them before realizing they stopped. She turned around; the look on her face telling them something wasn't right.  
  
"There IS something, isn't there?" Sarah said. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Sarah, I…" Amber started to nervously rub her hands together, something the kids have never seen her do before. "…Please, I'm fine, really." She said with a slight quiver to her voice.  
  
"You can tell us, Amber." Ed said. It was clear. Whatever it was, the lofty boy could see something was bothering her.  
  
"…I don't want to talk about it…not here…" Her tone lowered to a pitch matching the feeling of the emptiness where they were. "…Let's just continue…"  
  
They resumed their way, going through one of the rusted corridors and reached another door right after that. Inside the light was a lot dimmer; nearly all of them were out in the room. But with what little luminosity there were, they could still make out what the interior looked like.  
  
It was a two level room. They stood on a walkway which was connected to a staircase that leads to the bottom part. At the base part at the back there was a HUGE engine with a Shinra logo painted on the front.  
  
"The engine room." Double-D uttered.  
  
"No duh." Eddy remarked, trying to ease the tension of their current circumstances.  
  
"This place is scary…" Sarah said.  
  
Without saying a word, Amber went over to the edge of the walkway's railing and glanced down. Slowly, everyone saw she was trembling, badly. She placed her hands on the balustrade; sweat now trickling down her face.  
  
"Amber? Are you alright?" Double-D walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amber gasped and spun around.  
  
"!!…I'm ok…I'm sorry…" She said; breathing heavily. The gang glanced at one another. They've never seen their friend act this way before.  
  
"Uh…maybe you should go wait back in the sub. You don't look so good…" Eddy suggested.  
  
"I'm ok…" She repeated. She forced a smile from her anxious face. "It's nothing big. Just a bad memory."  
  
"I wish you'd tell us." Sarah said.  
  
Amber fell quiet. She hung her head and turned away.  
  
"Yes, if it bothers you…" Double-D said. "…then perhaps talking about it would-"  
  
"NO!" Amber snapped. The others jumped and went wide eyed at her sudden burst. "…I'm sorry, I…" She wiped a small tear from her eye. "…I shouldn't have…"  
  
"No...its fine, Amber." Double-D said.  
  
"We better just start looking and get the heck outta this place." Eddy declared. "Amber ain't the only one who thinks this place is creepy."  
  
"If we did split up…" Sarah began. "…then we could cover more ground in less time and get out of here faster, right?"  
  
"…True." Amber uttered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Double-D asked.  
  
"I'll watch Amber!" Ed said with his goofy smile.  
  
The fist fighter looked toward Ed and thought about it. "…Alright, we'll go with that."  
  
"We can look through this room while you two see what's down the hall from here." Sarah said.  
  
"I will protect you!" Ed stated to Amber. She could just smile a little from the boy's lack of fear in the situation.  
  
"…Alright Ed. Let's go." They left the others and headed further into the vessel.  
  
Shortly after they went, Eddy asked, "What do ya think is bugging Amber? She ain't acting like the fearless fighter we know…"  
  
"Eddy! You don't know what's troubling her." Double-D replied but then said, "…Although I wish she would say what…"  
  
"We can't force her to speak up." Sarah said. They made their way down the steel stairway to the lower level. "If we can find my weapon quick and get out of here, it would help her."  
  
"In the meantime, I just hope she'll be ok…" Double-D said.  
  
After walking a short distance from where the other three were, Ed and Amber found themselves in what had to be the largest area in the plane. Four times the size as the engine room, the space looked to be the main cargo room. Like the room before, it had two separate levels with a stairway connecting to the bottom. At the base laid the remains of a helicopter surrounded by wooden crates and other random items.  
  
"I didn't realize just how big this cargo plane was!" Amber said in awe.  
  
"Maybe the weapon's in here!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
They descended to the bottom and headed towards the helicopter. "Look at all this stuff." Amber said to herself. "If Sarah's weapon isn't in this room, then there might be other things would could use."  
  
She was slowly starting to feel better about being in a dark dreary place. Maybe it was because someone like Ed was with her. It was like he didn't grasped fear at times. Weather that was a good thing or not, it still felt better to be with him then alone right then.  
  
"I found things!" Ed suddenly called out. He was over with the junk near the helicopter, rummaging through it like a mouse. Amber walked over to him to see just what he found. It was mostly old bottles full of aged potions. She wasn't sure it any of them could still is used, but then something caught her eye in the middle of all the scrap and debris.  
  
"Ed, what's that…?" Next to the tall boy was something that sparked a gold light. Reaching down and picking it up, Amber recognized the look of the item; a small golden bag with words stitched in gold a crossed the side of it.  
  
"A Limit Break!" She exclaimed. She read the named of it out loud saying, "…It's the 'HighWind' limit break!"  
  
"High…wind?" Ed looked confused. "…How did the airship get so small?"  
  
"That's just its name, Ed." Amber clarified. "And considering that Eddy is the only one that doesn't have one, this has to be his. I forgot that his last limit break was named after the airship. …I wish I could remember why though…"  
  
"Party! We should go and give it to him right now!" Ed cheered.  
  
Amber looked up and set her eyes on the tall lad. Being with him for just a little while had eased the fears that had control over her before. A small smile appeared as she whispered in a low tone, "Thanks Ed."  
  
Amber got back to her feet and placed the limit break in her pocket before saying, "Alright, let's get back with the others! Maybe if they didn't find the weapon there, we can all come back here and-"  
  
Suddenly a weak chill came over Ed and Amber. Both tensed up and scanned the room. It felt like something just appeared in the locale they were in but they could not see where it was.  
  
"…What was that?" Amber asked after a brief silence. Her and Ed's hearts started racing a bit.  
  
"I don't know…" Ed answered. Slowly he reached over his shoulder and took hold of his sword.  
  
They felt it again, this time it was like a gust of cold air which chilled them to the bone. The two got back to back to see in two different ways, hoping that will help. Amber raised her fists and looked around but she couldn't see anything out of place yet.  
  
As if things weren't worst enough, Amber could feel her paranoia slowly coming back to haunt her. 'No…not now….not now…' She thought beginning to shiver.  
  
"Amber? Are you ok?" Ed could feel her trembling, being back to back.  
  
"…No." She answered in a muted tone. "…I can't lose it now…"  
  
"…Amber." Ed worded out.  
  
The haunted breeze came rushing back, causing both fighters to cringe from its icy sting. Whatever it was, monster or not, that time it felt like it was very close. Amber now was breathing heavy and feeling edgy. Ed was beginning to get freaked himself, but was more worried about the girl behind him.  
  
"…Amber, why don't you run back to others? I can take care of this." Ed whispered.  
  
At first the young fighter thought she was hearing things but then said, "I can't do that to you! I won't!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be ok." Ed glanced over his shoulder. Amber did the same thing so both were now eye to eye; face to face. Ed was smiling; that grin that only he could pull off in situations like this one.  
  
'…What is it about you?' Amber thought. 'It's like you have no fear at all in things like this. …I must look like a fool right now; shaking and stuff. I…I'm ok with most things, but you…' She realized she was looking right in his eyes now. '…You seem to fear nothing in the end…'  
  
"…Do I have something in my nose??" Ed suddenly asked.  
  
"UH?!" Amber finally snapped out of it. "OH! No, I was just…!" Her face turned a slight red in embarrassment.  
  
At that moment for the fourth time, the chilling winds struck them; this time with a force like that of a powerful tempest. The cold was so unbearable that Ed dropped his sword to wrap his arms around himself. The gale made him sink down to the floor shivering.  
  
"ED!!"  
  
Snapping out of it the boy looked up in horror to see Amber being carried away by the haunted windstorm! He reached his arm out and caught her hand, hanging on with all his might. But the storm then grew strong, and his grip slipped.  
  
"AMBER!!"  
  
There was nothing Ed could do. He watched Amber be picked up by the squall. Before he knew it, the storm died down and was gone; and so was Amber.  
  
Ed was dazed at first but slowly realized she really disappeared; she just vanished in the wind! Whatever it was that has taken her, it must have been watching them from the start.  
  
"GUYS!! TROUBLE!! PROBLEM!!" Ed shouted as he ran up the stairs and right back to the engine room.  
  
The others were searching the smaller corners of the room when they saw Ed run in in a panic. They stopped at what they were doing and felt something had to be wrong.  
  
"Ed? What's going on? Where is Amber? Wasn't she with you?" Double-D asked.  
  
"AMBER!! GONE! WIND!! HAUNTED!" Ed blurred things out that just made the others look at each other.  
  
"Take a breather Ed!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Did something happen to Amber?!" Sarah asked.  
  
Ed rapidly nodded his head.  
  
"WHAT?! Is she alright?! Tell us!" Double-D said.  
  
"There was this wind and then she started flying and…and…" Ed got ever more panicky. "She's just gone!!"  
  
"WIND?" Everyone uttered out. Ed nodded yes.  
  
"Let me get this straight…" Eddy started. "Yer saying a windstorm blew Amber away?!"  
  
"This isn't a time for questioning Flathead!!" Sarah snapped at squat boy.  
  
"Ed, show us where it happened!" Double-D instructed.  
  
The flustered boy led the others down the hall into the cargo room. They made their way down the stairs and Ed showed them the spot where he and Amber were standing before she was taken up into the air.  
  
"Hmm…I don't see anything odd about this place…" Double-D said. "…Are you sure you felt wind Ed?"  
  
"Yeah! Me and Amber both felt it!" He explained. "But…she was the only one that got carried away…"  
  
"Just her?" Sarah asked.  
  
Double-D started judging the situation. "…After everything we've been through, I wouldn't be surprise if some form of wind spell was used here."  
  
"What kind of wind makes people go poof?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Stop making jokes Eddy! This isn't the time!" Sarah said; which she was right.  
  
Ed and Double-D began calling out for Amber, hoping maybe she was still somewhere close by. Eddy and Sarah then joined in. They called out for a few minutes till they heard something call back to them.  
  
"…Help me! Somebody get me out of here!"  
  
"Ya hear that?!" Eddy said.  
  
"That sounded like Amber!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
"Amber! Where are you!?" Double-D shouted in the air.  
  
"…I wanna go home…somebody help me…" There were sounds of crying that followed. That's went something didn't seem right. The voice sounded like Amber, but it was like a little child's, not a pre-teen.  
  
"Man, this is freaky." Eddy uttered.  
  
"Is that really Amber or someone else?" Sarah said.  
  
"It is her, I know it!" Ed said in a strong tone.  
  
"But it sounds like a child's voice…" Double-D said.  
  
They heard the little voice again but this time it sounded closer then before. They looked everywhere but there weren't any other rooms in the cargo area, besides the door they came through, and the voice wasn't coming from there. It looked like it was coming from where Ed and Amber were attacked and she vanished.  
  
"Hey…it feels funny over here…" Sarah said. She kneeled where Amber was and placed her hand on the floor. She got a "fuzzy" feeling, like what you got when your foot falls asleep or something. The others went over and they felt it as well.  
  
"What is that?" Double-D said. He stooped down and examined the spot. He was hit with a peculiar sensation. "…I felt this before!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.  
  
The intelligent boy stood up and faced the others. "You all recall when the virus took control over me in my final limit break form, correct?" Everyone agreed. "This area on the floor has the same irregular atmosphere as when I was being controlled. It has a unique sensation to it and I remember it well."  
  
"Then what does that mean? Where did Amber go?" Sarah asked anxiously.  
  
"This has something to do with that virus, right?" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm afraid you are right Eddy." Double-D answered. "Whatever it was looks as if it targeted just Amber. That's why Ed is still here."  
  
"But where did she go? The virus could have put her everywhere!" Sarah said.  
  
"I think she isn't that far. We keep hearing a voice, it just doesn't sound old enough to be her… That troubles me even more." Double-D said.  
  
"It could be just to mess with our heads!" Eddy said.  
  
"It IS Amber!" Ed said. He picked his sword back up from when he dropped it before and gripped it with both hands. "And I'm gonna find her!"  
  
"HOW?!" Eddy said.  
  
"Wait! Ed just might be able to!" Double-D exclaimed. "He was able to see through the virus' defenses before to safe me! If Amber is still in this room, he might see it!"  
  
Ed went over the place where Amber was and vanished. He looked down on the floor. After a few moments of staring at it, he saw it; the little area was polluted with those tiny pixel things. From there they made a trail in the air. The others saw it then too. Using their eyes they followed the path of pixel towards the ceiling. That is where they noticed a huge anomaly.  
  
The entire ceiling was pixilated! And after that was figured out, they discovered that was where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Bingo! I've got this one covered!" Eddy announced. He grasped his Venus Gospel and hurled it towards the ceiling. The sound of a hundred glasses shattered the moment his spear hit. With the pixels gone, a horrifying image slowly came into their sights.  
  
Something was staring at them from above. It cringed to the ceiling like a suction cup and its flat body and sheer size covered the whole upper area. Its features were repugnant and grotesque. This monster's skin looked to be oozing but there were really extra arms and tentacles. It also had a tail with a toothy mouth on the end of it. Its eye's were located in the middle of its nasty bulk.  
  
"Aaaaagh, SICK!!" Eddy replied; feeling like throwing up.  
  
"LOOK! There she is!" Sarah pointed at the monster. In a pair of its slimy hands was Amber. She was wrapped up tight in its grip; it looked like she passed out.  
  
The revolting monster suddenly unstuck itself from the ceiling and fell right in front of the gang. To their surprise it could hover above the ground; its extra arms just hanging there like wet noodles.  
  
"Let Amber go!" Ed shouted. The monster didn't move at first but suddenly lunged one of its arms at Ed. It knocked the boy on his back but he was right back up in seconds and dashed towards the creature with his sword ready to swing.  
  
"ED WAIT!" Double-D cried out. Ed screeched to a stop. "You might hit Amber!"  
  
He was right. The monster seemed to be using their friend as a shield to protect "it" from their attacks. A full out blow could hurt her or worst.  
  
"Oh great! How do we kill it?!" Eddy asked.  
  
"We must first get it to let go of Amber!" Double-D suggested. "She'd be in a lot less danger if we do that."  
  
"I've got it!" Sarah announced. She rushed over behind the creature and planned to slash it from the back. But that strategy quickly failed. The monster spun around and whipped the little ninja across the room. She tumbled backwards but she was ok.  
  
"Its arms! What if we tried choppin' them off?" Eddy said. Ed followed his pal's suggestion and went for one of the flopping tentacles on the side. His radiant sword sliced it like a hot knife through butter. The monster shrieked in pain and flailed but still didn't drop Amber.  
  
"Keep at it! Go for its extra arms!" Double-D called out. He fired off his Death Penalty and took out another limb. Sarah and Eddy handled a few of them as well.  
  
The creature was down to the only arms it had left, and those were the ones it still had Amber captive.  
  
"Give it up already! We disarmed you! Ha!" Sarah said. Eddy rolled his eyes to her remark.  
  
It backed away; it looked like it was going to finally give in, but instead it made a break for the only door in the vicinity. The gang was shocked to see the gargantuan literally squeeze through the tiny door thanks to its soft squid-like body!  
  
"No way!!" Eddy exclaimed.  
  
"After it!" Ed cried out.  
  
Everyone ran into the hall and saw nothing but the rotting steel walls. The creature was somehow hiding from them. Again, with such a soft body, it could compress into almost anything. That also meant it could come out of anywhere.  
  
"Be on your guard." Double-D said, Ed and him taking the lead.  
  
"Looks who's being the Mr. Heroes." Eddy stated.  
  
"Shut up, Eddy." Sarah said. "We don't see you up front." Eddy just scowled.  
  
They stopped just before the entrance to the engine room. They haven't seen one thing out of place seen they left the cargo area. Something told them to check the next room. Approaching it slowly the two lads in front walked in first. They moved in like a swat team and stopped at the foot of the stairs. They gazed upward; two milky yellow eyes were looking right back at them.  
  
The slime creature detached itself again landing on the huge engine with a sickening plop. Its body oozed over it like a octopus out of water then drifted just inches off the floor like before. Its whole being took up the whole bottom level of the room.  
  
The still unconscious Amber continued to be held prisoner by this monster. The gang pondered weather or not to attack while it was cornered or see if they could get it back in the cargo room. More room to fight might be a better idea and put Amber at a less risk then where she already was.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Sarah called out. The eager little fighter ran up and leaped over the guard railing and landed on top of the creature's face.  
"SARAH!!" Ed cried out.  
  
"Get back up here, that's dangerous!!" Double-D shouted.  
  
"Let her go NOW!" Sarah placed her hands on the arms restraining Amber and tug on them with all her might. When that didn't work, she went to use her shrunken. At that moment the slimy beast reacted before Sarah could cut Amber free. It flew up and head right for the doorway, knocking over the Eds on its way through. Sarah was thrown off and landed on top of the engine; unhurt.  
  
"Are you alright?" Double-D asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"…Yeah." Sarah got up and carefully hopped off the engine. "That rotten monster! I almost had- Uh?" Something caught her attention in the far corner of the room. It was green colored box with cobwebs all over it, but it looked like something inside it was giving off a soft glow.  
  
"Sarah, quit fooling around! It's heading for the cargo room again!" Eddy called out. All the boys ran after it but Sarah stayed behind. She was drawn to the glow coming from the box.  
  
"I'm sick of playing hide and seek!" Eddy voiced. The boys ran back to where it started. The creature was back on the ceiling staring down at them. The gang stopped and realized they were missing someone.  
  
"Where's Sarah?!" Double-D asked.  
  
"Who cares right now!? That thing still has Amber!" Eddy shouted. Without anymore hesitation the short boy got right under the living ooze and got ready to aim.  
  
"Eddy! That's too risky!" Double-D yelled. Eddy stopped. Once again he was right; the beast could place Amber in the way of his spear on impact. But he wasn't the only one that felt daring.  
  
Out of no where Ed ran over, leaped onto the downed helicopter and hurdled himself towards the monster. The others were too late to call him back.  
  
"Let her go!!" Ed cried out.  
  
Seconds before the boy's blade could reach his target, he was knocked out of the air from a surprise attack. He landed flat on his back in front of the others.  
  
"What happened?! You almost had him!" Eddy said. They looked up and noticed them have missed one of its limbs; it's long toothy tail. It looked back that them like it was different creature and made a hissing sound.  
  
"This is getting us no where." Double-D said. "And where is Sarah?"  
  
At that moment something flew right above the Eds' heads and nailed the crawling ooze square between the eyes. It screamed in pain and finally released Amber. Ed caught her just in time and checked to see if she was ok.  
  
"What the heck was-?!" Eddy uttered out. The creature fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor like a raw egg. They could see what it was that hit it. A shuriken; still logged between its eyes. And it wasn't one they've seen before.  
  
"Take THAT!"  
  
Behind them stood Sarah; standing at the top of the stairs. With ninja stealth she leaped into the air and landed on top the monster to reclaim the weapon she threw.  
  
"Sarah!" Where were you?" Double-D said.  
  
"Amber? Wake up!" Ed gently patted the side of her face. Slowly her eyes opened to see a worried Ed looking back.  
  
"…Ed?" She answered in a tired voice.  
  
"Amber!" The tall boy, in his normal manner, immediately gave Amber a big old hug. The lass' eyes shot wide open in response, followed by a slight show of rouge.  
  
"Sarah! You found your weapon!" Double-D pointed out.  
  
"Yup!" She answered. She hopped off the slime and went over to the others. "And I saved the day too!"  
  
"Don't get cocky." Eddy remarked.  
  
"I found it in the engine room!" She explained. Sarah's ultimate weapon was shaped like a multi-pointed star; it's points like an army of swords. The way she was able to hit the monster with such accuracy could only mean that her new weapon has given her a really fighting edge.  
  
"Ed, how's Amber?" Double-D asked.  
  
"I'm ok…" She answered. She tried getting up but was quivering a bit. "Ok, maybe not…"  
  
"Uuh…guys?" Eddy said. "It ain't done yet!" Everyone turned and saw that the slime monster wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. It hovered over them with its creepy tail making that hissing sound again.  
  
"Eeeeww!" Amber uttered out in disgust. "I've heard of these monsters, but I'm not sure what their capable of."  
  
"It had you in its grasp for some time now." Double-D mentioned. "Anything strange happen? It looked like you were sleeping…or were you knocked out perhaps?"  
  
"I…" The girl went silent.  
  
"Hey people! We forgetting something?!" Eddy shouted. The creature drifted closer towards them; its eyes fixed on Amber.  
  
"…Wait a minute…" Amber said. She stared down the monster for a moment. Something was off. "Its virus infected!"  
  
"We already figured that one out." Sarah said. "So what are we waiting for!?"  
  
"Let's get'em!!" Ed cried out.  
  
The whole gang lunged at the slime ball and attacked in unison. The monster was flung back like a rag doll. It seemed without a hostage, it wasn't as dangerous as it looks.  
  
"Hit it with magic!" Eddy called out. Everyone powered up and cast their best spells. A storm of fire, ice, lightning and boulders (Earth spell) assaulted the living ooze. It fell to the floor but it still wouldn't quit. Its tail shot up and dived for the group but missed.  
  
"I'm getting sick of this!" Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Sarah added. "We came down here to get my weapon, and we've leaving! After we take care of this ugly!"  
  
"What she said!" Eddy said.  
  
"They agreed on something for once?" Double-D noticed.  
  
The room flashed red; blinding the eyes of both the gang and the monster. Eddy and Sarah were advancing their Limit Breaks.  
  
"Here I come!!" Eddy shot HIGH in the air. At first, it seemed like his Hyper Jump, but something about his fighting "spirit" was different this time. In mid air the boy got under the creature and declared his new attack.  
  
"DRAGON DIVE!!"  
  
Dive bombing right at his target, Eddy's spear unleashed an enormous force of energy that exploded the second it hit the monster. But that wasn't the end of the limit break. He continued diving at it; about four to five times before letting up and withdrawing.  
  
Ed, Double-D and Amber were, of course, amazed by their buddy's new skill. "…He did it again!" Amber spoke up. "Eddy bypassed his second level 2 limit break and moved right to his third level!"  
  
"I ain't complaining." Ed said with a grin.  
  
"It's my turn!" Sarah called out. "I'm not gonna let that Eddy hog it all!" At lightning speed Sarah dashed at the creepy goo.  
  
"DOOM OF THE LIVING!!"  
  
The young lady's tempo tripled in a heartbeat and her body blurred in the sights of the others. She began attacking the fiend with swift, deadly blows; each one weakening it further. Just then she stops and backs off.  
  
"That's our cue, Ed!" Amber said. The duo raised their weaponry and with one last strike, at last, the repugnant being was down for the final count.  
  
"Whew! Finally!" Double-D said; wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Now let's get out of this heck-hole!" Eddy said. Everyone agreed to that.  
  
After a fast exit out of the downed plane and into the sub outside, the team was at last heading back to the surface. Double-D worked the controls, but Amber sat in the back with the others. She's been kind of quiet since they got out of there.  
  
"…Are you doing ok, Amber?" Ed asked sympathetically.  
  
"…Yeah…I guess." She answered. "…I'm just not sure what just happened back here…"  
  
"Say what?" Eddy said with a confused glance. "I'll tell ya what happened! I saved all yer sorry butts!" He grinned widely.  
  
"That's a lie! I helped big time!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"That's true, Eddy. You had help." Double-D added from the front.  
  
"…Whatever." The short lad gave in.  
  
"I am proud to see you two learned two new attacks…" Amber said with a smile.  
  
"It was cool!" Ed said.  
  
"But one thing's still bugging me." Eddy said. "When we were looking fer you, we could have sworn we heard someone crying for help, but it wasn't you."  
  
"Yes, we heard a little girl's voice." Double-D said. "I've forgotten about that."  
  
"Maybe we should go back! Somebody else could be down there!" Ed realized.  
  
"Nooo…" Amber uttered low. "…Was she crying like…she was trapped somewhere?"  
  
Everyone looked at the young fighter. "…Yeah, it did sound like she was trapped or something. It was like, 'Get me out of here', and, 'I wanna go home'." Sarah said.  
  
"…That was me…" Amber answered with some self shock to her voice.  
  
"Uh??" Everybody looked towards her, even Double-D.  
  
"But…if that was you…then what was…I mean…did that slimy thing…?" Eddy tried to figure this one out, but was coming up empty.  
  
"Was I dreaming then?" Amber blurred out. The other's displayed some puzzled faces. "…You see…after I was swept away by…that thing, I woke up in this place where…" She tried to search for the right words. "…It was a place I've been to when I was a little girl."  
  
FLASHBACK in Amber's POV  
  
"I was about 5, maybe 6 when this happened. My family and I were at a get-together with some friends. I was getting bored cuz there wasn't any kids my age at that time. While my Mom and Dad were talking up a storm with someone, I wandered off further behind the house, where there was forest area. I got to walking and was exploring like any little kid would do and that's when I got to this huge clearing. It was nice; the sun was shining right in the middle; to me at the time it looked like something out of a storybook."  
  
"I went out to the center. I was too taken in by the surroundings to notice the ground under me beginning to sink. Suddenly, I fell through and landed butt first on something wet and a little slimy. When I regathered my thoughts, I looked up to see I fell about six feet below. I didn't know where I was at first, but I later found out it was a section of an old underground waterway."  
  
"I called out for some time but no one came for me. I didn't know how long I was down there but I was sure my parents were freaking out by then. Then I made a big mistake. I started walking further into the tunnel."  
  
"At first, nothing seemed scary about it, but the more I walked, the less light there was. Shadows of things to this day I wasn't sure of started to catch me eye. At that age, any shadow can make your imagination run wild. That's when I started to run rather then walk. The smell of rotting steel and who knows what stung my nose. At that moment, I thought for sure I would be eaten by some huge monster, or the Bloogie Man I would call it later."  
  
"That's when I started crying and yelling to whoever might be there to hear me, which I thought there wasn't. I finally stopped to catch my breath; my small lungs felt like they were ready to burst. The tears ran down my face. I was physically and mentally out of it. I truly believed I would never see my Mom and Dad again."  
  
"But then I heard a voice coming from behind me, followed by the shine of a flashlight. I stopped breathing all together and froze. I couldn't scream; I was just too scared too. Turned out it was a policeman. He called out a few more times before I realized I was safe. I shot to my feet and ran to him, clinging to his leg. I explosed in tears."  
  
End of FLASHBACK  
  
After her story, everyone went speechless. Amber looked up with some tears in her eyes and finished, "…I don't talk about that much…but to make answer another question…"  
  
"That's what was wrong with you back there…" Sarah finished for her. Amber nodded.  
  
"I get it…" Eddy said wide eyed. "Since then, places like that creepy plane reminds you of what happened back then."  
  
"I know it sounds childish…" Amber said, trying to force a little laugh into it. "…but something like that, at that age, is not something you easily forget."  
  
"Don't say that, Amber." Ed said. He then characteristically threw his arm around the girl's shounder and turned it into a bear hug. "I may like spooky stuff, but I don't like it if it really scares me."  
  
"Plus, you were at a tender age at the time, Amber." Double-D added.  
  
"The look, the reek; it was the same as the tunnel you were in, huh?" Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah…" Amber spoke softly. "I'm guessing…since that monster was virus-ed, it could make me relive that time. If you guys didn't save me, I bet I would have been stunk in that dream world for good!"  
  
"And the voice we heard MUST have really been something to mess with our heads." Eddy said. "To throw us off?"  
  
"I'd go with that deduction." Double-D said. "By the way, we're almost to the surface."  
  
"That's great." The fist fighter said. "It'll be great to see the sun again."  
  
Following the return of the sub they borrowed, the team was back on the HighWind. Amber had given Eddy what she and Ed had found in the waterlogged aircraft. And since Sarah had reached her second Lv3 Limit Break, she finally could open the golden bag she received from the battle with Godo. She now knows the fabled "All Creation" Limit Break.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait to try it out!" Sarah cheered.  
  
"I never got to mention before Sarah, but I see you guys found your weapon." Amber pointed out.  
  
"It was just Sarah that found it." Ed said.  
  
"Then congras', Sarah!" Amber said.  
  
"I helped save that day!" The little ninja declared.  
  
Amber let out a long, releaving sigh and went over to the front viewing window of the airship. The others followed her and all took in the sight. The sun has started to melt behind the clouds; setting the sky on fire. It was a beautiful scene to behold, but at the same time it was a disturbing reminder. It marked one more day before their time was up. Tomorrow will be the final day.  
  
Far across the other side of the sky lingered the accursed Meteor. Its blazing appearance seemed to mock the resting sunset. However no matter how intimidating it looked now wasn't the time to be fearful.  
  
"…Tomorrow, we head north." Amber declared.  
  
"Do you think we're ready?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I believe now is the best time, don't you think?" Double-D said.  
  
"You sound sure of yourself." Eddy said.  
  
"We've gotten all the weapons." Ed said.  
  
"And we're strong." Amber added. "I believe we can do it!" She turned to her friends. "We've been through so much now. Each experience has helped us get ready for this moment! At dawn tomorrow, we will be on our way to battle the one thing that's keeping us from going home! We will fight the Master Virus, and we will WIN!"  
  
"I'm ready!" Sarah said with tight fists.  
  
"As long as we work together, we'll triumph!" Double-D declared.  
  
"That virus is going down!" Eddy said.  
  
"BUTTER BUDDYS FOREVER!!" Ed added.  
  
Amber couldn't help but laugh at that last one. She was followed by the others in an unwinding moment. They cherished it; this second of peace. Tonight they would rest their minds and bodies for the event that would deicide weather or not they go home.  
  
TBC……… 


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Final Fantasy Eds

Chapter 34

At the edge of a large stretch of beach where the golden colored sand met the crystal blue waters the massive airship has rested for the night. Inside a few of the crewmen continued with their work; being part of the nightshift. The nighttime sky was displayed through the main cockpit window; it's mix of dark blue and pitch black lightly touched by the small twinkle of the stars delivered a peaceful feeling in the air.

Out on the deck a lone figure stood with her arms rested on the railings gazing up at the heavens. This moment of stillness; this tranquility seemed like a blessing to her, even with whatever was to come the next day. Weather it will be because of fate or strength, or even a combination of both, the young warrior never thought she would feel so calm now. The battle she herself have been meditating on for sometime now was finally nearing.

"I wonder… What would this all be like if them guys never showed up?" Amber said to herself. "So much has happened… I would have never gotten this far without them…" A warm smile appeared on her face. "Their like a family to me now…"

"We're family now?"

Amber's eyes perked. She turned her head and saw Ed standing behind her.

"Ed? How long were you standing there?" She asked.

"Two shakes of a chicken feather." Ed answered. Amber was so used to Ed's unique speaking she grinned and giggled to his repose. The tall young man went over and looked over the railing all the way down to the ground below.

"Upward is better." Amber said. She placed his hand where Ed's chin would be and lifted it up to see the stars.

"Oooooh." Ed gawked at the atmosphere display. "That's pretty."

"Yeah…I love this time of night." Amber said. "When the stars completely fill the sky. I used to go out after bedtime and do this."

"I like to sneak out of bed and play with the stuff in the back of my fringe." Ed replied. Amber gave a quick odd look, but once again, she was used to this by now.

"…Ed? Can I ask you something?" Amber said. Ed looked at her. "Are you scared? About tomorrow."

"…Maybe." The boy twitted with his fingers a bit.

"You're pretty good at hiding it." Amber said.

"Thank you ever much." He answered with a grin.

"I mean…" Amber looked back up at the stars. "…We've done a lot since we first met. It's almost feels as if we've known each other forever because of it, you know? You and Eddy, Double-D, even Sarah. I feel we're really close now…"

"Close?" Ed said. "Like butter on toast? Like peanut butter and mayo? Like catsup and-"

"More like a family." Amber said. "I'm a only child, so having people like you and your friends are like a breath of fresh air." She moved her eyes to Ed. "You're all my best friends."

At that moment a soft breeze blew through the deck. A small group of clouds glided away; releasing the glow from the moon. The gentle rays hit Amber's face as she smiled at Ed. Her features stood out; her eyes, nose, lips…

Ed found himself staring back and couldn't take his eyes away. His tummy suddenly felt funny. He's felt like this before; that time when all the guys in the cul-de-sac had a thing for Nazz. There was something about Amber at that moment that was causing that "wiggly and crawling" feeling to come back.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked. She noticed Ed was holding his belly, then he started to sweat a tad. The only way he could response was then was a goofy yet nervous grin.

Amber noticed he was looking right at her. She touched her face; thinking there was something on it. She glanced back and there it was; all over Ed's face. A well rounded show of rouge.

"Are you…?" She started; looking closer. "…You're blushing?" She giggled and the boy's features grew brighter. There was a short period of silence before Ed finally replied in his somewhat normal way.

"…My toes are curling." His voice was slightly more pitched then normal and Amber busted out in friendly chuckles. Ed soon followed in laughing; feeling his tummy settling down.

Just then the sound of the double doors to the deck made the two kids turn around. It was the others; with sleep still in their eyes.

"What are you two doing out here?" Eddy asked with bags under his peeps.

"We woke up and noticed you weren't in your beds." Double-D added. Sarah walked out yawning and nodded her head to what the others just mentioned.

"We were just looking at the stars." Amber answered. "Right Ed?" She looked at him and he nearly got the "crawlies" again.

"A little stargazing before shut eye?" Double-D said with a smile. "I'm betting on a night like this the sky is simply spectacular."

"Yeah… I was telling Ed how I loved to do this when I was home." Amber said. They continued talking about the subject.

Ed was staying pretty quiet. His shorter friend walked up next to him and flopped his arms over the balustrade; releasing a long yawn.

"…Hm?" Eddy looked up just in time to witness Ed catching a glance at Amber and smiling.

Eddy's been around Ed long enough to know what each of his goofy and often times creepy toothy grins meant, but this one was rare. It took Eddy a minute before it hit him. He jumped from his slouch and got a good look at his friend and then moved his eyes to Amber.

"…Ed? What were you two really doing out here?" Eddy suddenly asked.

The lofty boy froze as so did everyone else. Amber looked over and saw Ed was sweating bullets again. A brief moment passed and Ed, without saying anything, ran back into the airship with what looked like an embarrassed look on his face.

"What was that about, Eddy??" Double-D said.

"Ed was looking' at Amber like he-" Eddy started, but was stopped by Amber's waving her hands left and right. "…What's yer problem?" The others turned their heads towards Amber.

"Nothing!" Amber answered, but her face was a dead give away. Double-D and Sarah's faces went from standard to surprised in seconds.

"I gotta go!" Amber ran off into the ship leaving the others on the deck.

"Ok, tell me I'm not the only one that's seen red." Eddy asked with a little grin.

"Could it be…?" Double-D said with a dazed expression.

"I don't know and too tried to care right now…" Sarah said. "I'm going back to bed." She walked towards the double doors.

Eddy was still smiling when Double-D came up and told him, "This is quite a surprise, but I feel this shouldn't hinder us for tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah yeah, yer right." Eddy said. "But man, I very saw that coming!"

They went back into the HighWind.

------------------------

The next morning. Everyone was up bright and early; even before the sun's light could cover all of the mountains and terrain.

In the airship's resting quarters, the gang quietly prepared for this important conflict ahead. A quick but thorough check on weapons and magic; mental preparation required as well.

Ed gripped his sword and performed some fighting and striking stances, some he would hope will be beneficial. Double-D cleaned the barrel of his gun to be sure it will fire right when he needs it. Eddy was doing the same thing Ed was doing only with spear in hand; trying out a few tricks he's been wanting to try. Sarah was slowly mimicking her throw with her shuriken; judging the way her wrist will act; it's all in the wrist as they say. And finally, Amber was throwing a few powerful punches and kicks in the air.

Out of everyone, Amber and Ed seemed to be throwing out the better blows. With each of their practice swings and hits, the ambition in their faces showed more and more. The others stopped what they were doing and watch them for a moment.

Suddenly, to everybody surprised, Amber came up behind Ed and attempted to deliver a punch from behind. But before it could connect Ed blocked with his sword. It wasn't clear right then but Amber was testing Ed with a possible back attack by an enemy. The two broke off and looked at each other. Amber grinned and gave Ed a thumbs up. Ed returned with the same.

"Geez, you scared us there for a second!" Eddy said with wide eyes.

"That was pretty impressive though." Double-D said with a breath of relief.

"An attack from behind is highly possible where we're going." Amber said. "The Northern Crater is sure to have some nasty monster walking around in it."

"I wanna get right to it!" Sarah stated. "That virus won't know what's coming to it!"

"We also have to be ready for anything on this one." Double-D said. Amber nodded to that.

"Amber, did you give Eddy that thing?" Ed suddenly asked.

"You mean his limit break? Yeah, I give it to him last night before we when back to bed." Amber answered. "He can't use it just yet though, but he's close to it."

"Hey, speaking of last night…" Sarah started. Immediately Ed and Amber froze and got "blushie". Eddy started chuckling.

"Come on you two, you can't hide it now!" The squat boy said.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!" Both of them replied. They glanced at each other and more flush appeared.

"When did this start?" Sarah asked; placing her chin on her palms and displaying her little girl grin.

"Eddy, Sarah please!" Double-D said. "You're embarrassing them."

"No kidding." Eddy added.

The lass fighter and sword wielding lad kept their heads low; smiling a tiny smile. Amber rose her head slightly and answered, "…I'm not sure how it started. We were just out on the deck and…" She blushed more and faced the others. "Actually, I felt like this before."

"When was that?" Sarah asked.

"In the downed aircraft." She confessed. "It was right before I was taken away from Ed…" She looked right at him. "He tried so hard to safe me…"

Ed smiled and scratched behind his head. "I didn't want that thing to take you…"

"That is so sweet!" Sarah squealed.

"Yeah, my teeth are aching already." Eddy said; stilling chucking.

"I must say, we didn't noticed till last night." Double-D said.

Just then an crewman came to their door. "Ms. Tifa? We're all set to go."

The red in Amber's face slowly faded as she got her bearings back. She answered, "That's good. Take off then." The man left and in a few minutes they could feel and hear the HighWind ascend.

Amber faced her friends with motivation in her eyes. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Amber said in a sturdy tone. "ARE-WE-READY?"

"YEAH!!" The gang shouted, this time louder and with more energy.

"Then let's do this." Amber declared.

------------------------

The airship soared thru the clouds at high speed towards the north. The air outside was thin above the impressive mountains they flew over. Mist began to mix in the clouds and soon their destination was visible. A colossal crater going miles upon miles into the planet's surface; even deeper then that; a road path to the center of it all.

The HighWind landed just at the edge of it. The ground was crawling with a foggy mist which emanated from the gap. From the outside deck a rope ladder came tumbling downward just stopping about a foot off from the earth. Above the five fighters slowing started to make their descend.

When everyone was on the ground, Amber looked back up and waved to the crewmen. They was told that no matter what happens, they stayed on the ship. They weren't sure what that meant, but they were loyal none the less.

"It's huuuuge!" Sarah awed. They went over just enough to see where they were going. There looked to be a path leading down and at the end there was this bright greenish glow.

"The mist right here is green too!" Double-D noticed; pointing at the crater walls.

"It must be Lifestream." Amber said.

"Like back at that Mideel place?" Eddy said. "There was a whole mess of the stuff."

"When the planet is damaged in some way, depending on how big the wound is, Lifestream appears to repair the injury." Amber explained.

"It looks like it ain't helping here." Eddy said.

A brief silence passed by before Amber said, "…Let's get going."

"Right!" The Eds and Sarah answered.

They started the descending. The rocky wall provided vial gripping but the ground under them wasn't the strongest. Each step met with slight sounds of crumbling; each seemed to echo as the pebbles fell down. At one point Sarah cringed to Double-D's side before continuing.

Amber and Ed were ahead of the gang carefully checking each of their steps. Suddenly the earth under Ed's feet gave way and he jumped back just before it deteriorated and was gone. Everyone stopped and froze.

"Are you alright Ed?" Amber asked. She was on the other side of the newly made gap.

"…Yeah." He answered; a little shaken up.

"Ok, you'll all have to jump it. Ready?" Amber said. At the count of three, Ed was the first to jump. He cleared it with no problem. Eddy was next where his shorter legs proved as a difficulty. He just made it by inches; nearly falling backwards after landing his feet.

"Yer turn…heh" Eddy said to Double-D in a nervous tone of voice. The intelligent boy looked at the opening with some fear in his eyes. He looked over at Sarah still holding onto his leg.

"You should try to jump with Sarah on you. I don't think she could make it over on her own." Amber said.

Double-D nodded and let the little girl on his back. He took a few steps backwards and started running. With one good bound, he went over the gap but missed just by half an inch. Before he and Sarah went down, his hand was met with Ed's and Amber's.

"You ok?!" Amber asked. They pulled both of them up and sat down to rest.

"Yes…(pant) thank you…" Double-D uttered. Sarah was still clung to his back.

"You can get off now Sarah." Ed said.

Deeper they went; climbing downwards being careful not to slip or trip. The more they proceeded the more a creeping emotion came over them. Something was watching them and they had a good feeling what it was, but are they right about it?

"Amber? What kind of monsters could we head into down here?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not so sure…" She answered. "To tell you all the truth, I'm surprised we haven't ran into anything yet…"

"That can't be good." Eddy said. Everyone stopped and faced him. The short boy explained saying, "I mean, when ever something "out of place" happens around here, it could only mean that-"

"The virus is planning something?" Double-D finished. "Yes…Eddy as a good point there."

"We can't let that scare us, not now." Amber said. "We all knew from the start something like this would happen. We just have to be prepared for anything."

"I hope we're ready for whatever it is…" Eddy muttered.

As they continued on their way, just a few feet behind them a flicker of pixel flashed the disappeared …

------------------------

An hour of continuous spelunking has lead the gang to a fork in their path. They were now at a point under the planet that looked like something out of one of Ed's movies; something about mole men he mentioned. There were light sources appearing in forms of glowing rock and what looked like more Lifestream but even they weren't sure at this point.

"Ok, that's it!" Eddy suddenly shouted. "Something's gonna happen! We haven't had any problem getting this far!"

"Eddy, don't jinx us!" Ed said.

"Yeah, you wanna mess us up?" Sarah added.

"I don't think Eddy's outburst will have any effect on what will come." Double-D said. "When it happens, it'll happen…"

"Right." Amber said. She walked over and looked at the paths set before them. "…Which way should we go now?"

"Anyone of these paths could take us to the virus, right?" Sarah said.

"Then…we split up!" Ed suggested.

"Are you crazy!?" Eddy shouted at him. "I ain't splitting up! Not here!"

"But Eddy, we could all be going down the wrong path." Double-D said. "If one group of us choose the right way, then…maybe could back track and regroup, then continue on."

"I dunno…" Eddy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm all for it." Sarah said.

"Ditto." Ed added.

"…I think that'll work." Amber said. "But in this case we should form groups where we'll be good till we reform back here. I think Double-D and Sarah should go together, but who wants to go with them?"

Ed and Eddy looked at each other before one of them answered. "…Fine, I'll go." Eddy spoke up.

"And that leaves Ed and me." Amber said. "I'm sure we'll be ok till we get back. Let's get going."

"Don't be gone too long you too." Eddy joked towards Ed and Amber as they went their separate ways.

"Eddy, now isn't the time." Double-D said.

"But it's so obvious!" The squat boy said.

------------------------

Amber and Ed ended up going down the right path which continued on in a spiral pattern leading down. There was slightly less illumination but that didn't hinder their sight. At the end of the spiral was a twisted trail of rock and sand leading towards a bright orange light.

"This just might be the path we have to take, Ed." Amber said. "But maybe we should move on a little more and see just what that light is."

"Ok!" Ed answered.

------------------------

Meanwhile the others went down the left path which was slightly more complicated then Ed and Amber's. Right at the start; just a few hundred feet; the direction spilt into two more pathways. A small area with a huge fissure right in the middle leading down to a pool of Lifestream accompanied by two "doorways"; each way going who knows where.

"Well this is a bust!" Sarah said. "We can't split up again."

"We should head back." Eddy said.

"But we barely even got anywhere." Double-D said. "For all we know, this could be where the correct way can be found. We should peek into both of them."

"Who knows what's down there! I ain't doing it!" Eddy declared.

"Quit being a baby!" Sarah snapped back.

"Looks knows talking!" Eddy shouted back. "What don't you look in one of them then?"

"Fine, I will!" Sarah marched over to the left doorway.

"Wait! I should come with you, just in case." Double-D said.

"Yeah, go off and I'll just wait here." Eddy said.

"Or you could go and look into that other door and tell us what you see when we get back." Double-D said.

"Are you nuts?" Eddy thought about it before saying, "I'll just go with you two."

"Fair enough." The smart boy added.

------------------------

Back down the right pathway the swordsman and the fighter continued on their way but something didn't seem right around that moment.

"The air…" Amber uttered. "Something doesn't seem…the air here is heavy. Don't you feel it, Ed?"

"Yeah…" The boy answered. "I think we should head back."

"But we're almost to that light." Amber pointed ahead of them. "If we could just-"

Just then the air got even worst and both Ed and Amber had trouble breathing. Coughing heavily they fell to their knees; grabbing their chest.

"..We cough cough have to get out cough of here!" Amber said. When she turned to face her teammate Ed was face first on the ground; trying hard to breath. "Ed! Get up! We have to-" Amber tried to raise her friend but a sudden jolt came over her entire body; causing her to lose balance and fall next to Ed.

Both out cold; either of them could see the enormous mass of pixel hovering right over them…

------------------------

"Did you guys feel that?" Double-D suddenly asked.

Eddy and Sarah stopped and looked around. The small trail they took has lead them in a marsh-like area. There were actually plants growing and water flowing from somewhere unknown. In all the terrain looked alien and strange.

"What was it?" Sarah said; feeling it too. "It didn't feel right…"

"It gave me goose bumps." Eddy said.

"…I think we better head back now." Double-D suggested. "Maybe Ed and Amber are back at the meeting spot already."

"Or maybe…" Eddy started then stopped midway.

"What? …Wait, you don't think…?" Sarah said in a worried tone.

"I'm going back!" Eddy announced and started backtracking. The others quickly agreed and began following him. Suddenly, Eddy stopped; dead still.

"What is it Eddy?" Double-D asked.

"…Do you hear it?" The short boy asked. His voice was a little shaken.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Sarah said.

"You guys can't tell me you don't hear that?!" Eddy said in a panic this time. "It's like…l-like a "sshiiirrrr" sound!"

"You mean…like when a television is on the fizz and…" Double-D said. He started to get the idea. It was also the same faint, almost silent sound them haunted pixels made when they were present.

Now trembling a bit, Eddy slowly lifted his head upward. The color in his face went ghostly white.

"…Oh man…" He uttered.

Double-D and Sarah shot their heads upward and were stunned at what they saw. The entire top area of where they were was alive with millions of tiny moving pixels; way more then they have ever seen before. And it got worst; they were moving towards them.

"This whole place is infected!" Double-D said.

"They're coming for us! Run!" Eddy shouted.

The three children started running back towards where they were to met with the other two but something wasn't right the moment they got to the spot where their path split in two.

The rock walls, the ceiling, the pool of Lifestream, it all was covered in a deluge of pixel. The ground under them began to fill up as well and was forcing them to the edge of the pit in the middle of the area.

A little amount of pixel touched Eddy's boot and he jumped back in pain. "YEOW! Those things sting!"

"It's gonna delete us!" Sarah said. "There no way around them!"

------------------------

"………uuugh…what…? …Ed?…Ed??"

Amber awoke to see her partner still on the ground; passed out. She looked around for a second to see nothing seemed out of place.

"…What was that?" She asked herself. She placed her hand on Ed's shoulder and gave him a little shake. "…Ed?…Ed! Are you alright? Please wake up!"

She saw movement and she sighed. "Oh, thank you thank you…" She said under her breath. "Ed! Are you feeling alright? Can you stand up?"

The young swordsman slowly stood up, staggering slightly. His head was hung; he looked tired.

"Ed? Let's take a look at you…" Amber started reaching her hand out but recoiled when Ed suddenly gripped the handle of his sword. "…E-Ed? What is it? You think you hear something? A monster?" Amber formed her fists and looked around but she didn't see anything. Ed withdrew his sword and held it in a striking position.

"I don't see anything Ed." Amber said lowering her fists down to her sides. Behind her a glowing blade grew closer to her.

"…?!"

------------------------

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Eddy screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!!" Sarah shouted and smacked Eddy a crossed the mouth. "There has to be a way out!"

Double-D frantically looked around for a way to escape. The only place the pixels haven't taken over was the pit of Lifestream behind them.

"Eddy! I have a plan!" He said. "It looks like there's tiny ledge down there!" He pointed down the hole. There was a small piece of rock sticking out from the pit's walls. It looked about four feet wide if not less.

"We can't jump on that!" Eddy said.

"We have to try!" Sarah said.

"She's right and we don't have time to talk about it!" Double-D shouted.

"GO!" Sarah pulled Eddy over into the hole; screaming all the way down; landing on the rock mass. It wasn't a far jump; about 8 feet at the most.

"Hey, I'm alive!" Eddy said with a few loose teeth.

"That was a tab rough, Sarah." Double-D said. "But now isn't the time to complain!" He grabbed the little girl and jumped down next to Eddy.

"Don't EVER come up with a plan like this again!" Eddy shouted at Double-D.

"Your welcome." The boy answered flatly.

"Hey, look!" Sarah said.

Above the pixels seemed to have stopped at the edge of the gap. They were safe for now, but still trapped…

------------------------

"AAUGH!!"

Amber fell to the ground on her side. She jumped at the last second avoiding the attack, but it left a small gash on her back. She turned around on the ground and looked up with shocked filled eyes. Ed was lurking over her with his sword pointing toward her head.

"Ed…why did you…" That's then she noticed his eyes. They were empty; dead and soulless. There weren't Ed's eyes.

"…Ed…no…" She slowly stood to her feet. A sharp pain shoot through her back. She cringed before screaming at the air,

"YOU COWARD!! LET HIM GO!! LET HIM GO NOW!!!"

The laugh; that deep almost demonic laugh cursed Amber's ears. Suddenly the area around them slowly turned pixeled and blurred.

**You fools never cease to amaze me…**

Amber looked around but the voice was coming from everywhere. "How DARE you use Ed! I swear, if you don't release him, I'll-"

**STOP ME?! The virus laughed loudly. Haven't you figured it out!? You can't stop me now! Your all on my turf!**

"Your turf?" Amber said. The pain in her back caused her to kneel down.

**This area, where you all are now? It's MY territory. I was born here! The game made be under my control, but here I have TOTAL control.**

"You were…born here? Then would that mean you ARE the last…?" Amber said with wide eyes.

**Yes…This whole Crater is me!**

Amber placed her hand on the ground. She felt it; the fuzzy presents of pixel. It was everywhere; the whole time. They never saw it.

**Now don't be so upset…I told you before you could never beat me, you just didn't listen…**

"SHUT UP!!" Amber shouted. "If you control EVERYTHING in this world then you could have just destroyed us all in one hit! But you can't, can you? There's something about you that lacks that, isn't there?!"

**Whatever gave you such hopeless hopes? I merely enjoy watching you all suffer.**

"LIER! You CAN'T kill us all at once because there's something you don't have, is that it?! I bet you're not as powerful as you think or say you are!" Amber stood back up again. "…And you WILL free Ed of your sick mind trap!"

The controlled boy loomed closer towards Amber without any feeling or expression in his eyes. His radiant sword's light hit Amber's face in a eerie way, nothing like how the moonlight expressed her face last night. It was more haunted and sinister.

"Ed please…it's me…" Amber said. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

**Cry all you want! Beg all you want! But you'll never break loose this time! My power is at it's peak here! You can do nothing!**

In a instant Ed dashed towards Amber; raising his sword high. She dodged to the right, but again the blade just met the flesh of her right arm. Amber grabbed her wound; the blood ran down her arm and made droplets on her boots.

"…Ed…don't do this…please…!" But her dear friend couldn't hear her. He continued to come after her with the laugher of the virus filling the air around them.

------------------------

The rest of the gang were still trapped on the only piece of safe ground they had. Above them the sea of pixels had totally engulfed the area while down below the glowing greenish liquid bubbled and splashed around a bit.

"I think that stuff down there is raising!" Eddy exclaimed. The other two looked down. The Lifestream was indeed raising; and fast.

"W-what would happen if we touched that?" Sarah asked.

"…I don't know." Double-D said. "

"That stuff is like the planet's blood, right?" Eddy said. "Maybe it won't hurt us if we jumped."

"But we don't know that, Eddy!" Double-D said. "It could be like the magma in the center of the Earth. We wouldn't stand a chance if it was!"

Eddy gulped at that disturbing thought. "…Then…what's gonna happen to us now…?"

"…Are we gonna…?" Sarah started.

Double-D didn't say anything. It wasn't looking so good right now for them…

------------------------

Amber fell to the cold hard ground once again. She was quickly loosing strength with each barely near miss from her friend's blade. Her body was full of cuts and bruises; her arm was the worst as the feeling from it has disappeared all together.

A small slash to her forehead let loose even more blood down the side of her face. Her version was beginning to blur; her body can't take much more of this.

**What's the matter, Amber? Why don't you fight back? Don't you think you could handle your own comrade? The virus mocked.**

The battered girl came to her feet again; breathing hard and trembling. "…I won't fight…because that's what you want, isn't it?"

**What ever do you mean?** The virus spoke. Ed stopped as well and drew his sword down, but his face remained the same.** Don't even bother answering that one. I know what you mean, you don't have the guts to take out one of your own, just like when I take over that little smart one.**

"We still found a way to break him free!" Amber shouted.

**Yes, you used force, am I right?**

Amber hung her head down. "…You want us to kill off each other…you sick twisted monster…THAT'S your game, isn't it?!" She shot her head back up. "You just want us to kill one another off and get enjoyment out of it!!"

**Is that so wrong? Ed's body reacted again and slowly approached Amber again. You humans with all those feelings for each other. What a laugh! You're all merely degrading material just waiting to one day expire.**

Amber; with her body dripping blood and weak; took a stand and didn't move. "…I'm not dying today." She began walking towards Ed.

**What are you doing now? The virus asked. Like little lambs to the slaughter, you'll get yourself killed! I'll really get pleasure from this!**

Without another word the virus within Ed made him lift his sword ready to give Amber a final fatal blow, but the young female fighter wouldn't move. The blade came hurling down.

A spilt second passed. A hand came shooting out. Amber grabbed Ed's wrist; stopping his sword less then an inch from her head.

With what strength she had left Amber held back Ed's raw power; the chance of the glowing weapon striking her was high, but this was the only chance she had.

"…Ed…can you hear me in there?" She said; her voice was growing weaker and weaker by the second. "…You don't' want to do this…you would never do this."

Ed's face remained void of that goofy lovable boy Amber was calling out too. His sword inched closer to her face but she continued to struggle. "The Ed I know would never do this to one of his friends! You'd never do this to Double-D or Eddy, your sister Sarah! …You would never do this to me…" Tears appeared. As they streamed down her face her hand began to quiver.

**It's useless! KILL HER NOW! The voice from everywhere echoed out.**

Amber's grip was slipping. The radiant blade started to break free. Amber feel to her knees again still hanging on but her strength was quickly escaping her. The blood on her face mixed with her tears as they dripped onto the cold hard ground.

"…I love…you…"

Those words escaped her trembling lips just as her hand let go for Ed's wrist. Her body finally gave out and Ed's blade came down.

……………

He blink his eyes rapidly. His body felt numb and empty for just a moment before he regain his full senses. His hands were still on his sword's handle; squeezing so tight it hurt.

"……Leave us ALONE!!"

Ed screamed and flung his sword behind him. It's blade buried itself into the rock walls. He fell to his knees looking down at the girl he nearly killed against his will.

It all happened so fast; like a late miracle. Ed's body was his own again just as Amber hit the ground and his sword was free to do the unthinkable. When he woke up from his spell he stopped his weapon just before it made contact with her.

"……Amber?" His hands were shaky as he placed them on the young girl's back. He gently picked her up and rested her head on in his hand. Her face stained with tears and blood; her body riddled with cuts and bruises. The most freighting though crossed Ed's mind.

"…Amber? …wake up…wake up." His body started to shake. His eyes were filled with tears. "WAKE UP!"

She wouldn't answer.

"…no…don't do this…" Ed held her in a tight embrace. "…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!!"

"……I…know you didn't…"

Ed's eyes perked up. He felt a warm hand reach up and touch his face. He looked to see Amber's eyes gazing up at his. "…I know you didn't mean it…" She was smiling.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ed repeated with tears going down his face. He held her close. "I didn't mean to hurt you! It's all my fault!"

"Don't say that…" Amber said. "…I…knew you would hear me…" She brought up her other hand and wrapped them around Ed. "And I meant that last part too…"

Ed's face went a little red but he was smiling. "…You really like me?"

"Yeah…what about you?" Amber asked.

"……I like Amber too…" He answered with a cute smile. "With a big 'L'…" Amber chuckled.

This tender moment was suddenly broken by an erupting quake that shook the entire area. It was followed by a anger voice.

**THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT!! You'll all will NEVER see the light of day nor your world AGAIN once I'm through!!**

Ed stood to his feet still holding Amber with everything still trembling. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"In a minute…" She grabbed a potion from his pocket and drank it down quickly. Most of her injuries disappeared but not all. She came to her feet but was still a bit wobbly. Ed took a moment to obtain his sword in the rock.

"Something's happening!" Amber called out. The ground underneath them started to crack and give way. But it wasn't just the ground; everything was literally coming apart. As the cracks and fissures got bigger, a eerie light began to break through them…

------------------------

"Think of something Double-D! I'll go with anything at this point!!" Eddy shouted in a panic.

The rest of the gang were having the same situation as Ed and Amber. A quake has started to break away the platform they were standing on. Under them the Lifestream was bubbling and stirring. There wasn't anything they could do.

The ground under them broke apart and the three kids went plummeting to the green liquid below.

At the same time the area where Ed and Amber were came apart at the seams. The rock walls and earth beneath them "shattered" into tiny pixels and disappeared into nothingness. The two were plunged into the void…

TBC………


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Final Fantasy Eds

Chapter 35

………………………………

'……where…am I…?'

She opened her eyes but saw nothing. White. That was all she could make out. Her body felt weightless and her sense of balance was nonexistence.

"…I feel so light." Amber spoke out loud. Her own voice sounded miles away. As she tried to move she couldn't even feel her muscles as they acted. She managed to lift her head up.

The minutes went by like hours; maybe even days as Amber just floated in that spot staring off into literally nothing. She then gasped.

"Everything! …I remember everything around us just…"

A deep unsettling feeling took over her body. "Ed! Everyone!" She shot her head all around but she couldn't see another soul in sight. Suddenly the feeling in her body came back as she shouted,

"Where are you!"

* * *

Three pairs of eyes shot open with a gasp for air. Eddy, Sarah, and Double-D awoke in the same empty world with a brief memory of how they got there. They didn't spoke a word to each other till they heard a voice calling from the blank distance. 

"Someone! Answer me! Please!"

Sarah slowing rose her head up. "…Amber?"

Double-D and Eddy snapped back to reality. "That was Amber!" Eddy said. The three shouted back. They started following her voice.

* * *

Amber's face lit up as she saw three figures coming towards her in the distance. She maneuvered herself to meet up with them halfway. The moment they were together again the young fighter lass wrapped her arms around everyone; thankful to see they were alright. But the good feeling only lasted for but a second. 

"…Where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"…I don't know." Amber answered; her voice was shaky.

Double-D was the first to see the sheer worry in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure he's near here Amber. We just have to look."

His words awoke some hope in Amber's heart. Besides, after everything that has happened, Ed can't be gone just like that. Everyone believed that was impossible.

With that they all started to call out his name; four voices echoing out into a vast, colorless world. They were determined to find him, even if they had to cry out forever.

Amber's voice was the loudest and possessed the most feeling. In her mind and heart it was as clear as day. She didn't understand how it wasn't obvious before.

She loves him.

From the moment they met, something was there, but it was concealed. Two people; two completely different souls; yet at the same time one can't be without the other. That is one of the purest feelings in the world.

After minutes of crying out, the boys and Sarah had to stop to take a breather. But Amber kept on shouting. Her voice grew weaker but she didn't care.

"Ed! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

"Amber…" Sarah went up to her. "Take a quick break."

"No..!" She said. "I'm not stopping till I hear him call back!" She continued to cry out his name.

* * *

Faraway, a lone body hangs by nothing. Limbs spread out; on his back; within a deep sleep. His heartbeat was slow yet steady. His face in a peaceful state. 

'…………A voice……'

In his mind he heard someone calling for him. It was sad; she wanted to find him; wanted to be with him. Then there were more voices; ones he knew. He knew them all. They were searching for him.

"…Guys? …Amber…?"

A deep longing arose within Ed's heart. It overshadowed the feeling of peace he was having before but this was much nicer then that. It was the thought of being with his close friends. It was the feeling of doing things together as a team. It was that one feeling you get when you're with…

"I'm coming!"

In an instant Ed's body was filled with a warm glow. The pure yeaning to be with his friends, family, and Amber enabled him to find the way back to them. In the blink of an eye, his body vanished…

* * *

A flash of energy materialized before everyone. It startled them for a second; fearing it's the adversary that started all of this. But guards went down when they witnessed Ed emerge from the light. Shock turns into astonishment then joy. 

"Ed!" Everybody cried out.

Amber's tears came flowing back; but they were tears of delight; seeing Ed again. She was the first to embrace him; burying her face into his chest. The rest joined in with a group hug. Together again; this band of friends and family.

"How did you find us?" Amber asked him.

Ed was quiet for a moment. "…I just heard a voice…and I followed it."

"But you appeared in a flash of light!" Double-D explained. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." He answered. "But I'm here, right?"

"It's our bond." Amber said; still hanging onto Ed. "…It didn't matter where you were or how far you were from us. You still were able to find us…" She smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

"Yeah!" Ed declared. "I just heard everyone calling me, and I'm here! Cool!"

"We're back together again." Sarah said and smiled.

**And together you'll all perish!**

Everyone froze. Suddenly the white world around them began to grow dimmer and dimmer into a sickly gray. The sound of glass cracking and rupturing rang in their ears. Darkness was coming through into the light; everywhere they looked. The sinister blackness merged and formed into a twisted, warped hand. It enveloped the team in its cold grip.

All around them the light was being eaten by the darkness. The Virus' malevolence laugh was the only thing they could hear as their vision was being robbed along with the light.

**WELCOME TO MY REALM!** The voice mocked.

The final portion of light was swallowed up. Nothing else could be seen. Cold shadows covered all.

……………………

A glimmer slightly breaks through. It exploded into a flare; shoving the darkness aside. At the center of the light the team stood; the source of the radiance. Weapons drawn; faces focused; inner will burning bright.

**What is this light!**

With his glowing blade reflecting off his face, Ed answered saying, "…Our bond!"

Sarah raised her shuriken straight outward. "A bond stronger then you even thought!"

Double-D cocked his firearm. "It's what keeps your shadows from engulfing us…"

Eddy gripped his spear with both hands. "And everything else you've been throwing at us!"

Amber cracked her fist. "Your time has come!"

**My time?** The Virus just laughed. **I should the one saying that to you! No worthless 'bond' is going to stop me! I am higher then you all! I am like that of a God! I rule over this world!**

"You say you're invincible…" Amber started. "…but you are nothing but a human error!"

**HOW DARE YOU!**

"You were NEVER met to exist!" Amber continued. "Humans created you…and we can destroy you."

**NEVER!**

At last, the true face of their enemy appeared before them. A warped and corrupted creature towering higher then a skyscraper came crawling out of the black void. Its body was a mess of combined data from the game itself. It's bottom half was a crossbreed with different monsters the team has encountered on their journey; the Headhunters, the Thunder Kisses, and Black Dragons, and a few they've never seen before; all jumbled together in a heap. It's middle half was a mix of Boss monsters. Hojo's mutated arms, WEAPON's black armored chest, Diamond WEAPON's white cape and Gi Nattak's Soul Fires circling its being.

Its face was a whole other story. It had a human head with flowing raven hair; but it had no face at all. In place of a face was an empty black hold, like the shadows it commands.

"…No way…!" Eddy worded out.

"It's…it's all the bosses and monsters we've fought!" Double-D said.

"Then that means everything we've defended off…" Amber started.

**Was me!** The Virus raised its arms in the air. Its body began to glow with a deep purple hue. **And I haven't showed you ALL of my little surprises...**

"Wha…what's happening?" Sarah said. She and the others could feel something was off. They noticed all their materia detaching itself from their weapons and armor and drifting away towards the Virus' hands. Even the orbs Amber kept in her pocket were drawn away and to the monstrosity.

"Give those back!" Eddy shouted.

The Virus didn't respond. On the contrary it all their materia in it's palm and crushed them into tiny crystals. The gang was stunned.

"NO!" Amber shouted.

"Our magic!" Double-D said.

In the blink of an eye, all their spells; their summons; their support magic; were gone. The Virus just snickered.

**I've wanted to do that for a while…**

"…You…" Amber tightened her fist and exploded in red light. Before the others could say anything she went for the Virus.

"Amber!" Everyone cried out.

The corrupted creature just grinned seeing her coming after it. **What a fool…** It rose it's hand up and brought it back down; slapping Amber backwards and knocking into Ed and the others. Her Limit Break glow quickly died down.

"Amber! Speak to us!" Double-D said.

She replied with a cough and a small mourn. "…I'm ok…" She staggered back up, but fell back down to her knees.

"You're hurt!" Sarah said with concern.

She couldn't lie, she was hurt. "……I…" She coughed and a little bit of blood appeared out of her mouth.

"Amber!" Everyone helped her back up to her feet. She was able to stand but that was really all she could do.

"Oh man… Don't we have anything to heal her?" Eddy asked.

**Don't bother…** The Virus said. **I plan to finish you all at once anyway…so why prolong it?**

"You monster!" Double-D shouted. He raised his Death Penalty and started firing. His bullets didn't make it to it. An invisible force pushed the ammo back; creating a ricochet effect. Two of the bullets returned; one barely skinning Double-D's face but the other striking him in the right shoulder.

"DOUBLE-D!"

The boy fell backwards; clinching his shoulder. He dropped his gun and trembled in pain. Once again the Virus found pleasure in this.

**It's all so easy! After all that talk about destroying me, what a joke!**

Amber tried to walk but Eddy and Ed stopped her. "What are ya doing! Don't move!" Eddy said.

"You're really hurt, Amber!" Ed said.

"…But so…is Double-D…!" She answered; her voice sounded weak.

Sarah was over with the other injured fighter. "Are you ok?" She asked.

The boy looked at his hand. It was covered in his blood. His shoulder was throbbing in a pain he's never felt before. He looked over at Amber. "…We can't give up yet…!"

Amber and the others looked up at him. He was right. This was expected from the start. They were already aware of the dangers of this battle. Something like this didn't mean it was over. It has just begun.

"We're not done yet!" Amber proclaimed. She curled her fingers into fists. "I'm not giving up this early!"

Ed, Eddy, and Sarah agreed. "This is nothing compared to what we'll do to him!" Eddy said.

**And just what would that be?** The Virus scorned.

"Kick your messed up butt!" Ed shouted. He gripped his weapon and busted into red flames. Eddy did the same.

**"OMNISLASH!"**

**"DRAGON DIVE!"**

A combined Limit Break attack came plowing into the Virus with mind-blowing power. The swiftness of Eddy's spear and the raw force of Ed's sword ripped a hole in their target. They withdrew and stood down.

The injury the boys made looked like it would hinder their enemy, but in just a few moments it healed itself and was back to full strength.

"Figures." Eddy said.

**I'm rather impressed.** It said with a grin. **I felt that one.**

"And you're gonna feel a lot more where that came from!" Eddy threatened.

**Spare me the tough talk…** It slammed its clawed fingers into the ground. Seconds later five tentacles shot out around the boys. One of them knocked Ed off his feet. The other four wrapped themselves around Eddy and lifted him high in the air. He dropped his spear; flailing to get loose.

"Hey! Let go!" He yelled.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted down below. He ran up to the Virus' base level and slashed it. The wound automatically healed. He attacked it again then again and so on; each time it cured itself.

**You're wasting your time down there.** It spoke. **It would take a lot more then your little cuts to slow me down.**

"I said put me down you freak of nature!" Eddy shouted. He got one of his arms free and started pounding away on the creature's grip. "If I had my spear, I'd beat the-"

Eddy was unable to finish his insult as the Virus tightens its grip around his body. The coloring in his face grew purple.

**What was that? I can't quite hear you there.** It mocked; displaying a sick smile.

"EDDY!" The other's called out. The short boy tried to answer but was incapable of speaking. He could barely breathe.

**I've changed my mind…** The Virus said. **I'll start with short boy here and go after the rest of you next!**

"Let him GO!" Hot with anger, Ed's sword burst with white flame. In a single leap he got up into the Virus' eye level and buried his blade in-between its expressionless face. For the first time the gang heard the Virus scream in pain. It finally released Eddy from its clasp.

"I got him, Ed!" Amber suddenly called out. She jumped up and ran over just in time to catch the boy before he hit the ground. She fell on both of her knees and quivered; still in pain from her own injuries.

"Amber, you shouldn't have done that!" Sarah said as she and Double-D went over to her.

"If I didn't, Eddy would have…" She stopped and clutched her chest.

The squat lad got back to his own feet; feeling a tad light headed, but was ok.

With his friend safe for the moment, Ed, still hanging on to his sword's handle, summoned all his strength and plowed his glowing blade up and through the Virus' blank mug. The shadowed being howled in agony; grasping its 'face.

"Did he do it?" Double-D said in awe. Everyone watched as the Virus continued to scream uncontrollably before collapsing backwards. It didn't move after that.

"……Is it…over…?" Amber said.

Everybody looked at each other. Something didn't set right. It can't be this easy. Their doubts were soon answered.

The abnormality's jumbled up body slowly began to breakdown. Pixel by pixel broke away from its base and disappeared into the surrounding darkness. Only one thing remained when it was over.

The Virus' head drifted up and faced the team. From its neck down there was nothing but the remnants of detached pixels hanging there like loose threads. Everyone gasped at the sight.

**What a nuisance…** It said as it hovered closer towards them.

"Stay back!" Ed said with blade ready in hand.

"Ed, be careful…" Amber warned.

Although injured or otherwise winded, the gang took a stance and prepared for the worst. The head looked at them one by one then chuckled.

**Unbelievable, simply unbelievable! After everything! All the things I've been throwing in your faces, and you still have the obtuse belief that you'll all make it back home!** It ridiculed. **Bond, friendship, family; what a load of trash! None of that could withstand the powers I possess! I will admit though, you have spunk. But even that has its limits, am I right?**

"Maybe…" Amber answered. She coughed again and raised her fists at the Virus. "…But that doesn't mean we'll lose! We've come way too far to just throw in the towel now! I'm not giving in now! You couldn't break the tie we had then and you can't do it now!"

**Then I guess we should lay all our cards on the table then...**

The air suddenly grew heavy. A gloomy aura appeared around the spiteful head.

"What's happening?" Sarah said. They could feel the space around them warping and shifting. It felt similar to when the Virus caused Hojo and Diamond to appear at the same time before.

**Tell me Amber… **The Virus posed in an evil undertone. **Ever wondered just what the final most powerful enemy attack is in this game? I bet you're curious, at least...**

The young fighter's body tensed up at hearing this. "…And what would that be?" She asked back. Everyone else awaited an answer as well.

**If you have finished the game in your world…** It began **…You would know this attack is rumored to be just as powerful as your once faithful Knights of the Round spell! Perhaps even stronger! I'm going to go as far as more powerful then Ed's little Omnislash!**

"What did it said!" Double-D said.

"More powerful then Ed's attack!" Sarah added.

Amber and Ed stood speechless from the creature's words. Eddy and the other two felt a slight panic shot through their spines.

**Oh? You don't believe me?**

The world surrounding them suddenly displayed a cosmic landscape. Planets, stars, suns and moons; the Eds and company stood within the middle of outer space.

"What is this?" Eddy said looking around.

"We're in space!" Sarah proclaimed.

A demonic laugh escaped from the Virus. **I guess the only way I'll convince you is by showing you! And I highly doubt you little humans will survive this one!**

Before their eyes they witnessed an explosion from one of the far away stars behind the Virus. At first it seemed like nothing. Then the explosion began to grow; slowly coming closer towards them. Its extreme heat consumed anything it touched; including the planets and smaller stars. It was clear what this attack was called…

"It's a…a…." Double-D tried to finished but was overwhelmed by the seer power they saw coming for them.

**The all-powerful Super Nova attack!** The Virus announced.

"That thing's plowing through everything!" Eddy shouted.

"Wait! If that's coming this way, you'll be destroyed too!" Amber said to their enemy.

**The Super Nova never destroys its caster!** It boasted. **It obliterates all in its wake! I'll be the sole thing that survives while you all burn to cinders!** Its cackle echoed; mixing with the roar of the incoming catastrophe.

"Never!" Ed exploded with power; radiant red light surrounding his body. Before Amber or the others could stop him he headed for the Virus.

"Ed, no! Stand down!" Double-D shouted.

"ED!" Amber cried out.

His sword once again met with the demonic head. But unlike before the weapon's sharp blade did not penetrate at all. Baffled, Ed just held his position; face to face with their enemy.

**…You're a pest**

Dark energy materialized around the head. Before Ed could even take another breath, the Virus unleashed its power. The shimmering energy that possessed the boy's sword was suddenly reflected. The attack meant for the Virus was rebounded.

**"ED!"**

The next few moments passed by in slow motion for everyone. Their fellow friend; their partner; their close comrade. Struck with his own attack, Ed was hurled high in the air. His sword left his hands and landed blade first before of the Virus. Ed's body fell at his friend's feet.

"Dear Lord, no!" Double-D gasped.

Everyone ran to Ed's side. Amber kneeled and looked over him. Her heart sank at the sight of his pale expression. She placed her ear on his chest.

"…Amber…is he…?" Sarah uttered.

Amber's body begun to tremble. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

...no...**NOOOOO!"** She screamed as the tears exploded from her eyes.

"Ed…! It can't be…!" Eddy voiced. He dropped his spear and fell to his knees.

Sarah turned and grasped Double-D; burying her face in his chest. The hat wearer placed his hands on her shoulders but that didn't change the shock and horror he too was feeling.

Amber's tears fell upon Ed's face like fresh morning dew. She clutched his shirt and rubbed her face into it. She felt that her world had crashed all around her.

**He had it coming **The Virus remarked.

Amber shot her face up. "**MONSTER**! I'll never forgive you!"

**Oh please dear Amber, the drama is getting old. Besides, you'll all be joining him very shortly...**

The Virus spoke the truth. The wrathful Super Nova was nearly upon them. Already the team could feel the extreme heat that the exploded star was admitting. As every second passed the heat grew worst.

"It's over…it's all over…" Eddy said. "We're officially screwed!"

Double-D and Sarah didn't know what to say. They didn't want to agree with Eddy. Or rather they didn't want to believe the statement he just made.

Engulfed with sorrow and anger, Amber just watched as Super Nova crept ever closer. She looked back down at Ed. That night under the star came back to her. She remembered the look on his face when he blushed so brightly.

Other flashbacks followed: When they were underwater and Ed tired to hard to protect her from that oozy monster; the time Ed first used his Omnislash attack; when they were at Gold Sauer and they couldn't get Ed away from the chocobos; the list when on.

The last recalling Amber experienced was the first time she met the Eds. The moment they all met she knew they would all make it back home together, no matter what happened. But now…

"We have to get home…"

Eddy, Double-D and Sarah glanced towards Amber.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go!" She lifted Ed up and rested her hand behind his head. "I…I know it seems…really bad right now…" She started crying again. "…But…I'm not giving in just yet!"

She drew Ed close to her and embraced him tight. "…Ed…you wouldn't give up yet, would you…" She whispered.

Without questions or query the others went over to Amber and joined in a close enfold. Somehow, being all together eased the pain they all were feeling. Deep down there was still a small, almost invisible glimmer of hope resting in all of them. Weather one light was too small to overthrow this evil that threatened them; together it may make a different.

"Maybe…if we really try…" Sarah started.

"…we can get through this!" Double-D said.

"Ed would have done that, right?" Eddy said looking down at his dear fallen friend.

"We will!" Amber proclaimed. "We can't lose! We're strong when we're together!"

From the children's chest a little sparkle of light appeared. They shined with vast power that seemed to harm the Virus.

**What is this!** The head cringed in the glow.

Suddenly from Ed's chest also, a light gleamed forward with sheer power. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up. The other's faces were filled with joy.

"Ed! Yer alright!" Eddy shouted.

"Big brother!" Sarah ran up and for quite possibly the first time she hugged Ed tight.

The tall Ed stood up with his normal confused look. He looked down and the light glowing from his chest. "…What's this? I feel all warm and fuzzy guys…"

"This is…" Amber raised her hand up and felt the warmth in her chest. She turned to the others. "…This is our bond! The friendship we all share; one that can't be broken!"

"…Even in…death?" Double-D worded. Everyone shot their sight at Ed.

"We brought Ed back from…?" Sarah said with awe in her eyes.

"…Where did I go?" Ed answered so Ed-like.

**HOW!** The Virus suddenly screamed. Super Nova was now right behind it and coming in fast. The air was reaching scorching temperatures. **I KILLED you! You should be dead!**

"That wasn't nice." Ed said to the head; in a rather serious tone of voice. He walked up near the Virus and reclaimed his sword. "…It wasn't nice at all."

"You've made us turn on each other, hoping to finish us off one by one!" Double-D said reaching for his gun. His shoulder was still in throbbing but the vigor that was burning in him over shadowed that pain. That could be seen as his and the other's glowing bond began to glow even brighter.

"You placed all kinds of traps and monster in front of us, but we STILL came through!" Sarah declared. She took hold of her shuriken.

"The time we kick yer ugly disembodied butt is here you freak!" Eddy shouted and grasped his spear.

"The reason you can't defeat us…" Amber started. She cracked her knuckles and displayed a cocky grin. "Is because we have a bond that can't be broken!"

The radiance glows they all possessed suddenly flashed and grew into one. It surrounded them in a protective armor just as Super Nova came at them. The fiery star begun to pass them but the glowing bond they all shared kept them safe in a shining guard.

**NOOO! It can't be!**

The look in all their eyes; the expression displayed on their faces; the time was now.

"We're going home!" Ed raised his blade high above his head. The others did the same with their weapons. The light from their shield began to encircle their weaponry. "And no stinking virus is gonna tell us other wise!"

"This is for all the pain, the sorrow and the suffering you put us through!" Amber shouted.

The path of Super Nova suddenly changed direction. The Virus was frozen for a moment before realizing what was happening. The effect of Super Nova has reversed; it started burning it to cinders.

**IMPOSSIBLE! IS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL ONE! I CONTROL THIS WORLD!**

"This is it!" Amber shouted. "All together!"

"You have left the building!" Ed shouted.

Together they hurled Super Nova back from where it came. The Virus screamed as the molten heat plowed through what was left of it. In the flame the floating head broke apart; pixel by pixel. Within moments, nothing was left.

As the fire died down and the heat dissipated, so did the glow that engulfed our heroes. Everyone fell to their knees and took in a sigh of relief.

"……We…" Amber began.

"**WE DID IT!**" Eddy shouted out. "I knew we could." Double-D just smiled at Eddy's comment. Now wasn't the time for correcting.

"Hey guys…look!" Sarah said.

They looked at their trusted weapons. Slowly they began to vanish from their hands. In seconds they were gone from their sights.

"Our weapons! What just happened?" Eddy asked.

"I guess…I don't require them anymore." Double-D said.

"Everything is acting screwy again!" Ed suddenly called out.

The space environment they have fought in was fading away, just their weaponry. Just then a bright light nearly blinded the team. It appeared right before them and it felt like they were being drawn towards it.

"This light…" Double-D said. "It's the same as before!"

"You mean…!" Eddy got excited.

Amber's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the doorway. Ed saw her and blinked. "…Amber? Are you ok?"

She gazed up at him and smiled. She took hold of Ed's hand. "…Come on, everyone. We're going home!"

At last, after finally defeating the demon that plagued them in more ways then one, Eddy, Sarah, Double-D, Ed and Amber headed through the light.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to a most familiar place. He sat up on his floor and looked around. Next to him was Eddy laying face first. Behind him was Double-D and Sarah; the boy on the floor and his sister on his bed. They all had their characteristic clothes on, just like before.

The tall boy looked around. Someone was missing. He began to panic until he felt someone squeeze his hand.

He looked down and saw Amber. For the first time in a long time she was wearing the clothes she had on when this own mess started.

The girl wore a light purple top that showed off her bellybutton and dark blue jeans with star shaped designs on the bottoms. And to top it off a star necklace around her neck.

Amber smiled at Ed and placed her other hand over the one her was holding.

"AMBER!" Ed jumped up and glomped her. The girl just laughed and hugged Ed back.

Just then the other Eds and Sarah woke up.

"We're back! We're finally home!" Eddy cheered. He tugged on his old shirt; happy to see he was back in his old getup again.

"Oh, thank goodness! We all made it!" Double-D said in good spirits. He looked over and discovered the wound he suffered from the fight was gone; healed completely.

Sarah sat up on Ed's bed and got a look at her brother and Amber. She giggled. "Hey, get a room you two!"

Ed and Amber looked up at the others. They all laughed. It was a healthy laugh.

"I'm home…" Amber said. "I'm finally back home…!"

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

* * *

The Cul-de-sac has changed a little in the pass few weeks. A new family as moved in; or rather has moved back in.

It didn't even take a week to locate Amber's parents. All the kids had to do was ask their folks about them, who had just enough info to track them down. Amber's folks were more then overjoyed to finally be reunited with their daughter. In the time Amber went missing, her parents had another kid. Amber was now the big sister to a one and a half year old baby brother.

When asked where she's been all these years, the story about her and the Ed's travels in a game couldn't be known. No one would believe them in the first place. The only thing they told everyone was that she lost her memory and had just regained it. The Eds found her walking around and brought her back. That was all. Since the timing in the game was so different then in the real world, that explanation was for the best.

The Eds and Sarah were highly praised for finding Amber and bringing her back home. Even the other kids were surprised that the boys were seen as heroes in Amber's folk's eyes. There are first times for everything.

* * *

Early morning. The sun's gentle rays hit the top window of a new house in the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac. Inside a young preteen girl slept in her star patterned bed. The rays hit her face and she slowly awoke.

Amber arose and stretched her arms out. Suddenly she heard a knock on her window. She glanced over and saw a small rock hit her window; making another knock. She opened it and looked down.

"Heeeey! Wakie wakie Amber!" It was Ed with Double-D and Eddy beside him.

"Good morning guys!" She called back down. "What's on today's plan?"

Eddy jumped in. "I've got the BEST idea yet, and we could use a little extra help."

"That's because you normally sit by the sidelines and watch us as we labor." Double-D remarked.

"Hey! Watch it sock-head!" Eddy shouted.

Amber giggled. "I'll be down in a second!" She was down within a few minutes. The four went out, together on another great summer's day.

_**THE END**_


	36. Afterword

**Afterword**

Never in a million years had I thought this idea would take off like it did. So many reviews! I'm so touched! Really, I am.

I must apologue for the bad spelling in most of the early chapters and even in the later ones. The truth is I'm a BAD speller and often it takes a while for me to even pick the best words for a characters or even scene. I've done the best I can in this fic and I hope most of you liked it as much as I loved writing it!

However, the story doesn't have to end here. Every bit of feedback counts! If any of you would like to see a sequel to this, please, email me or add it to your review.

I've been thinking of a sequel since the 20th chapter or so. If I do go ahead and do one, it won't be till later this year. I have some other things to do before I could start on a new story. ;)

In closing, I can't thank everyone enough for reading this fic! I love each and every one of you! It feels great to see so many people reading something I write out of fun. And to think it all started with a 'shot-in-the-dark' idea…

I hope to continue with even more EEnE fanfiction in the future, adding Amber to the cast! I promise to do the best I can with what little writing experience I have! laugh

To all of the readers that have supported this from the get-go:

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**RogueStar, signing off! ;)**


End file.
